


BNHA X Reader | NSFW/SFW Master Book

by Awesome126753, Neimiria



Series: BNHA Character X Reader [12]
Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Angst and Porn, Animal Traits, Autism Spectrum, Begging, Birthday Sex, Biting, Breeding, Bukkake, Camboys, Camgirl, Choking, Collars, Comfort Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Crossdressing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Cute Todoroki Shouto, Dabi is a Todoroki, Daddy Kink, Damn, Dancing, Deaf Character, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Drinking, Duel Quirks, Edging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Face-Fucking, First chapter is where you write a request, Fluff and Smut, Gender-neutral Reader, Group Sex, Headcanon, Horror, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Impregnation, Kaminari Denki is a Dork, Kink list in first chapter, Kinky, Kinky Shit, Knifeplay, Lace, Leashes, Lingerie, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Military Kink, Mind Break, Morning Sex, Nicknames, Nightmares, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Protective Kirishima Eijirou, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, S&M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Sharing a Bed, Shyness, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spanking, Subspace, Swearing, Tattoo Kink, Temperature Play, The Author Has Issues, Threesome - F/M/M, Time Shenanigans, Todoroki Shouto is a Dork, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, dating app, male lingerie, tags will be added as chapters go up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 88
Words: 148,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome126753/pseuds/Awesome126753, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neimiria/pseuds/Neimiria
Summary: Dreams can come true with all your favorite BNHA boys here in my new one shot section!Smutty and innocent, Take your pick.Make a request to fill all of your BNHA needsLatest Chapter (Chapter 88): Trap (Shinsou Hitoshi x F!Reader) NSFW Part 1[Please read ALL chapter notes]Requests ClosedJoin our discord! https://discord.gg/CwHfED9PLAGIARISM IS INTOLERABLE!DONOTREPOST MY WORKANYWHERE





	1. Requests and prompts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New and improved request and prompt board!
> 
> UPDATED with new kinks, pairings, and alternate universes. 
> 
> REQUESTS ARE CLOSED 
> 
> Please read all notes and formatting systems

Hello everyone, I've decided to make a BnHA oneshot master list, which means I'm combining season one and two! I've realised that I have a fuck ton of oneshots lists and I only post on a few despite the fact I've promised to post more. So here we go, I'm starting on season one! I'm taking the stories I've written in Season two and putting them on this one. After a week for the news to settle in I'll delete my hiatus oneshots pages and put them in the master list, I hope you guys have fun with this!

Requests will stay the same, I still provide for you guys. Requests are still closed for now but I'm cranking out the goods as we speak. I'm free for the summer now so I'll have lots more time to write for you guys.

As usual, follow the formatting and please read the list! It has brand new AUs, Kinks, and Characters ❤❤❤

Update - July 24th, 2019: I WILL BE WRITING FOR MALE READER AND GENDER NEUTRAL READERS IS REQUESTED!

_______________

_**Couples/pairings** _

_Bakugou Katsuki x Reader_ **(closed)**  
_Midoriya Izuku x Reader_ **(closed)**  
_Todoroki Shouto x Reader_ **(closed)**  
_Kirishima Eijirou x Reader_ **(closed)**  
_Kaminari Denki x Reader_ **(closed)**  
_Shinsou Hitoshi x Reader_ **(closed)**  
_Amajiki Tamaki x Reader_ **(closed)**  
_Shigaraki Tomura x Reader_ **(closed)**  
_Dabi | Touya Todoroki x Reader_ **(closed)**  
_Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead x Reader_ **(closed)**  
_Toogata Mirio x Reader_ **(closed)**  
_Sero Hanta x Reader_ **(closed)**  
_Hawks x Reader_ **(closed)**  
_Monoma Neito x Reader_ **(closed)**  
_Shindou Yo x Reader_ **(closed)**  
_Overhaul | Chisaki Kai x Reader_ **(closed)**  
_All Might | Yagi Toshinori x Reader_ **(closed)**  
_The Author | Kat Jacklynn x Reader_ **(closed)**  
_Tokoyami Fumikage x Reader_ **(closed)**  
_Yoarashi Inasa x Reader_ **(closed)**  
_Natsuo Todoroki x Reader_ **(closed)**  


These are the only pairings I'm writing at the moment and since I'm taking requests in bulk, I'll switch it up to throw variety at you guys between couples instead of a continuous pairing for five chapters. 

I'm only taking requests for the boys I have opened requests to. The ones with (Open) not the ones with (closed)

__________________

_ **List of kinks and brief description** _

**Acarophilia Kink** \- Arousal from scratching. Scratching is often an element incorporated into rough sex.

 **Accidental stimulation** \- Proximity and friction; involuntary arousal; situations of adrenaline and reflexes.

 **Age Play Kink** \- Role play in which one or both partners pretends to be a different age/stage. Types of age play include infantilism, Daddy/daughter play, and diaper play, among others.

 **Alien kink** \- Kinda self explanatory, the act of having sex with aliens of committing alien acts such as probing or being part of non-consensual experimentation.

 **Anal Sex/Penetration Kink** \- Both partners (male or female) can recieve this, sex in the booty or anal pegging.

 **Animalistic Behaviors** \- Producing animalistic sexual behaviors such as snarling, sniffing, scent-marking, biting, claiming acts, territoriality, predatory stalking, cuffing, forcing the partner's neck down, claws and other features.

 **Auctioning Kink** \- The act of selling or buying sex pets or sex slaves at a black market auction.

 **Aquaphilia Kink** \- Fetish for water and having sex in or around water. This can extend to a fetish for swimwear or posing in water even if it doesn’t involve sexual activity.

 **ASMR/Erotic Audio** \- Autonomous sensory meridian response is the little tingles you feel in the back of your head and stimulates the brain. Some of these audios have comforting voices or tapping noises for example. Little does one know that these voices can be very naughty.

 **Asphyxiation Kink** \- A highly dangerous kink dedicated to choking, smothering and strangulation. Autoerotic asphyxiation is self-choking.

 **Bare Backing** \- Having anal or vaginal sex without a condom.

 **Begging Kink** \- Kink for begging and pleading (to have sex, for release/orgasm, to perform an act, etc.). Begging is submissive in nature.

 **Biting Kink** \- The act of biting or nipping the skin whether it is to break skin or leave marks 

**Body Swap Kink** \- The act of two people switching bodies and forced to produce sexual acts with the others partner or with each other.

 **Bondage Kink** \- Restraint of a person, either by physical item (cuffs, rope, etc.) or instruction (known as mental bondage). Restraint can be full-body (vacuum beds, suspension) or involve a single body part such as the eyes (blindfold), mouth (ball gag), wrists or even thumbs. Bondage may include furniture and devices. 

**Bukkake** \- The act of being covered in semen by multiple men or being covered multiple times by one man.

 **Clothed Sex Kink** \- The affinity for sex while fully or partially clothed. You can enjoy this kink while lifting your skirt or dress, so your man penetrates you. Pushing underwear to the side can also be a form of this fetish.

 **Collar Kink** \- The act of wearing a collar to show submission, loyalty and/or devotion to a dominant. A collar may be seen as purely sexual or also romantic (similar to an engagement/wedding ring). Collars may be placed on in public or private collaring ceremonies, and dominants may provide instructions for wearing collars. The collar may be an actual collar purchased from a pet store, one that is hand-tooled or a safe-for-work necklace or choker that can be worn in non-kinky spaces.

 **Consensual Non-Con Kink** \- Situations where one or both parties have given prior consent for activities that may appear to be or actually involve nonconsent.

 **Controlling Orgasm** \- If your partner asks you to hold your orgasm on multiple occasions when he or she might have orgasm controlling fetish. It is very different from orgasm denial as in this your partner gives you all the reasons to cum, but when you are close, they ask you to hold it which can get quite exciting if properly executed and done. 

**Cum Marking** \- Letting a man's semen visibly dry on your skin or keeping a man's semen inside of you via plugs.

 **Dacryphilia/Crying Kink** \- Some people get turned on when they see other people, especially when their partner cries. Now you know the meaning when Enrique Iglesias sang "I love to see you cry".

 **Degradation Kink** \- To get off on humility or being called names ir talked down to during sexual acts (name calling such as "slut, dirty whore, ect."

 **Dirty Talking Kink** \- Having a kink for talking dirty during sex is pretty tame.

 **Double Penetration Kink** \- Penetration of a woman’s vagina and ass via a combination of toys, penises or both. 

**Electric Play Kink** \- Playing with electricity and tame shocks well above the lethal level.

 **Exhibitionism Kink** \- A common fetish for being naked and performing sexually in front of a person or persons. 

**Face Fucking Kink** \- An extreme form of blowjob where a man roughly fucks a partner’s mouth. This kink isn’t inherently dangerous, but it can be uncomfortable and lead to tears, gagging and even vomiting.

 **Face Sitting Kink** \- The act of a woman sitting on a man’s face while he performs oral. 

**Face Slapping Kink** \- A slap across the face brings you to attention and corrects your mistakes. 

**Fire Play Kink** \- A form of edge play that involves flames and fire. Fire/heat may be contrasted with cold/ice. Fire play can be dangerous. 

**Gag Kink** \- A form of mouth bondage. Gags come in many forms, but ball gags are the most common.

 **Helplessness Kink** \- Any role in which someone is helpless. They may be the victim to their roleplay partner (robber, kidnapper, etc), or their partner may act as a savior (think of a princess who needs saving or an inept housewife). 

**Impregnation/Breeding Kink** \- The fascination with making someone pregnant/conception during sex, typically from a man’s point of view.

 **Incest Kink** \- When sibling love is just a bit stronger if you know what I mean, Sex with your blood bond family members.

 **Loud/Moaning Kink** \- If you tend to let out lots of loud moans and cries while having sex then you have a loud sex fetish. Generally, women tend to have this fetish, but there are many men too who like to get loud while enjoying a rough sex session with their partner.

 **Masochism Kink** \- Enjoyment of pain, punishment, and torture. Someone who feels this is known as a masochist. Masochists are often but not always submissive.

 **Military Kink** \- A military fetish that often goes hand in hand with a uniform fetish.

 **Mirror Kink** \- A fetish for having sex in front of mirrors. Some people are simply turned on by seeing themselves in a mirror.

 **Oral Sex Kink** \- The act of giving your partner (male or female) sex with your mouth. 

**Orgasm Denial/Delay Kink** \- Type of play where someone’s orgasm is denied entirely, limited/ruined or delayed. 

**Phobophilia/Fear Kink** \- Sexual obsession with being afraid. This fetish can be directed toward hate as well as fear.

 **Piercings** \- Sexual attraction to piercing the body or body piercings in general, i.e. genital piercings, tongue piercings, lip piercings

 **Psychrocism/Ice Play Kink** \- Fetish dedicated to being cold, having sex with a cold partner or using cold objects (ice cubes, cold dildos, etc) during sex.

 **Praise Kink** \- To get off on being praised or encouraged during sexual acts. 

**Pregnancy kink** \- Engaging in sexual acts while pregnant 

**Pet Names/Nicknames** \- Being called certain things or nicknames gets them riled up (kitten, baby girl, ect. If you do decide to use this kink in your request, please specify the pet name/nickname) 

**Sadism** \- The kink for providing pain. Masochists and sadists often come together to meet one another’s kinky needs. 

**Sensation Play Kink** \- A light kink where partners exchange sensations on the skin. Items with different textures (soft, hard, bumpy, smooth, cold, hot, etc) can be run across the skin. Pain isn’t involved, but you can alternate between pain and sensation play for light BDSM.

 **Sensory deprivation** \- Any play that prevents someone from using one of their five senses. Blindfolds block sight, gloves prevent touch, earmuffs deprive the sense of hearing, etc.

 **Sex Toys** \- Numerous people on this earth like to play with sex toys. However, some of them get aroused at the mere sight of sex toys, and these people are said to have sex toy fetish. These people who are mostly women tend to get a sexual high on handling or watching all the types of sex toy or only a particular sex toy like an anal plug.

 **Spanking** \- This is a fetish that many people have tried in the bedroom. A firm hand comes into play as punishment or enticement in many power exchange relationships, including domestic discipline.

 **Stranger Infatuation** \- Many people get attracted to strangers easily or think of having sex with a stranger. Such people have stranger infatuation fetish, and it also includes people who get sexually attracted and aroused when they see people from other cultures, nationality, and religion.

 **Tetraphilia** \- Sexual attraction to monsters such as demons, dragons, or tentacles.

 **Threesomes** \- Having sex with more than one person, usually two. If you chose this kink then please provide the people you want for this one!

 **Vanilla Sex Kink** \- A word first used to describe non-kink oriented sex, “vanilla,” sometimes takes on a dismissive tone, and has come (in the some places) to mean just “boring sex.” Also, a delicious ice cream flavor.

 **Voyeurism** \- A kink for watching someone else while naked or engaged in sexual activity. Voyeurs and exhibitionists make excellent pairings.

 **Wax Play** \- In this type of fetish the couples derive kinky pleasure by playing with molten hot wax. Dripping hot wax on the genitals of their partner is a more extreme form of wax play fetish. However, one should ensure that the wax does not get too hot or you will end up with burn marks on your skin.

 **Werewolf Kink** \- Also known as an A/B/O fetish, besides the alternate universe, people with a werewolf kink get turned on by growling, biting, and encouragement from a(n) 'Owner(s)'. Nicknames such as "pup" or "puppy" are used as well.

_______________________

_ **Alternate Universes** _

No Quirks AU  
Villain AU  
Angel/Demon - Sucubus/Incubus AU  
Highschool/College AU  
Siblings/Sister AU  
Animalistic Features - i.e. dog ears and tails AU  
Aphrodisiac Quirks AU  
Breakdance AU  
Ballet AU  
Flower Shop AU  
Military AU  
Tattoo Parlor AU  
ASMR-tist AU  
Bakery AU  
Coffee Shop AU  
Hospital AU  
Bookstore AU  
Anti-Hero | Villains AU  
Bad Boy or Bad Girl - punk, rebel AU  
Club AU  
Artist AU  
Author AU  
Death AU  
Prison/Prisoner AU  
Goth AU  
Pastel AU  
Weight - Skinny, Chubby, etc AU  
Bartender AU  
Stripclub AU  
Cam Boy  
OOC/Alternate Personalities AU  
Police Officer AU  
Age AU - Young - Old  


________________________

_ **Quirks** _

Unless a No Quirk AU is requested the characters will still have quirks, if you do not specify the kind of quirk you want the reader to have then I will either chose one to fit the story or she will go quirkless so please give a brief description of the quirk and the quirks name.

_________________________

_ **To Do List!** _

Togata Mirio x Reader x Amajiki Tamaki - SFW - self confidence issues 

Shouto Todoroki x Reader x Katsuki Bakugou - NSFW - Rule Breaker

Dabi x Reader - NSFW - Autioneer/sex trade slave

Part Two | Having A Coke With You - SFW - Katsuki Bakugou 

Dad Headcanons - SFW - Kirishima, Deku, Dabi

Auctioneer - NSFW - Todoroki Shouto 

Auctioneer - NSFW - Dabi | Todoroki Touya

Incubus - NSFW - Dabi | Todoroki Touya

Club/Artist - SFW - Dabi | Todoroki Touya

Teratophilia - NSFW - Dabi | Todoroki Touya

Bondage - NSFW - Sero Hanta 

Ballroom Dancing - NSFW - Young!Yagi Toshinori | All Might 

Fluff - SFW - Young!Yagi Toshinori | All Might 

Angst - NSFW - Hawks

BNHA CAMBOYS - COLORS - SFW AND NSFW - ALL PAIRINGS

____________________

Don't forget guys, manners matter, if you don't say please or thank you it just doesn't sound like a request but more so a demand, and while I love to fill out requests and I'll do my best to make you guys happy, I would appreciate it if you used 'please' and 'thank You in your requests. 

If I don't want to do a request, I don't do that request and I hope you guys respect that. 

This is a safe place and you are free to leave your requests without any judgement from me so don't feel embarrassed or bad about leaving your requests. 

Only request something on this first chapter and no other chapter or I won't write the request, I'll either delete or ignore it. 

I'm only doing the pairing listed above so please don't ask for any other characters, if I get enough request for another character to be added to the board, I'll probably add it and then a request can be made. But only if enough of you guys comment that you want a new character. 

Remember loves, it doesn't have to be smut, this is a one shot list of both SFW and NSFW if you want smut please list the kinks (up to 4) that you want, if you would like to not see smut in your request, kindly inform me that you don't want any smut. 

But as for the genre of story, anything goes. 

Fluff and romance  
Horror and torture  
Or just some comedy 

I'll be glad to write it but please put it in your requests. 

If requests are not made or I've filled them all out I will continue the stories with inspiration from songs, dialogue prompts, or Pinterest ideas. 

If I've already written for you I probably won't write for you again, not an offense to you but there are a lot of people who request stuff, let other people go before you get a second helping.

If you bring up that your antsy for your request or becoming impatient I won't write the request or respond to any more requests you give, I hate pressure just as much as the next person does. Think about if you where the author and I was giving you the same treatment. 

Not very fun to think about, is it?

If your simply wondering about time stamps, here it goes I have no clue. I write in my free time, your request could be filled the next day or two months from now, it really depends.

If you want your story to include a picture(s) please leave the link with your request and I'll insert it in the story. 

Hope you sinners like this new format!

Thank you so much for all your comments and support, I wouldn't make it far if it wasn't for you guys!

Love, Kat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Research links:
> 
> https://badgirlsbible.com/list-of-kinks-and-fetishes
> 
> https://www.makemoneyadultcontent.com/list-of-kinks-and-fetishes/


	2. The Twist (Kirishima x Reader NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NakuruNarumi proposed
> 
> "Could I request a Kiri fic, reader likes to edge Kiri and give him lots of praise in the process. Once the edging play is done Kiri gets super turned on and just looses his mind to lust. Reader can be submissive after he's turned on. Lots of biting from Kiri too."
> 
> Challenge accepted! 
> 
> Love, Kat

"What's your color baby?" You asked sweetly to your boyfriend. (E/C) gleaming at the delicious sight before you.

Kirishima Eijirou.

Tied to your bed with your scarf.

Cock standing at full attention and leaking with precum.

"Yellow." He panted heavily, chest heaving as he watched you. His eye where dilated.

You smirked at him and strode towards him, dangerously slow, your little game had started hours ago and you where confident you would win this round.

The game: Kirishima must survive 5 rounds of intense edging without cumming.

It was a little kink that you both shared. The two of you had been together for 2 years and things kicked into high gear in the second month when you couldn't help but tease him at A dinner table.

Back to the task at hand.

You straddled his hips and pressed your cunt against his cock. He groaned and threw his head back.

"Jesus (N/n), you drive me crazy." Kirishima breathed raggedly and leaned forward again. You pressed your forehead to his and kissed his nose. Making him shiver.

"I live for it, babe." You whispered with a sultry voice.

He shuddered underneath you and tried to move but you held him down firmly.

You began to grind your wet pussy against his length, earning yourself little whimpers from him.

"Such a good boy for me Kiri, my good boy, my Red Riot." You praised and bent down to bite one of his nipples while you pinched the other one between your index finger and thumb.

His back arched and he tried to rut and thrust against you again at your words. Panting breathlessly. You always knew how to turn him on.

His eyes blew with lust, ruby orbs dialating and his sharp teeth catching his lip as a lovely flush spread across his cheek.

"Please, please my love, let me loose." He begged, eyes blown and hands clawing at the scarf that bound him. He could easily rip out of it if it wasn't for your quirk.

Your quirk could make parts of the body weaker. You made his arms just that so he didn't tear through his bindings.

You kissed the little scar above his right eye and proceeded to press little pecking kisses across his skin. Going lower and lower as he shivered and moaned for you to let him go.

"Do you think you deserve to cum? My Red Riot." You whispered, liking a long stripe up his cock before taking the twitching member in your mouth. Moaning to send vibrations down his shaft.

His cock throbed and twitched in your mouth and you release his member and bit his inner thigh.

"Let me go." He said more commandingly. Eyes dark and lustful. You smirked.

"No-"

He ripped out of the scarf and pounced on you. You squealed as he tackled you to the bed and pinned your wrists. He flipped you over and spread your legs roughly.

Your head hung off the foot of the bed and he crushed you with his body. He sank his canines into your shoulder and bit you harshly, tasting your blood on his tongue he licked the spot and started to bite you again as you moaned and cried out for him.

Kirishima lifted your ass up to your knees and held your wrists behind your back. Pressing your face into the mattress as he spread your cheeks and slammed into your dripping cunt without mercy.

He pounded into you and continued to nibble your skin where ever he pleased. He took your left hand and and bit the pads of your fingers, traveling down your palm to your wrist. Placing sloppy kisses there before sinking his teeth into your flesh.

"Ki-ri-shi-ma~!" You moaned out as he lavished you in bites and thrusted into your relentlessly like a piston.

"Morrrreee~" You begged to him, pushing your hips back as far as you could as his hips became erratic and fell in and out of rythm.

"Fuck, (F/n) So tight, so tight for me, cum for me Babygirl, Cum on my cock, be a good girl and cum on my cock." He growled into your ear. He licked the shell and bit your ear, dragging his teeth across your jaw and neck and down your back.

"Ahhh~ no one can fuck me like you can Eiji, please, cum inside me~!" You begged him.

He pumped in faster and faster, tipping you over the edge and he fell with you.

You collapsed to the bed, your sweaty skin hitting the cool sheets as Kirishima fell half on top half off you. You both panted restlessly. And though his cock had softened he stayed burried in you And you liked it that way.

"Kiri..." You panted, your (E/C) eyes locking with his crimson ones.

"I know, I love you too baby." He panted, smiling at you, he planed a kiss to your sweaty forehead and rubbed circles in your skin while his other hand slipped into your (H/C) hair.


	3. Blown Away and Put on Ice (Todoroki x Reader x Bakugou) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou and Todoroki are made to torture you against your will and theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!
> 
> Severe gore and violence ahead, read at your own risk I want you guys to be safe

Everything hurt.

Everything hurt so bad.

Your lungs where crushed and your ribcage was shattered. Your wrists and ankles where bound in chains and shackles. Metal bit into your skin. And flames licked at your back. While ice gripped your front.

The burning and smoke filled your eyes and lungs, the smell of cooking flesh made you want to vomit.

The ice clung to your skin, making blotches and swirls of purple on your (S/c) skin.

The league of villains had successfully captured Bakugo Katsuki. A rescue crew was assembled, you and Todoroki where on it. And as fate would have it, you and Todoroki where captured.

~~~~

Villain - Grime - Quirk: Goo

Anyone who swallows his Goo or gets touched by it gets mind controlled for several minutes depending on how much the victim touches or swallows.

Villain - Porcupine - Quirk: Needle Body

She can expel needles from any part of her body without limit and can create armor around her with her needles.

~~~~

Of course, you had to be captured by these two.

Todoroki was worse than you though, and so was Bakugou.

Todoroki was placed infront of you and forced to drink the goo of the Grime villain.

Todoroki was the one sending ice your way, you didn't blame him it wasn't his fault, he didn't even know he was doing it.

Bakugou was behind you, the needle villain was currently playing with him. His hands where shackled infront of him towards your back. Legs tied down, a cut on his right cheek.

The flames and explosions at your back where his. Porcupine was stabbing needles into his wrists to make his explosions come without him wanting to.

He kept scream his protests, he was actually apologizing to you. Begging to stop over and over again, yelling at Todoroki to get a hold of himself. Cursing at the villains and wincing as his explosions came again.

You screamed in agony as Todoroki melted the ice and then covered your front in it again. Your quirk was useless against your bindings and you refused to send blasts towards the boys.

~~~~

Hero - (your hero name) - Quirk: Kinetic Hits

You Can absorb kinetic energy from the hits you take and then send it back out in your own attacks. Its limitless but kinda unstable in the aiming department. It can hit anything out of any part of your body if you are not well focused.

~~~~

Right now, you where far from focused. Your mind was clouded with pain and your thoughts where slowing down the more this torture went on.

Bakugou yelled your name again, it was always true that the angry boom boy had a soft spot for you. He couldn't stand seeing you hurt terribly. Let alone he himself hurt you.

"Don't give up Shit for brains! You can do this! Focus god dammit! (L/n)!" He screamed at you, tears in his face as the needle bitch stabbed his wrist again, making his palm open reflexively no matter how much he fought it his blast still came and hit your back, making you jolt forward in pain again but you where too exhausted to scream anymore.

You coughed out blood and Bakugou could only watch as you head got lower.

"I'm sorry, Katsuki, I'm sorry." You whimpered, voice weak.

His eyes widened, you called his first name instead of Bakugou.

"No, No GODDAMMIT, YOU CAN'T GIVE UP ON ME YOU IDIOT!" He screamed angrily at you.

You breathed heavily and watched, eyes forward, looking at Todoroki's purple eyes instead of his silver and blue one.

"I'm sorry to you too Shouto." You murmured out to him.

He halted before sending more ice your way, taking in your words

"What are you waiting for you little bastard, send more her way." Grime order him.

Todoroki held up his hands again but you watched as grey bindings wrapped him up and he was sent flying into the wall. Grime shot to his feet and Porcupine looked up and dropped to the ground as All Might smashed her face and knocked her away.

Eraserhead knocked into Grime and bound him with his scarf.

Bakugou wriggled in his bindings, desperate to be free to get your side. All Might broke his restraint and Bakugou shot off like a rocket.

You became unconscious in the thrill of it all. Hanging simply by your arms. Bakugou blasted the chains and caught you as you fell.

He slid to his knees and held you, crying into your chest, you where freezing thanks to Todoroki's eyes, but also burning thanks to Bakugou.

He hated himself for this. He hated those damn villains.

"Come on, dumbass, wake up. You moron, (F/N)! Wake the fuck up, you weakling, get up!" He yelled, eyes squeezed shut as he clung to you. Midnight rest a hand on his shoulder, he fell asleep instantly and slumped over, still holding you.

"The poor boy, he must be really torn up about this." Midnight said, cupping Bakugou's cheek.

"We don't have time to deal with his emotions right now, we need to get (L/n) to Recovery Girl." Aizawa stated, lifting you gently and covering you with his scarf.

"I'll get Young Todoroki." All Might said, walking in his direction.

He picked up the limp boy and carried him. Midnight took care of Bakugou.

~~~~

You woke up laying in a bright room on your stomach. You didn't dare move though. Everything was hazy and blurry. You groaned and you heard footsteps pad over to you.

The face of Recovery Girl popped into your sight.

"Oh, your awake." She stated.

"Where. . . Am i?" You asked weakly.

"You're in the hospital dear. You need to rest some more but you're all fixed up save for the nasty scars." She stated.

You nodded your head slowly in affirmation.

"Try not to move to much for now. You can be released and go back to school in a few days. I'll tell your visitors you're awake."

"Visitors?" You asked.

"Yes, the angry one and the multi colored one." She said walking out of the room.

You raised your brow and closed your eyes, spent and exhausted.

A warn hand on your shoulder made you looked up, now you understood who Recovery Girl meant.

Todoroki was touching you.

Bakugou was standing behind him.

Todoroki pulled his hand back quickly and stepped back as Bakugou plopped himself in the chair.

You smiled at the pair.

"Hi. . ." You whispered.

Bakugou looked up at you. "Don't smile you dumbass."

"Why? I get to see my favorite people." You said softly. Red tinted his cheeks.

"We hurt you (L/n), we shouldn't be your favorite people." Todoroki said, ashamed, his bicolored hair hiding his eyes.

"It wasn't your faults." You murmured. You moved your hand with maximum effort and touched Todoroki's hand. "Come here, please." You begged them both.

Bakugou went instantly, shoving Todoroki aside and pressing his face into your shoulder as he knelt on the ground. You leaned your cheek into him and held onto Todoroki's hand.

"Don't ever say that shit again to me, you hear me you fucking nerd?" Bakugou sniffled.

"Don't say what?" You asked.

"Don't say my name like you intend you'll give up, like it's the last thing you'll say, don't ever say my name like that again, (F/n)." He said, shuddering against you. You felt like crying too.

"Okay, Katsuki." You said his name softly, with a smile, buring your nose in his hair.

He sighed and got up, you looked back at Todoroki who was rubbing your knuckles with his thumb.

"It wasn't you Shouto, you would never hurt me." You promised him. He looked up to meet you have and he smiled sadly at you.

"Hey, I love you." Todoroki said, cheeks on fire.

"We both do." Bakugou muttered his agreence with red cheeks as well.

"It's a good thing I'll take both of you then." You smiled sheepishly at them.

They grinned at you, both kissed you sweetly and stayed with you until you where released.

And they stayed by your side even after that.


	4. Shy Times (Todoroki Shouto x Reader) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EscarBlowMeToBits requests
> 
> "Hiiii, so do you think you could do a Todoroki x shy reader where reader is really submissive and Todoroki enjoys having sex at the wrong times (e.g., in the back room of a house party where someone may walk in, when Endeavor’s home, etc) things like that
> 
> Also I’m really excited for what you have in store, I love your writing btw"
> 
> Challenge accepted.
> 
> Love, Kat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! Oral Sex, Rough Oral sex, Cum Swallowing, Dominate and Submissive roles, Shy Reader, Nearly Caught

You stretched your legs on the bed, holding your toes before sliding your hands down your calf and stretching it out.

Your toes curled and you yawned.

Todoroki stayed at his computer and typed a few things for his essay, the one you had already finished.

You wore a red sweater which barely covered your panties and stocking clad booty.

Your world was upside down as you hung off the bed and sighed as your blood rushed to your brain.

You lifted your other leg and stretched it but you perked up at the sound of the front door opening and then slamming shut.

Shouto's dad must be home.

You groaned, you really didn't like Enji, and he certainly hated you since you distracted Shouto so much when he could be training.

Shouto stopped typing briefly but began again after a split second. You looked at him and smiled at the back of his hair.

"Keep staring at me and I'll have to give you something to stare at." He stated, not looking away from his work.

You blushed slightly. He could be so dirty when he wanted to be, it made you rub your thighs together as delicious thoughts swarmed your brain.

"But I know my princess wouldn't mind that." He said turnung in his chair, he got up smoothly and walked over to the bed. He looked down into your shy (E/c) eyes and smirked.

He rubbed your chin, his hand gliding down to rest at your neck. He squeezed it lightly, earning himself a little moan from you.

"Shou, what about your dad?" You asked, looking back at the open door.

"Come on, I know you enjoy the thrill just as much as I do. He hardly ever comes up here." He murmured.

You flushed and adverted your gaze from him.

"That's right baby girl, I like it when you act shy for me, when you get horny but don't want to admit it." He whispered. His hand slid down your throat and grabbed your breast, finding your nipple through your baggy sweater and pinching it.

You inhaled sharply and Shouto watched as your back arched just for him. He grinned devilishly at you and put his hand on your throat again.

"Open that pretty little mouth of yours for me baby." He whispered.

Afraid of what would happen if you disobeyed you open your mouth, trembling in his grasp. He palmed himself through his sweats and groaned.

A string of saliva connected between your teeth and tongue and he gazed at the sight of you.

You watched the world upside down as Shouto pushed his sweats and boxers down his hips, letting his cock spring free, half hard already. You licked your lips at the sight of him and trembling hands wrapped around his hips and brought you closer to his dick.

"Open wide, let me see how well you take my cock down this mouth of yours." He groaned.

You gave kitten licks to the tip and kissed the head, smearing the leaking precum around with your cushy lips before sucking him into your mouth. Groaning as he slid into your throat. His hand squeezed your throat in affirmation that he was satisfied.

"Gooood girlll." He moaned, heterochromatic eyes falling shut as he began go slide in and out of your mouth.

You hollowed your cheeks around him and breathed deeply through your nose, your (e/c) eyes rolled back as he fucked your mouth.

His pace became quick and he panted, fucking your mouth roughly and hitting the back of your throat, making you gag and choke on his dick.

Tears well in your eyes as you hummed around him, his balls slapped against your nose as drool crawled down your cheeks. He didn't let up and he held your chin to keep himself buried in your throat for a few seconds before his cum finally shot in hot, thick spurts, down your throat and to his stomach. He pulled out of you and smirked at your ragged breathing and moist face.

"You're such a beautiful sight for me (F/n)." He praise, patting your cheek.

your sighed and smiled at his praise, knowing what he meant. "I love you too, Shouto."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave kudos and comments! 
> 
> Love, Kat


	5. Runaway Days (Bakugou x Reader x Kirishima) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mckennabrannan Requests
> 
> "Hey!! Can I request kiribaku/reader with the fantasy AU? Where the reader (water quirk) is like a run away princess and she meets the boys and Kiri is just in love and Bakugou gets slightly jealous but also falls for her?? Sorry this is so weird 😅😅"
> 
> Challenge accepted~
> 
> Love, Kat.

You slid easily down the cold, wet wall of stone, using the water to your advantage as you landed. Forcing it up to your feet to catch you before running into the village. Your hood was pulled over your head to hide yourself of looking like royalty.

Not that a hood could help hide your good looks or anything.

Your boots trudged through the mud, pants clinging to your legs in the rain, you wore a white long sleeved shirt with a green corset vest. The royal crest on the neck tie of your hood was ripped off and thrown into the mud.

You weren't gonna lie, you had daddy issues, well, family issues since you mother or siblings weren't supportive either. Your father wanted to marry you off to the nearest dweeb of the next royal family so you could produce an heir, he could become ten times richer, and the immature boy of a Prince would get laid.

The nearest dweeb was a short pervert that went by the name of Mineta Minoru, he wasn't even half your height, he was shorter.

The midget had nothing on you, his quirk was kinda useless, and he just wouldn't shut up about anything. You couldn't stand to marry him.

So you ran away, depending on the money you had stolen from the royal treasury, your quirk, and the skills you had possessed through training over the years.

______________

You stumbled on through the night, you would have taken your horse but waking the guards just to get to the royal stable was to much of a risk, you where better content with walking, humming a soft lullaby that your mother had sung to you when you where a child.

You shoved the hood back as soon as you where out of the village, feeling the cold wetness on your face gave you a bit of comfort as you absorbed it through your skin and sighed. You ran your fingers through your (H/c), damp locks.

Cursing yourself for not leaving a bit sooner you pulled your hood up again and trudged on. The smell of smoke wafting your way you went through the trees off the path to avoid any travelers that may or may not notice you.

Explosions could be heard in the distance along with loud grunting noises, some distinct words filled your ears and made your heart race a bit faster in your chest.

"Kirishima get your ass back here!" A male voice bellowed.

You took stance and looked around, unable to pinpoint the direction in which it came from.

You turned and gasped as a flash of red slammed into you with an amazing an out of force and speed. You tumbled to the ground and rolled along with the body that had captured your breath and forced it out of your lungs.

You coughed and flipped over to choke as soon as the weight left you. You put your hands on the wet ground and hacked, nearly throwing up.

"Woah, Sorry you okay?" A voice said, stunned but concerned a hand was placed on your back and you replied from the touch as if you had been burned.

"S-Stay -cough- away." You warned before coughing again, tears streaming down as you sucked in a breath and tried to calm yourself.

"Kirishima what the fuck did you do?" Another man asked, stepping out into the open. Smoke puffed from his hands as your gaze landed on him. His blonde hair was poofy and stuck out in all directions but a few droplets of rain bounced off of it, his gaze was crimson, angry, and all out annoyed.

You looked at the other man. Eyes also red, teeth sharp like a wolf, ruby red hair that also stuck out in all directions.

"I didn't do anything!" The one called kirishima answered back harshly. Looking at his companion with daggers in his gaze. The blonde rolled his eyes and scoffed before kneeling next to him and reaching out to touch you.

You flinched back again and sneered at him.

"Don't." You growled. He pulled back and looked to Kirishima before back at you.

"Fine, be a fucking bitch! I was just trying to help!" He yelled in annoyance, clicking his tongue before standing. "Lets go shitty hair." The blonde muttered, pushing the red heads shoulder and making him fall on his hip.

"We can't just leave her!" The red head yelled back at the blonde. "She clearly just got the wind knocked out if her, and she's a lady, it wouldn't be manly for us to leave her."

You snorted. "I'm fine." You interjected, you pushed yourself to your feet, standing against the tree, coughing a few more times before standing upstraight.

You fell over which the red head was quick to catch you. "I would like to disagree." He said with a calming smile. You looked down and nodded in his agreence, you watched him smile as he helped you through the woods. The blonde clicked his tongue and followed along a few feet behind.

You looked up when he stopped and saw a small campsite, fire burning in dim embers, and two tents set up on opposite sides of each other.

Kirishima set you down gently in the leaves and the blonde set his palm over the embers and set off an explosion from his palm, making you jolt.

He smirked and set back down a few feet away from you.

"I'm Bakugou by the way, the idiot that ran into you is Kirishima." He said.

You nodded and looked away. "I'm, um. . ." You went quiet, if you had told them your real name they would find out.

"(Hero name) I'm, (Hero name)."

"Interesting name." Kirishima said after he came back out if what you assumed was his tent.

"Eijirou, that blonde bastard is Katsuki." The red head corrected.

"Hey Don't give that away shit for brains!" Bakugou threw a stick at him, the left side of his face hardened and the stick bounced off him. You raised a brow suspiciously and looked at the two, they had quite the chemisty.

"My quirk is hardening, I can harden any part of my body like it's rock." Kirishima gestured to himself with his hands. "He can make explosions come out of his hands, not that impressive but it's gotten us out of jams before."

Bakugou clicked his tongue distastefully and his ears burned. You smiled at the pair of them.

"I can control and manipulate water," You said, "and I can absorb it through my skin and store it up to use later." You finished.

Kirishima seemed to enthralled by you while Bakugou could only look at you with red, inquiring eyes curiously.

You blushed at there stares and looked away.

"Well, what brings you out to this neck of the woods then?" Bakugou asked, head tilting slightly, making his blonde hair bounce with fluffy ease.

"Yeah, traveling from the village near here?" Kirishima joined in.

"Oh . . . Well." You looked up at the sky, it was nearly noon, you had sat with them all morning, just joking, talking.

"I'm actually. . . On the run?" You said, though you thought of it as more of a question.

"Woah are you like a villian?"

"Life of crime?"

Both asked, eyes narrowing and leaning forward.

"W-What? No! That's the last thing I would ever want to be." You said, assuring them, they relaxed again.

"I ran away from home." You finished, they snapped there heads to you as you looked down. Twisting your hands nervously, you sighed.

"How come?" Kirishima asked. Bakugou looked up expectantly, listening and waiting for you to respond.

"My father, wanted to marry me off, he was awful and horrible and abusive, my mother wasn't supportive, my brothers weren't protective. So I left." You explained simply, looking away and down at the leaves. You felt a hand on your own.

"I'm sorry that happened, but, your free to stay with us." Kirishima stated.

You laced your fingers through his and gave his hand a gentle squeeze in thanks.

"I would like that a lot, Eijirou." You said softly.

Bakugou cleared his throat and captured your attention. "Prepare to walk then short stack, we move around a lot but hey, it might be good to have another one on our side." He said getting up.

He glared daggers into Kirishima who just shrugged dreamily as you got up and stretched.

"There isn't a moment to lose then, huh Katsuki?" You asked with a playful smile. You began to walk and Kirishima and Bakugou watched your hips sway as you lead the way.

"Dude, I think I'm in love." The red head beamed to his friend.

"Be prepared to share then shitty hair." Bakugou snorted. And both men followed after you.


	6. Keynotes (Bakugou x Reader X Slight!Midoriya) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brbdvddggddvssggseggsegfegeeg requests
> 
> "Yo, my bro. If I may, I request a Bakugou x Reader where she's playing popular songs on the piano and a wild Izuku (the precious broccoli) walks on by and is very intrigued. Maybe she can try teaching him how to play. I'd prefer this to be more of the SFW side if that's okay. Thank you!"
> 
> Challenge accepted
> 
> Love, Kat

"Katsuki! Take Mikachi to the park, my lessons are about to start and you know she doesn't like Deku!" You yelled from the other room to your husband.

"Isn't that a good reason to not take her out if the house today!" Katsuki yelled back at you, a smirk playing with his lips as he picked up the little five year old and swung her around

Mikachi squealed adorably and giggled and laughed at her father as he spun her.

"No! You two terrorize him, he comes here to relieve some stress from being a hero, it's better than having a vice." You said, coming out of your room to place your hands on your hips.

Katsuki set your daughter down which she fell over from being dizzy but she giggled loudly as she scrambled to get up again.

Katsuki ruffled her hair. "Oh please, she punches him one time and everything goes to shi-"

"Daddy!" Mikachi glowered at him.

"I didn't curse!" Katsuki said in a playful manner before scooping the little girl up in his arms again.

"Yes, but that punch was right to his stomach and packed with your explosion, she inherits her quirk from you and she immediately injures Deku." You snorted.

"Momma I don't wanna go to the park, I wanna play with uncle Deku." Mikachi whined at you. You where unfazed by her pout, and your husband's as he pulled his puppy dog eyes out.

"Honey, we both know that play to you means spar, you can go to the park and practice using your quirk with daddy, I'm sure he has lots more to show you." You said shooting your husband a death glare. He flinched a bit, out of all people, he was scared of you the most.

"Alright, alright, come on little devil, we can play with Deku some other time." He said kissing his daughters forehead before setting her down. "Go get your coat." He instructed, nodding to his daughters room, she sighed and moped to her room slowly.

You and Katsuki could only watch as she walked away dejectedly. "Thank you." You said turning your gaze up to meet his.

"Anything." He said softly, cupping your cheek and kissing your lips gently. You folded you arms around his neck and leaned into him before parting.

"Be good okay?" You asked, he smiled at you.

"When am I naughty?" Katsuki smirked.

"Oh I'll show you naughty." You giggled and kissed his cheek and watched as Mikachi came out of her room with her coat.

"Have fun okay love?" You asked her, she nodded enthusiastically and squealed again as Katsuki picked her up.

"Bye momma!" She called as Katsuki sent you a flirtacious wink and both walked out the door.

You chuckled and plopped down on the couch, leaning back, you sighed at the peace missing them already, but a knock at the door pulled you out of your thoughts. You rubbed your eyes with the palms of your hands and got off the couch, making your way to the door. You opened it.

"Morning Izuku." You said with a smile.

"Morning (N/n)." He said with a grin, wrapping you up in a warm hug before walking in and shutting the door.

He took his shoes off and you grasped his hand to lead him to the piano room. He stopped at the doorway as you walked in, tying your (h/c) hair back with a pony tail, you smiled at him and he walked in.

"Let's try Fur Elise again, I want to see if you can move your fingers a bit faster than last time." You stated, you took seat at the black piano and he sat next to you.

"I'll play the first half but I want you to join in after 4 counts of 5." You instructed.

"Alright." He said, placing his hands on the keys at the ready, activating your quirk.

Your eyes glowed electric (e/c), your senses heightening.

~~~~

The Precise Hero - (Hero name) - Quirk: Adrenaline Rush.

You can send yourself into an adrenaline rush on command, making you faster, stronger and more precise and the capability to think faster and smarter. It gives you the ability to see further, smell more, feel more. But you can only use it for so long and if you over work it you feel more tired and fatigued afterwards.

~~~~

That was the only reason Bakugou had first set his sights on you, that you had entered U.A. on recommendations and over powered him by using all of you strength, giving him a run for his money. Your attitude sent him reeling, your body flooded his thoughts. And your quick, witty, somewhat flirtacious, comebacks left him stunned, taken aback, and fully flushed and flustered like an idiot.

After you two got out of highschool, he married you, 3 months later, you became pregnant with Mikachi.

Katsuki had named your daughter that because it meant "gift from god." And his life certainly was that when he was with you and his daughter.

You hands where playing and you where listening and counting as you did. Izuku joined in when told and played at a moderate speed before pick up his pace when the music became notably faster.

You smiled, Deku was your best friend, Katsuki was your husband, Mikachi was your daughter, and you haven't told the boys yet, but your unborn son would take place in the family next.

Hopefully he would like Izuku more than your daughter did.


	7. Not A Chick Flick (Izuku x Reader) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your boyfriend Izuku sit down to watch a horror movie, but after a few moments, you no longer like the idea, something begins to rile you up, and it isn't your boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Past abuse, panic attacks, comfort sex in this one shot!

"Come on Izu, it's just a little movie!" You whine, sitting down in your boyfriends lap. 

Your, well his, shirt rode up as you wrapped your arms around him and snuggled into his neck. 

"I said it was fine baby." Izuku murmured into your hair, inhaling your scent. His hands drifted to rub circles in your hips. Skimming his thumb along the lace of your panties. 

"Well, I guess I want you to be more into it. I know you hate horror movies but it's been so long, you know I'm a fanatic, I just want to do this with you." 

"And I will, popcorn almost done?" He asked, giving your forehead soothing kisses as you curled your fingers into his hair and pulled his head to the side. 

"Almost." You hushed against his neck. As if on cue, the beep of the microwave sounded. 

"I'll get it, you put the movie in." He said, lifting you before setting you in your feet again. He gave you a kiss before walking away. 

You picked up the movie, you had rented it from the local DVD store, Bakugou had recommended it and when it came to horror films, he was your guy. 

This particular film was called "Don't Breathe." About these kids breaking into a blind guys house but finding out a terrible secret. 

It seemed good, you haven't seen it before so might as well give it a shot. You put the disc into the XBOX and grabbed the controller, sitting back on the couch 

You curled up in a knitted blanket that your late sister had stitched before she died. You smelled the knoted yarn, it still smelled like her perfume. God you missed her. You leaned back and looked at the previews as Izuku came back in with the bowl of popcorn. He placed it on the coffee table and sat next to you, pulling you to his side and wrapping and arm around your shoulder.

You leaned on him and took a deep breath as you pressed the play button and watched, dipping your hand into the popcorn and bringing it to your lips. 

You placed your head on Izukus chest, listening to his heart beat increase at a suspenseful fault, and tense up when music started. 

But what sent your thoughts reeling was the part when they got trapped in the basement. And stumbled across a girl. You felt your senses heighten as memories came to you. 

Shoving them back down, you took a breath and continued to watch the film. Your eyes widened as you watched the female protagonist be hung from the ceiling, exposed, scared, and trembling, screaming for him to stop though he continued to speak. 

"That girl I had before you killed my daughter, my joy, my light that I could not see, so I took her and gave her my child again, she was pregnant when you shot her, now I have to wait again for another girl, luckily I caught you, you shall be a good substitute." 

"No! Don't you fucking touch me!" The girl screamed helplessly.

"I never forced myself on her, I just gave her my sperm." The blind man stated, taking out a turkey baster full of what you assumed the worst of. You felt bile rise in your throat and your lungs fail you. 

Thoughts blasted back to the time when you where a child, and your mother had let your filth of a step father do what he pleased to his children. You still had the scar on your hip when he had branded his initials into you. 

You got up from the couch shakily, avoiding Izukus worried calls as you sped to the bedroom and curled up under your blankets, crying softly into the pillows as your head betrayed you with more thoughts of your childhood.

You heard the door click open but you didn't look at its source. Though you knew it was your lover. 

The bed dipped under the weight and you curled up even smaller. The blanket was taken off you and shut your eyes tightly as tears fell, you didn't want to face him in your time of weakness and vulnerability. 

"Come on baby girl, look at me." He whispered to you, smoothing you hair out of your face you opened your eyes and turned towards him. 

He smiled gently at you and lifted you into his lap. You gladly straddled his legs and smushed your face into his neck, he held you kissing your temples and humming a lullaby you often sang to him when he was having trouble too. 

"Lets just do what we normally do on a Friday night." He whispered. 

You sniffled. "I think it's sad we have to plan our sex lives." You said, he laughed a bit and kissed your forehead. "But please, please make it go away Izuku."

"Anything for you, my love." He said, he placed his hands on your hips and brought you closer to his body. He kissed you tenderly as you began to unbutton his shirt. Letting your hands fall onto his bare chest and running your fingers down his ribcage. 

He groaned a bit as you touched his sensitive scars. He pulled back from you and pulled the shirt you wore off, exposing your breasts to him. He gripped one of them with his hand and placed his wonderful kisses on your other one, your hands dipped into his hair and you tugged it to make him kiss you senseless again. He laid you down on the bed and shrugged his shirt off. 

You wrapped your legs around his hips, whining at the feel of fabric against your nearly naked heat. 

"Please, baby, please, I need you so bad." You whimpered to him. He was quick to un-buckle his belt and kick his pants down and away, leaving him in his boxers with a hard friend waiting to meet your wet one. 

Your fingers dipped into his boxers to grip his cock, making him shiver against you, he pulled back and ripped your panties off, sliding his boxers down his hips he lined up with your entrance. Pulling you into a loving, comforting his, he rubbed his dick against your soaked pussy and you gasped. 

"Ready baby?" He panted.

You nodded and wrapped your legs around his hips again. 

He slid into you and kissed your mouth at the same time. You shuddered and groaned into his mouth as he thrusted into you, slowly, lovingly, just how you liked it in these moments, pouring every amount of love into his kisses and his body movements. 

You shivered, he always knew your body better than you did which could send you off the edge easily but you clung to your orgasm, drawing it out so it could be more intense in the end. 

It was only when you felt Izukus fingers on your clit did you feel like shattering. So you did exactly that, shatter in his arms. Your hands gripped his biceps as he slid in and out of you. You moaned into his shoulder before falling against the mattress again, he pulled out of you and laid against your chest, smiling at your heart rate which had calmed down significantly. 

"Babe, you didn't finish-"

"It's not just about finishing, it's about how much I love you." He murmured against your skin. 

"I love you too, Izu." You said, running your fingers through his hair, he reached over and turned the light off, and you where content with going to bed a bit earlier than usual.


	8. What Kind Of Mind Fuckery Is This?! (Kirishima x Reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord explosion murder requests:
> 
> "Maybe can you do one where it's a kiri x reader body swap and he has a crush on the reader lol and no lemon plz"
> 
> Challenge Accepted.
> 
> Love, Kat

The human mind is truly the scariest thing of all.

Ideas, good or bad can be there but gone in a flash, little moments had and missed. Hallucinations gripping your core, you can feel it.

But this isn't a hallucination.

~~~

You looked around the corner. Your tied back (h/c) hair was coveted in the safety of your mask which was styled white with a regulator to help you control your breathing, the suit was becoming a bit to tight in the chest area but you could easily deal with that later.

The mission right now was a stealth mission, retrieve, replace, escape.

You where working on the escape bit but guards where everywhere searching for you and your friend after he had haphazardly set off an alarm.

"You really need to be more careful next time Red." You said in a low whisper to Kirishina.

"I didn't mean too, I'm sorry, we just need to get out of here."

You sighed and looked beyond your hiding spot again, staring right at a gaurd, who was staring back at you,

God fucking dammit.

You whipped your head back around and clicked the side of your helmet. "Get ready to fight Kirishima, because I just blew our cover." You said, breath shakey.

You pulled your gun from your holster on your thigh and held it up. "Dammit." He murmured.

"So much for a quiet escape." You said in a normal voice as the foot steps came closer. You pushed yourself up and turned on your heels, aiming your gun, you fired. Only to watch as he shot a blast back at the pair of you. Your eyes widened youh didn't expect him to fire that fast.

But, like a true hero, Kirishima jumped infront of you and took the blast full force, sending his body into yours and knocking you two away into the nearest wall. Other guards where alerted but the both of you where out cold.

That's how you got here now.

~~~~

You looked at your hands, once small and dainty and well manicured where now large and your fingernails where bitten. Your hands and arms had a few scars, your breasts where gone and replaced with a well times chest, subtle curves of your waist where now hard muscle. The plump flesh of your thighs was now small.

You patted your cheeks to try and wake up but the only thing you felt against your skin was rough calluses. You felt an on coming panic attack shake you violently as you hyperventilated.

"Now now no need to freak out." You said as you receive a sharp slap on your back from Recovery girl. You jolted and shook your head.

"Give me a mirror, what's happening? Where is Kirishima?" You asked, swinging your legs over the bed.

"He's right there." Recovery Girl said pointing to a covered body. Small, with (hair color) hair peeking out from under the sheet.

It was you,

Your body,

And you where in Kirishima's

You two, had switched bodies, or minds, you didn't know the correct science, but you knew that blast had something to do with it.

And you where totally, and utterly fucked.

__________

When Kirishima woke up, he didn't say much if anything, just staring stands that where not his. His body sat next to him, but worse than that, the person he had to get body swapped with, just had to be his crush since you transferred to U.A.

If there was a god, it hated him.

"I'm sorry." He murmured from your lips.

"Don't be." You said without hesitance. "It's not anyone's fault but that bastards."

Hi both kept your gazes off of one another, afraid to look at eachother. Kirishima suddenly moved his smalled hand to lace into what was once his own.

"I think it'll be awkward to confess to my own body, since I'm not that narcissistic, but. . . I don't know what else to do, if I don't do it now, it'll be even more awkward afterward, and I'm not sure if you'll even want to talk to me afterwards but I'm still gonna try." Kirishima began, he looked up at you, at his face and then cupped your cheek that wasn't exactly yours.

You flushed a bit as he leaned in to kiss you, you shrunk up in your larger body and he missed completely, kissing the tip of your nose instead, he pulled back and you watched as your body flushed as red as a tomato. You felt your face heat up, and everything felt hot, the room, the clothes you wore even though you where partially shirtless.

"You missed." You said softly.

"I-what?" He asked, looking back up at you.

He chuckled, leaning forward to wrap an arm around your own body to pull him close to his own. Leaning in to place a real kiss on his lips. Your eyes fluttered shut while he just stares at you like an idiot. Leaning into the kiss again, reciprocating completely, he wrapped the arms that where once yours around your neck and pulled at your now red spikey hair gently. You pulled away but leaned your forehead against his.

"I said you missed."

"Damn right I did. Show me how to aim again?" He asked.

"Gladly."


	9. Something Wrong? (Sub!Bakugou x Reader) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherrydarkwolf requests:
> 
> "Hi, can you write a sub bakugou/reader, with some handcuffs and maybe overstimulation?"
> 
> Challenge Accepted
> 
> Love, Kat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Light bondage and orgasm Delay/Denial

You rubbed your hand against your boyfriends thigh, smirking as his breath hitched.

As much fun as it was for him to dominate you, it was your turn for him to beg at your feet. 

You two where at a movie, action if course since it was something you could both agree on, a few friends where there with you from class but they paid little attention to you as you rubbed Katsuki's thigh, raking your nails across his jeans, his breath ragged against your touch. Score.

"Babe, what are you-"

"Something wrong Katsu~?" You whispered seductively to him. He groaned and placed a hand over his mouth, his face flushing a deep red. "Lets slip out, I want to go home, I can think if a million other things to do besides sit." You murmured to him. He nodded shakily, his cock already straining tightly 

You leaned forward in your seat and wrapped your arms around the back of Izuku's seat to catch his attention. 

"Me and Katsuki are going to leave, he isn't feeling well." You whispered to him, Izuku nodded. 

"Alright, tell him to get better soon, I'll shoot you both a text later to check in and what not."

You patted his shoulder in thanks and sat back in your seat. You took his hand and hauled him to his feet, he followed you like a love sick puppy.

You halted at the front of the theatre and waited for valet while Bakugou wrapped his arms around your waist and hid his erection, pressing up against your butt. You hummed softly and slid your hand up into his hair. Tugging on it and making him groan. 

"P-Please. . ." He said, barely a whisper. 

"All in good time baby cakes." You said, your car pulled up and you walked away from Katsuki, grabbing your keys from the valet, in exchange for a tip and stepping into the car, Katuski followed close after you, sitting in the passager seat. 

You didn't touch him on the entire drive home and you could only smirk as he whimpered and writhed in his seat begging for you to touch him, knowing very well your rules as switching between dominant and submissive. 

He wasn't allowed to touch himself when you where dominant unless specifically told to do so. 

He promised that he wouldnt, but each second you tossed him a playful glance, or bit your lip, it was harder and harder not to touch himself. 

You eyes where trained on the road, looking ahead and not at him. 

His hand drifted down, just a rub to sate him for now, before he could even touch the buldge in his pants, your hand snatched his wrist. 

"Naughty boy." You smirked at him as you pulled into the driveway. "You couldn't even wait for me to get into the house. You almost broke your promise." You pouted fakely, his stomach flipped, he knew he was in for it now.

You got out of the car and clicked you tongue in signal for him to follow. He obediently got out of the car and followed you up the stairs and into your apartment.

You knew for a fact that you where the only person he would do this for. That you where the only queen he would bow to and serve. And you liked it that way. 

When you got into the apartment. You let him in behind you and closed the door, locking it without a word, kicking your heels off at the door you walked in, curling your finger without looking back to beckon him, you heard him nearly trip as he followed after you to your bedroom. 

"Be a good boy, and strip." You commanded, unbuttoning the white button up that you currently wore. Pulling it out of your black jeans and rolling your sleeves up. 

He did as told and pulled his shirt over his head, quick to kick his own jeans off, nearly falling again as he crawled on the bed into position. 

You walked to the closet and pulled down your large (f/c) storage shoe box, he knew that box all to well, all the toys you had for him, his box that he used for you was black. 

You opened it and your (E/c) eyes gleamed at the sight. A giddy smile playing with your lips as you pulled out the chain link hand cuffs, stainless steel, shiny black. You pulled the key out of the lock and placed it on the bed side table. He shivered as you straddled him, your eyes burning into his. He swallowed and put his hands over his head. 

You smirked at his obedience at your silent command locking one cuff around his wrist, looping it through the bed frame and then snapping the other one into place.

"Maybe that'll teach you not to touch until I tell you." You murmured, making him shiver. 

"Fuck (Y/n)." He groaned twisting a bit. You placed your hands on his chest and held him down 

You ground your denim clad legs against him, slowly rolling your hips, you could feel your pussy throbbing. 

"Mine, you understand me Katsuki? Your mine." You growled, your aggressive side coming out as you watched him writhe and shiver. 

"Y-Yes, baby, All yours, I promise, you have me." He promised. 

You took your shirt off and tossed it aside, leaving you in a black lace bra, you had clearly planned this, that was obvious now. You pulled your belt out of the loops and wrapped it around his neck, he gasp as you pulled it, cutting off his breathing lightly, making him release a guttural moan. 

"That's right, let me here you." 

He moaned a bit louder for you and you smirked. 

You got off his legs and pushed your jeans down, revealing matching panties. You got back on the bed and straddled him once more, picking up the long end of the belt and tugging it once again, watching his eyes close and his hips buck against your sopping core. 

"Easy babe, patient." You cooed, mounting your panties to the side you sank down on him easily with how wet you where. 

He moaned at the feeling of your wet velvet consuming him. You began to roll your hips against him, forcing his dick to only wiggle inside you instead of full on thrusting. He let out a silent curse as you ground against him at A devastatingly slow place. 

To save your own sanity rather than his, you began to bounce on his dick, groaning as you felt your orgasm come on way to quickly, you clung to him, bouncing along on him, riding his dick hard and fast to chase your orgasm down. 

"B-baby, I'm close, so close." Katsuki whimpered beneath you.

"You don't cum, until I say you can." You glowered at him. He shivered under your gaze but nodded. 

You continued to fuck yourself on his cock, bouncing until your movements became erratic and jerky and you fell against his chest as you came on his cock. 

You sat back up again, Katsukis eyes where screwed shut, you could tell he was doing his best not to release, and the way the taut muscles in his stomach had clenched and tightened with every little breath he took.

"You wanna cum baby?" You asked, your breath husky.

He nodded, but said nothing. You took hold of the leash and gave it a sharp tug, making him gasp. 

"I can't here you Katsuki." You said.

"Please, I wanna cum, please let me cum baby." He begged loudly. 

"I'll count, when I hit zero, you can cum." You instructed. 

You began to move yourself against him again and he groaned loudly. "10." 

A tug on his leash, making him gasp for breath as you stole it from him. 

"9." 

You dropped the end of the belt and undid it a bit so he could have his breathing room, before you slid your hand down and gave his nipple a squeeze. 

"AhAHHH~."

"8."

He panted, bucking his hips into you, you felt your movement falter as he hit your g-spot but you continued. 

"7. . . 6. . ." You moaned and wiggled more, falling into his chest and wrapping yourself around his neck, sucking hickies on his collar bone and neck. 

"5. . . 4. . ." You murmured against him lovingly, combing your fingers through his hair. 

"3 . . . 2 . . . 1. . ."

You waited a bit longer, a minute or so just to prolong it more. 

"0." You gasped out as you came again, his cum shot out of him and into you in hot ribbons moaning with you as you two rode out your orgasms until stilling. 

You laid there for a few minutes before his cell phone began to ring on the bedside table. You looked at it and picked it up. Giggling a bit at the nickname that flashed on screen. 

"Fucking nerd. Classy babe." You said shaking your head. You held it up to your ear and clicked the button. 

"Hey (y/n), the movie just finished, how is Kacchan?" He asked. 

You looked down and smiled at your boyfriend as he smirked up at you. 

"He's much better now. Thanks for checking, but where gonna hit the hay. We have work in the morning, don't forget the mission tomorrow." You stated, laying your head in the crook of your boyfriends neck. 

"Will do, see you tomorrow, have a good night." Izuku finished before hanging up. You tossed his phone back on the bedside table and unlocked Katsukis handcuffs. 

You lifted his wrists you your mouth and placed healing kisses on them. "Sleep love, I know your exhausted." You whispered. 

"Not quite babe, your turn." He smirked and pounced on you. 

__________

Let's just say you where tired on the mission in the morning.


	10. Daddy Issues (Bakugou x Reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some brutality from your father, katsuki whisks you away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Abuse, psychological abuse, physical abuse, child abuse, violence, cursing

"If at first you don't succeed, pack your shit and get the fuck outta dodge." 

"What kinda shitty advice is that?" 

"The kind if you wanna live (L/n)." Bakugou glared at you, tossing your last suit case into the car. 

"Look, I know you wanna keep me safe but I can't just leave, everything I know is here in that house." You said.

"Hey, are you fucking stupid? He hurt you, I mean look at your arm!" He whisper yelled at you. 

You sighed a spared a glance to your scarred for arm, covered in cigarette burns and bruises from shackles. 

"He's a monster, nothing is gonna change that." He said, sighing he turned back to look at you and suddenly pulled you into a tight hug. You wrapped your arms around his torso and leaned into him. 

"Tell me that thing again." Bakugou said, pushing strands of hair from your face.

"'Oh, I'm sorry, is the sound of me winning to loud for you'?" You said curiously. 

"No, not that! The other thing you dumbass." 

You sighed and looked up into his crimson eyes. "'Looking at you makes me want to strive for better things'." 

He smiled, "That's it. So, let's strive for better things, I'm taking you to Deku's while I throw him off, no body is gonna hurt you if I have anything to say about it." 

"My dad could hurt you, I'm not saying you can't hold your own, but like I said earlier, I've beaten you before, and he's beaten me multiple times." You mumbled. 

"Yeah, I know, but I can't just let you take shit like that." Bakugou said, releasing you from his hug but keeping his hands on your shoulder. 

"I'll be back, I left my pictures in my room, I'll grab a pillow and some food too, I know it'll be a long drive." You stated. 

"Don't take long." He warned. You nodded and turned from him.

You walked back into the old house you grew up in, walking down the hall, tip toeing to your room to retrieve your last few items. 

You took a shoe box out of your closet and began to fill it with a few knick knacks and pictures. You stopped to look at one of your mother. 

You where 13 when you watched her drown. That's when everything went to hell and your father went psycho. Your mother was always there to keep him at bay, only staying because she didn't have any family to take care of you, and your father was the bread winner. 

He just couldn't stop drinking, or taking his anger out on people. You dropped your photos into the shoe box and turned around. 

A strong hand grabbed your neck and slammed you to the ground, your head slapped against the hard wood and left you dizzy, your back hit the ground and knocked the air out of you. 

"And just where do you think your going?" Your father snarled demandingly. 

You gasped in his choking grip, he lifted you up as if you weighed nothing and you struggled in his hold. 

"Worthless bitch, you aren't going anywhere." He growled, dog-like in his body language. You held onto his wrist trying your best to break free of his grasp as he choked you, your eyes bugged and dark spots filled your vision. 

"Kat. . . Suki. . ." You groaned. Kicking your legs weakly before your father tossed you into the wall. You felt your vision go black again and then splotchy as you looked up. 

His eyes glowed an ugly green as you watched his fists get surrounded by lime orbs and swirling mist. God he was really going to through plasma balls at you, nice, welp, looks like it's was the end for you. Up held up your hand to block your face. 

"Don't." You whimpered. You could see his yellow teeth gleam in the moonlight that filled your room. 

"Oh I'm not sick enough to kill my own daughter, but I'm not afraid to teach you some respect." 

You closed your eyes to wait for the blow. But it never came, and explosion went off near you and your ears where ringing as your vision blurred with tears and the lack of blood to your brain when your father had slammed you into that wall. Distinct purple bruises had already began to appear on your neck. 

"Touch her again, I dare you." You heard Bakugou's voice above you. Arms wrapped around you gently and you where lifted from the floor, a box was placed in your lap and you where carried away. 

"Aww, you do care about me." You said weakly, coughing as you leaned your head on his shoulder.

"Baka, just because I'm helping you doesn't mean I care, your death would just be a minor inconvenience to me. That's all." He snorted.

"Lair." You chuckled softly. 

"Duh." He murmured, he set the box in the back seat and placed you in the passenger seat. "Rest for now wierdo." He instructed, closing the door. 

He got in the front seat and pulled away from the life you once knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes that was intense. Leave kudos and comments if you enjoy!
> 
> Love, Kat


	11. Paper and Pen (Todoroki x Deaf!Reader) SFW

"That all you got you bitch?!" Katsuki Bakugou raged as you flipped out of the way, nearing the edge of the ring before putting yourself back in the center of the ring. 

If this is what you get for not using your quirk yet then damn. Katsuki was blasting himself all over the ring while you continuously dodged. 

"DO YOU THINK I'M NOT WORTH YOU USING YOUR QUIRK ON ME?!" He was completely enraged. At this point he would either wear himself out or would step out of the ring accidentally. 

But it's not like you could answer his, what you presumed to be taunts, not that you could hear them either. 

You saw Aizawa scribble down a few notes on a clip board. The ring was surrounded by cheering students and a few teachers. 

It was the annual evaluation of U.A. And everyone's quirks where being shown to look at development and new placement in class. 

Much like the tournament at the start of the year, you weren't allowed any special gear or your hero suits, though the more you thought of your suit you went over adjustments in your head. It was keeping you down, you would have to talk to the costume department about that. 

You where one of the four students that had gotten in at recomandations, your parents where proud but you continued to be strict. You didn't make many friends, but your smart mouth had gotten you places. 

As the clock ticked down, you snorted and rolled your eyes. Unexpectedly, you made a dash and slammed your right fist into Katsuki's jaw, sending him out of the ring, he was knocked into the wall as a few students parted. 

It was like Katsuki was fucking Moses and just parted a sea of students. 

You giggled at the face he made to you and you watched Aizawa write some more things down on his clip board. He gave you a thumbs up and you nodded. 

You looked at Katsuki who was still getting up from the rubble. You where undoubtedly strong, you hadn't even used your quirk and you still won. Katsuki hated that shit. 

He spit, blood rinsing from his mouth along with someing white, and stone looking. 

A tooth. 

You had knocked out a tooth. 

From Katsuki Bakugou. 

Without using a quirk.

He stared at his lateral incisor and blinked before walking off without so much as a word. 

You sighed, wondering if you should apologize, not that he would understand your voice. 

You walked out of the ring and to the changing room, ignoring a few students who had patted your shoulders and back in congratulation. 

You opened the door and stepped in, you wanted a shower, you smelled like smoke.You stripped out of your clothes and put your school uniform back on, you could vaguely remember what it was like to listen to fabric rustling together. 

You sighed, rubbing your palm against your face, eyes narrowing at the liquid you felt against your cheek. You pulled your hand back and looked at your finger, it was bleeding from a torn hang nail and you exhaled. Slipping the injured finger in your mouth to suck the blood off you wiped your cheek and looked in the mirror. No blood resided on your skin. 

You tied you (h/c) hair into side pigtails and walked out of the locker room, avoiding the boys that entered there own locker room but catching just one boys gaze. Hetero chromatic eyes landed on you. 

One silver. One stunning cerulean. You spared the boy- you think his name is Todoroki- a glance but no smile, continuing on your way to walk. 

No one knew what your quirk was, only the teachers, you never had much use of it since your hearing was now gone, you made it here because of your skill, and that was what intrigued Todoroki.

Since your battles were over, and you were still one of the top pick students, and class didn't start for another two hours since the evaluations needed to be finished, you could go back to your dorm.

The dull ringing in your ears had become a bit more annoying recently, you had it for a few years and had now just become a part of you, but it was like a subtle ticking that had become more progressive. 

_SLAM!_

You stopped walking as you felt the vibrations through your feet, eyes glowing briefly before returning to their normal (e/c). You turned around and watched as Katsuki Bakugou backed you up into the wall next to the stairs. You looked up at him, confused but you said nothing. 

"You know you little bitch, I know you can understand me." 

You cocked your head to the side, his lips where moving, but no words came out. 

You reached for a marker and a piece of paper in your bag and held it out to him but he slapped the items from your hands. 

"I can't believe you, do you really think I'm weak? Do you really think that I can't beat you?! You got lucky today, but next time you and I go up against one another, I'll put you into the ground." 

Not a _word_

You held up your hand to try and sign to him but he grabbed your wrist in a firm grip and twisted it harshly, like he was on the verge of snapping it, making you drop to your knees. Tears sprung in your eyes and you struggled in his grip, his palm heated up and you winced, making a little squeaking sound. 

"Don't even try to fucking communicate, you piece of shit nerd." His palm smoked and he let you go, shoving your shoulder so you would land on the ground. 

You looked up at him, sniffling a bit before he reared his fist back, making you flinch. "That's what I thought." 

He picked up the marker he smacked to the ground and grasped your chin forcefully, you wriggled in his grasp as he scribbled something on your forehead. 

"Deaf and stupid." He repeated his handiwork and slammed the marker to the ground, releasing your chin by pushing you away and then walking off. 

You felt s few tears roll down your eyes as you picked up your things and pulled your back pack up. You turned around and bumped into the bicouloured boy again. Muttering a quick, quiet apology you pushed passed him. Todoroki grasped your arm and looked you in the eyes. 

You felt so small under his gaze. 

He picked up the paper and took the marker from your bag, writing on it. 

**'Are you okay?'** is what the paper said.

You nodded your head and looked down. 

**'I'll take you to my dorm, we can clean you up there'** is what he wrote under the first thing. 

You pondered it a bit before nodding. 

He grasped you hand, making you blush as he took you in the direction of his own dorm, he pushed the door open and you looked around the Japanese styled room. You gave a small smile at the spacious room even though it didn't seem that much bigger from yours. He took your back and jacket and set them at the door, you kicked your shoes off and he lead you to his bed, setting you down before going to his personal bathroom and coming back with a warm wash cloth and some soap. 

He pointed to his eyes and then blinked. Taking the hint you closed your eyes and wrinkled your nose at the grapefruit smelling soap as he rubbed your forehead with the cloth. Ridding you of the black ink and hurtful words.

When finished, you felt him rub you with a dry towel, he tapped your shoulder to let you know he was done, you stood up and bowed in thanks. He waved his hand to brush off your gesture and picked up a pen and paper again. 

**'If you really want to make it up to me, how about coffee?'** He wrote. You smiled at his hand writing and took the pen and paper from him. 

**'That sounds perfect.'** you wrote back, standing up, you gave a little bow again and placed a kiss on his cheek, making you both flush as you stepped back into your shoes and left the dorm. 

Things look like they're gonna get better from here.


	12. Damn Nerd (Bakugou x Reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arisa_Nightingale requests: 
> 
> "Ohhh~ may I request a fic with Bakugo having a shy, clumsy S/O that wear's glasses?? Just pure and utter fluff :3"
> 
> Challenge accepted
> 
> Love, Kat

You adjusted your glasses and smoothed your shirt out. 

Day 1 of your second year at U.A. high, you had transferred into the hero course classes from your general studies classes based on your impressive work, grades, and a somewhat strong quirk.

But let's face it, you where a closet nerd, clumsy, shy, major anxiety issues, read to much fanfiction for your own good, and was all to prepared to fail.

But you worked hard. 

And that's what counted. 

You straighten your tie and inhaled a shaky breath, taking a minute to have a breathing exercise before you stepped into your flats, and walked out the door.

You pushed your glasses up the bridge of your nose once again and pursed your lips as you stepped out of your dorm and began to walk to class. Keeping yourself atleast two feet from anything and everything so you didn't trip. Avoiding people like the plague so you didn't accidently bump into them.

But it didn't help, your face met the strong back of someone and you could see yourself now, making introductions and shaking hands with the floor. 

"Watch it!" You squinted your eyes shut as your glasses hit the floor along with your books but lean, strong arms wrapped around your torso. 

You blinked your eyes open and looked up at the boy that had caught you, he was currently smirking down at you with a devilish expression. 

"Morning nerd." Bakugou Katsuki greeted you, setting you on your feet. You blushed at his teasing voice and watched as he picked up your book and your glasses. 

He set them on the crown of your head and placed a kiss to your nose. 

"K-Katsuki! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, honest I-"

"Oh shut up, you know I'm here to catch you, always." He promised, grazing his hand against your arm. 

Your boyfriend.

Your amazing, angry, lovable, malicious boyfriend. Always knew how to make you weak at the knees. Embarrassed as hell. And _red._

Boy, were you red now.

"Th-Thank you." You squeaked, pulling your glasses back down to the bridge of your nose. He ruffled your hair and gave you a grin, 

"Come on, let's get to class geekwad." He said, walking out infront of you, making you play catch up. 

The pair of you were never great for public displays of affection, you were both luckily if you could even hold pinkies without blushing like idiots. 

**_________________**

_"Hey Geekwad!!" Bakugou called to you, you swallowed, oh boy, his ash blonde hair gave him away._

_You looked up at his ruby gaze quietly, holding your textbooks to your chest and shying away, putting a piece of (h/c) hair behind your ear as you bit your lower lip._

_"I-I want a rematch!" He burst, making you jump a bit with the tone and volume of his voice._

_"A-A rematch?" You questioned poorly._

_"To that dumb black and white game." He growled, getting in your face._

_You flushed and looked down. "You mean a chess rematch?" You said, not looking at him._

_"Yeah, or whatever the fuck it's called." He shrugged, standing up straight again._

_"A-Alright, I'll play." You nodded._

_He smirked and got nose to nose with you. "Don't worry nerd, I'll make sure to kick your ass this time."_

**_________________**

That's what got you into this mess in the first place. Katsuki didn't win that rematch, or the third one. Or the fourth. 

Or the fifth. 

Your brilliant mind and strategy is what caught his attention, and you had actually _beaten_ him at something. You could never match against him in combat or quirk usage. But mind games, now that was where you dominated, no matter how tricky he was. 

You were positive he had let you win those games, considering he came first in everything and had the best grades, and the highest scores on tests. So you weren't entirely sure how you had gotten him to fall for you. 

Not that you were complaining.

"Come on, just for a little!" He begged you. 

You sighed and continued to read the textbook infront of you while you filled out the notes given to you the previous hour. 

You where sitting in your boyfriends lap and he was clinging to you like a man that was starved of touch and attention. 

"I don't know why your being so needy and cuddly today, I need to study Katsuki!" You whined as he lifted you with ease as if you weighed nothing to him. 

He set you down only to turn you around and lift you up again. Spinning you a bit and grinning. 

"Did you switch minds with Kirishima or something, what is with you!" You gasped as he pressed his lips to yours. 

You melted against him, curling your fingers in your hair, standing on your tip toes as he held you. 

"I just don't have a reason to be grumpy. I passed my tests, I have my provisional license, I have you, no one has been injured or attacked in weeks. Can't I just be a little happy with you?" He asked, taking your glasses off and setting them aside. 

"It's just a bit abnormal babe, don't get me wrong, I love it when your happy." You murmured as you stood back on flat feet again, nearly falling over once more but he caught you easily. 

"I told you I would be there to catch you you damn nerd~" 

"Shut up, blasty."


	13. Chained Down (Bakugou Katsuki x Reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dated after All Might v.s. All For One 
> 
> Katsuki is having a hard time sleeping since his nightmares become worse. Luckily, your here to help him sleep and relax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Night terrors, anxiety attacks, cuddles

_Katsuki struggled in the chains that wrapped around him and strapped him down, each chain labeled accordingly to his fears and weaknesses._

_And the cruel shackle that wrapped around his neck, and stopped him from moving his head or breathing._

_"You failed him, you're weak, you're a fucking mistake that doesn't diserve to take place as one of the pros." A voice, it sounded like yours. Whispered in his ear heatedly, but very much distorted._

_"Think about it Katsu~ All Might's retirement, his broken body, the damage done to the city just because you couldn't protect yourself let alone your friends. Does that seem very heroic?" You snarled, voice screaming and shaking him to his core._

_"You fucking **failed** Katsuki, you failed everyone, you've pushed everyone away, you abuse the people that care about you, you're a mess, a fucking loser."_

_"No I'm not!" He yelled in pain as the chains tightened._

**______________**

Katuski jolted, sitting up in his bed, black sheets smoking with how he had gripped them. Orange specks fluttered around the charred holes in his bed, and his palms were hot and sweaty.

He panted, face and ash blonde hair damp with sweat as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and clutched his chest, feeling his heart race beneath his touch. 

"Fuck." He mumbled. "FUCK!" He yelled, standing up and stumbling to the desk, gripping it tightly to where he was almost sure he would break it. His breathing was unsteady and he was sure he would go into full blown panic. Katuski slapped his hands from side to side desperate to find his phone as he took a knee, breathing to hard for his liking as he fumbled around for the device. His hand graced it and he snatched it up quickly. 

With shaky fingers he unlocked his phone and pressed the the phone app, making the screen light up with the white keypad, opening the contacts list, he pressed your number and prayed to whatever God there was that you would answer. 

You did after the 4th ring. Your tired voice was in his ear and he would've smiled at it but he was to focused on trying to get his own voice out. 

"K-Katsuki, what's go-" 

"(Y/n) P-Please come here. I-I don't know what's wrong, I c-can't"-

"I'm here baby." You cooed, arms wrapping around his middle, you where there in a flash thanks to your quirk. He dropped his phone and turned around all to quickly to face you and pull you into a tight hug. You felt the top of your night shirt become damp with his tears and you held him close. 

"Breathe baby, please breathe." You instructed, cupping his cheek and running your hand down his bare back, he was all sweaty and cold and you could tell he was terrified. 

He sucked in air at your command and began to breath heavily against you. 

He began to sob into your neck and you held him close. Shushing him and soothing his anxiety and panic. 

"It's my fault, I'm a shitty hero, I can't do anything right I just-" 

"Shut the fuck up, Katsuki." You snapped sharply. 

He gasped and stilled in your arms. You pulled his face from your neck and looked straight into his ruby irises, placing a kiss on his lips, he relaxed into you immediately and you stroked his jaw. 

"Don't _ever_ say that ever again, you hear me? I don't want to hear those words come out if your mouth again, I will bust you up so fucking hard and you know I _will_." You stated, he had to be honest, you where quite intimidating right now. 

"You're so amazing baby, so amazing, nothing was your fault, it was the villains and you know that. You're so far from weak, you're fucking strong, brave, and smart, You make me want to be like you. I love you so, _so_ much."

Katsuki looked down at you, lip quivering and face red. Whether it was from your words or from his attack, you weren't sure. He removed a single hand from you and rubbed his eyes, removing the tears and trying his best to dry his damp face. The next few words that came out of his mouth somewhat shocked you. 

"I love you _more_ than anything in the world." Bakugou Katsuki had said to you. "I would be so fuckin' lost without you, it's like you give me energy, you give me a reason." He said, shaking his head and digging his face back into your neck. 

You smiled at his words and kissed his damp cheeks. Rubbing the end of your night shirt against his neck and shoulders to remove the sweat that had collected on his half naked body. 

"No more nightmares baby, not while I'm here, okay?" You asked him. 

"I'll try." He promised. 

"I'll stay here tonight, but you need to sleep, it's almost 1 am, you can't be up this late." You murmured into his hair. "Just relax okay, I'll take care of you tonight." You promised softly. Katsuki nodded. 

You stood up and hauled him to his feet. He followed your movements on shaky legs. You looked at his bed and sighed with a soft smile forming on your lips at the burn holes in his sheets. You covered them with the blanket he had on the end and let him lie down first. You took off your shorts and night shirt. Making him blush at the sight of you in your underwear and your (f/c) sports bra. 

He slept half naked for a reason, he was basically a space heater, you were hot enough already. You smiled at him and watched as he scooted over. You crawled over on the bed and laid down beside him, swinging a leg over to tangle between his and resting your head in the crook of his neck. He wrapped an arm around you and his hand curled into your (H/c) hair, stroking the tendrils gently and calming himself down more. 

You began to hum a soft tune into his ear and he smiled lightly, his eyes shut and his hands stilled. And you fell asleep with him in his dorm room. Snuggled against one another. 

Katsuki didn't have anymore nightmares that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly can't edit for shit 
> 
> Requests are still open. I'm currently filling a few out, I swear this has become a Bakugou x Reader one shot dump pile lmao


	14. Camping Rendezvous (Kirishima Eijirou x Reader) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue prompt!: 
> 
> "This is my life now, I've climbed this hill and now I'm gonna die on it." 
> 
> "Shut up we've only been walking for a few minutes."
> 
> Song prompt!: 
> 
> You Are My Sunshine by Johnny Cash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!: swearing, camping out, sharing a tent, sex, breeding kink but not really.
> 
> Just a reminder! 
> 
> Please use 'Please' and 'Thank you' when writing a request and please write your requests in chapter one or I wont respond or write them!
> 
> Make sure to follow the formatting!

The tweet and chirp of nearby birds filled your ears, along with the rushing water of streams, the crunching of leaves underneath your boot, squirrels shuttering about in the area. 

You sucked in a breath of the pure oxygen around you, much better than breathing that stinky city air, this camping trip was going to be a good highlight to your year. 

Well, besides transferring into the U.A. hero course. 

At the beginning of the third school year, villains had killed your parents and you where found in your home with no one to take care of you. You where taken into the care of the school by the hero that found you, All Might, you nearly buried him alive when you first saw him, thinking he was another villain, it had broken you immensely: your parents death, you couldn't tell who was who.

But now it was the end of your second year and you where moving on, or doing your best to try anyway, but you usually kept to yourself at the school, you ate lunch alone, studied alone, stayed in your room instead of partaking in group activities around the dorms. 

It wasn't because you where afraid to make friends, or let people in, or that you couldn't be social, you just didn't want to bring the group down, you didn't want to be given pity, you didn't want to be the cause of someone frowning because of your presence. You already made yourself upset by breathing, you didn't want to put someone else through that. 

You sighed and continued the walk on the trail, looking behind you at the groan and snorting at the voice that came with the body that followed.

"This is my life now, I have climbed this mountain, and now I shall die upon it." Kirishima panted heavily, over exaggerating. 

"Shut up dumbass, we've only been hiking for twenty minutes." You mumbled back to Kirishima. 

Why he wanted to come with you in the first place was totally beyond you. You where starting to become sick of his whining. You had been planning this camping trip for months and he had insisted in coming. 

__________________

_A hand slammed a few papers next to you at your lunch table, making you jump a bit in your seat and nearly dropping your yogurt. "Hey, heard from Aizawa-sensei that your taking the trip to Sangakūn mountain. I want to come with you!" A red haired boy with sharp teeth stated. You looked around to see if he was possibly talking to someone else, seeing know one around the table beside you, you looked back at him._

_"Um, are you talking to me?" You asked, pointing a finger at yourself looking at him with curious (e/c) eyes._

_"Well, yeah! I didn't sign up to go but I saw that you where the only person on the travel sheet, so I thought I would go with you and we could get to know each other better!" He said with a cheer, giving you a toothy grin._

_"Who are you again? How do you even know me?" You asked him, head tilted in confusion, you where sure you had never seen him before._

_The boy seemed to deflate a bit at your statement before perking back up again in determination. "I'm Kirishima Eijirou, I'm in the hero course with you in class 1-A." He explained with a chuckle, he rubbed the back of his neck and leaned against your table._

_"Oh, sorry for not recognizing you earlier, I mean, I was kinda hoping to go on the trip by myse-"_

_"Great! I'll come with you then-"_

_"But wait, you don't underst-"_

_"I'll go pack right away, I'll see you this weekend and in class. Bye (L/n)!" He cheered, picking up the papers again before bouncing away with pure excitement._

_"What the hell was that?" You asked yourself. "How does he know my name?"_

__________________

You had initially come to take pictures of the scenery of the forest, maybe he came because it was for your own safety but it didn't make much sense since you do remember _beating_ him in combat that one time during training

You looked back at the red head and snorted as he trudged on, head locking up and arms swinging lazily as he groaned. You couldn't help but feel a little sympathetic. 

"Come on Kirishima, it's only a bit further to the camp site." You said, voice a bit gentler. He peaked a red eye open and smiled at you. 

"Alrighty then, let's keep going!" He said with a sharp toothed grin, flexing a bicep and then grabbing it with his other arm. 

You rolled your eyes and loom back up the hiking path. "Oh fuck this." You growled. "Give me your hand." You said petting your right hand behind you but keeping your eyes trained forward. 

"Uh, you think this is a good IDEEAHHHH!" You used your quirk and the earth around you rushed under your feet and shot you off like a rocket. You jumped halfway in the air and neared the ground. You used your quirk again and the dirt fluffed up and cushioned your fall. 

"Well, we are here aren't we?" You asked with a smirk as you walked towards the campsite. 

"Cheeky." He pouted and walked after you, wiping himself of the dirt and setting his backpack. 

You chuckled to yourself and set your tent bag down and hauled your duffle along. "Um, I'll start shooting, you can do whatever, I'll collect firewood and stuff later." You promised. 

He shrugged and nodded and began to pitch his tent near the fire pit, a few feet away from your bag, assuming that was where you would pitch your own tent. You began to walk off the path again, camera in hand trying to find a nice place to get good scenery. 

You used your quirk to scale the side of the mountain which wasn't that steep but God forbid that you fall. It was easier to use the earth to help you move, you could be more carefully that way and steer clear of anything overly dangerous unless you had too. 

You stopped at the side of a cliff and looked out, you could see part of the forest and then the little skyscrapers of the city you cam from in the distance, the wind blew and gave you a small chill but you set up your tripod anyway, screwing the mounting plate into the bottom of the camera, you set the device on top of the tripod and only took your hand off the camera after you heard it click and lock into place.

You sighed as the wind came again and blew your hair in your face a bit. You ran your fingers through it and bent at the waist to look in through the view finder. You focused the picture and adjusted the shutter speed and exposure. You clicked the button and the shutter closed and opened again, you did this a few times, going with different angles and exposures until it became dark enough to where you could no longer shoot a picture. 

You packed up your things and made your way back down the mountain, slowly as to not lose your footing on the rocks and land on your ass. 

_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

The sound made you stop in your tracks. The snarl and growl came from right next to you, you didn't want to dare look at what it was. You began to side step before you finally peaked to the right and took steps back in panic as you saw large wolves approch. Two began to veer to the sides of the one in the middle. Clearly going to circle you before attacking, making sure their pray didn't escape. 

"N-Nice doggy." You murmured. You couldn't use your quirk, you where on rock, not ground. The lack of resources was really screwing you over here. You kept walking back before one of them snapped it's jaws in your direction, making you leap. "C'mon." You muttered, the gears in your head turnung to think up a plan. If you could just find an opening you could sprint down the hill and into the woods to make your escape. 

You lunged to the side, your ankle failed you, as if to just say _'nope'_ on impact, sending you tumbling down the side, groaning and grunting every time you landed after a roll. You could hear the shaking of pebbles from above, knowing the wolves where giving chase. 

_'Shit!'_

You landed face first into the dirt as you hit flat ground again, you scrambled to your hands and knees, wincing at the cuts and tears in your skin. You got up and continued to run, your camera was busted to shit and your tripod was lost on the way down as you fell. 

"KIRISHIMA!" You called out, using your quirk to make a shield of dirt and dust around you, listening as the wolves clawed and barked. Digging on top of it and making holes that you had to refill, trying your best to remain focused. 

"KIRISHIMA!!" You called again so loud it made your head spin, the wolves became more aggressive and clawed at the dirt shield. No answer. 

"EIJIROU!!!" You yelled his first name like a maniac. And you heard something burst, the wolves growled and barked, shuffling could be heard along with whimpering and the sound of running pass your orb of dirt. 

"(Y/n)?!" Kirishima's voice and hands patting against the dirt. You let it crumble and looked up at him, you where crying, dirty, bloody, and you felt totally and utterly pathetic. 

"Are you okay? What happened?" He asked kneeling, taking your hands and helping you to stand. You shook you head and began to walk but ended up falling in his arms. He caught you and steadied you. "Easy tiger, let's get you back to camp, I collected firewood and I have an emergency first aid kit in my bag."

You nodded and let him wrap an arm around your waist while the other clasped your wrist that you had put around his shoulder. He carried you along with ease, and you enjoyed the warmth that his body had given your side. 

"Kirishima, I'm sorry, I've been such a bitch this entire trip." You murmured, looking to the side, knowing his gaze would make you feel bad. 

"It's okay. You haven't been, well, _that_ , but I'm glad to know that you're okay." He said, the hand on your waist gave you a gentle squeeze. "I also what you to know that it's okay to look at me." Eijirou said softly. Your gaze landed on him instantly and you both looked at one another. His ruby eyes where intense but soft, like something right out of an Instagram edit. You felt heat on your cheeks and you some how knew that your face was blooming with colour, you could also tell from the sharp grin he gave you. 

_crrrrrreeeeeeeekkk_

You both froze at the noise. "What the hell was tha-"

_SNAP!_

And suddenly you where falling. Down another _fucking_ hill. 

His arms wrapped around you instantly as you curled up against him. You both tumbled down letting out little grunts and shouts before landing on something, you heard another horrible snap and pain shot through your shoulder before you both stilled, you where met with blue fabric and some metallic black poles that where broken. 

_'At least that's what the horrid snapping sound was.'_

Kirishima looked down on you, you where underneath him but he didn't move. "Are you alright?" He asked. 

He was now dirty, you were worse, he was completely fine thanks to his fucking quirk. Beside the new rips in his black jeans, he was fine. He got off you and got to his feet, dusting himself off before lifting you off the debris of a tent that you both had just crushed. 

"I'm alright." You moaned as he lifted you bridal style. 

"Bummer about the tent though." He grumbled. He set you down and you realised that this campsite was the spot that you both picked out. 

"W-Was that your tent?" You asked. He nodded before grabbing his back pack and opened the slot. "I'm so sorry, I'll buy you a new one, please take mine for the night." You offered as he pulled the first aid kit out. He crouched infront of you and looked back up at you. 

"Nah, I couldn't, you're more banged up than me. Let's just worry about getting you fixed up." Eijirou said with a calming smile. You fiddled with your hair as he began to clean your wounds with some bottled water and dried them with his red flannel that he had pulled off of his form. You let him work, trying not to look at the muscle he had now exposed to you. 

"Thank you." You said quietly, he stopped and smiled at you. 

"You're welcome." 

__________________

You watched as the red headed male pitched your tent for you. You were now wearing his red flannel, it was way to big for you but you felt so safe in it. You hugged your knees to your chest and wrapped your arms around them, staring at the fire if he even gave you a glance. He had packed up his broken tent and tossed it into a nearby trashcan. 

You both had, had quite the laugh when Kirishima had pointed out a sign that had all types of animal warnings all over them. 

"Kirishima I'm gonna feel really bad if you don't take the tent." You stated. 

"Not gonna happen, Sunshine." He threw back at you with a grin. 

He had resorted to calling you 'Sunshine' because when he bandaged you up he found a small tattoo of the sun on your right outer thigh. 

Your uncle had given it to you, illegally of course, just because he wanted to and you in turn thought it was a good idea at the time. 

"Well, what if we share? And just build a pillow wall or something?" You asked him. He paused and thought about it. 

"Um, I guess?" He said, you could barely see the light blush that had scattered across his cheeks. 

You nodded and poked at the meal of a protein bar. Taking another bite of it before chewing and swallowing. For something that sounded as rich as "peanut butter white chocolate mocha" it was actually pretty bland. 

You sighed and put the half eaten bar back into your back pack. Kirishima emerged from the tent and smiled at you. "All set." He beamed at you. 

You nodded and stood up on wobbly legs. He helped you to the tent and you laid down on your side. He came in a few minutes later after putting the fire out, using his phone flash light to get to his side. He laid down after kicking his shoes off and looked at you, you looked back at him and you both smiled. 

He began to stick earbuds in his ear and you caught his hand, looking at him expectantly. He chuckled and handed you one of them. You smiled at him and put it in your ear, listening to indie rock, you began to like Kirishima a little more now that you figured out he listened to the same music as you. 

You turned on his side to face you and you did the same. You both just spent time looking at eachother, nothing else. He scooted over a bit more to get up next to you, disregarding the lantern in the middle. 

His gaze became soft and you both smiled, he leaned in a bit further and you followed his motion. You bit your lip and closed the distance yourself and your lips pressed against his. 

You tangled a hand in his hair and pulled him closer to you. His hands traveled to your waist while the other came to your cheek. You tilted your head and nipped his bottom lip in invitation. He obliged by opening his mouth and slipping his tongue inside your warm cavern. You twisted on your back and pulled him on top of you, running your hands across his chest and tugging at his gray shirt. 

"Kirishima. . ." You mumbled against his lips, he pulled away and looked down at you, his face was flushed and he was panting. 

"S-Sorry-" 

"Don't say sorry. Just for the love of god, kiss me again." You murmured. Curling a hand into his soft hair that had now fallen to it's normal length due to the lack of product in it. 

He followed your demand and put his lips against you once more, the kiss became rougher almost immediately. His hand traveled down to your hip to thumb at the waist band of your shorts. Your legs wrapped around him and drew his center towards you. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He panted, his voice was husky and almost warning. 

"Kiri, please, it's not like we can turn back now." You voiced. Her caught his smirk and he leaned down to kiss you again but it caught you off guard when his lips met the skin of your neck, he left little kisses in a trail before nipping and sinking his teeth into your uninjured shoulder. 

You gasped and put a hand to your mouth to muffle your moans. He gripped your wrist and put it above your head, and did the same with the other one. You struggled to move, to _touch_ him.

He hummed at your writhing and continued to kiss down your chest, leaving little pecks above the neck loop of your shirt, he pushed his flannel that you wore out of the way and gripped one of your breasts, giving it a firm squeeze.

"God, your so _fucking_ beautiful, Sunshine." He growled against your skin. He gripped the hems of your shorts and pulled them down. You lifted your hips and shimmied as he pulled them off. 

You groaned at his words and contact. You could feel your juices flowing out and dampening your panties. 

"Kiri, please, please don't tease me." You begged him, whimpering as he ran his fingers along your slit. 

"Oh, are you a virgin my Sunshine?" He smirked. That was all the answer he needed when he saw you blush. "It's all right, I'll take care of you, you're in good hands, I promise." He murmured. His voice was softer and he let go if your wrists, your arms wrapped around him and his hands took place on your hips.

He lifted you up and into his lap. He pulled your shirt over your head and set it to the side. Placing two kisses on the tops of each of your breasts. 

His hand slipped down to grope and squeeze your ass, making you shiver against him. He chuckled and pulled his own shirt off. Leaving you to marvel at his toned chest and chiseled abs. He took your hand and placed it over his fast beating heart. 

He was just as nervous as you where but he still wore a genuine smile. You grinned and placed your lips over his again. He gladly laid you back down on your sleeping bag and wiggled our of his jeans and boxers. You could feel his semi erection press against you. 

"Let me prepare you first." He murmured sweetly, leaning down to place a kiss on your stomach and continuing his slow pace down. He ran his fingers across your damp pussy again before slipping his hand into your panties, he chuckled. 

"So wet already Sunshine?" He wiggled his eyebrows teasingly, you where about to snap your legs on his head but before you could he placed his mouth over your clothed cunt. Drilling his tongue into your nub and making you writhe. Your hands tugged at his hair and he continued to slobber all over your heat. 

He finally pulled your panties off and he looked at your pink flesh with intrest. He smirked and blew cold air on your sex making you moan before diving in again. 

"K-Kiri!" You moaned out, your stomach tightened and he stopped. You could feel yourself on the brink of cumming. 

He climbed over you again and rest on his elbows on the side of your head. "Ready baby girl?" He asked, his voice husky and rough against your ear. 

"Please, please Kiri just fuck me already." You begged wantonly. The feeling of him on you was so hot and suffocating and your need to cum was so intense now.

He obliged. 

He pressed his hard cock against your folds and you ground at the feeling of his tip brushing against your clit. He lubed himself up in your juices and his precum and finally slipped into you slowly, you yelped and tears spilled down your cheeks at the stretch. Once he was in you until the hilt you both still, Kirishima was shuddering at how tight you were, and how your walls clenched his dick in a vice grip. 

He hissed through his teeth and his thighs trembled. 

"Relax (Y/n), just trust me okay? I got you, I promise I do." He whispered against your ear. He felt the pressure on his dick release with every passing second. You wiggled a bit and wrapped your legs around his hips. 

"Move Eijirou." You whispered. He brought his hips back before thrusting into you once again, slowly but steady, seething himself to the hilt in a slow deep pace. 

He groaned in your ear, in turn making you moan around him and clench his dick inside you everytime he thrusted upwards. 

"Your pussy is going to look so pretty filled with my cum, God I hope you can take all of it, otherwise your sweet mouth will have to do." Kirishima growled. 

You moaned at his words and your hips bucked against his involuntarily. "Aww do you like my dirty talk Sunshine, that's so cute!" He panted. 

His thrusts became faster and you moved your hips up to meet his new pace. 

"Fuck, you're so beautiful, so hot, I can't wait to fill you to the brim with my cum Sunshine, I can't wait to mark you up." He grunted and sunk his teeth into your collar bone. 

You mewled in ecstasy as his pace became more and more punishing, your cunt was dripping with fluid and quivering at the stimulation and friction you felt. Your face was best red as he continued to whisper in your ears. Hell you almost wished you weren't on birth control so he could impregnate you. 

"Kiri~! I'm gonna cum~ please, please let me cum!" You begged, your tongue hanging out of your mouth. He pulled you into a sloppy kiss and continued to piston into you, he brought his large hand down and rubbed his thumb against your clit. Making stars explode in your vision. 

You came hard around his dick and Kirishima followed your lead as your walls kept him in place, ribbons of cum coated your vagina and you both stilled. 

He pulled out of you after you relaxed again, coming down from your high, he watched as dribbled of his cum and your juices flowed out of your cunt and slid down to your ass. 

Kirishima grinned and collapsed beside you, unable to keep on his elbows anymore. He pulled your sweaty back against his equally sweaty chest and placed loving kisses in your hair. 

He began to hum a gentle tune and you felt your watery eyes close at the feeling of you caged in his warm escape. 

_"You are my sunshine,_

_My Only Sunshine,_

_You make me happy,_

_When skies are gray,_

_You'll never know dear,_

_How much I love you,_

_Till' you take, my sunshine, away."_

Kirishima paused and kissed your neck again, smiling at your sleeping form. "Goodnight (Y/n)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me like three days to write and I have no clue why. 
> 
> Need variety in this oneshot list, everyone is requesting Bakugou, not that I don't love my Katsuki just damn! 
> 
> Requests are [closed]!
> 
> Love, Kat


	15. Getting Handsy (Tomura Shigaraki x Reader) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutcakes requests: 
> 
> "Hi there! I'm dying for some Shigaraki x Reader with those hands just _everywhere_. Loved kinks would be bondage, degradation, asphyxiation and orgasm delay/denial. Thank you so much for taking requests <3"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! Bondage, Degradation, Asphyxiation, Choking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Language, Gropey Hands, Aftercare because Shigaraki is my smol love villain 
> 
> Thought this picture was adorable

He was always one to talk big about the most little things, Shigaraki was always one to make your legs squirm even when he talked about just touching your shoulder and thumbing the sweet spot on your neck.

His words and his tone always made you bite your lip, and your toes curl. 

But he never put you through something as intense as this until now. 

Your neck was tied with rope and hung away on a pulley attached to a weighted ball, he currently held it to keep you breathing unlike the ropes intended purpose. 

Your left leg was held up with a different rope attached to the hook on the ceiling. And was bound calf to thigh. Your arms were tied behind your back and you where left to fidget and trying to maintain your balance while your grounded right leg trembled and jolted with every oncoming orgasm you had experienced before it was died away. 

Shigaraki watched with a devilish smirk. The bags under his eyes where purple with the lack of sleep and high paranoia, but gleamed with joy as he watched you. 

The white gloves he originally wore all around him all the time where currently working away at your body. The finger of on plugged into your asshole. Another playing and teasing with your clit as others burried themselves inside you until the knuckle and curled to scratch at your inner wall. 

You mewled again but it was cut short as Shigaraki released the rope slowly and your airways where cut off, leaving you to only gasp and hiccup at the lack of air and the pleasure in your body. 

You felt so dizzy with the lack of air and blood to your brain, trying your best to remain conscious. You gasped and air forced itself into your lungs again, making you choke and cough only momentarily before broken moans spilled from your lips. 

"Toma." You panted heaviy, looking at him with pleading eyes and begging for release. 

"Look at you, so worked up over a few little touches, are you that starved baby girl?" He asked, releasing the rope again, forcing your airways shut. 

You gulped as tears spilled it's way from your eyes once more. 

"So desperate for my cock to stuff you, you really are such a slut, but then again your my slut. Say it, you want my cock right? Beg for it you little bitch." He growled, taking hold of the rope and yanking it to give you air. You cried out and sobbed as he rubbed his own fingers against your dripping cunt. 

"Say it ya cock tease." He pressed his lips against your ears and blew hot breath there.

"Shigaraki, please, I want your cock in me, please, please fuck me!" You begged loudly, squirming in his grasped, the hands let go of you and went to rest at the rope so Tomura didn't have to pull it and let go himself.

"Needy whore, I'll let you have it, be fucking greatful." Tomura sniffed. 

He slid his hands down his chest slowly, putting on quite a show for you. He unbuckled his belt and pulled the zipper of his fly down before shimming his jeans and boxers down his hips. He rubbed his middle and index finger along your soaking slit, watching with a delicious grin as your fluids flowed down your thighs, you tugged at your restraints and bucked helplessly.

"Here you go." Tomura said, and without warning he slammed into you and began to thrust into you at a punishing pace. 

You screamed and yelled in ecstasy as he pumped into you. Two hands kept held tight of the rope while the other hands traveled towards your body. One grabbed each breast, one covered your mouth to muffle you and cut your air only a little, one flew to your pussy and pinched your clit between a thumb and forefinger. 

Your body spasmed and shook at the intensity of your orgasm washing over you, making white blocking your vision, you couldn't comprehend it as you where flung into your cloud nine with no why to stop from crash landing back into reality. You slumped against the rope, your body was unmoving and practically lifeless in your blue haired boyfriends arms. 

He was quick with his hands to untie you and carry you out of the punishing room. You watched as he closed the door and you nestled, tired and exhausted, into his neck.

"Let's get you cleaned up beautiful." He whispered in your hair, gentle as ever now. 

He carried you to the bathroom and ran a bath for you as you leaned against him. 

Tomura lived for aftercare. You could only guess it was because he liked to take care of the things he found precious, the things that were his, you were his. 

You felt warm water wrap around your legs and a body puff rubbing at your sensitive pussy. You didn't know how long you were in there before you were lifted from the water and wrapped in a warm fluffy towel. You curled your hands into his baby blue hair and placed a loving kiss against his chapped lips. He returned the kiss gently but it felt anything but that with how rough textured his lips were. 

Tomura carried you as if you weighed nothing to your king sized bed in the shared bedroom you both slept in. Setting you down, he didn't bother with pajamas as he lifted the covers and settled in beside you. 

You leaned your head against his lean chest and he wrapped you in his arms. 

"Goodnight baby girl, I love you (Y/n)." He murmured into your (h/c) hair. 

"I love you too, Toma." And sleep finally encased you in its dark but comforting embrace.


	16. Bakugou's Bunny (Katsuki Bakugou x Reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> calmdownkatsuki requests:
> 
> "Hihi! I was wondering if I could request a fluff scenario of Bakugou and his female s/o that has a bunny quirk? c: she loves to wear his hoodies a lot and she constantly wears them around the dorms and stuff. Thank you!! ❤️"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! None it's pure fluffy goodness!

"Where the fuck is it?!" Katsuki growled, storming his closet yet again in search of his favorite hoodie. This would be the third time that he had ransacked his closet in search of it. 

Katsuki was positive he had washed it and put it up to hang in his closet until he wanted to wear it. Now he was resorted to one of his lesser hoodies with his black t-shirt. 

He shrugged on his gray zip up and walked out of his dorm with more of a scowl than he had worn walking into his room in the first place. He was going to check the washer but (h/c) floppy ears caught his gaze and a white fluffy tail followed suite. 

_'Why didn't I think about it before? She must have it!'_ His mind accused. 

He followed after his girlfriend and stopped her in the kitchen as she knelt to reach for a cherry cola in the back of the fridge this wasn't the first time he caught her with one of his clothing items. When she popped back up from the spot on the ground with a hop that sent her a few feet back, she landed and leaned against the counter. 

"Oi Angle face, I think you have something of mine!" Katsuki snapped, making her head jerk in his direction. 

"Oh, hey Katsuki, what's up?" You ask casually, taking a sip of your drink, he watched your pink lips lick themselves clean of the sweet drink and his gaze returned to the hoodie that he was looking for earlier. 

"When did you get my hoodie?" He growled, trying to act intimidating but you paid no mind to it. 

"Yesterday when you were asleep." You answered easily, taking another sip. 

"Well give it back, it isn't yours and you didn't even ask to wear it!" He said, snatching your wrist and looking at the sleeves that hung over your small hands. It was way too big for you, then again Katsuki liked to wear baggy sweaters and hoodies already. Not that you didn't look adorable already but it honestly flustered him insanely when you wore his clothes. 

"Katsuki, you really expect your girlfriend to strip down in the kitchen?" You asked teasingly. Setting your drink aside and wrapping your arms around him. You tilted your head to the side, making one of your floppy rabbit ears twist with it, your tail wiggled from side to side in happiness as Katsuki blushed.

"(Y/n) I want my fucking hoodie, even if I have to rip it off you infront of all these bastards, let them have a show." He murmured, wrapping his arms around your waist. 

"I think you gotta catch the bunny first." You whispered in his ear, giving it a sharp bite, he gasped and released you and you bolted from his arms. 

_______________________

(L/n)(Y/n)

The Harefooted Hero: Wild Sugar 

Quirk: Jack Rabbit

With the looks to compare, (Y/n) can do pretty much anything a rabbit can do! Including running up to 40 Mph on foot and leaping 10-20 feet, her quirk gives her heightened sense (i.e. hearing, smell), her hair, and fur of ears and tail change seasonally and her exceptionally long ears just makes her downright adorable. 

_______________________

You ran only half your speed and your ears perked as you listened to Katsuki roar and blast away after you. You leaped over and out of the way of students, nearly knocking Kirishima over before slamming into Midoriya. 

You shook your head and winced as he accidently sat on your war scrambling to get up. "(Y-Y-Y/n)-chan?!" He said rolling off you, you sat up and rubbed your ear before the wind got knocked out of you as Katsuki sped into you, toppling you to the ground again and wrestling you from his hoodie. 

"Ow! Stop it!" You yelled in a shrill voice that he had never heard before, he stopped immediately and sat up. He looked you over and pulled you to sit up with him, your hand flew to your ear again and you felt blood skim down your fore arm. He snatched your arm and you protested.

"K-Katsuki-"

"Shut up, let me see." He growled and took your wrist gently. While taking your cheek in his other hand and bringing the other to look at your ear. Torn, not that bad but still needed a staple or two. Izuku could only stared stunned at the pair of you. 

"I'm sorry I ran into you Deku, I didn't mean to." You mumbled. 

"N-No please it's not a big deal. Should we take you to Recovery Girl?" He asked. 

"No." Katsuki cut in, lifting you from the ground with ease bridal style and holding onto you. "I got her, don't worry about it, fucking nerd." He grumbled and walked away before both of you could say anything more to each other. 

He hauled you into his dorm and set you on his desk. "I'm really sorry, Katsuki." You mumbled and began to pull the hoodie off. 

He stopped you by putting a hand on your bare thigh, as you were wearing shorts. "Keep it, it looks good on you, but let's get you cleaned up first and wash it before it stains." He stated, you nodded and continued to pull it off of you. Tossing it to his laundry basket, he wiped the blood from your forearm, thankful you where in a sports bra. He cleaned the wound on your soft long ear and you winced at the peroxicide but stilled when his thumb grazed your knuckles. 

You leaned into him and soon enough the wound was stapled closed and you where snuggling into his neck. He pulled another hoodie from his closet and threw it at you, gladly putting in on, you caught the small smile he wore as he watched you. 

He walked to his bed and laid down on the far end, putting an arm out in invitation which you gladly took. 

"Just ask before you take my clothes okay?" He asked as you cuddled up to him. 

"I'll ask next time, thank you, Katsuki." You said pressing a soft kiss to his lips. 

"You're welcome, my Bunny."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder! 
> 
> Please only leave your requests I'm the first chapter with the correct formatting or they will be ignored. Use your manners and say 'Please.' And 'Thank You.' Or it will be ignored because then it is no longer a request, it is a demand. 
> 
> Make sure to leave comments on your favorite chapters and pairings, I hope you all have a wonderful day!
> 
> Peace!
> 
> Love, Kat


	17. Bath Time (Izuku Midoriya x Kitsune!Reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffykisses requests
> 
> "Hi! Can I request something with Izuku and the reader has a sort of kitsune like quirk? Just something soft and fuzzy like cuddling or taking a bath together? Please and thank you! Your writing is really good btw, your latest chapter made my heart melt a bit, can’t wait to read more"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! Flirty, Injuries, Fluffy, Romance, Talks of Sex

"(Y/n), I'm home!" Izuku called out, closing the door behind him as he stepped in and toed his dirty shoes off. He had come home in his hero suit once again, which had a few rips, and was also dirtied and soiled with blood. A long cut came across his forehead and was messily bandaged. But he wore a proud smile on his face. 

The smile only got bigger when he saw you on the couch with your special headphones over your large fox like ears atop your head, listening to the news on your IPad about Deku's latest villain fight and capture with your tails swishing in all directions in anticipation.

You where biting your nails as you hunched over your iPad, Izuku watched with a proud grin and didn't disturb you. Putting his things away he looked back at you. 

"3. . . 2. . . 1. . ." He folded his arms and tilted his head as he watched you bounce up from the couch and do a little dance, singing that he had one and spinning around with happy giggles. 

"Oh yeah! We won! In the house, who da-" you stopped short infront of your boyfriend and flushed. "Best. . ." 

He smirked and stride toward you. "You are." He murmured and pecked your forehead, his hands encasing your hips and pulling you close to his body. 

"Izu! You're covered in blood!" You squirmed in his grasp. You're tails lashed about in his grasp as he placed kiss after kiss all over you, picking you up and swinging you about. 

"Well, why don't we go wash up then? Since your dirty too, now." He grinned devilishly, the little brat knew exactly what he was doing. 

Your ears pricked and flattened back against your (h/c) hair. "Fine." You grumbled, canines biting your lip as you grasped his hand and dragged him to the bathroom. 

He happily went along. 

After the both of you stripped and a few more quick kisses were exchanged, you began to run a bath while Izuku washed his face and arms of the dirt and grime that had accumulated. 

You turned the water off and watched as steam rised from the tub. Setting yourself in first, you spread your legs and watched him clamber into the tub to sit infront of you, sighing as the water engulfed his sore muscles he leaned back against you and slung his arm around your leg, beginning to rub small circles into your knee. 

"You did a good job, baby." You murmured, running your hands through his hair before scooping up some water and letting it fall through your fingers into his green locks. 

"Thank you, my love." He whispered back, you picked up the shower head connected to the bath and began to soak his hair, scratching his scalp gently and running your hands through it, soaking the green forest of hair and watching as pink flowed down his neck from the blood and to the bath water. 

"I'll need to stitch this cut. It's pretty bad." You voiced. Picking a crinkle of leaf from it and smoothing your thumb over the dried blood there but never touching the cut yet. 

"Another scar I suppose, will you still love me if I am broken?" Izuku mused dramatically. 

"Hush, of course I will, you know that." You kissed his nose and he leaned back against you, using your breasts as pillows while you washed his hair and finally cleaned his cut. 

He turned in the bath and began to wash you too, leaving kisses on your neck and shoulders and scrubbing your ears before giving those kisses too. Your tails wrapped around him and tugged him to you. Wrapping yourself up in his arms. You both rinsed and he lifted you from the bath and the pair of you exchanged banter while towling off. 

"Go to the bed, I'll get my kit and we can stitch you up." 

You said, pushing his shoulder, he chuckled and made his way to the bed, laying on his side, with on leg bent and the an arm resting under his chin. When you walked in and saw his naked form you burst into laughter. 

"Oh my god, Izu what are you _doing_!" You laughed walking towards him and setting on the bed, watching as he sat up. 

"Hopefully you?" He grinned, pressing a kiss to your knee before resting his head in your lap. 

"Hmmmm, what's in it for me?" You asked innocently. He smirked and tugged you down to place a rough kiss on your lips. 

"You'll get plenty if you don't hurry up and fix me so I can ravage you." 

"Guess I should go slow then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos! You know I love hearing from you guys! 
> 
> Love, Kat


	18. His Gamer Girl (Kaminari x Reader) NFSW/Lime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ilove bnha requests:
> 
> "hi can i please request denki x reader with growling from denki? i like it when ppl show their dominance like that. thank you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! Donminace, Growling, Lime

"Denki your such a jerk!" You bumped your shoulder against his, trying to throw him off but he played another combo to his character on the screen, sending you flying with damage going to your HP bar. 

You smashed the buttons on your controller and scowled at his confident smirk. Trying your best to take back the fight, you fail hopelessly, watching the Fatality onscreen unfold and listening to the damned host. 

"Raiden Wins, Fatality." 

"GODDAMMIT!" You squealed as Kaminari tossed his controller aside and pounced on you, you were really looking forward to taking over his whole world too!

___________________

_"Denki~" You cooed, walking up behind him on the couch. Taking his headphones off and placing a surprise kiss on his lips. He was a bit taken aback by your sudden affection but gladly kissed you back._

_"What's up baby girl?" He said, voice rough with how much yelling he was doing. He had been in a battle tournament between himself, what you could assume was Bakugou snarling at how he lost to Kirishima, since Kiri always played as Johnny Cage, Bakugou as Scorpion and then Sero playing as Sonya Blade. And of course, your electric love was playing as Raiden._

_"I wanna beat you, and if I win, I get my way, if you win, you get yours~"_

_"Fellas I gotta call you back." He spoke into his ear-peice without hesitation._

_"Ahh you mother fu-!" With a last angry few words from Bakugou, Kaminari ended the call and tossed his headphones aside._

_"Game on, Baby girl." He growled huskily. You giggled and swung your body over the couch to land next to him. He backed out of his game and handed you the other controller from the coffee table._

_"Game on indeed." You smirked and chose a character._

_"Round one: Fight!"_

____________________________

And now, even after all your efforts. You where crushed under his weight, writhing in a mess, whimpering like a helpless puppy as he ground against you into the couch. 

You kinda wished he would lose the jeans already. As if reading tour mind, he wiggled them down his hips and kicked them away off the couch. Towering over you he grabbed your breasts roughly and growled in your ear hotly, nipping the lobe and dragging it between his teeth.

"Denki~" You moaned, bucking your hips against his boxers helplessly. 

"Ah, ah, Baby girl, you lost, I get to have my way." He whispered gruffly. Picking you up and swinging you over his shoulder. He hauled you to his bedroom. 

And you didn't sleep at all.


	19. Snow Laughing Matter (Izuku Midoriya x Reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brbdvddggddvssggseggsegfegeeg Requests:
> 
> "That's completely fair. How about one with Izuku then? In this, the Grape doesn't exist, Reader-chan has a plasma manipulation quirk (the state of matter, not blood), send still no smut.
> 
> Say it's winter and he's mourning how his favorite scarf will have to be thrown away soon as it's falling apart. A few days later, a crocheted green and blue scarf appears on his bed. This leads to him trying to figure out who did it, and it turns out that one of the more antisocial people (yet also one of the loudest in Class 1-A is the culprit. Will he be able to show how gratitude, or will she continue to run away when he shows his broccoli hair? You decide. Be as creative as you want.
> 
> *offers this is tribute* I hope this is better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! None it's fluffy

With a huff, Izuku flung himself down onto his bed. Looking sideways at the scarf that had scorned his existence. The sides where unraveling into a red and yellow stringy messes of once knitted yarn. Of course, it was an All Might scarf and thousands where sold everywhere but this scarf held sentiment. So much more than any other scarf he had owned.

He guess the day had to come at some point. He had had that scarf for years but when you gotta go, you gotta go, no matter how much Midoriya didn't want it too. He picked up the rags and yarn and tossed it into his trashcan, heaving a sigh as he pulled his shoes back on and left his dorm room. 

_________________________

Izuku surveyed the students in his classroom, some talking in groups while a few worked virgorsly or studied. Iida and you being the only one actually being productive. You where humming to your music, tapping your pencil on your paper and writing down a few more notes. As antisocial as you where, Izuku couldn't lie that he had been interested by you, they way you wrote your notes where similar to his and your quirk was similar to Katsuki's, the power you had could easily beat down any who dared challenged you, but he was thankful that you had decided to keep to yourself instead of pick fights like Bakugou did. 

You were loud when you wanted to be, like now, the beats to your music was a bit loud considering he was across the room, people where chatting away, and he could still hear you. 

You always had your (h/c) tied back in a sign of confidence. Your tie was loose instead if tight around your neck and you wore gold star pattern stockings instead of leaving your legs bare and often wore black booties instead of flats like everyone else. 

You looked out the window and watched the world go by, shifting your head back and forth to your music, leaning your chin into your metal bracelet clad palm. 

You could control 'surface of the sun' hot things, generating heat from your palms from the sweat you produced you could make anything burn or melt in your hands easily, and then use it as a weapon, if throwing molten metal at a person wasn't dangerous as hell, Izuku didn't know what was. You could manipulate and create heated things and use the plasma particles to your advantage, that's what had gotten you here. In the entrance exams you had melted all the robots and was the second top scoring student. 

Izuku looked away and back down at the fabric wrapped around his neck. The complimented crocheted electric blue and forest green scarf was found on his bed that morning. 

He had only told a few people about his scarf, Uraraka being one, but granted you where in the room when he spilled about his special clothing item. 

Izuku knew that you could crochet and did it often as a pastime. He had his high suspicions of you but had no clue how to approach the subject to you. Or even thank you if you where the one to make it for him.

The boy was a bit cowardice when it came to these situations. But given you had the same exact social awkwardness as he did, he figured he had a good chance to strike up a conversation with you. His ears perked up at your voice. 

"Hey mom." You whispered softly, it's like every other noise was drowned out as he listened to your voice. 

"It's snowing again." You murmured. His eyes went to the window and did indeed see fat white flakes of cold drift down. 

"I miss you a lot, but I'm trying to make friends like I promised." You clutched your pencil tightly. "I'll make you proud." You promised quietly. Touching the window making it fog from your heat.

The bell rang and Izuku watched as you stood up, hauling your backpack with you and shoving your phone into the pockets of your shirt. Turning around and heading out, avoiding other students in the class. Izuku saw a crochet needle drop from your bag but you didn't notice and continued walked. Izuku was quick to follow out with the other student. He picked it up and took a glance at it. Matte black, with a small tuft of forest green yarn at the end of it. 

Now he knew for sure. 

As the students cleared the hallways and traveled back to the dorms, he thumbed the hook on the crochet needle and his feet carried him without warning to your locker. You where still organizing your things while students filed out. Izuku grabbed his coat from his own locker and watched you walk out into the snow. You didn't need a coat thanks to your quirk but you pulled your hair out of its pony tail and smoothed it over your ears. 

"(L/n)-san! Wait up!" He called, his feet once again carrying him to you. You stopped and turned back, your face immediately flushing bright red. 

"M-Midoriya? What is it?" You asked. Taking your earbuds out and putting them in your pocket. 

He held up the matte black needle and you gasped. "Oh thank you so much, I'm so sorry you went through the trouble!" You huffed, hot air pluming out of your mouth into the cold. Snow flakes fell scattered on your locks of (h/c) and made your (e/c) eyes gleam. He didn't realise just how beautiful you were until now. He never got a look up close. 

"It's no problem, I know they're expensive." He paused and bowed. "Thank you." Izuku said quickly. 

"Um, for what?" You said, putting the crochet needle into your pocket on the side of your back pack. 

"For the scarf, I love it." He stated, looking back up at you. Your face flushed with solar again and you twisted a piece of hair between your fingers. 

"You knew it was me, huh?" 

"I had my suspicions, but no one can crochet as good as you can." He mused. 

"Th-Thank you." You said, face red as a beet and his was only just beginning to bloom with colour. 

"Um, would you like to study with me? I know your really good at taking notes and stuff so I was just wonder-"

"I'd love too, I don't like to brag but I think I make a killer cup of coacoa, how about we go to my dorm?" You asked. He smiled and nodded. 

"I'd like that, yes." He grasped your hand, his was freezing but it didn't take much time for it to warm up, as if you couldn't get any redder. 

"Cold?" You asked, he chuckled shyly and nodded.

"I can fix that." You giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment and kudos, I adore feedback and constructive criticism!
> 
> Love, Kat


	20. I'm So Lost (Kirishima x Reader x Another Kirishima?) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NakuruNarumi requests: 
> 
> "Hello could I request Kirishima fic but hear me out 2 Kirishimas? Older Kiri goes back in time to have sex with reader, so both end up having a manly contest to see who can make reader feel the best. Because that's manly af. Definitely double penetration kink and maybe older Kiri is a dirty talker and also praises reader. Your writing is alot of fun to read keep it up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! Smut, Double penetration, Praise kink, Dirty talk, Fluff and angst, time travel shenanigans. 
> 
>  Okay so this is kinda a weird deal, young Kirishima is 17 while older kirishima is 26 
> 
> Young you is 17 but older you is 25. 
> 
> It'll make sense as you read but this is kinda like you having sex with older and younger Kirishima, I don't want to say pedophilia because it definitely is _**NOT**_ that. 
> 
> Christ man

Kirishima walked away, eyes blurry with tears, his black suit felt a bit to tight as he carried the coffin on his shoulders with Bakugou, Midoriya, and Todoroki. 

You, were his wife, killed by a villain while doing your hero work, held for ransom, raped, beaten, and in the end you just couldn't stand in it anymore. You let go, begging for the forgiveness of your friend and family and your husband, Kirishima. 

You where lowered, covered, sod was spread on the ground, making it look like you weren't just buried. Katsuki patted his shoulder, giving his sympathy for once, the stoic Todoroki hugged his friend, letting out sorrowful smiles at the reminiscence of you, you guys where partners for every fucking project, and he was your biggest fan next to Kirishima. Midoriya cried, you were his best friend. 

Kirishima was the last to leave the headstone, he stayed staring at the white gerbera daisies, they were your favorite, he would always bring them to you after an argument, or on your birthday, or an anniversary. But now there wouldn't be anymore arguments, or birthdays, or anniversaries, or daisies. 

He went home that night, alone, empty, slightly drunk. . .

Stumbling into the, well, _his_ bedroom he collapses in a fit of red cheeks and tears onto the bed that still smelled of your perfume and body wash. Your UA hoody sat motionless in the bed. He smacked it away in a fit of rage and continued to cry. 

_Clink!_

He turned his head towards the noise and squinted his blurry eyes. Running a hand through his red hair he walked back towards your hoodie and picked it up, feeling weight to it, he searched the pockets, finding your phone and a weird circular thing. 

Knowing the password, ~~like a supsect motha fuc-~~ like a good husband, he unlocked you phone and flipped through a few photos and texts on it, he felt tears well up as he looked at a picture of you, sleepy, clad in only your bra, rubbing Kirishima's head while he slept peacefully. The selfie was only for your eyes and his too but it was a wonderful shared morning. 

He looked some more and raised his brow at a video, the first shot was of you holding up the circular divice and your green power flowing in the other one. 

You were the time hero: Rewind. You could affect anything you wanted to as long as you where touching it to go back a few seconds, minutes, hours, and even days in time. You mainly did support since your quirk was quite dangerous but often worked on rescue and repair once the city was rid of the villain. 

He pressed the play button on the video. Listening to your sweet voice fill his ears. 

_"So, this would be test trial #76, I've made this divice to store my power into and it could be used to prevent the What some would call inevitable, I just focus a little power on it-"_ you pressed your hand to the center and your hand glowed your signature green colour _"-and it takes some of my energy and stores it, like so." You held the divice up to the screen and Kirishima watched as the clock ticked forward 30 seconds._

 _"That way, I don't need to be around for my power to be in use."_ You sharpened a pencil down to the last centimeter of it and pressed your fingertips to it. Kirishima watched with a prideful smile as the pencil grew to a new one as it reversed itself in time. You sharpened the pencil again and tapped it to the circle on the divice and then held it out to the camera, kirishima watched as it grew perfectly again much like it would with your quirk and the clock ticked down to 15 seconds as it took that much time for the pencil to be sharpened down. 

_"I really hope this will help people. From now on, I'll be putting literally all of my free time into this device so it can be used hopefully without an end. But just in case it doesn't, it has a forward button and it'll be like nothing happened at all."_ You stated, your smile fading a bit and your gaze turning downwards.

 _"That's all for now, and that's the end of my test trials."_ You stated, the last thing Kirishima saw was you pressing your finger to the screen, and your video ended.

You grinned wildly, you had given him an out, you had shined light in that path to lead him from this hellish nightmare. You had given him the greatest gift and you hadn't even given it to him! You were still looking after his ass even when you were 6 feet deep. God he loved you so, so much. He looked at the acumalated time, 78,840 hours built into this thing, well damn. He was to ecstatic to do math at the moment.

He just placed his hand over the button, green glowed in his vision and he felt his body become weightless, his eyes shut on their own and he felt like he was floating. Until his body his the ground. Eijirou groaned as he landed on his back, he looked up and the green faded. He was still in his apartment, except, it was desolate, filled with rats, and looked as if it was before you renovated it with him. 

"What the fuck?" Kirishima groaned and sat up, getting to his feet. He held your hoodie, your phone, and the circular device in his possession and was still in his suit pants, tie, and white dress shirt. His hair was still pulled back into a bun and the black roots he had adorned where still visable. Nothing about him changed. He tugged your hoodie on, considering it was a large size because you liked baggy clothing. Yet it fit him perfect. Slipping your phone into his back pocket and the divice in the hoodie pocket. 

He wondered out of the building and looked up at it, it was covered in graffiti and was practically falling apart. It really was before you renovated it. A shoulder bumped into him and he saw (h/c) hair fly pass him. 

"Sorry dude!" You called back, sparing him only a brief glance as you raced away in the direction of your highschool. 

Kirishima was left stunned, and frozen to the spot. You wore a UA uniform, your hair was way longer than when he last saw you, it was just like you wore it in highschool. The tips were died green to match your power, you just thought it was cute at the time before the green had faded and you got a haircut to better suit you, it did get in the way pretty often. 

"H-Hey wait!" He called after you and put up a chase. You continued to Sprint, your earbuds were in your ears so you couldn't really hear him. He stopped and watched you sprint up to, well, a younger version of himself, jumping into the younger versions arm and giggling loudly as he spun you around before setting you down. He actually remembered this moment, you had excitedly told him you passed your exams and got your license.

He smiled softly as he watched the younger version of himself tug you along to get to class on time. He looked at the dorm building and pulled the hood of the hoodie over his head. His man bun pushed it to the side a bit but he didn't care. He had a plan brewing up in his mind. 

**_______________**

Thank God he had cash in his wallet, he didn't want to risk putting a card into an atm machine. He bought new clothes but kept the hoodie. Glad to be in jeans and boots rather a suit and dress shoes. He was going to change his fate for the better. He just needed to remember which dorm room was yours. 

He crawled up the side of the building, using his quirk to push his hands into the loose brick work. Finding you in your room. He pushed the door open quietly and slipped in. Kirishima tip toed behind her and grabbed her arms and mouth. Curling his fingers around you to keep you from screaming, you writhed in his arms, his hand muffled your cries.

"(Y/n)! (Y/n)! It's me!" He whisper scolded. Making you stop. He let go of oh and you spun on your heels to face him. 

"Kirishima? What the fuck re you doing in my room? You where supposed to be here later and- hey did you get taller? What's up with your hair?" You asked poking his chest. 

"Okay, so this is going to sound like a long shot but I can prove it if you just listen to me." He said, pulling your phone from his pocket. 

"Um, is this some sort of game? What the actually hell." 

He thrusted the phone into your face and you took it from him, watching the video of, you? You sat on your bed and watched, looking from the phone and back to him. 

"Y-You, are from the future?" You asked, giving the phone back to him. 

"Yeah, I am, and I can't tell you what will happen or why I'm here but I just needed to see you again." He explained, sitting next to you. 

You looked at his left hand, a golden band sat on his ring finger. "Are we-?" 

"Yeah, we are." He murmured, you took his hand in yours and held it. 

"So, I died then? That's the only reason you could be here." 

He nodded and jumped as the younger version of himself busted in the door with a proud grin, arms filled with snacks and drinks and a backpack. "Oi, I'm here, let's get this party started!" He cheered, finally stopping to look at you. 

"Um. . . Who is that?" He asked, throwing a glance to the somewhat stranger in your bed. 

You and The Older Kirishima looked at one another. "I want to tell him, he- _I_ could prevent it." The Older man said. You sighed and nodded. 

"Eiji, I'm going to step out for a moment. You're going to listen to everything he has to say, and cooperate like a good shark boy or I wont cuddle you for shit." You stated, bumping your shoulder with the teenagers and leaving the room. 

The two redheads stayed in awkward silence. Before the older boy began to talk. "I'm you from the future, and you're the only one who can prevent the death of my wife, of (Y/n)." 

And just like that, the older man threw the young Kirishima into the fray of the story, of how you died and when so he really could prevent it. The teenager was left pale, cold, confused, and on the brink of tears. 

And the 26 year old knew exactly how he felt. 

You came back in and held your younger boy, while the older man held the both of you in his strong arms. Soothing the two of you, you wondered if Kirishima was a father, a pro hero, a great success like you knew he would be. 

The Older one placed a kiss in your hair. "You'll be safe, I promise. And you both know-"

"That I don't break your promises, no matter what." The younger version of himself said. Making Eijirou smile. 

"Your just as beautiful as I remember." Eijirou whispered to you. 

You peeked at your time Kirishima. "Do you really think that?" The teenage male flushed and nodded, you giggled and pulled him into your hug deeper.

"I thought you where amazing. Gorgeous, funny, so, so smart." The Older one stated. 

"I loved the way your nose wrinkled up when you laughed and the freckle on the top of your ear." The other cut in. 

"Everything, I love everything." Both said in unison, you could feel tears well up and adorarion flooded your systems. And soon, pairs of lips and hands where all over you. 

"Kiri, Eijirou." You groaned, fisting both hands into their hair, making them let out guttural growls. You couldn't tell which was which at this point. Both where identical in the ways they kissed and touched you. Hands clumsily grabbed your hips and drew you close. 

"Kirishima, why don't you give our kitten a good lick?" The Older ask, his voice dark and husky, making you shiver. The younger one was a bit hesitant but when you nodded he didn't waist anymore time in pulling your skirt and panties down. You leaned against the older ones chest, panting as he kissed your neck and shoulders and watched as the younger one swallowed his courage and kneeled infront of you. 

You mewled unexpectedly as his tongue dipped between your folds and lapped at the juices that had accumulated there. No wonder he called you kitten, you sure as hell sounded like one. Eijirou watched as his younger self ate you out and kept you in his arms from falling off the bed by writhing so much. 

"K-Kiri, I'm gonna cum!" You warned, Eijirou pushed the younger ones head away from your sopping core and you felt your orgasm wash away from you. 

"Why did you-" the teenager began. 

"Wouldn't you rather have her cum on your cock?" The Older one smirked, licking his lips, making the two younger ones flush with colour. 

You looked at both of them as Eijirou sat you up some more. "Please." You whined. 

The Older red headed male looked down to the other one. "Strip and get on the bed." He commanded, hauling you off the bed so the other boy could do as told, and he wasn't one to disobey himself.

Eijirou finished undressing you, smiling gently as he tugged on your tie and unbuttoned your top. Shoving it off your shoulders and leaving you in a nude bra. You blushed and shied away but he kissed you gently. 

"You look incredible." He promised. He unhooked the bra with one hand, what a party trick, and you let it fall to the ground. Both boys breath hitched and Eijirou picked you up once more. "Go to him, I'll be there in a minute." He promised and took his UA hoodie off, letting you marvel at his body. He turned around and strut towards your personal bathroom and tied his hair back into a better than messy bun. Arranging a few to stick out and frame part of his face. Just how you, when you would be his wife again, thought it was sexiest. And damn did he look good. 

He walked back out and watched his prey, you where already experimenting a bit with kisses, grinding, and groping, but waited for the main course to experince both. 

Eijirou spit on his hand and rubbed his thumb against your asshole, making a shiver spasm crawl up your spine, smirking, he slowly pushed the digit into you and began to stretch you out, making you moan loudly. 

"Go ahead, let it out, let us fill you pretty girl." Eijirou whispered in your ear, chills ran up and down your spine, you took Kirishima's dick in your hands and lowered yourself onto him, listening to the lewd squelching noise that your pussy made as he sheathed himself inside you, making you both moan.

"That's right, good job." Eijirou praised you both, he slid another digit into your asshole as if to give you a reward and you gladly took it with another cry into Kirishima's shoulder. "My turn, it's gonna be tight, but I won't move until your comfortable." Eijirou stated, you nooded, Kirishima kissed your mouth to distract you a bit which you where thankful for as Eijirou slid his cock against your ass before pressing his tip into you. You cried out but he didn't stop, pushing into you fully he stilled and shuddered. 

"Fuck, baby girl, your ass is so fucking tight, I'm so damn proud that you could take me twice, such a good girl." Eijirou panted. You wiggled your hips a bit and nodded, Kirishima raise a brow while Eijirou just chuckled. "Ram her cunt pretty boy." 

Kirishima flushed but began to buck slowly into you, making you gasp shakily and cling to his shoulder, wiggling back into his thrust cock you yelped as Eijirou began to fill your ass with his dick at a nearly punishing pace, holding your hair in one hand while his other grasped your hips. 

Both boys and you moaned, the older letting out dirty phrases and praising both you teenagers as the younger tried hanging onto his orgasm for dear life, desperate to make you cum before he could.

"Come on baby girl, cum for us, cum for _me_." Eijirou panted. 

You gasped as he lifted you and off Kirishima's dick, he came a split second afterwards and could only watch tiredly as Eijirou pulled out of your ass and stuffed your pussy, making you cry out as he slammed into you. You came hard around his dick and fell back against him, the older male held onto you and shushed you as you fell back from your high. Eijirou felt satisfaction in knowing that you came, that was all he really need. 

"Oi, you gonna keep your promise?" He looked to his younger self, Kirishima sat up and nodded vigorously. "Then my work here is done, I'll leave you two to one another." You nodded. Knowing that you would see him one more in the furture, and also having him stay right where he was, with you laying on top of him. He watched as he pressed the button forward and he disappeared. 

When he landed back in his renovated apartment with a thud he groaned and sat up. Morning, only a few hours had passed in his actual world. "BABY! I CANT FIND MY FUCKING PHONE!" You yelled as you stormed into the room. You saw him on the ground and raised a brow. 

"Um, am I interrupting your floor time or-?" You squealed as Eijirou picked up so and swung you around, laughing as happy tears spilled down his cheeks and pressing kisses to anywhere he could reach. 

"Woah, babe what's wrong?" You asked, worried. 

He pulled your phone out of his pocket handed it to you. Pulling you into a tight hug once you took it. 

"Nothing, not a single thing, everything is perfect." He promised. Pulling you in for a deep kiss and sighing happily as you kissed him back. 

" _You're_ perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys we hit pass 100 kudos and it's only been one week! I'm so fuckin proud! *tears up*
> 
> Just a reminder! Make your requests in chapter one with the correct formatting!
> 
> Say please and thank you 
> 
> And I'm not taking Bakugou x Reader requests at the moment, I will again but right now I'm slammed with work that's all about him, I need some variety!


	21. I've Got You In My Headspace (Shinsou x Reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ThatGodMod Requests:
> 
> "Hey, could you please do one with shinsou, no au where shinsou and the reader are in an existing relationship and shinsou uses his mind control to drop the reader into subspace? No smut, just maybe having them do a few simple tasks for him, following orders and some fluffyness while bringing them up from subspace and aftercare. Also the reader wearing a purple collar matching shinsous hair would be nice. Id also like the reader to be an empath as their quirk, aka being able to feel others emotions, and because of that have them be shy or anxious? Oh and shorter than shinsou. Thank you so much, i cant wait to see what you write if you decide to use this one ^.^"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! Subspace, Brainwashing, Fluffy, Aftercare, Collars, no smut

Your head was laid in the lap of your boyfriend, almost purring as he ran his hands through your (h/c) hair. The strap of your blue camisole was off your shoulder but neither of you minded that, it just gave him more access to your skin. Shinsou loved it when you let him pet you, when you let him do anything to you. 

You where the more shy and quite type, but you where incredibly smart. And laughed at his jokes, and were insanely beautiful. He couldnt help but want you. 

But you also knew exactly how everyone felt about everything, including him. Which made him want you even more, someone who understood him.

It was not your want, _need_ , to be a hero that got you to UA, but more so the path of helping people with psychological torment that they experience. Of course you where still shy and anxious but you did your best to help and that's all that mattered. 

You stretched out lazily, pressing your face into his muscular stomach. He cupped the side of your face with a smile and pulled your hair to the side, looking down at the indigo colored collar across your neck, worn to show as sign that you were his, and that you would obey.

He tugged the collar a bit, making you look up at him in attention. 

"Would you like some time?" He asked. 

You furrowed your brows, a bit perplexed by his question before you realized what he meant and you tilted your head. Time, just to leave your body for a bit. Time for him to take care of you. 

"Yes, please." You felt all sense of your own control leave your body, patting your head and helping you to sit up, your mind slipped deeper and deeper pass your emotional and physical connections into your subspace, a place you only visited when Shinsou wanted to love on you. 

You could hardly ever go past kissing with blushing and turning into a stuttering mess. Entering the subspace was the easiest way to be close and intimate and something that worked for the both of you. 

Shinsou looked down at your smaller form and smiled gently at you, his hands reached and grasped your hips to pull you against his chest, even sitting in his lap you where still shorter than him. 

"Kiss me, love." He murmured into your hair. You obliged both willingly and physically even thought your mind sent you else where. You started to see black and white spots criss crossing in your vision as you floated in weightless in the zero gravity of your mind. 

Your lips pressed to his and he responded willingly, fisting a hand into your hair and pulling you closer to him, your arms wrapped around his shoulders and you leaned your head, letting him deepen the kiss and dominate your mouth. 

His tongue sensually explored every crevice of your mouth liking at your white teeth and biting your lower lip gently, suckling it as your hands traveled around his shoulders and neck. You ran your fingers through his soft indigo locks as you two kissed. Smoothing the messy tendrils out.

His eyes became tired as he silently pushed your mouth away and you unconsciously placed tender kisses on his cheeks and nose, peppering his face with sleep pecks. Making him sigh happily. You inwardly smiled, you where so glad you could make him so happy. 

You where glad you could float around, leaving the stress of your gravity having body. You where glad to have given him things without blushing or stumbling over your words. And holy shit did you love the after care this man would give you. 

As you felt the feeling in your fingers and your vision come back to you. You stayed leaning against his neck, pressing sleepy kisses in his collarbone while he held your side's and tenderly stroked your ribs, rubbing his thumbs and fingers in circles. 

"Welcome back." He whispered. 

"Did I do good?" You asked, your voice slurring a bit, you still weren't all there yet. You felt your body being lifted and carried off to what you assumed was your bedroom. You felt softness and warmth on your sensitive skin and sighed. 

"You did amazing, my love." He promised, pressing a kiss to your forehead. 

"May I sleep?" 

"Of course, I'll be here, watching after you." He crawled into bed beside you and you felt his bare chest against your shoulders and upper back. 

"I love you, (Y/n)." He whispered into your hair, you where already asleep but he knew for a fact that you loved him just as much as he loved you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on a new fanfiction with the amazing Neimiria so please go check it out in the link below!
> 
> Reminder! Only make requests in the first chalter, manners matter and don't be afraid to leave me the dirtiest things on your minds!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200024
> 
> And check out Neimirias page at the link below this one!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neimiria/pseuds/Neimiria


	22. Chapstick (Tomura Shigaraki x Virgin!Reader) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shigaraki’s New Hand Requests:
> 
> "Hello, I would like to request Dominant Shigaraki x Female Reader, with Reader as a shy virgin though she has known Shigaraki for quite a while (she doesn’t have a quirk and her and Shigaraki met when they started playing games together at an arcade, she also doesn’t mind Shigaraki being a villain because her mother was imprisioned for self defense, thus Reader doesn’t believe in Hero society) also with oral kink, praising kink, fear kink, and begging kink (fear cause Reader is scared of his quirk but fear still turns her on, and maybe he teases her with it 😏)
> 
> I hope I didn’t put too much detail in there for your taste 😓 often times people writing requests ask me to give more details. Sorry if that was a little much 😣"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! Smut, Praise kink, Oral sex, Phobophilia (Fear Kink), Begging kink, Dominance, Teasing
> 
> I have added new kinks and alternate universe to the list in my first chapter where you can write all of your requests, be sure to check it out 😁😁

You were as quirkless as it could get, you were a shut in introvert with no past other than that your mother was taken from you because she defended herself against a robber. 

That was the only ~~exciting~~ angsty thing in your life. 

Oh. 

Except for today. 

Today, you were being forced out of your bedroom to spend time with your best friend Shigaraki. You roomed with him and a few others, well aware of his occupation and hobbies and the people he hung around you still stuck with him, since hero's took everything you knew away, you had no interest in being a hero, nor a villain, you were just content with living with them. 

Being quirkless, it's not like you could help anyway. 

"Stop being an annoying, shitty brat and get the fuck up!" Dabi pounded on your door and you groaned again, causing him to come in. Dabi was basically your big brother and bossed you around like one too. Toga was like your little sister. Kurogiri like a father figure.

He ripped the warmth of your blankets from your body, making you shiver. "Let's go before I light you on fire." 

"Where are we even going that I have to be up this early?" You groaned, burring your face into your pillows. 

"It's 11:30!" Dabi snapped. Giving your thigh a sharp slap and making you jump. "Up, up, up." He said quickly, you somehow found the will to pull yourself out of bed and slide into your slippers. Your sweater bunched up around your hips and your pajama shorts rested low. 

Dabi ruffled your (h/c) hair in an affectionate manner as you walked out of your room after grabbing your phone. Toga grinned at you through her meal of pancakes and bounced up from her seat to ensnare you in her arms. 

"Hi (Y/n)-Chan!" Himiko squealed. Shaking you from side to side and squeezing you tight. You returned her hug quickly and wheezed out a shy 'goodmorning.' You took seat next to Tomura who was sipping on something, looked like tea, and Kurogiri was behind the bar as usual wiping down the counter as he replaced Toga's platter with a drink of her own.

"So what did I just _have_ to get out of bed for?" You asked, taking seat next to Shigaraki and stealing a french fry from his plate. He scowled at you and sipped on his drink more, you let out a short giggle before Kurogiri scared the shit out of you by slamming a paper down infront of you. 

You picked it up and gave it a glance. "Seriously? You pulled me out of bed so I could go shopping?" You said, waving the grocery list in his face. 

"Sorry that you're the only one that can go, but today your taking Tomura with you." Kurogiri stated, Shigaraki himself looked surprised by that statement. 

You groaned and put your head on the bar, Kurogiri gave you a little pat which only felt like wind. "You can eat something before you go, but get dressed when you finished. Take this-" he thrusted a letter at you which you fumbled with before actually having a grip on it. "-to the post office while you're gone." 

"What would this be?" You asked holding it up. 

"Payment to the informant dumbass." Dabi bumped his shoulder against you, causing you to glower at him. 

"Fine." You muttered and rested your head on your arms again. 

_______________________________

_"This is so fucking stupid!"_

"Stop complaining and let's go." Shigaraki tugged you along as you trudged behind him, he scratched his neck and continued to push the cart which was already half filled with food items. You looked back at the list and sighed, putting the next item in it. 

"Shiga? The list is almost finished, is there anything you want?" You asked, touching his shoulder. 

_~~'You'~~_ "I don't know. . . Nothing that we don't already have." He muttered. Adjusting his black hoodie and licking his chapped lips. 

You tilted your head to the side and smiled. "I have an idea." You said, taking his hand and pushing the cart through the store quickly to get to the beauty isle. 

Shigaraki flushed as you began to look at A selection of. . . Something, he wasn't that great on makeup knowledge. You pulled a blue tube from the wall and tossed it to him, which he caught easily. 

_"Chap-Stick?"_ He read the label, squinting to see if he read it correctly. 

"You put it on your mouth and it heals your lips." You said, giving him a bright smile and pointing to your plump lips that he wanted to taste. So. Fucking. Badly. 

"Oh, okay." He nodded, tossing the tube into the cart you both made your way to the checkout, you where still holding his cold hand, with a pinky out of course, in your warm one but neither of you minded much. 

He could easily turn you to dust and bloody muscle if he wanted to just by holding your hand, the thought made the hair on the back of your neck stand up and your grip tighten, he squeezed your hand back and for some reason you felt your stomach tighten at the thought of him playing his hand like that.

When everything was checked out you took the majority of the bags and helped them while Tomura held two in his hand and arm and surveyed the tube Chapstick. _'Vanilla flavor.'_

___________________________

You lugged the bags inside and put them down on the counter for Kurogiri to put away. A hand was around your wrist and you looked at Shigaraki who just gave you a small smirk. You raised a brow and followed as he dragged you to his own bedroom. 

Once the door was shut Shigaraki pulled you to his bed, pushing on your shoulders to make you sit down. 

"What's did you want to talk about?" 

He pulled the tube of Chapstick from his pocket and handed it to you. "Show me how to do it." He said, a bit demandingly but you shrugged. 

You took the plastic cover off of it and pulled the cap off. You smelled it first and smiled a bit before screwing the bottom turn piece and forcing some of the creamy white substance out of the tube. _~~that was not an innuendo~~_

"All you do is smear it on your lips. Do you want me to do it for you?" You asked, holding the tube out. He looked down at it, then back at you.

You smoothed his baby blue hair behind his forehead and scootched a bit closer to him. Taking his chin between your thumb and index finger. His hands drifted to your waist and he closed his eyes.

"Pucker your lips." You said, he did as told, pushing his injured lips out, why did he look so kissable right now? You put the Chapstick on the corner of his mouth and smeared it over his hot cracked lips. His breath hitched as you tilted his head to the side to get a better angle to dab the substance on his mouth. Your thumb traced over the small scars on his mouth from both overly chapped lips, anxious biting, and abuse. 

You stopped once the job was finished but you still held his chin. "Keep your lips puckered." You murmured shakily, your nervousness almost getting the better of you but you couldn't stop now. Shigaraki could feel your hot breath against him and he let out a sigh through his nose. You lowered your head and got closer to him. The hand that held his chin drifted across to cup his jaw while the other hand followed suite and held the other side of his face, he kept his eyes screwed shut, almost afraid to look up at you.

"(Y/n)?"

"Just be quiet." You said quickly. Closing the gap between you to and pressing your plushy lips to his dry ones, he wasted no time in returning your kiss. His Hands wrapping around your waist while his other fisted itself in your hair. Neither of you kept the kiss chaste for very long. It was now a battle of teeth and tongues, making you both groan. 

You clambered into his lap and straddled him, pressing your slowly dampening pussy against his quickly growing erection.

"Shiga. . . I love you, I love you so much more than just a best friend." 

"(Y/n), let me have you." He mumbled, making you flush and turn your red face away, he raised a brow and you nodded quickly. "Don't worry. . . I'll take care of you."

"P-Promise you'll be gentle?" You croaked. 

He chuckled darkly. "I'll do my best." 

You felt fear jump in your throat at his words and heat pooled in your stomach, making the muscle taut, you didn't even know you where holding your breath until he pressed his hands into your stomach and laid you down underneath him.

"Sh-Shiga." You whimpered, your back arching as he gripped the fabric of your shirt and it decayed in his fingers. Making pieces of the now dull gray shredded fabric fall around you. 

You hadn't planned for this to happen but you were so fucking happy that you had managed to find matching underwear. Shigaraki stopped to looked at your simple black bra, using both hands he gripped each breast, the tips of his middle fingers raised and he gave them a firm squeeze, you bit your lip and sqeeuzed your eyes shut. 

"Look at me." He murmured, pinching your nipple through the fabric. You moaned and turned your head to the side. 

"Look at me, (Y/n), before I use my quirk on you." Tomura threatened. Your eyes open wide as fear jumped in your throat and heat pooled in your stomach and core. Making your panties damper than they already were. He smirked and forced his hand into the fabric of your jeggings, squeezing the flesh of your ass and running his fingers along your wet slit. 

"Well, well, you sure are soaked, is all this just from my kissing and squeezing? Or perhaps you like the idea of me making you melt to pieces in my hands." He mused playfully. You whimpered beneath him as he slid his hands across your sopping core. 

He lifted you up and took your pants off, removing his hoodie and shirt in the process. Shigaraki wasn't buff but he had striking muscle lines along his form, making your mouth water and head swim with ideas, making you flush beneath him and his lips turned up into a smirk. 

"Be still." He murmured, pressing a some what soft kiss to your lips that sent you reeling and drunk, he pressed kisses down your neck and kissed each breath, he fumbled with the front hook a bit, but finally got you of of it, you took it off and let it slide from your hands to the ground. 

Your legs began to tremble as he spread them, giving you a last look before kissing your knee, and making his lips travel down your thigh. He placed a kiss on your clothed pussy, making you shiver. His fingers shoved your panties to the side and his mouth dove for you, making you squeal into your hand. Your teeth dug into your knuckle while your other hand drifted down your body and went into his blue hair.

You felt your orgasm close, his tongue was so vigorous it was almost insane. And dear God when the wet muscle dipped passed your folds into your cunt you felt yourself clench around his tongue and fingers as his teeth brushed against the flesh of your sensitive pussy. 

"T-Toma I'm going to cum!" You whined, he held your hips down to stop your incessant bucking. He pulled his mouth away from you and smirked. 

"Beg me." 

"W-What?" 

"Beg me to let you cum, I know you can do that for me, can't you?" 

He stuffed his finger inside you and curled it upward making you moan. "P-Please! Please let me cum, Tomura!" You begged, but it wasn't shameless, your voice was pitchy and your face was beat red. He just chuckled lowly and let his tongue work your sensitive clitorus. You moaned as your orgasm crashed into you and your reality shattered around you. 

He looked up at your from your pussy and lifted his head. Smirking, he rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"I think we're gonna have to re-apply the chapstick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small Reminder! 
> 
> Make your requests on the first chapter, manners matter, say 'Please' and 'Thank You.'
> 
> Check out my New story with the fabulous Neimiria in the link below!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200024/chapters/43052720
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments I love feedback! 
> 
> Love, Kat


	23. Not So Bored Anymore, Are We? (Mirio x Reader x Aizawa) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex request:
> 
> "If the request are still open.. could I ask for a nsfw mirio x fem reader x shouta that has the face sitting, and accidental vory.
> 
> Kind of taken form how mirio met deku. But the reader is in detention bored. Mirio wants to help the time go by faster and uses his quirk in her chair, the only issue is mirio isn’t aware That shouta is in the room with the reader.
> 
> Or something like that. Please and thank you.
> 
> Ps: mad love for the chapstick one"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Smut, Face sitting
> 
> Thank fucking God for my partner in the dark world for helping me with dialogue, check out the fabulous Neimiria in the link below 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neimiria/pseuds/Neimiria

Okay, let's be honest, this wasn't your first time in detention but it was definetly the first time you've done something _**this fucking stupid.**_

You could feel his firm tongue licking your damp panties. You slumped in your seat as your thighs tightened together and wiggled desperately to remove Togata's tongue. He was currently sucking your lower lips in hopes of making your detention time pass by a bit faster. He pressed his face through your chair using his quirk and you tried kicking him but thanks to his quirk it was so ineffective. 

Mirio wouldn't be doing this to you if he had known that Aizawa was sitting a few feet infront of you and reviewing homework to pass the time. 

You where desperate to keep your composure but a squeak escaped your lips as he thumbed your panties to the side and slid his tongue around your sensitive clit. 

"Is everything alright Ms. (L/n)?" Aizawa voiced among seing your red face and squirming. 

"I-I'm just not feeling up to par at the moment." You growled the last part. 

"Well, then, please try to control yourself and let's continue the lesson." Aizawa muttered, eyeing you suspiciously and the arms that held the legs of your chair and muscular chest rising from the floor to phase into the seat of it. He paid no mind to it, it didn't seem worth it to put you through so much embarrassment. 

You put your head down on your desk and continued to write in your notebook, fearful that the pencil would snap in your hands as you felt Mirio smile against your cunt. Fingers slipped into you and you choked, Face becoming redder and redder by the second as your orgasm teetered on the edge and your thighs shook violently. Your handwriting had become more or less scribbles and Aizawa could only watch in mild amusement as you rambled. 

Your orgasm flooded your system and your head shot up as you sighed through your nose as you felt his fingers and mouth leave you. 

"M-May I go to the nurse? I'm really not feeling to good right now." You heard Mirio's snickering stop, you where talking to someone? 

No wonder you weren't that into it!

"Please, your dentetion time is officially over." He grumbled out, a bit embarrassed by watching one of his students cum. 

As soon as you had left the room, Aizawa spoke up. "Mr. Togata, please clean the mess and then return to class, and just. . . Never do that again infront of me." He rubbed his dry eyes and watched as Mirio came out from his hiding spot sheepishly be held a huge, prideful smile. 

"Sorry sir, I'll clean up." Mirio stated with a salute before a towel was smacked into his face by the black haired man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder! Manners matter, use 'Please' and 'Thank You' when making a request and only make a request on the first chapter. 
> 
> Leave comments and Kudos on your favorite chapters and don't forget that I love me some variety! 
> 
> Also, I'm stupid sick and I'm probably dying so let's make the most of it and sin as much as we can so I can go to hell with everyone else. Love you guys so much, it makes me really proud and happy to be part of such an amazing and loving community


	24. Look At Me (Aizawa x Reader) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ace_ofspades requests:
> 
> "Hey!!! Thank you for being so thorough with your overview because its really helped me figure out what I'd love to see you write!
> 
> Could you maybe do some established relationship smut with Aizawa and a Fem!reader? Preferably involving begging, dirty talk and impreg/marking? Maybe some light bondage and praise kink too.
> 
> Please don't feel any pressure if you have a backlog of requests to fill; this is just something I'd love to see. Thanks again!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my first Aizawa x Reader, I'm so excited! 
> 
> Warnings! Smut, Breeding, Begging, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, Marking, Praising
> 
> Shout out to Neimiria for helping me with dialogue and how I should go about this, she's been such a good sport about everything and deserve all the love you people throw at me. So check out her page!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neimiria/pseuds/Neimiria

Thinking about your Husband going and texting a bunch of schoolgirls and receiving attention from practically everyone made you a bit on edge. 

What could you say? You where a jealous girl. 

It's not that you didn't trust him, you loved him and would gladly put your life in his hands if it came down to that. It just wasn't appealing to know that he had to interact with that many people. 

You didn't want to be that wife, you desperately wanted him to be free and live his own life. But you still wanted to have him. You wanted him to look at you, you wanted him to claim you and you wanted to claim him, and you wanted to have a ba-

"Oww!" You yelped, the knife you where chopping vegetables with just sliced a gash into your finger and started a fire in your nerves and veins considering, as luck would have it, you where cutting jalapenos. 

You whimpered, refraining from licking your finger as you usually would but instead rinsing it in the sink as tears sprang in your eyes from your broken flesh burning.

"Shit." You mumbled. 

"What's shit?" The voice of your Husband rang in your ear and lean but strong arms wrapped wrong your torso. 

"Shouta-" 

"What happened?" He cut you off, examining your finger before placing it in his mouth and sucking it. Your eyes widened before he let go of you. "Spicy, did you cut yourself while chopping the peppers?" He asked with an airy voice. Obviously amused that he hit the nail on the head. You pouted as he raised your injured hand and began to rub his scarf on your finger, removing the oils. 

"What's the matter my love? I know it can't hurt this bad?" He asked peeking up at you with his black eyes, shining with hints off affection. 

"I've just beeen thinking. . ." You mumbled. 

He raised an eyebrow and decided to inquire further. "About?" 

"I want to have a baby." You snap suddenly, making him actually flinch, you pull your hand from his scarf and stomp out of the kitchen to your bedroom. What kinda of sense did it make for you to scream at him then storm away like the victim?

You crawled into your bed like a mopey, whinny person and huffed. Pulling the covers up to your nose. You refused to cry for feeling the way you felt, but like a total asshole, your body betrayed you and the water works came in.

The bed dipped under the weight of your husband and your wall of blankets and warmth where torn away from you. 

"Shouta, what do you wan-" 

He cut you off quickly, stealing a deep kiss from your mouth and skimming his hands down to grasp your hips and pull you into his lap. 

"I want to fuck you into this matress, that's what I want." He growled huskily, nipping your skin and pulling your shirt off. 

"But I thought you where mad at me." You whimpered. 

"How could I be mad at you for wanting something that someone everyone wants atleast once in their life? You want a baby? Well let's have a baby then." He purred, your eyes lit up and you pounced on him. Making you both laugh and giggle. 

"Well come on then Shouta, fill me to the brim, claim me, give me your cum until you can't cum anymore, make me heavy and pregnant with your baby." You whisper lewdly, making him growl and push you back, basically tearing his shirt off he left your legs to slide over his shoulders and press his erection against your sweatpants. 

Neither of you where as quite prepared for this as you should have been but out of the love you both felt, every peice fell into place as clothing was shed and tossed away.

You gasped as his scarf slid around your body and tied you in its bindings, making you whimper as the fabric itself spread your legs and tie your arms to the headboard. It wasn't strong, intact you could probably get out of the ties if you wanted to, but you just didn't want too. 

"You're so beautiful, kitten, your going to be the perfect cumdump just for me, and you'll be so knocked up after this we have a chance at twins." He growled, jerking himself off before rubbing the tip of his hard cock against your sopping cunt. 

You moaned. "Shouta! Please~ drill me, fill me up with your seed, give me your babies~!" You beg. 

He smirked, stuffing his cock into your pussy without so much a warning and began to piston in and out of you at a punishing pace

His mouth latched onto your breast while his hand squeezed and groped the other one. "I can't wait until these tits of yours are full of milk, I'm going to be the first and only man to have a taste of you. Isn't that right kitten?" Shouta smirked at you, running a hand through his black hair, pushing it out of his face to get a good look at you. 

"Yes, Shouta! I'll make it for you! As much as you want just please fuck me harder!" 

He did indeed fuck you harder and faster, chasing his release and digging his teeth into your breasts and shoulders. Leaveing marks and a few cuts where he had bitten you, lapping at the blood like a puppy, making you mewl underneath him. 

With a few final thrusts and guttural moans, he buried himself into you till the hilt, hitting your walls with his tip and jerking slightly as he coated your walls in his thick sperm, leaving you choking on air and clenching around his dick as you followed your orgasm after him, squirting lightly and coating his thighs in the wet, sticky substance. 

You both pant heavily for your breath and you begin to move but the scarves tightened and held you done. 

"Ah ah, love, not until I can't cum anymore." He smirked and began to thrust into you once again, making your mind go blank with bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have hit the +150 kudo mark guys! I'm so proud and I love all of you sinners, thanks so much for bearing with me and being as nasty as I am! And holy shit, 9000 hits?! Love to everyone that clicked on this story just to even look at it!
> 
> Reminder, only make requests in the first chapter and use your manners!
> 
> Okay so now for something, I'm sick as a fucking dog, lots and lots of grossness going on in my body, I should probably see a doctor but I'm not sure. So if my editing game is off I think I have the full right to push the errors off on my sickness and bad vision. 
> 
> If updates are a bit late, I am also going to blame that on my sickness but I will do my best to keep going on and fill in requests!
> 
> Leave comments and Kudos to let me know what you think! 
> 
> Want a new addictive story? Check out my collab work with the fabulous Neimiria!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200024/chapters/43052720


	25. HONOR (Todoroki x Reader) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neimiria Requests: 
> 
> “I want Todoroki to dress up as Zuko for Halloween or something” 
> 
> Because I love my partner and we have a deep understanding of, BNHA, puns, the dark side, Avatar and sweet things I wrote this for her. She's been super amazing and helpful with my work and tough times and it's been really amazing to work with her ❤❤❤❤
> 
> She specifically stated that she wanted no other context for this story in the summary so guess what? You guys get to ready the warnings and then the story to find out what happens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! Party Sex, Tipsy sex, Tattoo Kink, Established relationship and yes you get to be graced with Todoroki in a black wig once again.

"Shouto, please hold still!" You begged, applying the wig glue as he pouted cutely. 

You currently sat in his lap, his hands hugged your waist loosely as you applied makeup for his Halloween costume. 

"I still don't get why you're making me do this, we look nothing alike." Shouto grumbles, closing his eyes as you wiped away the glue and took off the wig, pushing his long hair back with your finger tips and tying them in a low pony tail once more, making him grown as you tugged his miscoloured hair. 

"Because your just lying to yourself when you say that. Think about it, Prince Zuko and you are exactly alike, a upper left facial scar given by a parent, fire powers, shitty father with high expectations-" 

"Alright, Alright, just hurry up, it's hot." He grumbled. 

"Well if you would learn to not fidget then this would be done a lot faster, and don't complain to me, use your quirk." You giggled. You pressed a gentle kiss to his nose and put the black wig on him again, smoothing it over his hair and hiding his white and red locks into the back of his shirt so it was well hidded.

Todoroki rubbed little circles on your hips and hummed as you applied the prosthetic hair line on the wig and began to dab his face with foundation you had bought to make his skin look sunkissed instead of a pale ivory colour. 

How had your boyfriend gotten into this mess? Well, he lost a fucking poker game in which you had bet the winner got to choose the losers Halloween costume. It was a bloody miracle that you had won. 

You placed kiss after kiss over his scar and lips almost apologetically that you had done this to him. You pulled away and got out of his lap, standing to look at your handy work you squealed and jumped a bit. 

He really looked like Prince Zuko! Todoroki rolled his shoulders and cracked his knuckles, causing your vision to fall onto his tattoos. Licking your orange painted lips in anticipation. 

On his left arm he had a sleeve stopping at his mid bicep and starting at his wrist. Orange and red fire roses on a vine wall with some simple white flowers to accent it and at the top, was your name and birthday in Japanese, your birthday was also the day you two had started dating, so it was double special. 

His right arm was also a decorated sleeve but this time with your favorite flowers with light blue and white accents along with black center Oxeye daisies, his mothers favorite, and her death date resting on top of his upper bicep. 

You loved his tattoos way more than you would ever let him know and even talked to him about getting more. His muscular arms where always a reminder that his left side was his, and that you were his. 

He adjusted his Star Garnett earring, which he never took out because you had given it to him for his birthday, Garnetts where his birthstone and also his favorite gems. 

"I think the shoes are a bit much." He said, tapping his foot, you chuckled and stood on your tip toes to kiss him. He rubbed his nose against you in an affectionate way making you swat at him. 

"Your going to ruin my master peice!" You yelped, laughing as he picked you up and carried you from the bathroom, tossing you over his shoulder and giving your ass a squeeze. You blushed and smacked his butt playfully, making him smirk at you. 

"Aren't you quite the temptress, and you haven't even gotten into _your_ costume yet." 

"I'm sorry baby, I got a bit distracted." You chuckle. Shouto swings you up and you bounce on the bed with a light hearted laugh and smile. 

"Well hurry up, the faster you get dressed, the faster we can go to the damn party, come home, and I can tear you out of it." He murmured huskily. Walking out of the room, you sigh dreamily, your eyes following his butt as he leaves you to get dressed. 

You giggle and crawl off the bed to head toward your closet. Pulling out a kimono you pull your (h/c) back and begin to dress, tying it tight but making sure your breasts looked plushy and squeezable and delicious. You where going to be flirty as hell with him tonight, he's never seen you in a kimono before, but hot damn did you look gorgeous, and, well let's be honest, really, _really_ fuckable. Which is exactly what you where going for. 

The kimono was short, more like a cocktail dress than anything else and it was worn off the shoulder. Having already applied makeup the kimono pulled it all together, making you look incredible. And you knew full well it would effect him.

"Babe, I'm ready!" You called, picking up the keys and letting him look at you, cheeks flushing, you tilted your head innocently before _"accidentally"_ dropping the keys, you bent over, showing off your ass, smirking as you heard a low growl from the other side of the room, you picked them up and smiled sweetly at him. 

"Let's go before we're late, _Zuko_." You wiggled your eyebrows at him as he strode over to you, coughing and opening the door. 

"After you, Princess." He smiled. Giving your ass a slap as you walked out the door, making you squeal in delight before you both walked to the car, insisting on driving you got in the front and watched with a victorious smirk as he clambered intok the passenger seat next to you. 

Shouto took hold of your hand and kissed your knuckles as you pulled out of the driveway and sped off to Kaminari's place for the Halloween party.

________________

"I'm not gonna lose to a drunk floozy like you, (Y/n)!" Bakugou roared. As you took a victory turn in, ping pong ball in hand as the crowd cheered. 

"Well, I think this _floozy_ is kicking your ass Baka-gou." You smirk, making his face turn red with anger, Shouto watched in amusement as you whooped the man's ass at beer pong. His cheeks where shaded pink and he was a bit sweaty with how much cheering and dancing he did with you, not to mention the shots of tequila and fireball that had been passed around and the bets that had taken place in the heat of the game. 

You hold up the ping pong ball and lick it with your tongue, tasting the alcohol on it and providing a bit of weight by using your spit. You throw Shouto a glance and he flushed. Bakugou turned redder as you shot the ball, it bounced on the table and landed in the last cup infront of him, making him scream and drop to his knees while the crowd went wild for you and money and more alcohol was passed about. 

Well, to say the least he was damn proud, which in turn, along with the alcohol to boost his courage, Shouto walked up to you, taking you by your hips and pressing a sloppy, drunk kiss to your lips, tasting you. You both pulled away, listening as the crowd wolf whistled and cat called you both. 

"Get a room! Borrow mine it's to the left!" Kaminari whistled and clapped his hands, like a true fucking bro. Todoroki let out a hearty laugh and scooped you up. You didn't care, you kept cheering and blowing kisses to the crowd as they got in two new players to the table and set up the cups again. 

Hot and heavy lips pressed to yours, gripping your chin and making your vision fuzzy, your boyfriend wasted no time sliding his hand into your skimpy kimono and gripping your breasts as he kicked the door to Kaminari's room shut, locking it before walking you backwards until your knees hit the bed and you both fell onto it. 

Laughing dizzily, Shouto clambered on top of you, pressing his knee into your sex and rubbing it teasingly, making you moan low and loud in his ear, fisting tour hands into his wig and tangling your hands in the black locks of fake hair. Pulling at it and making him groan. He pressed his face into your breasts and smirked up at you. 

"Do you like this, Princess~?" Shouto cooed, making you whine needily at the tone of his voice. 

"Please, Sho, I can't wait, I need you so bad." You whimpered. His eyes darkened as he dove for your neck and bit and sucked hickies into your skin. You moaned and moved your hips against his knee. Squealing with happiness as he untied your kimono and tore it open. 

He gripped and groped your breasts, squeezing and pinching the nipples before taking one of the sensitive nubs into his mouth and sucking it. Taking it between his teeth, he grinned and pulled, making you gasp and flail in the sheets. You pulled the black hair some more and it finally gave way and pulled his hot, sweat mop of red and white with it. 

You ran your fingers through it, nuzzling your pretty face into it and inhaling his shampoo, relaxing a bit as he spread your legs and removed the black thong from your body.

He pulled his cock from his pants and pressed his leaking tip along your slick heat, lubing himself up before stuffing himself into you, his girth stretched you but you felt whole with him inside you. 

He began to ram your cunt mercilessly, making you keen beneath him as his hands traveled down your body to touch your sensitive clit. Making you mewl beneath him as he thrusted into you. You clenched around his dick as he smaller into you, making it harder for him to move. He grunted at the tightness of your pussy and even commented on it. 

"Always so tight baby, so beautiful, and all mine, let your Prince hear you my love." He groaned, you moaned wantonly beneath him and shivered as he teased you. 

"Ha~ Haa~ Shouto, I'm gonna cum~!" You yelped helplessly, he chuckled heavily and squeezed your boobs again, making you arch up into his hot and cold hands. 

"Show me what you got princess, Cum for me." He demanded. 

You followed his order obediently, his words tipping you over the edge. Your cunt squeezed his dick in, pulling him further inside of you, the tip of his cock hit your womb as your walls squeezed him of everything he had, his jerking hips stilling as his hot ribbons of fun flooded inside of you and he collapsed onto you, crushing you lovingly under his weight which you absolutely adored. 

Running your hand in his thick sweaty hair and your other tracing the roses on his left arm. He slipped out of you as his dick softened, you almost whine at the lack of him filling you and his warmth leaving your body, but it was quickly returned as he hauled you up to him, face burring itself into his chest and his large hands cupping your face to kiss you. 

"I think we should call an uber." He chuckled. 

"Yeah, I don't think I can drive, I can't feel my legs." You mused, making you both snort with laughter before he pulled you into another scorching kiss. 

"Well, let's get home then, that way you can really see my fiery side." Shouto huffed, if that didn't make your stomach tight with arousal, you didnt know what could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys love this kinda cross over as much as me and Miria do! We literally died about this oneshot 
> 
> Reminder! Manners matter, make requests in the first chapter and leave kudos and comments on my work to let me know how I'm doing!
> 
> Love, Kat


	26. College Sucks, But Not That Much (Shinsou x Reader) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ×-blu3blood-× requests:
> 
> "Can i request some shinsou at a college AU where he have breeding, dd/lg, biting and sex toy kinks? He's actually jealous of someone(you can choose who) and is angry. Hopefully it's not much and thank you!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! Male Jealousy, Breeding Kink, Biting, Sex toys, Daddy Dom / Little Girl cause a bitch love that shit ❤❤❤
> 
> No Quirks in this chapter!

Shinsou, _hates_ college with a passion unlike any other. His dorm mate sucks, he wasn't allowed to have his cat in his dorm, and he was forced to watch you interact with other people in your art classes.

Shinsou himself was a photography student, you majored in sculpture and metal work. And let's be honest, a lot of boys took sculpture and metal work if they where art majors. Meaning you hung out with a lot of them. 

Yes at the very least, Shinsou was jealous and pissed off that they could flirt with you and you would never have a clue, just giving them little giggled and slapping their shoulders whenever they called you pretty. 

You were definetly pretty, gorgeous even, and everyone just wanted a peice of you when they should have known that you where already claimed by your loving Dom who showed no mercy to any other male that even thought about touching you. 

You where Shinsou's little girl, thats all there was to it. 

And he was he was currently proving to you once again that you where his and his alone. His teeth where latched onto your neck and shoulders. Marking you up to a point where you nearly bled, there was no amount of make up that could cover the deep purple bruises he gave you. 

You loved and cherished each little galaxy on your skin, claiming him as your sun, moon and evening star, you took the roll as his canvas to paint anything he wished on you. 

"Awww baby girl, your so wet for me, do you like it when I stuff this toy in your pussy that much?" He purred his question with a silky voice in your ear. Gently moving the vibrator in and out of you, it was on the lowest setting just to tease you, he always lived going slow, showing just how much he lived to see you spread out beneath him. 

"Yes daddy." You whine, moving your head to the side as he sank his pearly teeth into your collar bone to suck on your sensitive skin some more. 

"Oh I can't wait until I fuck you little one. Your going to look so perfect when you become heavy with my baby." Shinsou cooed, making you moan as he slipped the toy out of your slick folds and held it up to your lips. 

You opened your mouth obediently and closed your wet mouth around the rubbed, licking your juices from it and tasting yourself on it, making yourself blush as he pulled the toy from your mouth and chuckled darkly, setting himself infront of you and rubbing his cock along your slick cunt. 

"Ready baby?" Shinsou asked you. 

You nodded and wrapped your arms around his head, it was only when he was fucking you senseless did you get to really get a feel for him. "Please daddy, I need your big cock in me so much. Put your cum in me, make me pregnant daddy, please?" You begged wantonly.

He smiled down at you, moving a strand of your (h/c) hair to the side before sheathing himself inside of you. You mewled beneath him as he began to ram into you, pushing hard but slow against you, going deep and making you antsy, your tight cunt squeezed around his dick and you both moaned at the pressure you felt. 

He found his release first, shooting ribbon after ribbon of cum inside of you, coating your womb in his essence before sliding his hand down to finish you off. You both lay in a panting sweaty mess.

"You know, I think you'll be a wonderful mommy~" he praised, pressing his lips to yours in a sweet kiss. 

He was positive about that statement, and so where you according to the pregnacy test you took a week later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder! Requests are closed for the time being, I'm so slammed! When I finish my to-do list I promise they will open once again and your needs will be met!
> 
> Leave me comments and Kudos and tell me what you think! 
> 
> Love, Kat


	27. Sunshine (Mirio x Reader) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaboi678 requests:
> 
> "Hello there lovely person! Could I request a Mirio x Reader smut? Maybe the reader being the submissive one that has a begging and praising kink, meaning that she likes to be praised and all of dat. Also, can you make her sweet and shy? Like she's easily embarrassed? If you want give Mirio some kinks i'm okay with it! And take all of your time since you probably have other requests to fulfill :3"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! Smut, Sleepy/Morning Sex, Begging, Praise Kink, Fluffy,

When I say that the sun woke you up this morning, I really mean Mirio, your sun, your bright light, your love, Togata Mirio. 

His strong hands where on your hips, rubbing little circles and pulling your person towards him. "Good morning, baby." Mirio whispered in your ear, his deep blue eyes drawing you in. Closing the gap, he pressed a soft kiss to your lips and you wrapped yourself up in him. 

"Good morning~" you purred as his sleepy lips pressed into your collar bone. He rolled on top of you, and pressed your naked body into the mattress, blushing, he grabbed a breast and began to give it gentle squeezes and tugs. 

Morning sex was a favorite of both of you, you adored his sleepy eyes and wonderful bed head, you loved how you begged him to speed up or slow down and he would follow every command you gave him. You lived the soft morning breath kisses no matter how absurd it seemed. 

He loved how you would be shy and sweet when you asked him to do something. He loved all of your curves. He loved the way your hair went to one side in the morning and then to the other side in the afternoon. 

"I love you, (Y/n), you're so beautiful, and amazing, you're so inspiring, you're intelligent and you work hard for everything. You make me laugh, and I love you so fucking much." Mirio whispered, voice rough and low with sleep as he spread your legs, pressing his morning wood into your soft pussy which was already becoming wet with slick. 

Your back arched as you held onto the headboard wiggling your hips. "Please baby, don't tease me like that." You beg. 

He smiled and leaned his head down to press kisses to your lips. He pushed your legs over his shoulder and slid into you, precum rubbing against your walls as he began to lazily push in and out of you at a deep but deliciously slow pace. 

This went on for a little bit until you shivered. "I-I'm gonna cum, Mirio." You moaned, wrapping your arms around him. 

"Cum for me then baby girl, go ahead, just let go I got you." He promised lovingly, you clenched around him and came on his dick. Sighing as he thrusted in a few more times before slipping out. You turned your head and blushed as he stared down at you. 

"Oh, don't get cold feet on me now baby." He smirked. 

"The kids will be up soon." You groaned as he pressed his face into your neck. 

"Yeah, it's their first day at U.A. we have to wish them luck." He laughed airily. 

"Let's get dressed then." You coo. Hearing the patter of feet and a knock on your door. You sat up. 

"Mom get up! We're gonna leave!" Your oldest called. A boy with your eyes but Mirio's lemon hair. 

"Well be out in a minute!" Mirio called. 

"Doubt it!" Your second oldest by 3 minutes and 7 seconds, your daughter with your eyes and Mirios hair along with being your sons twin and then a three year old that fell through the door and stumbled to bed with you, babbling about a dream she had before settling into sleep again. 

"Goodmorning to you too baby cakes." Mirio said cheerfully before kissing you both and getting up to get ready for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder! Requests are closed for now but will be open again soon enough! 
> 
> Love, Kat


	28. Roleplay (Villain!Bakugou x Hero!Reader) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xLuscinia requests: 
> 
> "Hey, may I leave a request for a Villain AU, Villain!Bakugo and Hero!F!Reader where he stalked Reader for a while and decided to kidnap her at some point? Maybe with some spanking, bondage and degradation (calling Reader slut, whore, ect) kinks if this is okay? Thanks a lot in advance. (: and Could you possibly include a confident Reader, Who fires back at Bakugou's degradation in the beginning? But in the end she becomes a begging mess? 🙈  
> Thanks Again (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! Smut, Spanking, Bondage, Degradation, Kidnapping, Lime, Consensual Non-Con, Roleplay 
> 
> Y'all are boutta get pranked and I almost feel bad

Katsuki Bakugou was quite the villain in your eyes. But hey, let's take a look at you for a second! Your hero costume was ripped to shreds, you where bound and suspended by your wrists and waist with thin intricate rope which would have looked nice if you where in the presence on someone that wasn't the bastard staring at you with haughty crimson eyes. 

"Look at you~" He purred, walking up to you, instead of his usual villain get up he was wearing dark jeans and a maroon tank top. "Tied up like the pretty little whore you are, and so wet too! Aren't you just a slut waiting for some villian cock?" He chuckled darkly, running his hand along your ass making you flinch and aroused. 

"Fuck you." You spat, you would have told him to let you go but what was the chance of that happening? 

He growled, raising his hand and bringing it down hard on your ass making you jolt but you didn't give the satisfaction of screaming. 

"Don't talk back you fucking skank." Bakugou hissed, rubbing the place where he hit you to soothe the reddening skin, well atleast he was decent enough to do that. 

"I didn't think it was these easy to bring you hear, with you being three spots away from the top ten it's almost sad that it was this easy." Bakugou chuckled as you squirmed, making him spank you once again. 

Your eyes brimmed with tears and you could feel yourself get wetter which almost drew you from your thoughts of how you got here in the first place, one minute your where falling asleep to a shitty rom-com on your couch and the next you where staring at crimson eyes and ashy blonde hair while suspended in a basement. 

"D-Don't you have anything better to do you sick freak?" You voice wavered a bit as he rubbed your slit, teasing your top covered thighs with his calloused hands. 

"Is that a tremble I hear in your voice, Pet? You really are a slut aren't you, just waiting for me to fuck my cock into you, I don't think you deserve any sort of mercy after the way you've been speaking to me." He cracked his palm against the hot flesh of your ass, making you whine as you felt his quirk heat up against you before pulling away last minute, leaving you hear the crackling of his hands and making fear jump in your throat and heat pool in your stomach. 

"I gotta be honest, it took me a while to find your address, you live quite the quiet life outside of being a hero, it was almost cute when I found all those pictures of your friends and family in your shitty apartment but none of them around to help you." He laughed, your heart almost broke. 

"You're so fucking pathetic, it's truly is sad that you claim to have all these people but really you've turned your back on everyone and now no one wants anything to do with you." Another crack in your facade as your eyes glossed over with unshed tears. 

"All of this to keep some deplorable title as a hero, worthless, useless, pitiful!" He stroked you again, and again until your tears where spilling and your thighs where wet with slick and your pussy was quivering with release. He smoothed his hands over your dark red flesh and left you, kneeling infront of your face, breaking his character. 

"Are you okay, baby?" Katsuki asked, smoothing his warm hands over your face to remove your tears. "Did I got to far?" He rubbed your neck and shoulders, trying to soothe your wracked sobs. 

He took a knife from the pocket of his jans and cut the rope that bound your wrists and waist. Letting you slump against him he held you and stroked your hair as you cried. His head was clouded, he really did go to far. 

You clung to him like a child as he kissed your forehead and temple, whispering little apologies as your tears ceased. He picked you up, careful of the stinging flesh on your bottom and carried you upstairs. 

"K-Katsuki? I want to finish-" 

"No, I'm going to put lotion on your ass and then I'm going to bed to make love to you, you deserve it after all of that." He murmured into your hair. You snuggled into his neck and sighed. 

He set you in the bedroom on your stomach and retreated to the bathroom and came back with your favorite lavender scented lotion. He spread a generous amount onto his palms before straddling your thighs and kissing your shoulder blades. 

Katsuki rubbed the lotion in his hands together before smoothing it over the red skin, making you sigh into the pillow you cuddled. He pressed his thumbs into the pert flesh, massaging you gently and pressing kisses all over your back. He rubbed the lotion upwards to the slightly red marks from the rope and laughed when you squealed. 

"I forgot about your little spot." He said, pressing his fingers into your hip and making you moan again. 

"You're the worst." You mumbled. 

"But you love me anyway." He hummed, he smirked before pressing his fingers against your still soaked heated. 

"Would you like to cum my darling?" He asked, you groaned and nodded, burring your flushing face into the pillow, making him laugh, you loved his laugh, you made jokes and told him how amazing he was just to see him smile and hear his laugh.

"Please, make me cum Katsuki, just fill me up already." You whined needily. Sitting up on your knees, you put your hands behind your back and together, leaving your ads in the sir with your face pressed into the pillow, looking back at him with affection as he blushed, you loved his blush just as much as his laugh. 

"Beg me again baby, you know I love it." Katsuki growled, making you shiver, you watched as he unzipped his jeans and yanked his yank top off. 

"Katsuki, please, _please_ , fuck me hard, make me cum, fill me until I burst, just please make me cum on your big cock!" You yelp.

Katsuki grinned devilishly and stuffed himself inside you. Shuffling his jeans down his hips the rest below his ass he began yo thrust into you. Not going overly fast or slow but something much more delicious. He pulled out almost all the way before snapping his hips back in to rut against your cunt. Groaning as your juices slid down his thighs and cock. 

"So wet, baby, I love it so much, I love you." He murmured wrapping his arms around you as he ground into you, your pussy clenched around him and you moaned. 

"Katsuki, Katsuki please, cum inside of me~!" You gasped, choking on your breath and shuddering. 

"Good girl, such a good girl. Take it!" He shouted, burring himself in in you till the hilt. You both moaned loudly and your orgasm came crashing into you, making you release fluid all over his lower half, which made him smirk as ropes after rope of cum coated your walls. He didn't pull out and your body slumped against the mattress. 

"Now, keep my cock warm and don't you dare lose a drop, or I'll be pissed." He grumbled, laying against you and pressing soft kissed into your neck and shoulders. 

"Well, I guess this is one way to start a family." You purr.

"I suppose, I liked winging it though." Katsuki murmured, going carefully onto his side so he didn't slip out of you. 

"I thought you where really hot playing a villain." You smile tiredly and kept your back against his chest, squeezing your thighs together. 

"Damn straight, now go to sleep, we can check in a week." He grumbled in your ear, smushing himself against you before you both fell into a peaceful sleep.


	29. BNHA SPECIAL! (BNHA Boys x Reader) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 35,500+ words  
> 200+ kudos  
> 100+ comments  
> 12,800+ hits  
> And 11 boys 
> 
> This is so insane and a new landmark for me! I promised myself that as soon as I got to 215 kudos I would write a special chapter just for you guys that subscribed, commented, left kudos, and read, it all for you lovers of sin and fluff! I could never have done this without you guys! Your support has been fantastic and I'm so excited to share this chapter with you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! Gang Bang, Smut, Bukkake, Praise Kink
> 
> ♩we're all in this, together ~♩
> 
> hey guess what, you getting fucked by the best boys, lucky you!
> 
> Amajiki  
> Bakugou  
> Kirishima  
> Kaminari  
> Midoriya  
> Mirio  
> Shinsou  
> Todoroki

Everyone hurried around the room, desperate to set up before your arrival. It was your 21st birthday, and the boys where going to make sure that this was the best day of your life, Bakugou was still preparing the three teir cake while screaming in Kirishima's face about doing dishes while he continued decorating. 

Todoroki brought the alcohol the damn scoundrel, and your living room was stacked with presents. Midoriya was still fumbling with wrapping his and Kaminari was doing his best to help the poor boy. Kirishima was still cleaning around the room, he had been sweeping the house for any sign of dirt and then finally doing the dishes as Bakugou asked. 

"Guys they'll be here any minute!" Shinsou yelled to everyone, as he placed the alcohol on the food table while Mirio and Tamaki finished hanging streamers and filling balloons with helium. 

You where supposed to be arriving right about now with your boyfriend.

Midoriya looked out the window and gasped. "She's here!" He yelled, everyone raced to a hiding spot and turned the lights off the way you left them. 

You swung the door open and turned the light on. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY (Y/N)!!" The boys yelled, popping out of their hiding place before stilling with a look of horror on their face. They saw you, but not your boyfriend. 

Your cheeks were tear stained and covered in mascara, they where painted red and black and where puffy as hell, your red eyes where still watery and your face was shocked and angry, here you where hoping to come home to a quite house and just sob into a bowl of icecream. 

"W-Whats are you guys doing here!" You screamed, not even meaning to be harsh, you where frustrated but everyone winced. 

"Are you okay?" 

"What happened?" 

"Are you hurt?" 

The boys began to bombarded you with questions stepping closer to you before you screamed again and activated your quirk. 

You built up an invisible wall around yourself, closing out the noise of their voices and keeping them away from you, except for one, with his damned stupid ass quirk. 

Mirio. 

Mirio phased through the ground and came up next to you, luckily keeping his clothes this time. He put his hands on your shoulders and looked at you with a sad smile. Your tears spilled once again and sobs wracked through your body. You pulled him into a crushing hug and he hugged you back with just as much passion, his large hands stroking through your hair. 

You released the invisible walls and slid to the ground, he followed you down and held you as the other boys fell silent and could only come up to you and wrap you in the warmth of a group hug, even Bakugou and Tamaki joined in on the action. 

"Here, why don't we all sit down and you can tell us what happened?" Kirishima rubbed your upper arm, giving it an affectionate squeeze. You sniffled and nodded as the boys picked you up and practically carried you to the couch. 

Everyone sat down somewhere, eyes on you, listening. Mirio sat next to you, Bakugou on your other side, Midoriya at your feet and Kirishima rubbing your shoulders from behind. 

You leaned over and began to run your hands through Izukus hair, something you did often when you where stressed out or sad and he just happened to be around you. He leaned back against your knee and let you pet him.

"Carter dumped me." You sniffed, tears falling, one of them landing on Izukus shoulders. 

Audible gasps where heard around the room, you felt Mirio place a hand on your lower back like Bakugou, silent as ever, placed a hand on your head and patted you. Izuku just pressed his cheek into your knee while Kirishima's hands stopped moving briefly. 

"We should go fuck him up." Tamaki, the most shy boy in Japan besides Midoriya, spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. The room went quiet, everyone wanted to give that guy a peice of their mind but it wouldn't help any. 

Shinsou stood up and went over to the door table, picking up a class and fixing something. 

Shinsou brought an orange drink over and held it in your face. "Drink this, it'll take the edge off." He said, his voice was promising. You took the drink from him and took a sip, almost smiling at the sweet taste of citrus and strawberries with a slight tingle in the back of your throat. You leaned back into the couch with it Midoriya took your shoes off and soon enough everyone was moving around the room to return your house to it's former glory. Leaving the food table and the pile of presents in the corner. 

Bakugou was the only one who stayed next to you. Pulling you into a side hug and whispering comforting things to you. You let Todoroki wipe a makeup clothe on your face to remove your black streaks and ruined foundation and blush, you felt much better with the layer off of you. 

"Thanks Shouto." You leaned back again and rest your head on Bakugou's shoulder, he shot you a smile and let you in peace while Kaminari put on a movie and Kirishima ordered food from your favorite restaurant

You finished your glass which was picked up my Tamaki, he gave your hand an affectionate squeeze before returning to the kitchen. 

You raised a brow as Mirio started to push the couches and chairs up against the wall and was even more surprised to see Midoriya and Todoroki dragging your blankets and mattress down from your room and closet and setting up a paper on the ground like you all did in the dorm living room when you where younger. 

"Find a comfy spot, I'll go cut the cake and then we can eat and rent a terrible movie." Bakugou looked at you with a void expression and his usual frown. 

You smiled at him and nodded, scooting away so he could get up. 

"I'll be back shortly." He promised, giving you a small smile before turning on his heels to the kitchen, which in turn made your heart beat for what seemed like the first time since those words left your exes mouth.

_'You're just boring and sad, I've honestly found someone else, but it'll be easy for you too, considering how many boys you hang out with.'_

You shuddered and slumped back in the couch with a pouty expression, remembering to do as ask, you began to search for a comfy space and waited for the rest of the boys to join you. 

________________________

"- guys this is really wrong but we can't just let her suffer!" 

"What are you idiots talking about?" Katsuki asked, sliding up to the group cooly. 

"Okay Katsuki don't freak out-" kirishima started before being cut off. 

"You want to fuck (Y/n) right?" Kaminari asked bluntly, making Katsuki's brain stop working. 

"Don't just say it like that!" Midoriya whined quietly. The boys glanced around at one another, no way they couldn't all be thinking and discussing _that_!

Katsuki blinked before starting again, containing his rage from the other guys for even thinking about you like that, even Todoroki blushed at the shit that came out of Kaminari's mouth!

"Um. . . I guess so, but why are you asking me dumb shit like that it isn't gonna happen." 

"Because tonight it might happen, all of us are going to give it a shot to make her feel better, and she's been complaining to me about not getting any." Shinsou cut in smuggly. Making a lot of the boys blush, especially Midoriya and Tamaki.

"She deserves to have a good birthday." Mirio chirped. Making every nod. 

"(Y/n) Is one of the best things to happen to any of us, we can't just let her mope." Midoriya nodded. 

Everyone seemed to be in agreence and Katsuki continued to say nothing. He walked over to the cake he made and pulled a plate from the cupboard. Slicing a peice off he placed it on the plate delicately and added a silver fork to it before turning to the other guys. 

"I'm gonna win." He smirked, walking out of the kitchen, leaving the others star struck. 

____________________

You sat with a bunch of food around you, glancing at the boys as they came back in and all cuddled around you. Katsuki laid down next to your left and placed a chunk of cake infront of you. You smiled as food was passed around and a movie was rolled. You felt Kirishima place his hand on your calf to rub soothing circles. You sighed and leaned your head against the pillow you snuggled. 

"Don't fall asleep on us now, the party is just gonna get started." Katsuki whispered to your ear, the bastard had the audacity to look the she'll of it, making you shiver before looking at him with a confused expression. 

You looked straight ahead and brushed off the feeling of hands and fingers brushing up against you. 

"Oh fuck this." Katsuki mused, flipping you over and straddling you, forcing himself on top of you before you could even react, he put your hands above your head and placed a rough kiss on your mouth. 

Your eyes where wide open while his where squeezed shut. Why was no one stopping him? You wriggled underneath him before he nipped your lip firmly. A warning. The boys began to gather around you and Katsuki pulled back. 

"What the fuck?" You grumble, face flushed but you didn't hate him, and you kinda knew why. 

The boys all grinned and smirked at you. Shinsou lifted you to a sitting up position and pulled your back against his chest. "I think we should lose the clothes right kitten?" He purred into your ear, making your breath hitch. 

Midoriya, the boy that was shy and stuttering just a while ago was crawling towards you to tug your pants off. You gasped at him and Kaminari chuckled. 

"She looks like she wants a cock in her mouth." Denki gleamed palming his buldge through his low hanging sweats and smirking. "How about mine sweetheart?" He finished. 

You flushed, Midoriya crawled away from you with the clothing item in his hand and folded it neatly, placing it on the arm of a couch before standing up and smiling at you. 

What the hell was going on? 

Mirio and Tamaki where on the assault next, tearing like dogs at your shirt and forcing it off and down your shirt seeing as it was a button up, leaving all the boys to look at your semi-nude form with hungry glares. 

"I-I. . ." You just stared at them. 

"All you have to do is ask baby girl, we know what you want, ask and you shall receive." Shinsou nipped your earlobe. 

"Please, I need you guys, _all of you._ " you groaned, shoving away from Shinsou to reach out to the rest of them. 

Todoroki stepped forehead and kept down, grabbing the back of your head and pulling you in for a kiss. Your arms wrapped around him and you noticed as Todoroki beckoned the others to you, you felt 8 pairs of hands on you, 16 in total, 80 fingers in total all latching onto you, you couldn't tell who was who as lips pressed to you and your skin, marks where left and zippers where heard. 

Someone's, _you think Bakugou's_ ,grab your panties and tug, ripping them off of you and your bra follwed. You where kissing Tamaki now, taking the lead in his sweet kiss as you felt two press against your soaked entrance. 

Could you really be fucked by this many boys at once? Hell _yes_. 

You felt a hand crack against you ass, making your lips part and release a shaky moan. Kirishima, you where sure of it, pressed his thumb against your puckered asshole and shoved it in, stretching it nicely and making you cry out. You grabbed onto midoriya who was now infront of you and tangled your hands into his hair, pulling on it and making him groan into your mouth as he kissed you roughly. You slide your hand down Tamaki's chest and into the waist band of his slacks, rubbing your hand over his cock and spreading the pre-cum. 

You did the same with Izuku and yelped as Shinsou grabbed your shin and forced your face upwards. He ran his thumb across your lips. 

"Be a good girl and give me a suck, will you?" He said sweetly, his coy smile returning as he presented his cock to you, you forced yourself down on it and continued to jerk the shy boys off in your hands. You swirled your tongue around him, doing your best to get him off. 

"How bout I join in on this action," Kaminari came up next to him, stroking his now exposed length in his hands and pressing it against your cheek, you nearly choked as a sharp slap was given to you again. 

"Lift her up first, I'm going underneath." Mirio said with a megawatt smile. You lifted your arms and legs with shinsou and Kaminari to help guide you, Mirio slid underneath you with ease, his naked body pressing to yours as his cock gutted against your clit. 

The older blonde pressed his face into your breasts and began to lick and suck them, his hands traveled around your back to cup your ass and invite someone else in. Now you where surrounded by pain and pleasure and words. Sucking on two cocks at the same time and jerking off two more while Mirio and Todoroki thrusted into your cunt relentlessly, leaving Bakugou and Kirishima to handle your ass. 

You had no clue how many times you came, and if it was even possible to do so that many times, but when you gaged on Shinsou and Kaminari and pulled back to cough. Everyone stilled, a panting and sweaty pile of body inside you and outside you. 

And everyone was kissing one another. The boys where sweatily locking lips with one another if their mouths weren't on your skin. 

Everyone pulled out of you and you where flipped over. To face everyone, your vision was blurry with deliscious mixes of pleasure and pain. 

You where drooling and tears where in your eyes, something landed in your face and you heard Izuku grunt, they where cumming all over you and you had your mouth hanging open like a dog looking at a steak. 

Rope after rope of their cum coated you, your face, mouth, breasts, stomach, thighs, everything, and you where just basking in it. 

All stood panting, hands wrapped around their softening dicks as you collapsed on the mattress and licked your lips. 

"We love you, (Y/n)." 

"Happy birthday beautiful."

"We hope it made you feel better."

"Don't be shy about asking any of us for it again~"

You felt a wet wash cloth on your face and you scrunched your nose. Bakugou was there smiling at you and cleaning you up while the rest of the boys where grinning like idiots as they began to clean the mattress and themselves. 

"Happy birthday, baby girl." Bakugou chimed with a rare smile. 

"I'm not that much of a baby, Katsuki." 

"Then how come you called us _'Daddy'_ the entire time?" He smirked. 

You paled, had you really said that? 

"It's true, I got it on video!" Kaminari pulled his phone out and everyone crowded to watch it. 

"Holy shit, Kami, delete that you sick fuck!" 

"Call me daddy and I will~" 

"Dude, send that to me." Midoriya flushed. 

Everyone laughed while you pouted. 

"I fuckin hate you guys." You mumble cutely. Everyone laughed harder and wrapped you up in warm cuddly hugs. 

"We love you too, happy birthday." All of them say in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap guys, I have no regrets and it's been so much fun to sin with all of you, it's been a hell of a month but I pulled through and survived! I'm glad you guys have put up with me and read all my stuff and this definetly isn't the end, I still have more chapters to come, but let's call this our first mark. 
> 
> I love you all so much and you make my world spin. 
> 
> Love, Kat


	30. Code: Light Orange (Todoroki x Reader x Kaminari)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todoroki and Kaminari are some of my favorite boys, let's see how well you fair against their tag teaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! Temperature play, Erotic Electrostimulation, Oral Sex (female a male receiving), Vaginal Penetration

"Denki! You cheating fiend! That's so unfair!" You shouted as he surpassed you, taking first place in Mario Kart.

"All is fair in racing and war sweet cheek!" Kaminari cheered victorious. 

"Could you people quite down!?" Shouto called from the other room. 

You both winced at his voice and you tossed your controller to the side, pouting like a petulant child. Denki laughed and leaned on you, pressing a kiss to your temple. 

"I won fairly." He mused. But you continued to pout no matter how many times he kissed you. 

"Code: Light Orange!" He called out, his voice ringing through the house. You raised a brow and turned to see Shouto walking into the living room with a calm expression. 

"Light Orange?" 

Neither answered you as Shouto sat behind you on the couch from where you where facing Kaminari. 

He wrapped you up in his arms and held you in a strong grip as you began to squirm. 

"Hey! What are you guys doing!?" You yelp before Kaminari smashed his lips onto yours. Making you gasped. 

The blonde took the advantage and slid his tongue into your mouth, dominating the kiss and wiggling his tongue with yours in a sensual dance. Shouto pressed his lips to your neck and he loosened his grip as you relaxed against him. Sliding his hands around your waist and rubbing circles into the bare skin of your stomach. 

You groaned and squeezed your eyes shut. 

"Ah ah, open them up, I want you to watch Denki." Shouto licked the shell of your ear, making you shiver. 

You opened your eyes to see yellow ones gazing back at you with a sweet smile. Shouto sank his teeth into the muscle of your shoulder and your back arched against him. 

"So needy, you haven't even figured out what code Light Orange is." Kaminari teased. The blonde dipped his hand pass your sweat pants, sliding his fingers along the slit of your slowly dampening panties.

He grinned as your cheeks flushed, Shouto wrapped a hand around your neck and kept him against you, lifting you up so Kaminari could pulled your pants and panties down. 

He spread yoyr legs forcefully and you let out a moan with the rough treatment. Goosebumps rose on your thighs and arms as cold air hit your pussy. 

Denki leaned towards you with a sultry expression and let his tongue fall from his mouth. Your jaw dropped as you stared at the gunmetal tongue piercing he now doned. 

It was usually a bright sliver but the sight of it made heat pool in your stomach. 

Shouto ripped your ~~his~~ shirt down the middle making you yelp out a protest which died in your throat and Kaminari began to suckle on the mouse of flesh, squeezing a pert nipple between his fore finger and thumb while his mouth latched on to the other one. 

Todoroki didn't leave you high and dry, skimming his right hand down your side, making your shiver and the skin he touch tingle as he activated his quirk. His fingers becoming cold. His fingers dove for your folds, stuffing his fingers inside you easily and moving them in and out. 

"Sho!" You moaned out, grabbing the couch cushion with one hand and Kaminari's hair in the other. The man grinned wickedly at you before pinching your clit and making you yelp. 

Kaminari peeked up at you sliding his tongue down your skin and sitting back on the couch to stuff his face in your cunt. 

Swirling his tongue and the gun smoke ball around your clit as his fingers pushed Shouto's hand away and replaced them. His fingers scissors into you as Todoroki sat up a bit more to free the hard member that was pressing against your ass. 

He stroked his cock a few times before settling underneath your again. Kaminari took Shouto's cock in his hands and began to pump him, making the latter release a guttural moan straight in your ears. 

Shouto keened when Kaminari removed his tongue but not his fingers from your now soaked pussy. Kaminari grinned and leaned his tongue done, looking at you both the entire time. The shameless bastard. 

He ran his tongue piercing over Todoroki's slit, making the poor man behind you nearly choke before Kaminari fed Todoroki's cock into his mouth and his fingers began to work at a steady pace again. You where a moaning mess and Todoroki was with you as he bit your neck to muffle his moaned. 

"Ready babe?" Kaminari pulled away from Shouto's dick with a filthy pop, a string of saliva and pre cum still connecting the both of them. 

You nodded vigorously. The men chuckled as Kaminari repositioned his partners cock to press against your entrance.

Kaminari's hand left the other males dick and Shouto stuffed himself inside of you easily, you both moaned at the tightness and Todoroki gripped onto you as he began to thrust in deeply. 

Kaminari smirked and returned his face to your pussy, licking the bundle of nerves gently, his pricing stroking against you as Todoroki fucked into you. Kaminari grinned with an idea, raising a finger, yellow electricity bubbled around him and he pressed it into you, making you gasp and choke on air, Todoroki felt it too and his hips stuttered, making you both jerk. 

When the finger left you your breath returned to you and you felt a light pulsating right where he had touched you but it didn't make Shouto or you stop as Kaminari shocked you both with his electricity. 

You came all to soon with the intense pressure on you but Todoroki didn't stop fucking into you relentlessly, both boys called out your name as you stayed on cloud nine, falling in and out of conscious ness. Drool dribbling down your mouth as it hung slack open and broken moans escaped you. 

Todoroki came with a final thrust and you all passed against the couch, smushing against one another in a panting, sweaty, dirty mess. 

"Wait a minute. . ." You breathed. "Is light orange just your hair colors mixed together?" 

"Shit." Both men groaned in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully that was as fabulous as I thought it was 😂😂😅😅
> 
> Don't forget to comment and leave kudos!
> 
> Requests are closed!
> 
> Love, Kat


	31. Hair Cut (Todoroki x Reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written_in_Aqua requests:
> 
> "Bit scared, because I’ve never requested anything before, but here we go! (I hope requests are still open)
> 
> Dominant Todoroki x reader where Todoroki adores his S/O, but they agree she needs to look like he almost owns her. So they talk it over and todoroki ends up tying his s/o down and shaving her head. She’s heavily turned on, and todoroki just takes her while she’s still tied up
> 
> Ack, sorry this ran a bit long, and I totally understand if you don’t wanna write it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! None it's fluff I'm so sorry 😔😔😔

"Are you sure you know what your doing Shouto?" 

"Of course my love, now stay still." Todoroki, your beautiful, dumb husband, held the scissors in his hands picking up a strand of hair with his other hand before dropping it and brushing your long hair out again. 

You hummed softly as he kissed the crown of your head before snipping at least five inches off of the hair that went down to your ass. 

He smiled and held the strand up, holding it infront of you. 

"First hair cut since I was five Sho, keep going." You encouraged. 

He nodded and began to hack away at your hair some more while you opted for humming a gentle tune and scrolling through your phone. 

When you felt the scissors graze your ear lobe you looked up at the bathroom mirror. He was working tediously, his tongue probing his lips in concentration. 

Your hair was now sticking out in all placed in a pixie cut only Shouto could come up woth, it wasn't half bad actually. 

You leaned your head all the way back and he stopped cutting your hair. You smiled at him and he grinned, setting the scissors down. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." He said back, placing a soft kiss on your lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so, so sorry, I know it's not what you wanted but I really hope it did well, I haven't been feeling my best as of late and it puts pressure on me when you guys ask for the next chapter when I don't upload the next hour. Authors need breaks to you know? And I'm also working on other things, im not a one trick pony. 
> 
> You can't be a hero if your a one trick pony 
> 
> I'm sorry it's short too but I just needed some fluff in my life, writers have needs, just like you.
> 
> Reminder, requests are closed because I'm still slammed they'll be open soon enough, only a few more to go and I'll be able to open them again!


	32. Reminders

Just a few reminders to keep y'all in check and everyone happy so we all win! 

Requests are closed! But when they open again put them on the first chapter with the requirements! 

Don't be afraid to be dirty or soft I'm writing anything and everything! 

It's common courtesy to say please and thank you, so when you make a request mind your manners and say that!

I am not obligated to write something I don't like or don't want to write! 

Do not beg me to write something if the requests are closed or if I've already written for you! 

Leaving constructive criticism is great and extremely encouraged but please don't bash me for writing something you dont like. 

Do not harp on my ass to finish a request if I haven't put it out yet there are other people besides you in this terrible terrible world on this wonderfully awful page of One-Shots

I can't write whatever the fuck I want even without a request. So If I put something out that isn't a request or isn't a request you put in, don't take it personally, I write for my own stress relieve and enjoyment, if the author isn't happy or comfortable then don't expect good shit in chapters. 

Fluff is okay to write too, no one needs that much smut unless your a thirsty porn addict that gets there daily dose off this then please get help and lower your porn addiction to 2 times a day instead of 5 

I can't keep up with everyone, I love you guys and tour much appreciated and vary valued in my eyes and I wouldn't be this far without everyone's help but for the love of God this is my compromise. 

Thanks for letting me rant, leave a comment if you have questions about anything and I'll do my best to answer. But I have rights just like you guys. 

Thanks 

Love, Kat


	33. Red Riot Unbreakable (Kirishima Eijirou x Reader) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote it for my sake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! Violence, fluff, smut, comfort sex

The camera panned downward to get a shot of the fight that had broken out in the middle of the city. 

The Pro Hero - Red Riot, was tussling with the latest villian. The villain had robbed banks, took children as hostages and his quirk was really strong. You wondered if your boyfriend could handle it. 

_'No, stop thinking like that (Y/n), he could do this and you know it.'_

His form suddenly became more jagged and your eyes widened, he was looking control of himself, you couldn't hear what the villain was saying since there wasn't audio. But something in Kirishima, _your_ wonderful, beautiful, whole hearted Kirishima Eijirou, had snapped. 

He looked like a monster with his rough and barbed peach skin and his sharp protruding teeth. You raised your hand to your mouth. What the hell was this? 

You've never seen him like this and he's never told you about this before. Could he turn it off? Would he been like that forever? Why the fuck was he so hot looking even when spiked up like this? Why-

"And Red Riot has won the fight!" The reporter shouted and victorious cheers where heard through your speakers. Your thoughts stopped and you watched as Red Riot stood to his feet, his form not changing back as he heaved in air. Moving around slowly before looking up at the camera. 

You swear he was staring at you through that camera, knowing you where watching. Hints of apology splashed his features before he turned around and raced away to avoid the press unlike he usually would. 

You watched as the rest of the scene unfolded, the villain being tired away by police the children being returned to their parents. 

You turned your head to look at kirishima as he came crashing in through the back door, it fell to peicies and you jumped as he crawled in, tears rolling down his spiked cheeks. 

Your eyes widened and you swallowed, raising from the couch and walking over to him. 

"Eiji?" You questioned. Putting your hand out but he flinched away, sobbing into his arms. His costume was broken and tattered you crouched down and sat with your legs cross.

His broken red eyes bore into yours with panic, the white and iris of his eyes where cracked, he looked so scared in that moment. 

You scooted closer, he didn't have anywhere to move so he squeezed his eyes shut. You touched his solid chest, running your hands delicately over the concrete muscle and skin. 

His breathing slowed as you touched him, rubbing his neck with your hands, careful no to prick yourself on his skin. You took a thick fluffy towel from the clothing basket you had been folding when the news came on and placed it in his lap before carefully straddling his lap. He didn't dare touch you but you touched him all over. Smoothing your hands over his skin as he began to calm down enough to try speaking with a distorted voice. 

You pressed your fingers to his jaw to get him to stop talking. You understood. You touched his face, drawing outlines of your name on his irregular forehead. 

"(Y/n). . ." His scraggly voice came and you shushed him again, pressing your lips to the rough flesh of his temple, his eyebrows, his forehead his nose and chin and jaw, making him slump against you and finally touch you. Pulling you into a loose embrace and almost purring into your chest as he pressed his face against you and you smiled. Arms slinking around his shoulders. 

The sharp skin stopped pricking your own as his hair became fluffy, his teeth returning to their normal shape and finally fitting back in his mouth. His eyes became whole again. And you now longer felt like you where sitting on a cactus. 

You pulled away and looked down at him, he smiled up at you and the pair of you embraced lovingly once again, you pressed real kisses to his mouth while he apologized over and over. 

You brushed his words of sorry off and just kept pressing kisses to him. 

"Forgive me, (Y/n), God please forgive me." He begged, eyes threatening to spill with tears again. 

"Shhh, there isn't anything to forgive." You promised. Pulling him closer to you and twisting your tongue with his. He lifted you up easily and carried you all the way to bedroom. 

"I love you, I love you so much." He mumbled against you, hands mindlessly grasping your hips as he laid you on the bed gently, towering over you. 

You took his facial peice off and set it to the side as he ripped out of the rest of his tattered costume. He mumbled something about a new one before pulling your oversized t-shirt off of your head and then slipping his boxers down your legs. 

"Remind me again why you like to wear my clothes?" He asked. Pressing kiss after kiss to your neck and shoulders. 

"Comfort, and I get to be surround by you." You explained, whimpering as he bit the special place on your shoulder that was reserved for only him. A mark and scar he opened over and over again in the exact same spot. 

"Well you can be surrounded by me now, so let's get rid of the clothes." He said sweetly. Soft but firm hands grasping at the flesh of your breast making you hum softly as you rubbed your hands up and down his back before grasping his hair as his cock slid back and forth against your clit while he grinded against you. 

You groaned at the feeling and he pressed his lips against your again. One of his hands slid down your body to grasp himself and line his cock up with your entrance, spreading your wetness across him before gently sliding into you. 

You gasped at the stretch and wriggled against him before you both stilled. Heavy breathing and the smell of sex filling the room. 

"Move baby, please." You moaned, your mind burning with the thoughts of him, the skin he touch's setting ablaze. The heat that collected between your legs as he slowly thrusted into you. Your body comforting and soothing his mind. 

Pressing against one another with loving words leaving your lips and filling the others ears, growling and groaning with every thrust until hips stuttered and rhythm failed.

You came around him with a soft moan back arching as you grasped onto him, with a few finally thrusts he shoved deep inside you till the hilt and spilled his seed into you. 

You both lay still in a sweaty panting mess. Loving words, the only thing keeping you both grounded to one another in your euphoria. 

"I love you." 

"I can't live without you." 

"Please."

"Marry me." 

"Be mine for eternity."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't a request or suggestion but damn did I love writing it 
> 
> I'd like to thank my wonderful amazing writing partner, Neimiria, for putting up with me. She means a lot to me and she's more than a writing partner she's one of my friends. 
> 
> I knowing hasn't been long but I really enjoy talking to you about anything and everything and it's truly a treasure to be friends with you. 
> 
> Love you darling
> 
> Love, Kat


	34. Baby Boys (Todoroki x Bakugou x Midoriya x Reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another bnha special! For 300 Kudos! 
> 
> Honestly I didn't expect to be doing another one so soon but I can't help myself you guys are to awesome. 
> 
> Baby x Villain AU
> 
> Bakugou Katsuki  
> Midoriya Izuku  
> Todoroki Shouto

"Run me through it again?" You ask, rubbing your chin. Bakugou grumbles. 

"You fucking deaf?" 

"Stop it Kacchan." Midoriya voices calmly. Putting his elbows on the counter while you served up breakfast, Shouto was at the fridge getting orange juice and pouring everyone a glass. 

"We are going to infiltrate UA at the left of the building where security isn't as tight, then we're gonna pull info from the students and teachers so we can know where to strike for the next attack." Midoriya explained once more. 

"Kinda a dumb idea, breaking into the top hero school in Japan." You shrug, setting Bakugou's and Midoriya's plate infront of them. 

"Ha! What are you talking bout!? That shits totally ful proof." Bakugou put his hands behind his head. Smirking proudly. 

"That is until you get caugh for being a loudmouth." Todoroki cuts in, setting a glass of orange juice next to you, you grinned at him and he smiled back sweetly. 

"Fuck you, Icy-Hot." Bakugou grumbled, sitting up and picking up his chopsticks. 

"You would." You, Midoriya, and Todoroki all say in unison causing shameless laughter to ring out as Bakugou flushed and began to rage at you all. 

You and these boys where roommates, sharing a three bedroom apartment for the last two years. It had been fairly easy, you where on the down low. Being quirkless, you didn't draw attention to yourself.

You didn't find their villainy to be and issue. As long as they didn't drag work home with them or destroy the place you where good with whatever. 

"Well, I hope you guys have fun with that, just don't get caught." You warned, waving at them all with a fork. 

"I'd kill myself before being sent to jail." Katsuki smirked. 

"All you need to do is put your fist in your mouth and set the fucking thing off. That would be quite the light show." Todoroki nodded making Bakugou growl lowly. 

You kicked Todoroki under the table, making him wince. 

"As usual, don't bring this shit home with you." You said, picking up the empty plates and taking them to the sick, if you had a quirk it would definetly be cleaning up after the mess the boys made. 

"Yeah yeah, have fun being alone!" Bakugou snickered. 

"Better than listening to your incessant screaming!" 

The blonde couldn't catch a break today. 

**___________**

You where very concerned when you got a phone call from the police station, the dispatcher said it was important so you had no choice but to go since you where never one to run from something you didn't even know about.

You pulled into the parking lot and stepped out of the car. Gripping the traps of your purse tightly you opened the door and walked in, your heels clacking against the role as you walked up to the desk. 

"Can I help you." 

"I'm (F/n) (L/n), here for. . . Something, I'm not sure." You stated rubbing the back of your head both nervously and sheepishly. 

The woman typed a few things into the computer and nodded. 

"Please enter room 408 for a meeting with detective Miria, down the left hall." The girl said simply, you started to sweat. 

"Of course, thank you." You say quickly, bowing before turning to follow the instructions. _Fuck, I'm so screwed!_

You knocked on the door, hearing a small 'come I'm before you actually opened it. You walked in, seeing a women with shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes and gold rimmed glasses that made her eyes pop. 

A large mug filled with what looked to be coffee with creamer, you could smell it from where you stood, intact the whole room reeked of Starbucks. 

She stared at you, a sour expression visiting her features. "Please, have a seat miss (L/n)." She gestured to the chair infront of her. You smiled, _Well, she seems friendly_ You do as asked and take a seat. 

She speaks into an ear peice that she was wearing. "Please bring in the subjects: 4, 5, and 6 to room 408." 

That was all she said before the two of you sat in awkward silence, she sipped from the mug infront of her, shooting an icy glance your way. The door busted open with two guys holding- babies? 

They sat down in the two seats next to detective Miria and your jaw dropped. You stared at the three sleeping children on the man's chests, two strapped to the bigger one. Fluffy green hair and freckles on the left with a half and half baby on the right. The smaller man held an ashy blonde baby who was drooling in his sleep. 

"We found your children in the latest villain attack." Miria started a bit softer. Like an understanding mother. 

"We knew you must have been worried so we gave you a call." 

_How the hell did they get my number?!_

"Your number was on this boys thigh." The Older male said, pointing to what you assumed was Midoriya in that little form of his. 

"A-Ah yes, I was frightened that I couldn't find them, I was so upset." You started reaching over to rub Shouto's cheek. 

Miria smiled and tilted her head to the side. "Glad we found them then, we'll get paper work for their release and then their all yours." She promised with a gorgeous smile. 

"C-Can you please leave Katsuki here?" You asked suddenly as the stood up. They all raised a confused brow. "The blonde one." You state. Pointing to your 'child.'

The smaller man smiled and took Katsuki out of the sling on his chest and delicately handed him over. You took him with a smile and pressed your face into his puffy hair, he squirmed a bit, beginning to wake up and the detectives left the room. 

You pulled his tiny body from you and frowned. "What the hell did you people do? Are you really babies?" You grumbled, holding him up as he began to squirm from his nap. He began to cry loudly and you brought him back to your body. Shushing him with panic racing through your body. 

_"good fucking god, my head is pounding, where the fuck am I?"_

"Katsuki please don't tell an your a baby!" You begged. Swaying side to side. 

_"(Y/n), you bitch what the fuck did you do?!"_ his mind raced and all that came out where incoherent garbbles. 

Tears sprang, he couldn't talk to you, he couldn't talk at you, he couldn't blow you up, he began to cry more, pressin his face into your boobs, holding onto you and clawing at your shirt as tears, snot, and drool ran down his face. 

"Bakugou, please don't cry." You begged. "Katsuki." You whined, holding him as his hands fisted and he tugged at you. 

He was raging into you, beating on your chest with weak hits and harsh sobbing, you just rubbed his back and let him down his thing as you signed the paper work. 

Todoroki and Midoriya where catatonic in the back seat of you vehicle while you held Katsuki to your chest and drove to the store, you need to get supplies. 

It was kinda a hassle to hold two sleeping beauty babies and then a squirming one as you walked into the store. People where staring at you like you where a psycho path until you set all of them down into a shopping cart and panted. 

"I, hate you guys." You mumbled, standing up straight before pushing the cart to the baby section. You picked out random onesies and tossed then in the cart along with diappers and a few small toys, 

Bullshit, such bullshit. You walked to the cash registers, picking up a bottle of whiskey on the way because Lord knows your going to need it.

**_________**

Now that the boys where respectfully clothed instead of wrapped in security blankets you began to crack down on possible solutions to what may have happened.

Your guess is that they where turned into babies when they tried and failed to enter the school. 

Todoroki had woken up with a confused expression and his sudden rage crying woke Midoriya up, so now you watched three of them cry and bang on the couch in anger and frustration. 

_"What is going on? Why is this happening? (Y/n), (Y/N)!"_ Todoroki's thoughts screamed.

Your hands where on your hips and you watched with annoyed expression, you had already taken pictures. Those would be burned into your brain forever and you would always keep them. Hell you would fucking print them and put them around the apartment.

You picked up baby Shouto and sat in his place. Running your hands through his mis matched hair as he cried. Midoriya clambered on the couch to reach your side and Bakugou smashed his face into the other side of your breasts. Great, another shirt ruined by copious amounts of body fluids. 

They all stopped crying after a little bit, soon enough. Just being in your presence was comforting to them. You rubbed Shouto's head, not missing how his scar had disappearedand he now had pale skin on his right side. You wondered if he would stay like that. 

You placed a golden age All Might tot in his hands while you pampered Shouto for a bit. If they where babies then you could squish and play with them as you pleased. You spent 10 minutes kissing Shouto's chubby cheeks and squeezing his soft hands in yours, kissing his nose and forehead until Bakugou got tired of being felt out and he began to paw at you needily. 

"God, you guys are so adorable." You giggle, blushing like a fool as Bakugou proper down on your other leg and squeezed your waist in hugs. ~~Though he was really trying his best to rip you in half.~~

 _"FUCK YOU, I'M NOT!"_ Katsuki thought. He wished he could scream at you.

You watched as Todoroki and Bakugou got into a scuffle over who got to have more affection. While Midoriya swooped in and latched onto your neck with his little arms and snuggled into you. 

When Bakugou fell over he cried and Todoroki started to cry too at the others noise. Which, you guessed it, made Midoriya cry too. 

Take a gulp of the alcohol you bought. You picked them up and dragged them to your bedroom, laying them down on the bed and leaving them their to go to the kitchen. 

None of the boys liked that very much. You came back quickly with a bowl of icecream seeing as how you completely forgot baby food. This was probably the only thing they could eat. 

You sat on the bed and held a tea spoon you used to stir coffee, holding up a small spoonful of vanilla goodness they all stopped their fighting and stared at you. 

Todoroki took initiative and opened his mouth. You placed the spoon in his mouth and sucked the treat off. Humming before giggling at the cold. Bakugou shoved Midoriya one last time and you looked at him with a scolding expression, he looked down before looking back up and opening his mouth apologetically. 

You placed the icecream into his mouth and he whimpered at the cold, you rubbed his cheek with your thumb and he stopped immediantly. The icecream didn't go as fast since the all kinda pushed for another bite. You where able to squeeze in a few bitws for yourself before Todoroki yawned and rubbed his blue eye.

"Guess it's bed time huh?" As if on cue Midoriya flipped over on his back, his enlarged tummy from the ice cream heaving up and down as he slept. He would've looked dead if his stomach wasn't moving. You moved him over to the end of the bed and Todoroki crawled to his own spot, you set the bowl on the side table and ragged Katsuki into your arms. Laying him down next to you and laying on your back. 

Midoriya basically slept walked to your other side and Todoroki clambered on top of your stomach and sprawled out. Well, no moving from this position then. 

"I hope this all gets fixed." You said softly. 

You reached over the bed and turned the light out. Rubbing the boys hair before falling asleep.

**___________**

And when you woke up, three, naked, normal sized man where smothering you in warmth. Midoriya had his arms around your middle while Katsuki had a hand on your shoulder and Shouto's face was in your boobs, straddling your hips, you where in a mess of limps. Forest pressed to Midoriya's with your right hand in Katsuki's hair and your left on Shouto's back. 

Fuck it, you where plenty warm and you weren't complaining to be surrounded by hot naked men.


	35. BnHA Speacial! (Bakugou Katsuki x Reader) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I saw that this oneshot page got 500 kudos and 25,000+ hits, I flipped my shit and decided I just had to write another chapter for this!
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you for the love you've shown me, this is a whole new record for me, please feel free to check out my other stories! I love you guys so much, so here. 
> 
> Have some Bakugou Katsuki
> 
> This is an AU! No Quirks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou works at home as a Writer and Father of your five year old daughter while you are a stay at home mom, the three of you live in your cabin in a suburban area where the forest is literally your back yard. 
> 
> Warnings! Medical Stitching, Injuries, Language, Fluff, Smut, Sex, Sex in a Cabin, Anal/Ass play, Glasses Kink,

"Ow, Katsuki! That bloody hurts!" You whined, flinching your arm back. 

"Stay still you baby, I can't fix you up if you keep working around!"

Bakugou growled and snatched your arm again, turning you back to the side to add a second stitch into the deep cut you got on your arm. 

How you might ask? Well the author is going to tell you exactly how you got that nasty thing on your upper arm. 

In the the form of a flash back.

___ÒwÓ___

_You adored your five year old princess, your daughter, Katsuki's daughter. Your baby had his carmine eyes with lighter flecks of orange in them long with long, straight ash blonde hair, she was the spitting image of him._

_But not an actual clone._

_She was the biggest ball of energy you've ever had the joy of knowing, she was so happy go lucky and saw beauty in everything, even dead things from trees to the carcass of a moose._

_Winter time made her even more excitable than she already was, you were outside currently in a heated snowball fight. Boys verses girls. Katsuki on one side of the, knee-deep-in-snow, yard. And you with your princess on the other side._

_Bakugou, was never, _ever_ one to back down from a good fight, being the military brat that he was. _

_You could see him snickering maliciously as he built mound after mound of snow balls to huck at the both of you._

_Your daughter was building tightly compacted snow balls while you stratagized, he was outnumbered, but you were out-powered. Katsuki was much stronger than you and could easily haul you and your daughter around in his arms like you both practically weighed nothing._

_"Alright baby, you take the right. I'll go around the house and attack from behind, hopefully he'll be focused on you and you can pelt him with snowballs while I get him from behind-"_

_"MOMMY LOOK OUT!"_

_But it was to late, you finally heard the creaking of the branch above you and it cracked. You shoved your daughter away from you as snow and ice and broken wood fell on you._

_A sharp sting ignited in your arm, you remove some debris and snow from your vission and see an icicle stabbed into your arm. A foot to the left and it would have been your head._

_You quickly pull it from your bicep, wincing as the intrusion leaves your muscle and Katsuki bounds over to you and your daughter._

_"(Y/n), you okay?" Katsuki is at your side and helping you to your feet, dusting you of snow. Your daughter immediantly ran into your leg and latched onto you while Katsuki gripped your gushing arm to put pressure on the wound and you winced._

_"I'm fine Katsuki, darling are you alright?" Your pet your daughters hair and he nods, snuggling your thigh. "Good girl, I love you." You whisper, leaning down to pick her up in your uninjured arm. "You saved me."_

_Your daughter nodded. "I love you three-thousand!"_

_____________

"Ow!" You yip, leaning into his shoulder as he added the last stitch and dabbed alcohol on your wound. Katsuki rubbed your back soothingly as you whined about the pain, he indulged in your melodrama a bit more before silencing you with a sweet kiss.

"Stop crying about it, you need some rest, I'll call Uraraka for her to baby sit our brat for a little bit. The Princess can play with Deku's monster for a while so you can get a proper rest." He says, his fingers tapping away on his cell phone with one hand while his other hand rubs your back. 

"Is she still down for her nap?" 

"Yeah, but I doubt that will be for long as soon as you step out of the room." Bakugou tosses his phone to the other side of the bed. 

"I need to pack her bag-" 

"I can do that, dumbass, I'm the father, I can do things for my wife and for my daughter." He scowls, and pushes the shoulder on your uninjured side, making you fall back into the fluffy pillows and blankets of the bed you both shared. 

"I'll believe it when I see it." You groan as he chuckles and flips you off playfully, you love Katsuki to peices but he doesn't know how to pack a five year olds things.

He left for a few minutes and you found yourself falling asleep to the fluffiness of your blankets and pillows before he came back in the room and placed a bag infront of your face, checking that he did indeed do it correctly you nodded and the bell rang. 

The ear pericing screech of your daughter sounded the alarm in your mind and you jolted. 

"I'll get it, I'll get it, I'll get it!!!" She shouted with a delighted cry, knowing it was Uncle Deku and Aunt Uraraka along with their son who was 8. 

Katsuki took the bag and left you to rest and you could tell that a few words and brotherly punches would be shared between the two men before they left. 

So.

You slept, you feel asleep, you became exhausted through out the day and loosening blood didn t make anything better. 

Thankfully you didn't need to clean up the yard, Katsuki would do that, but you would have to wash your clothes and patch your sweater and coat later. 

It wasn't until a few hours later when you actually work up. It was dark, your daughter was no doubt at Deku's house for the night, Katsuki was in bed beside you, writing something on his laptop, his reading glasses sat on the bridge of his nose as he types and mutters under his breath things you can't hear. 

You pat his thigh to let him know your awake. He blinks at the movement and looks down at you from his laptop, a soft smile on his face, you look so cute and hazy when you just wake up and your eyes hold a sparkle with tiredness. 

"Hey, go back to sleep, I'm almost done." He coos, adjusting his glasses and watching you sit up before leaning over to rest on his shoulder and look at his work. 

"Couldn't help but write at-" your eyes squint to read the clock in the bottom right hand side of the laptop. "1:34?" 

He nods to confirm your answer and pecks your temple. "I couldn't sleep, thought I could get a little writing in before you woke up." 

"Did you?" 

"A few chapters, nothing special though, I'm no where near the good part yet." He smiles, saving his work he closes the laptop and sets it aside, sitting up, giving you the chance to wiggle behind him and smush your face into his hair. 

He was always so soft when it was past his bed time.

"What would the good part be?" You whisper, your breathe fanning over his neck as you lay your head in the crook of it, pressing soft kisses to the juncture and little kitten licks that make him hum with satisfaction.

"I'll let you read later, go back to bed baby." He gushes you, you slide out from behind him and lay back down again as he opens up his laptop once more and begins to type away. Katsuki's typing slows down before stopping and you watch a perplexed look cross his face as he grabbed the rims of his glasses and moves them down to his lips in a confused tic.

Bakugou’s teeth bite down on the stems of his reading glasses, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. You watch him with a smirk, loving the look of your husband wearing his reading glasses. It was rare you got the chance to see them, and something about the glasses make him seem even more dominant, intellectual- both being traits of his that shoot warmth down blow.

"I got something else you can nibble on, Katsuki~," you purr, slinking over to him.

Bakugou glances over, smirking wickedly at the look in your eyes. He slides the glasses back into place. "Oh? And what might that be, babe?"

"Maybe, me?" You smile as he saves his work again and sets the laptop to the side finally and you crawl ijnto his lap, his hands slide to your hips and bring you forward to his groin. You gladly sit down on him and you can feel the gentle nudge of his buldge through the plaid green boxers he wears. 

His hips jolt up to meet your soft core and he groans a bit, smiling at how you grip his broad shoulders and rub his chest through the thin fabric of his dark green t-shirt.

"Feisty tonight, huh darling?" He muses, making you giggle. 

"When's the last time we actually had a nice night to ourselves?" You kiss his nose and he rolls you over, pressing his semi hard erection. 

You moan as he grinds himself against your sleep shorts and you claw at his back. 

"Too long baby, too long, just fucking kiss me already." He shushed you and you meet him in a kiss. It's slow but it holds a needy, possessive passion. 

Katsuki removes your shirt afters pulling away for a moment, he admires your braless figure and presses his face into the soft mounds of your chest, you shiver as the cold lenses and metal of his glasses nip at your warm skin and you sigh as Bakugou thrusts himself up against you. 

"I think we should skip foreplay tonight, I need you here and now." He grunts. You nod, whining as he lifts you with ease and slides your panties down your thighs for them to hook off your ankle, heat pools at your cunt, you wiggle around to hint that he needs to loose his clothes but the way you smile and flush at looking at his face provides the idea you want him to leave his glasses on. 

And you do.

He sits up a bit and you adjust underneath him, placing your hands on his lower stomach, tracing his abs underneath his shirt, he admires you beneath him before taking his shirt off and tossing it to the side of the room. Your hands trace his v-line and your fingers thumb at the ash blonde curls at his navel. 

"I love you, so fucking much Katsuki, it's not funny or fair how much I love you." You giggle as he shimmies his boxers down his hips. Springing his hard cock from the confinements. You gasp as his cock slides against your slick cunt and he hums. 

Leaning down on his forearms, his head right above yours, he growls into your ear and you gasp. "I love you more, you know that, in fact, I'm gonna show you right now!" He slides into you with a quick snap of his hips and you both moan loudly.

He bites your earlobe and you cry out, bucking your hips up against him, you feel the metal of his glasses press into your temple and your back arches as he holds you up, your hands claw at his back and you bite his shoulder in return. Your nails scratch at his butt briefly and you hear Katsuki grunt.

Bakugou thrusts slowly and deeply into you, taking this as a good sign you grab onto the flesh of his plump cheeks harder, your hands clasping the lobes of his ass with a bruising grip. You knead his plush backside, relishing the feeling of his muscular glutes.

"Fuck Katsuki," you groan, "you’re so strong, so handsome, even if you’re a nerd."

He smirks dangerously. "You think I’m a nerd because I’m wearing glasses? Think again, babe. Imma fuck you til your voice is raw, would a nerd be able to do that?"

You grin, your hand sharply smacking his ass. "I dare you, my muscular, sexy nerd."

"I'll show you nerd!" He goes a bit harder but doesn't pick up the pace, your walls squeeze him and you curl into his neck. 

Your hand reaches back further. Katsuki stiffens as he realizes what you’re reaching for, but grins maniacally, as if daring you to try. He fucks you faster, as if to distract. 

You don’t deter from your mission, though; you manage to slip your middle finger into his tight asshole through the insane abuse your pussy goes through. Bakugou groans as your finger slips inside the tight muscular ring, pressing purposefully around to find the rough patch of flesh inside of him. A particular groan gives you what you’re looking for. Every bruising thrust in is accompanied by a violet thrust out, begging for stimulation from your fingers. You smirk.

“How’s that feel Katsuki? Do you like having your ass played with? I love your ass, it’s so tight and needy, just like my pussy is for you~,” you coo at him, voice airy and whiny from how hard he fucks you. 

“F-Fuck yeah, babe,” he groans. “Play with my ass, right there. That’s the spot, fuck!” 

Your cunt clenched as he shivers and rolls his hips around to thrust back against your fingers as well as into you. You practically purr as he fucks himself in and on you. 

You dip another finger into his ass and he practically becomes a puddle, you can feel how much he's leaking into your pussy and clenching around your fingers, his butt is lubing itself up all for you.

"Baby, please, right there, fuck, I love it! So, so good!" He gasps and his hips stutter, he brings his hand down to rub at your already stimulated clit and you choke on air and your hand jerks into him, making him jolt as your nails scratch his pleasure patch and he moans. 

"Are you gonna be a good girl and take my cum? Yeah?" 

"Yes, Katsuki, Yes!" 

He smirks one last time before pleasure takes over his being and he shudders, his hips colliding with yours one last time before his hot cum spills into you and your land leaves him to cling to your husband for dear life as you cum hard on his dick. 

His glasses slide off of his sweat slicked nose, plopping softly onto your chest. "You really soaked my cock, baby." He pants and falls next to you. 

He lays beside you, the both of your chests heaving in air to catch your breath. “You look nice in those glasses,” you state after a moment.

Bakugou chuckles. “I'll try to wear them more often rather than my contacts then." 

"Your ass is pretty cute too." 

"I think we need to buy something next time we have a little play date." He blushes slightly but doesn't deny that he enjoyed your anal play. 

You laugh and curl up next to him, putting his glasses on your face and kissing his cheek. "We can order something online, as long as we hide it from the little one." 

"Duh, now for real, go back to bed, it's like 3 am." He snatches his glasses from your nose and returns the favor with a tender kiss between your eyebrows, folding the glasses, he puts them on the bedside table and turns the lap off. Leavening the room in darkness, and letting both of you go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh jesus, hope youh enjoyed this bonus chpater, I had a lot of fun with it. 
> 
> Let's be real here, Captain America can have America's ass, but Bakugou will Always have Japan's cheeks, both ass and facial wise 
> 
> Leave Kudos, comment what you think
> 
> Love, Kat


	36. Warmth (Bakugou Katsuki x Sister!Reader) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xXSinnamonXx requests: 
> 
> Hi! I don't know if you are still taking requests but can you please do Bakugou x reader NSFW with fluff? Where the reader is Bakugous chubby little sister who went into the support department? Incest kink, breeding kink, and collar kink? If not that is okay.  
> Thank you for reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! Smut, Incest, Breeding Kink, Praise and Degradation, Fluff

"Katsuki! Where the fuck did you put my screwdriver set!" You burst into his room and begin to rummage around. 

He kisses his teeth and stands up. 

"How the fuck should I know? I don't even touch your shit." The boy growls, shoving you out of his closet to begin looking himself. 

You snort and began to search under his bed. "A-Ha!" You grin deviously, pulling out the red tool box. 

Katsuki turns around and his eyes widen. "No, wait-" 

To late, your popping the black tabs and opening it. Looking down your smile falls and you slam it shut, red flushing your face. 

"Katsuki! What the fuck do you have porn in my box for!" You yell at him, knowing that you didn't look at that garbage. 

He growled and held up a bright orange tool box with dark gray tabs. "Maybe because that's not yours, this one is." Katsuki snaps. Tossing the box to you, you catch it in your arms and wince as it hits your stomach. He walks over to you and kicks the red box back under his bed. 

"You got it, now get the fuck out." He scolds, his tone harsh as it hits your ears. 

"How can you be so mean to your little sister, it's not my fault you can't keep your porn well hidden." You scoff, standing up and pulling your short shorts down as they rode up your chubby thighs. 

His cheeks darkened again and he looked away. "Ever since your sorry ass got thrown into the support department instead of the hero course." 

"This _again_ Katsuki? I wasn't cut out for it, that's not your problem-" 

"You deserved that spot, your quirk is amazing." He admitted sitting down on his bed and holding his face with his hands. 

You sigh, walking towards him and placing a hand in his hair, running your fingers through the blonde spikes. 

"I think that's the first time you've complimented my quirk." You say as he leans into your touch and his arms wrap around your waist. 

You could turn yourself into a human grenade, your entire body could explode without much consequence. 

"Well it's true, it's better than mine." He grunts, his palms warming against your plump flesh to emphasize his point.

You sigh, hooking your arms around his shoulders. He was in his 3rd year of U.A. while you where in your 1st year. You had won the first year Sports Festival, created plenty of gadgets to get you noticed and wanted for internships, and was one of the kindest and sweetest people any one had ever met in stark contrast to your big brother. 

"Well, if it's any consolation, I can't heat my body up like you can, I cant be a person's space heater." You sigh, nails digging into him as you both nuzzled one another. 

You liked this about you both, that you could be affectionate when alone. Not having to worry about how people will say things about his weird behaviour. 

He would never hug you or compliment you if you where in the presence of another. But when it was just you two, he'd hug you, he'd cry on you. 

You where the only person who got to see him as vulnerable as he could get. 

"Shut up. You're my space heater, you don't even need to have a quirk to be that." Katsuki whispered, his face in your neck as he pulled you down to sit in his lap. "You're so warm, (Y/n)." He grumbled against your flesh.

You chuckle, hands digging into his hair again. "Thank you, Katsuki." Wrong, it was so freaking wrong but neither of you cared to much. 

He nipped at your shoulder, looking down at the permanent scars he's left on your skin. Dragging his tongue over the marks. His hands digging into the soft flesh of your thighs. 

"I like how there's so much of you to love, little sister." He cooed, his soft side coming out to play. "Why don't you go get your collar, hmm?" 

"Yes, Katsuki." You say obediently. 

You clamber off his lap and he gives your ass a light spank as you walk away. You shimmy your hips and he let's out a breathless laugh, sending your thoughts reeling as you walked back into your room and began to dig in your closet for your special shoe box. You finish the hunt, pulling out a converse box. 

You opened the lid and pulled out the studded collar attactched to a simple black dog leash. It was another thing you had in common with your brother, you both had a thing for leashes, and you took it on shamelessly. 

You walked back into his room, suddenly a bit shy. He now stood before you clad in his boxers and shirtless. Your mouth watered at the sight of his muscular form, broad chest and rippling abs drawing you in, he beckoned you with a curl of his finger. 

And you gladly followed his direction kneeling obediently and submissively, you hold the collar and leash out to him and he takes it. 

He unbuckles it and kneels down to sit infront of you and wrap the collar around your neck, you lift your hair for him to access your neck and you gulp as the leather tightens around you. 

"Don't get cold feet now, relax, it's me." Katsuki looks at you sternly, his gaze haughty and hungry as he pushes you over on the floor and spreads your legs, crawling between you. 

Your breathing picked up as he pressed his knee into your core. The heat spurring as he clawed at your tank top, taking hold of the leash and sitting up straight. "I really hope you can take a rug burn little sister. Lift your ass." Katsuki commanded.

You blushed, tilting your head to the side before lifting your hips up, he slid your panties and shorts down before pulling you against him, making your lower back rest on his thighs. 

You groaned as he pressed the buldge he now held into your cunt, grinding against you and making you squirm beneath him. 

He pulled his boxers halfway down his thighs, freeing his cock from the confinements. He took hold of the leash before looking at you once more. 

"Ready, baby?" 

"I'm not a baby." You squeak. 

"Well, we'll see about that." He grinned as he shoved himself inside you. You cried out. Your hands digging into the carpet as he swung your legs over his shoulder and began to pound into you, keeping hold of the leash and the other hand on your thigh, squeezing the flesh. You yell and cry out his name as he pistoned into you.

"Fuck, always so tight for me. Your pussy is pulling me in, I love how your this much of a cock hungry slut, especially for your big brother." He groaned pressing against you to whisper in your ear. 

Making your back arch and flesh roll against one another to put you in a position where he just fucked into you deeper. 

"Katsuki!" You scream as he grunts. 

"So perfect, so beautiful, so much here to love and cherish and I'll beat the shit out of any bastard that touches what's rightfully mine. You became mine ever since you put this collar on that day when you heard me calling your name as I jerked off to thoughts of you, remember? I remember these hands that fucked yourself when you watched me while I called your name out."

You clenched tightly around him and tears fill your eyes as he continued to fuck into you mercilessly 

"Katsuki! I'm gonna cum!" You yowl, hands fisting into his hair and clenching tightly around him. 

"That's right baby, cum for me, cum on my cock and let me hear you."

He chokes on his breath as your walls tighten, the coil in your stomach becoming taut and then springing loose. Your orgasm shattering you.

"(Y/n), fuck, take it, take my cum like a good girl, be your brothers little breeding station!" Katsuki growled.

His hips jerked and he fell in and out of rhythm before burring himself to the hilt and pumping his cum into you in thick ropes. 

_'Thank God for birth control.'_ is all you can think as he empties himself into your pussy

You both still, your shoulders and chubby tummy aching as he sat up, letting your legs fall. He pulls out of you, his dick becoming soft, and watches dribbles of your mixed fluids rush out of your pussy. Satisfied with himself, he removes his form from between your legs and pulls his boxers up. You feel his arms pick you up and you lazily wrap your arms around him. 

Your voice finally comes back as he puts you in his bed and removes the collar and your shirt and bra. 

"By the way, you can just get porn off the internet, that shit is free." You grumble as he lays beside you. 

"Who needs porn when I have a girl like you?" Katsuki counters with a smile, pulling you into a long lasting kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first chapter of Season two, please enjoy! 
> 
> Hope you guys like this new formatting stuff I know it'll be confusing 
> 
> Requests are closed!
> 
> Love, Kat


	37. Phantasm (Midoriya Izuku x Reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A season 2 night mare fic dedicated to my favorite green haired boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Nightmares, Torture, Panic Attacks, Agnst, Fluff

_The frozen swimming pool was crystal blue and dipped with ice and black lines. Only a fence and diving boards surrounding it, snow littered the ground around it and flecks of the white stuff rested on the surface of the water._

_Izuku looked down from the diving board. His body shivering with cold though his face was flushed with heat and he was sweating like a roof worker in the middle of July._

_Pain stabbed his chest, his heart throbbed as your voice played over and over again in his head, they white teeth of stain flashing before he fell forward, letting a gasp leave his lips._

_His body slammed against the ice, falling through it into the cold water. The blue icy embrace became black tar that sucked him in deeper and deeper, filling his nose and mouth and blocking his vision before he was spit out again into a dark room. Painful cries filling his ears._

_"Midoriya!"_

_" **M** _i_ **D** _o_ **R** _i_ **Y** _a_!"_

_The voices became distorted and the sound of a rocking chair was heard in the distance, he swallowed and spun on his heels to face away from the darkness._

_The creak of wood sounded under his feet and he stared at a dismal figure that was silhouetted against the white light. He blinked and the figure was now infront of him, beady red eyes staring him down, he yelled and stepped backwards. The creaking of wood snapped under his foot and he began to fall again, landing on his back. The wind was knocked out of him._

_Izuku opened his eyes once more, chains wrapping around him, your figure looking down at him._

_"Why did you leave me to die Izu-kun?" You ask, voice bleak, he watched as knives dug into your arms, your head turned downwards and you where forced to your knees._

_Stain appeared next to your now broken form and lapped at the blood with his tongue, grinning in Izukus direction and watching the teenager struggle in the chains to get to you._

_The voices of you, Stain, Todoroki, Iida and All Might screamed in his face and rang in his ears around him._

_"STOP!" Izuku begged._

**_______________**

"(Y/N)!" Izuku called out to you, shooting out of his sleeping position in his bed. Sweat dripped off of him and he stared blankly down at his sheets.

Breathing heavy as reality didn't quite grip him yet, his vision blurred and he held his sheets, his face from and eyes emotionless and scared at the same time. His green orbs fearful as the screaming still rang in his head. 

You crawled into the window a moment later with the help of your quirk.

_____

(L/n)(F/n)

Quirk: Puddle Veiwing 

You can see the bear future in any liquid but the clearest vision comes from water or puddles.

_____

Hence why you where there now, you saw in a glass of water that your boyfriend would have a nightmare. His eyes didn't even flicker towards you as you approached the bed. You touched his arm and he flinched violently, tears springing to his eyes as he began to hyperventilate.

"Shh- no, no, don't panic, love, it's okay I'm here. You're safe now." You promise, kicking your shoes off quickly as you climbed onto the bed. 

You sat on his legs as he threw himself into you, arms wrapping around you tightly as if you would disappear. 

"It was so real, I swear. He was right here, and you where-"

"There isn't anyone here, okay?" You gestured around the room as you held him and he cried into your shoulder. "I'm the only one here right now, Izuku, it's going to be alright." 

You remove his hand and placed it in the valley of your breasts, making him feel your heartbeat as he cried. "I'm real." You swear to him. Rubbing soothing circles into his knuckles. 

You smooth your hands over his bare chest, his own hand staying to feel your heart while you did the same with his, Christ his heart was pounding and thrumming in his ribcage as if it would burst. 

"Deep breaths baby, okay? Breathe for me." You caress his cheek, taking a deep breath, holding it for a count of two and then exhaling. He tried his best to copy you, his voice uneven and shaky as he pressed his forehead into your shoulder. 

As his breathing evens out you continue to straddle his lap as he shakes beneath you, you lay him back down and fall off his body to the side of him. Izuku keeps his grip on you as if to keep a hold of reality for just a bit longer. 

"Th-Thank you, (Y/n), I'm sorry." He whispers sadly. 

You shake your head before pressing your lips to his. "Don't apologize Izuku, I love you." You mumur, legs tangling with his and hands smoothing out his hair. 

"I love you so much more, (Y/n)." He promises, sleep finally taking you both once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My soft boy 
> 
> Reminder, requests are currently closed
> 
> Love, Kat


	38. Popsicles (Kaminari Denki x Reader x Midoriya Izuku) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story of how you became friends with two different people. Someone eccentric and someone shy. And how those two people found out your biggest secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! None it's cuteness 😊😊😊

_Your head was on your desk while your hand moved the pencil furiously to fill out notes. Class was almost over and it would be finally time to head to your dorm room and shut the world out again as usual._

_Being the brand new transfer student sucked ass as much as not knowing much Japanese, not enough to be fluent anyway and you refused your quirk to help._

_The final bell rang out and Aizawa gave a small grunt of dismissal. Picking up your things you carry your bag and books out the door quickly, avoiding the chatter of others. You bumped pass other students that filled the hall and out of the building. Taking the next few minutes to walk diligently to the Class 3-A dorms._

_You don't look at anyone and a few whispers can be heard around you as you walk. No one knew what tour quirk was, they had, had three days of training and you didn't use your quirk any day yet you still managed too beat Todoroki, Kirishima, and even Bakugou in combat without using a quirk._

_It was unheard of, especially after all three where rising stars and it was without a quirk._

_You look down, feeling everyone's eyes on you, you weren't a fan of being the center off attention. Maybe you shouldn't have fought at the strength you did._

_Your quirk._

_Anything you wanted._

_It was yours._

_No ifs, ands, or buts about it._

_The world was your to have and hold in your hands._

_You _hated_ your quirk. No good thing ever came from it. It made your life dismal, you didn't want things handed to you on a silver platter, you wanted to work, to prove you where deserving of being a hero, and not a villain as much as your quirk made you out to be. _

_Your quirk didn't give you your insane fighting skills. Your hard work and commitment did that._

_What your hard work and commitment didn't teach you was how to barrel into someone. Send them flying. Landing in your ass and rolling forward and straight into the persons chest._

_You groan, sitting up. You blink in surprise to see Izuku Midoriya laying beneath you with a dazed expression._

_"Woah, are you okay (L/n)-san?" A boy with sunshine yellow eyes, electric yellow hair with a black streak in asks, holding his hand out to lift you up from your place on the other boys chest._

_"Thank you, sorry Midoriya-Kun," you bow quickly and turn to leave._

_"Hey wait." The blonde boy grabs your wrist._

_"Those are the first words I've ever gotten to hear from you, your voice is really nice. Talk to me some more." He says with a grin, you feel your cheeks heat up._

_Since then, Kaminari, you learned the blonds name, and Midoriya had taken notice of you more and more._

_They sat with you at lunch, helped you with homework, helped you with training. Well, you helped _them_ with training but it was all the same._

_Hang outs led to sleep overs and long study sessions turned to movie nights with pizza and cuddling._

_Its been six months since you toppled over Midoriya and grabbed Kaminari's hand._

_Since then they helped you become more social, helped you speak Japanese and were definetly your two best friends in the world._

****

_______________

"Hey (Y/n)." Kaminari says suddenly, eyes lighting with mischief as he speaks to you.

You, Midoriya and Kaminari were in your dorm studing again. You look up from your paper to stare at him for a beat, before answering. 

"Yeah?" 

"You gotta pretty nice face there." The blonde observes, your lips harden to a thin line and your brows crease. 

"Umm. . . Thanks?" 

You've gotten quite used to his flirting but it kinda surprised you when he did it randomly.

"And some pretty nice lips~" Kaminari adds.

"Thank you?" Your voice and brain is filled with confusion as he continued. 

"They'd look amazing sucking this-"

"POPSICLE, YOU WANT A POPSICLE (Y/N)?!" Midoriya slides in, holding up a blue popsicle suddenly, where the hell did he get that from?

You looked between them both. "What the fuck is going on with you two right now?" You deadpan.

You look back at the sweet treat in his hands. 

_'If only it was cherry flavored'_ Your brain muses gracefully. The go popsicle suddenly began to turn from its unusual blue color to a red, Midoriya dropped it in shock and Kaminari was quick to catch it by the stick and hold it up. 

What a way to reveal yourself, at the hands of a once blue coconut popsicle turned cherry.

Both look to you in mild surprise. "(Y/n) . . . D-Did you just-?" Midoriya begins and you turn away sheepishly. 

You didn't want them to know about your quirk.

You bit your lip as they questioned you, their words scrambling your brain. Youh looked away and tears ran down your face but they didn't seem to notice as the kept rambling about ideas and theories, then again you where silently crying and trying to shut their voices out. It was only when you began to hyperventilate did Kaminari stop and crawl to your side. Placing a hand on your knee you flinched and he saw your heart cheeks. 

The blonde smacked Midoriya upside the head which stopped his rambling. 

"Denki what was that for?!"

"Would you shut up and pay attention?" Kaminari hissed, returning to your side. Midoriya finally got the point and went to sit with you. 

Kaminari had a hand wrapped around your shoulders, and you leaned into him, breathing shakily into his jacket as he pulled you into his lap. 

You gladly straddled his legs to hug him closer to your body for some sort of comfort. 

"I didn't want you to know. I didn't want anyone to know." You grumbled into his jacket. Kaminari rubbed your hair gently, hushing you while Midoriya stayed quiet and rubbed your back. 

Kaminari looked at Midoriya and nodded. You felt your warmth leave you and you almost whined until you where pulled into Midoriya's crossed lap, but on his thigh, your legs hanging off his other one and your ear pressed into his lean but muscular chest. 

You wrapped your arms around him and his chin rested on your head, stroking out your hair as he whispered apologies to you. 

"We won't tell anyone." Both promised, you ended up cuddling on your bed. Kaminari spooning your back and pressing gentle kisses to the back of your head, neck, and shoulders which you where content with while Midoriya snuggled your front and rubbed circles in your skin with soft, scarred hands. 

"Guys." You mumble quietly. 

They both let out a soft hum of affirmation to let you know they where listening. 

"Where did you leave that popsicle?" 

Midoriya looked up at you sheepishly before Kaminari jumped in. 

"Melted on your desk but you can clean it up later, just stay here for now." Kaminari stated, cuddling into your back some more. You groan at the both of them and just shut your eyes. 

"I love you freak shows." You murmur. Making both chuckle hoarsely. 

"We love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of updates, oof 
> 
> Love, Kat


	39. Break Me (Dabi x Reader x Todoroki Shouto) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Dabi x Reader x Villain!Todoroki. Brothers kidnapping and torturing reader until she loves them, that sort of thing.
> 
> Be sure to read the notes guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Kidnapping, Torture, Stockholm’s Syndrome, Smut, Fluff, Mind Break, Mind Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Implied Rape/Non-Con, Degradation, Praise, Anal Fingering, Anal Play
> 
> Be safe guys, the warnings are here for a reason, if any of these things make you uncomfortable then this chapter isn't for you

"She's just so _good_." Dabi cooed, fingering a piece of your hair as Shoto sat back in his chair. 

You turned your head away, your face was dirty and your body was bruised up. 

Your hands twisted in the rope as your head swung back in forth, sanity breaking. 

"To good, maybe we should give her another round." Shouto said, reading something on his phone. Not a care in the world and not looking up.

"Maybe you should try spending quality time with our princess, she's not just becoming a hole for us to stick our dicks into little brother." 

Shouto scoffed. "Ever since you've fucked her the third time you started to like her as more than a toy. It's pathetic." He sat up from his slouched position and ran a hand through his white and red tresses. 

"What's the point in having a girl if you don't even like her Sho, either spend time with her or go get another one and I'll keep this one, she's justg so cute. I can't wait until I break her, then she'll actually talk to me instead of this constant on and off silent treatment." Dabi mused.

"Honestly _Touya_ if I was mind raped and skull fucked every day by two people I'd be a bit silent too." The other grunted.

"It's probably your fault, your rough treatment could have broken her vocal chords." Dabi sneered, displeased. 

"Just go give her a fucking bath, I'm ordering plane tickets." Shouto waved him off and Dabi scoffed and wrapped his arms around you. Your head cracked to the side violently as he touched you and he struggled to hold you as you squirmed in his grasp. Fighting for your last piece of resistance and sanity, clinging to thoughts of your mother and friends instead of you captors and their cocks. 

Dabi carried you, you didn't have the strength to squirm around in his breath stopping grip. You just leaned against him, exhausted and lazy. He grinned down at you, his cold pericings touching your skin. 

He set you on the vanity and gave you a warm grin that you didn't return. "Move from this spot and I'll _shatter_ your ankles." He said with a sing song voice and a flirtacious smile as he started the bath. 

Your legs kicked aimlessly, like a small child swinging their legs about in hopes of some sort of entertainment. 

This was the third week, that you had been with the patchwork man and the half and half boy. 

You kept your head down as you took off your collar and the button down shirt that you wore, setting them aside on the counter. 

"Good girl." Dabi praised as you undressed. "C'mere." 

You get off the vanity and walk towards him with shakey legs, almost falling but he helped you steady yourself. Holding onto you as you lifted one leg into the bathtub and then the other one. 

He gripped the back of your knee, making you sit down quickly but Dabi kept his grip as you lowered yourself into the water. He smoothed your hair back from your face and grasped your chin between his thumb and index finger. Smirking. 

"There you are." He murmured rubbing his thumb against your lip. 

Dabi cupped some water in his hands and lowered it over you hair. Making it damp and smoothing it back even more. You leaned against the shower head at the further end and he followed you, understanding and allowing you that slight bit of freedom.

The man took the shower head andtirned the water one, flicking the cap and letting water rich out of it he brought it to your hair and began to run your fingers through it. 

Your fingers trembled, gripping the side of the tub as he washed your hair out, you could feel yourself becoming a bit cleaner. Both men had cum on you plenty of times and you where positive it had marked and dried into your hair. Leaving crusty white strips before it was washed away. 

"Dabi?" 

"She speaks!" He gasped and looked at you with his tourquise eyes that always gave you butterflies even when you didn't want them. 

"Why is Shouto buying plane tickets? Where are we going?" You ask tiredly. 

"Just taking a little trip to visit our old man, Japan to be more specific." He says gingerly, squirting shampoo into his palm. "Sit up doll." He commands. 

You obey and sit up, flipping so your back was too him and he began to scrub your scalp, fingers stroking your head and making you lull to one side as he scratched behind your ears to clear away the dirt and sweat that had accumalated. He kisses your neck and you hum softly. 

"Tell me honestly princess, do you like me or Shouto more?" He askes, stopping his minstrations of washing you for a moment. 

You look back at him, (e/c) eyes glimmering in fear of saying the wrong thing, making him chuckle darkly. "You don't have a reason to be scared." He promises. You don't have any other choice but to trust him. 

"You, I like you better, Dabi." You mumble, head bowing as he began to rinse your hair. He hummed in satisfaction. 

"Mmhmm, why?" He inquires further. You felt his eyes burning into you. 

"You can be both gentle and rough, and you take care of me, Shouto is _just_ too rough, and he doesn't give a shit." You say honestly. 

You hear the nod of his head. His collar brushing against his purple burns and his black hair falling in and out of place. 

"Shouto doesn't like it when I talk to him, he thinks my voice is annoying." You grumble, pulling your knees up and rubbing your shins with your palms. 

"He's just jealous that your voice is like that, because I fucked it up with my cock instead him fucking it up with his." He snorts. 

You nod, he has been saying stuff like that since you met so you didn't pay much mind to the vulgarity. "You leave me room to breathe." You sigh, content as his hands rub your shoulders and poke at your bruises, causing a dull pain to rise from the spots he touched but you didn't much mind it. The pain kinda felt good. 

"I do, do I?" He askes. His voice is almost challenging and your breath hitches as his hands slide lower down your back to grip your ass. You shiver and press into his hands. 

You hated that you liked it. 

You hated that you had fallen in love with these bastard after all they've put you through, you hate that your mind was broken over and over again. But you loved the feeling of him sliding a finger into your hole. 

"Still a bit loose from early, that's okay, there are other things we can do." He promises, "the question of if I should share this time with Shouto still remains, would you like that doll? Would you like it if me and my brother filled you up again? Answer me before I pick for you."

You turned around in the bath tub, making his fingers fall out of you. You looked up at him longingly and he chuckled. "Shouto, ready for another round?" Dabi turned to call over his shoulder. 

Shouto came in a moment later, kissing his teeth he went to kneel beside the tub where Dabi was, he looked to you with the same stoic expression and you almost shrank. Dabi pet your hair again and both men stood up. 

"Get to work you fucking slut I don't have all day." Shouto grumbles, folding his arms. You raise your arms from the water dejectedly, your confidence shot by his words and you unbuckles his jeans. He watches you like a hawk as Dabi releases himself from his constricting sweatpants. 

"Don't worry about him baby girl, you're doing a good job." The man promises, nudging Shouto with his elboy, the latter scoffed as you rubbed him through his sweatpants, he became hard and you tugged his undergarments down, watching as his semi jolted in the warm air from your bath which now becoming a little cold. 

Dabi sported a full hard-on as he turned your attention to him, you resituated on your heels and knees and grasped both of their cocks, stroking them both before giving Dabi a kitten lick, making him hum as you opened your mouth. He wasn't wasting his time as he stuffed his cock into your throat and began to fuck your mouth roughly.

"I think she can get another one down." Shouto grunted, slipping out of his jeans and kicking them to the side. He batted your hand away and stroked himself before pressing his cock against your cheek. 

You pulled away and opened your jaw so wide it hurt and you where almost sure you'd dislocate it. They made their ways to your mouth and you puffed your cheeks as you took both of their cocks. Shouto's left hand slipped into your hair and Dabi's right hand followed sweet and they both began to fuck your face.

Your eyes rolled back against you and you felt something snap with in you. Your cheeks hollowed around both of them and your tongue worked furiously. 

You groaned around their cocks, your voice muffled as you joked and gagged, drool slipping down your chin to the cold bathwater. "Gove meh yourh cummmmmm." You moan around them, making both men groan, Dabi grasped for shouto's hips for leverage and Shouto did the same. Finger tips brushing Dabi's backside before finally gaining confidence. Shouto pushed his right hand down Dabi's asscrack and probed his asshole. Dabi glared at his little brother and did the same. 

Dabi was much quicker to slide a finger inside of Shouto's puckered heat and begin to search for the little patch of pleasure inside of him. Shouto groaned as his hips bucked against your face. 

"Dabi, you fucking man whore." Heterochromatic eyes scan downwards as Shouto plunges a finger into the other man and begins to pump it at a varying pace, one that matches how fast his hips moved. 

"Guess you take after me, huh then, little brother?" Dabi purrs into his ear and jams his cock against you, making you choke, almost forgetting to breath, your eyes roll back and you almost fall over but the terrifying grip they have on your hair keeps you upright. 

Dabi rubbed the rough patch and Shouto stutters, "f-fuck I'm gonna cum, don't lose a s-single fucking drop or I'll brand you." Shouto warned dangerously, hissing as he ground against you, his balls slapping against your chin and your nose digging into his white and red pubic hair. You felt warmth slip down your throat and you drank everything up and whined around Dabi's cock as Shouto slipped out of your mouth. Utterly spent the younger man slid down the wall and watched as Dabi fucked himself into your mouth. 

You grasped onto his hips and buried yourself down on him. "Aww what a good little princess, have I finally broken you? Are you my little sex pet now? S-So fucking good, yes baby, fuck." He grabbed onto your head and sliding in and out of your mouth, watching as your tears pour down and saliva and pre-cum covers your chin and neck and chest as it dribbles down. 

"Here it comes doll, be a good girl and swallow." He commands, his hips thrusted a few more times, falling in and out of his rhythm before your face touched his the purple skin of his lower half and you swallowed his cum as it shot down your throat. His dick was bending to fit the shape of your esophagus and you swallowed around him. 

You looked up at him with a love sick expression as he pulled out of you and lean down to kiss your sweaty temple and cheeks and nose. Shouto watched with a light smile and blush that you caught onto before he turned away in embarrassment. 

Everything would be okay afterall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was also posted on the previous work that I wrote for Neimiria. 
> 
> Check out her page and the work 
> 
> _**Our underappreciated boys:**_  
>  https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321221/chapters/43548185
> 
>  _ **Neimiria's page:**_  
>  https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neimiria


	40. New In Town (Aizawa Shota x Reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itsasnowing requests:
> 
> Hey there! Can we please have a fluffy smut Aizawa/Reader? Reader is a new teacher and a search and rescue hero with a locating quirk. The kids decide to get them together on a class trip. Sensation kink sounds fun. Thank you!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I'm sorry it's not smut just wonderful fluff
> 
> Hope you like it ❤❤

"First day, here we go." You mumble, stepping pass the boundaries of the school in a quick step. Your on the property now. No going back. 

You where the first year students new rescue training teacher, it was your first day. And you where the 19th pro hero on the side for rescue and rehabilitation. 

Your quirk. 

Echo location. 

Your ears and eyes and mind where all open to the world around you and you where able to pin point a person on the spot 

You had no clue how today would play out. You stepped into the teachers lounge and clocked in.

A few of what you presumed the other teachers looked at you and you gave a shy smile. 

"Hi, can anybody tell me where Principal Nezu's office is?" You say, a bit timidly as you hold your things folded against your chest. 

A man with yellow sunglasses and blonde hair stood from his chair and gave you a huge smile. "I can get you there! Here follow me he." He waves his hand towards you and you nod, and go in his direction, giving a wave to a few of the other teachers that smiles at you. 

"My name is Yamada Hizashi but the students call me Present Mic, I teach English here!" He says excitedly. "What's your name? What are you teaching?" He inquires. 

"Huh? Oh! I'm teaching first year students rescue and aid on the spot." You say trying to meet his energy you sure weren't as smooth as he was, you were nervous. 

"That's wicked! And your name?" He ask, his head tilted side ways so his hair almost smacked you in the back of the head. 

Fuck had you really forgotten to say your name? That's rich. 

"Oh sorry, it's (L/n)(F/n), and my hero name is Echosound." You rub the back of your neck and blush as he gives a little clap of agreement. 

He stops and points to the door. "That's Nezu's office, it was a pleasure to meet you (Y/n)-san." He grabs your hand and places a kiss to your knuckles making your face fire up. He let's go of your hand and shoots you a wink, throwing a thumbs up over his shoulders as he walks away.

You almost hope to see more of him before logic smacks you with a brick that you can't date co-workers. You shake your head and run your manicured fingers through your hair. You wanted to look your best on the first day. You knock on the mahogany and wait. 

"Please, come in." 

You push the door open and walk in a few steps before shutting it you turn around and come face to face with a large mouse? A dog? A tiny polar bear? You haven't a clue but your shaking hands with the pawed creature and he gestures you to sit down. 

"I'm Principal Nezu, welcome to U.A." You thank him as he hands you a teacup and also a map of the building. 

"As planned for today your the new rescue training teacher and you'll be working with the first year students but we want you to mainly focus on the hero courses A and B, today you'll be working with class 1-A of the hero course in the courtyards for both combat and rescue training." He pauses and takes a drink of his own tea and you do the same. "You'll also be working closely with Awizawa Shouta, also known as Eraserhead, he has a cancellation quirk, he's been informed of your arrival but I'll escort you down to his class room and give you a formal introduction." He finishes off his tea and you set your own cup down as he stands.

"Follow me." 

Jeez, how many times where you following today?

**_______________**

"So today we'll be working on non-quirk combat skills and I'll be picking partners for you to switch things up a bit-"

The door slides open and Principal Nezu walks in with a happy smile, interrupting Aizawa's instructions he bounced up the desk to come eye to eye with him. 

"I'm here to introduce the new rescue and aid teacher, so sorry to interior you." Nezu whispers.

Aizawa just nodded and flipped his hair as he rearranged the files on his desk. Nezu turned around to face the students. 

"I'm sorry to interupt class but I would like to introduce you to The new rescue and aid teacher that will be helping you these upcoming weeks." Nezu held his hand out to the side to the door and gestured for you to come in. 

You sucked in a breath and took a few steps in, your heels clacking against the ground Aizawa looked up at you and everything went slow no as he took in your features. 

Your (h/c) hair bouncing with each step, it looked so fluffy and soft and it shined in the artificial light of the room. Your black slacks came to rest at your waist and the white dress shirt you wore was tucked in and a thick black belt held it together. You held your files and purse in your hands and gave the students a warm smile. 

"Hi, my name is (L/n)(F/n) but you guys can call me Echosound if you'd like." You grin, placing a hand on your hip and letting your weight fall to your right foot. 

"Good morning Ms. (L/n)!" They all speak in unison making you smile widely. 

"As Principal Nezu said earlier, I'll be your rescue and aid teacher for the next three weeks before I switch with class 1-B but I'll strictly be working with you first years." You continue. 

"I've heard of her before, she's the rising star, she ranks 19 in the hero stats and can work in any terrain." A boy with dark green hair and green eyes whispered to a brown haired girl with adorably pink cheeks, thanks to your quirk you heard the loud and clear even as they whispered. 

"That's correct young man, are you a fan?" You ask walking down the isle to meet him. 

"A-Ah I just really love to learn about heroes." He explained in a bit of a ramble. You chuckle and scrubbed your hand in his hair, ruffling it a bit. 

"You guys seem like nice kids, I can't wait to work with you all!" 

Aizawa smiled at the praise and continued to watch you as Nezu walked out of the room. 

"Aizawa right? I'm sorry to have interupted, but please continue." You say, walking back to his desk. 

"Thanks but I was about finished. Alright everyone, let's head out to the courtyards!" He hollered and everyone stood up from their seats and walked out of the room. "Don't forget to change into your gym uniforms you won't be needing your suits since we aren't using quirks today." He finished. 

You walked with them out of the room and he followed. 

"Um, where is your suit?" Aizawa asked, a brow raised. 

"Hmm? Oh well I wanted to look my best on my first day and you said combat and rescue training, I think I'll be just fine in this." You smirk.

"If you say so." 

"I do." You bump your shoulder with his despite your smaller size, he was kinda cute now that you got a closer look. 

You both made it outside to the courtyards and you tied your hair back and kick your heels off before digging your toes into the dirt. You rolled your shoulders before lifting your sleeves up, you turned at the sound of footsteps and watched as the students of class 1-A. 

"Please remember that you are not allowed to use your quirks." Aizawa states before he began to list off partners.

"Aizawa what about Bakugou?" The brunette from earlier spoke up.

"Shut up round-face!" An ash blonde boy shot at her, his voice raging and his palms crackling. 

"Bakugou can be with-" 

"Me." You say, raising your hand. "He can be my partner for today." 

"(L/n), Are you sure about it?" Aizawa asks, ttouching your shoulder. 

"Come on, _Shota_ , I wouldn't be a pro hero if I couldn't handle myself." You smack your fist into your palm and wink at him. 

His cheeks light up a bit, why the hell was he so nervous around you?!

"Hah, I'll take on a hag like you any day." The blonde spoke with a grin. 

"Bakugou was it? We'll see about that, your dealing with a pro hero now." You smirk. "Maybe I should put the horrid ego in its place." 

"The fuck you say to me?!" The blonde shot off like a rocket towards you. Not using his quirk but bouncing around like a crazed rabbit. 

You being the teacher have full right to use your quirk, so you do. You stare at him and activate it and he falls over. Holding his ears and shouting in rage and pain. At this you walk over to him and place your foor on his shoulder to roll him away from you. 

"Bakugou Katsuki, quirk: explosion, birthday: April 20th, winner of the UA first years annual sports festival and in need of a major attitude adjustment." Of course you read the students files, your not an idiot.

The students around you began to gasp and whisper. 

"What the fuck did you do to my ears?!?!?" He screams. Rolling in the dirt and scrubbing at his ears. 

"I know it must be painful for you to hear every single thing around you at such a high octave that you can't even bloke it out. Your ears are even beginning to bleed." You walk around him as he snarls on the ground. "Believe me when I say that I know it's painful." 

You deactivate your quirk and watch as he pants and rubs at his ears on the ground. "None of you are going to be able to win a fight if you can't control your senses your your emotions." 

"Notice how I struck a nerve in him and he sprang himself into battle without even a clue of what he was getting into. That's his emotions getting the better of him, it disgraceful, reckless, and _weak_. Now see how I caught him off guard by hitting his weakness. His ears. He doesn't like to listen to the voice of reason so I thought he'd like to listen to _everything_ else."

Aizawa, being the total sadist that he is begins to clap at your victory and you smile at him as Bakugou stands up and gets back into the throng of students. 

The training last a few hours. Most outcomes being the same but a lot did really well on the rescue test you put them through and Bakugou nodded at your teachings with respect and didn't call you a hag anymore. 

You slipped your heels back on and smoothed your hair back down. You jumped a bit as Aizawa forced a peice of paper in your face with a few numbers scrawled on it. 

"My number, to schedule classes." He grunts, you blush a bit as his charcoal eyes bore into you. 

"Thanks Shota." You pull out your phone and dial the number in your phone. 

He nods. "Just shoot me a text when your free." 

"Well I'm free this Friday, how about we discuss lesson plans over coffee? I always thought talking to a person face to face was more personal and intimate." You grin, he flushes bright red and nods. 

"Sure." 

"Maggie's on 3rd?" 

"Sounds like a plan." He bows and turns around to walk away, mumbling something under his breath. 

A great start to the second semester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's more story heavy this time around but I couldn't help myself 😊😊😊
> 
> Please leave requests on the very first chapter, make sure to follow the formatting and use please and thank you!
> 
> No, I don't need a beta reader that this time! I have a girl and she's the shit, can't find a better friend/writing partner than her.
> 
> Love ya girl ❤❤❤
> 
> Love, Kat


	41. Todo-Dog Days (Todoroki Shouto x F!Reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a villain strike once again on class 1-A, Todoroki gets turned into a dog! Seeing as your his best friend, your tasked with looking after him until he changes back, but who knew that you'd totally confess when he was fully conscious the entire time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! language, collaring
> 
> The italicized bold letters will be what Shouto thinks or says

_~~this Just in, I'm hilarious~~ _

You had spaced out again. 

"(Y/n). . . (Y/n). . . (Y/n)! Do you need me to break it down again! Quit starring off into space for fucks sake!" Bakugou shook you by the shoulders as you look past him. 

Your face was damp with tears as you babbled in tongues at what was placed before you. 

Midoriya holding a dog.

A red and white dalmation. 

You couldn't believe your eyes, you looked at the green haired teenager and the young red and white dog infront of you. This dog had case of heterochromia, shiny red splotched fur and a burn mark covering the right side of his face. He bundled up in a blue super suit and Midoriya held the white boots in his other hand. 

"Sh-Shouto?"

"Yes, it's half and half, so shut up and listen again, I'm only doing this one more time." Bakugou snapped, you grasped your clammy hands as he sat you down gently on the couch.

"He was hit with a villains quirk that turned him into a dog. We captured him and Aizawa said that it would be a few days until he turns back to normal. But because he's your best friend, you're the one that needs to take care of his note taking and help him out. We're sure he won't be fully himself and this is his first time being a dog." Midoriya stated. Bakugou growled. 

"I was just about to tell her, Deku!" 

"It doesn't matter who fucking tells me you dumbasses. Why do I need to take care of him?!" You yelp. 

"Because he's the most comfortable around you, he's less likely to freak out about it if he's around you." Bakugou grumbled. 

"What is he wrapped up in?" You ask as Midoriya sets him down. The dog version to Todoroki got up and shook out his fur immediately falling over and bumping into things like a just birthed baby deer. 

"His super suit." Midoriya shrugged. 

"I don't think he needs to keep it on if he's a dog now." You say, scooting your way down the couch to the floor. You reached a hand out to touch Shouto but he growled lowly, backing himself away. 

"I'm not gonna hurt you, you know me, it's (Y/n)." You say your name gently and his growling stops and his ears perk up at your name. 

_**"(Y/n)? What's going on? Why are you all grey? Why can't I talk to you?"**_

He barked and moved towards you, stumbling on his paws and falling on his face. You couldn't help but giggle before you lifted his head up and scratched at his ears.

"It's gonna be okay, I'm just going to take your suit off you okay?" 

You reach for his suit but he begins to bark again in protest and squirm away from you which didn't last as you grabbed him. 

_**"No! You can't take my clothes off! It's so indecent! (Y/n) I'm not ready!"**_

He yipped but the job was done and you held his super suit in your hands while he cowered and twitched on the ground, eyes wide in shock and tail tucked between his legs. 

"That could have gone better." Bakugou scowled. 

"Shut up, you said it yourself, it's his first time being a dog." 

"Pfft, hell I could do better than that Icyhot bastard." 

"As a pissed off Pomeranian?" You mused. 

"Like hell! I'd be a Korean Jindo all the way!" 

"Sure, let's go with that. Hey Midoriya, do you know any good pet shop places?" You ask, making everyone, even Todoroki, look at you in confusion. 

"Well, he's going to need a few things, he's obviously uncomfortable being _'naked'_ so I'll get him a sweater, he needs a collar and tags incase he runs off and-" realization hit you like a ton of bricks, "WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL HIS FATHER?!" You scream, hands fisting into your hair in frustration. 

"Dunno, that's your problem." Bakugou shrugged and walked away. 

"Sorry (Y/n)-chan, I think your on your own with this one." Midoriya patted your shoulders and left you alone with a blood drained dog, you were equally pale. 

****

________________

"Okay, let's see, do you like this one?" You held up a blue fabric collar and gauged his reaction which was blank and his eyes continued to shift about.

"Look, I know you can't understand me or see color, so I'm just gonna pick one." You mumbled. You scanned the isle of collars and picked a thick black leather one. You placed it into your basket and picked a few tags for him. 

"I don't suppose you want dog food?" You inquire. He growls and you roll your eyes, "fine, not like you can't eat human food." You shrugg and take a black leather leash that matches the collar. 

"Come on, Sho." You pat your thigh and he follows you to the check out. You place your items on the counter and pay for them, you stop outside to fix the tags up and attach the leash and collar to him, you take the red sweater you bought for him out of the bag and let him smell it a bit. 

He nuzzels in and sniffs before sneezing loudly, puffs of flames escaped his nose and mouth and the red thing caught fire. 

"Ahh! SHOUTO!" You yell and stop on the now charred and burnt sweater. 

He tilts his head to the side and looks away, almost sheepishly. "You owe me $20 bucks you damn mutt!" You grumble but tug the leash to lead him to your side. He clearly knew you didn't mean it as he barked something and you rolled your eyes.

_**"I really didn't mean to do that but I'm far from complaining, that thing was ridiculous."** _

**____________________**

You stare at the door, hand raised to knock but your knuckles to nervous to even touch the wood. You gulp. Shouto stood next to you, well _behind_ you with his tail tucked between his legs in nervousness.

"It's gonna be fine, he's not gonna do shit." You mumble under your breath. 

_**"Right, sure."**_ Shouto barks a bit quietly. Almost like whispering. 

You rap your knuckles against the door quickly and your other hand tightens on the leash, you're relieved when his sister opens the door. 

"(Y/n)? What are you doing here? Shouto isn't home." She says opening the door. "What's with the dog?" 

"I-Um, this is going to sound crazy but it'll make sense. . . Eventually." You bite your lip and she let's you inside. 

A few minutes of explaining and proof you had her scratching her head and petting her baby brothers ears. 

"This is going to be exhausting, what are we supposed to say to father?" She rubs her chin. 

"And what _exactly_ are you going to say to me?" You both jump and so does Shouto as the door slammed and Enji Todoroki steps into his house with a sneer. 

"Why are you here? What's with the mutt in my living room?" He snaps in your direction, of course he hated you, you where a distraction to Shouto. An unwelcome distraction in his career. 

"I-I-" 

"I'll tell him (Y/n)-chan, take Shouto to his room and try to make him comfortable while I speak with father." Fuyumi says calmly. Shooing you down the hallway while Enji glares daggers into you and Shouto.

Shouto looks back at his unknowing father and you tug the lead, you knew which room was his before he moved to the dorms but it would be okay for now. The bed was still in there along with his computer and desks and a punching bag in the corner. 

You unleashed him and he crawled onto his bed while you sat at the desk. 

"I'm really sorry Sho. . . I wasn't there to protect you and now your in this mess." 

_**"it's far from your fault (Y/n), don't say stuff like that."**_ He whined, his head slumping against his paws. He knew you couldn't understand him but it was nice to know that he could respond in his own way, and you took comfort in knowing that he was atleast making noise to acknowledge you. 

A knock on the door came before Enji flung it open and leaned against the frame with a scowl. 

"Little spitfire, Fuyumi explained a few things to me so I'm only going to ask you this once. Is that really my son?" He glared at the dog on the bed who remained impassive. 

"Yes sir." You mutter from your seat. He sighs and his flames wave a bit, he was thinking. 

"Alright, Fuyumi informed me that the school isn't letting him leave your sight until he changes back correct?" 

"Yep." 

"Than you'll stay here for the time being since they don't allow animals in the dorms." He says before slamming the door shut, not giving you time to respond or react. 

You're staying here? 

In the Todoroki house?

"Oh fuck me." You groan, Shouto's tail wiggled a bit.

**_____________________**

You slept in Shouto's bed, helped with dinner and did chores and took notes at school for two. You kept your eye on Shouto with a video camera on your phone and tried to keep up with the huddle and bustle of taking Shouto outside so he could do his thing and play.

It was now the fourth day and you where currently giving the dalmation a bath. You scrubbed the bubbles and soup into his fur and sighed when he growled every time you dumped water onto his back. 

Not that he didn't like being bathed, or being bathed by _you_ but he was embarrassed that instead of a normal boy he was a dog. Luckily you saved him by keeping your clothes on, resorting to shorts and a sports bra to clean him which saved him even more embarrassment. 

You put the cup down frustratedly and he looked up at you. You looked like you where about to bury into tears, causing him to bark his concerns. 

_**"(Y/n)? What's wrong?"** _

"I don't know what to do with myself here, Sho." You answered without even knowing that he asked the question but Shouto was quite surprised when you did say that. You began again.

“I mean, I just... I wanted to protect you. I mean, of course you’re incredibly strong, and you’re fully capable, but the one time I could have been able to help you I wasn’t there, all because I didn't want to go on a stupid mission. You’re always there for me, you’re such an amazing person and my best friend. I just love your strength and determination, your loyalty, the will to be a good human being unlike your father, and you're even funny sometimes! You’re literally the most incredible person. God, I can’t even believe this. And now I’m in love with- what, a dog? I can’t marry a dog! That’s- that’s bestiality, isn’t it? That’s probably illegal, even now. Plus, no offense, but I much prefer your human form. But, I guess my favorite traits are still the same, you still have your eyes, and your scar.” You thumb the edge of it gently before beginning again. "I love you hair, especially when you let me play with it. I love your hands when they pat my head or shoulder just because you wanted to touch me." You sigh. “I guess you’re still you, even as a dog... and it’s not fair for you, either... but I’d hoped for at least a _chance_ to be with you before... I don’t know what. I can’t say I expected _this_.”

"I'm so in love with you, and now I'm rambling without you able to understand me. It sucks, it sucks so fucking much." You pick up the cup again and rinse the suds off him. You get off the edge of the tub while he stares at you in awe and amazement. 

He felt his heart beat fast in his chest, everything felt constricting as he stared at you before he began to bark and hop up and down in the tub. 

_**"(Y/n)! I love you, I love you too!"** _

"Shouto? What is it?" You look at him puzzedly as you held a fluffy white towel in your hands to dry him off. 

_**"I-"** _

_poof_

"-love You too!" 

The real Shouto jumped out of the tub and took you in his arms, pressing his wet body to yours and spinning you while whispering excited 'I love you's to you, 

He was real. He was human again. And he had heard your entire speech based on how much he was smothering you. 

"Sh-Shouto your naked!" You yelp and squirm in his hold but he held tight to your form and slid to the floor with you. 

"I love you, so, so much (Y/n)." He mumbled breathlessly in your neck and you blushed insanely. 

He loved you. 

Shouto _loved_ you. 

You clung to him as tears escaped your eyes and held on tight to him like a lost little girl. You look over his shoulder and stopped your babbles of affection once your eyes meat and white and red tail coming out just above his, let's be honest, plump booty.

"You have a tail!" You yelp. 

"What?" The boy looked behind him and gasped. "Fuck, shit!" He grabbed for it but it set you tumbling. 

"Ack, Shouto your towel!" 

"Don't look!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I don't have an explanation for this one 
> 
> Leave comments and kudos! 
> 
> Love, Kat


	42. Pericings Headcannons (Bakusquad boys x Reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some piercing headcannons with Hanta, Katsuki, Eijirou, and Denki 
> 
> First time doing headcannons so let's give it a shot I've been thinking about doing these every so often so maybe it'll come again ❤❤

Bakugou (receiving)

• This boy would totally get nipple pericings and an industrial perceiving change my mind 

• Wouldn't budge an inch with his industrial piercing and refused to hold your hand because he was fine

• Would flinch before the disinfectant was spread on his nipples and grasp onto you like someone was coming to saw off his legs. 

• Absolutley had to have two shots of liquid courage (tequila) from you. 

• You have to reassure him lots before he even let's the artist near him with a needle. 

• "1 . . . 2-" Bakugou yelps at the unexpected pressure on his nipples and hold you in a vice. 

• "What the fuck happened to three?!" 

• "Three." You say with a smile and instead of going on two with the other nipple you have the artist go on one and as soon as everyone finishes he's hissing violently at anything and everything in the tattoo shop except you, who he clings to.

____________________

Sero (receiving)

• Your sweet boy wants gauges to match his elbows course.

• He smiles at every single person he sees in the shop and he's raring to go, he of course babbles about it to you, you can't complain as you listen to him ramble on like a nerd.

• When it's time for his appointment he becomes nervous, your sweet boy just doesn't know what to do, it's so cute.

• You take his hand and lead him back to the piercing station, he's happy that you're there to comfort him. 

• He's already picked out jewelry and he's been planning this for months.

• He takes deep breaths, you take his hand and sure enough he flinches, but the pain is subtle and dulling quickly.

• Sero is proud he got through it with you and you both get coffee afterwards. 

• Sero rolls his new earring around his ears to make the small stretch comfortable.

____________________

Kirishima (receiving)

• Kirishima is going for plain and simple with just one ear piercing in his right ear lobe.

• If he is nervous he doesn't show it he wants to look manly in front of you.

• He picks your birthstone as his earring gem because you're the one that encouraged him to do it and it's also his favorite gem.

• When the time for the piercing comes he takes your hand in his now he's showing that he's nervous but he keeps his megawatt smile, your puppy shark is just quivering. 

• He keeps his hair swept back in a man bun that you helped him put in and tilts head to the left so it's easier for the pierce artist.

• He breaks the first machine by accident because his quirk hardens his ear and makes it difficult for the artist to proceed.

• After more reassurance, you coax him in to keeping still and to keep his quirk at bay for the artist, it's done in a pinch. 

• He can't stop shaking his head from side to side when he looks in the mirror he gives you a sharp tooth grin

• "Does it look manly?" He asks. 

• You chuckle. "Yes Kiri, very manly."

____________________

Kaminari (receiving)

• Your naughty little Pikachu gets a tongue piercing just to rile you up. 

• It works as he wiggles his eyebrows while he sits in his seat.

• He slacks is jaw and rolls his eyes upward while he sticks his tongue out.

• This mother fucker is just trying to get you aroused, it doesn't work as the needle is shoved into his mouth.

• Kaminari has picked out his jewelry beforehand a Gunsmoke ball, simple, but elegant .

• There's a bit of blood but he handles it, he's surprisingly not in any pain at all as the artist is piercing him. You were positive he would be a baby about it.

• And boy he rocks that mouth jewelry hardcore. 

• Recreationally off course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me about some more head canons you want to see on this chapter ! 
> 
> I had a lot of fun with this and I stick by my statements for these boys, I hope you all agree tell me what you think!
> 
> Love, Kat


	43. Fear Head-Cannons (Shinsou x Todoroki x Bakugou x Reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fear Head canons with Bakugou, Shinsou and Todoroki

Bakugou's fears: 

• **Cherophobia** \- Fear of happiness 

He has this fear because he doesn't know how to be happy or to make others happy, Katsuki is aware he's made people miserable but his fear of being weak over powers his need to say he is sorry. Or to be happy. You brought up this subject and he mulled it over before nodding, almost ashamed. 

He just doesn't now how to if it isn't beating a mortal enemy into the ground. 

• **Atychiphobia** \- Fear of failure 

Katsuki can't stand the thought of failing and often talks to you about this, his fear of failing at anything he does, including the relationship he has with you. 

• **Athazagorophobia** \- Fear of being forgotten or ignored 

If Katsuki hates anything besides Izuku, it's the dear of being ignored and forgotten about, he doesn't think he could live with himself if everyone brushed him off like he was nothing. You have to constantly assure him that you'll always love him even afterwards. 

• **Philophobia** \- Fear of falling in love 

He has only spoken to you about this one time. He is afraid of loving you because he doesn't want you to get hurt, and he doesn't want to get hurt either, he was selfish with himself like that. He didn't want to give you his heart just so you could break it to pieces later on. 

You constantly tell him that you'll always live him, that he matters more than the world, and that you couldn't break him even if possible because he was to strong for you to do that. 

With a deep breath he finally says it. 

"I love you, (Y/n)." 

• **Asthenophobia** \- Fear of being weak 

You can't be the best if your weak, you can't be this great thing if you have some sort of weakness. Is what Katsuki always thinks. But when he meets you, he admits that you're the only weakness he ever allows himself to have. 

• **Phobophobia** \- Fear of fear

He denies his fears all the God damned time and it almost pisses you off when he says he isn't afraid of anything. 

Now you can see the fear in his eyes, his smirk is wobbly and his eyes also gloss with a few tears as he nurses his broken arm, he sits on the railing of the balcony and stares at you. 

Angry tears where on your face and you where ready to kill him. 

"Why the fuck would you even try this?!" You scream, your voice harsh, hoarse, and broken as you watch him. "Drop the damn facade and just tell me whats wrong. You back up again the wall of your balcony and slide down, sobbing into your hands. You hear him take slow steps towards you, he slipped to his knees infront of you and the dam breaks open and fat tears fall down his red puffy cheeks. 

He parts your legs and crawls between them, wrapping his good arm around your waist and crying into your breasts. 

"Because, babe, I'm afraid, I'm so fucking afraid." He cried, he was weak now, he was in love with you, he was happy for the first time in years that he spent with you and all his fears came true. In 5 minutes. 

He had tried to kill himself, because he couldn't handle all of his fears. But now he realized his biggest fear. 

• **Thanatophobia** \- the fear of loosing you.

_______________

Shinsou fears:

• **Somniphobia** \- Fear of sleep

Hitoshi has this fear because if he goes the sleep what happens to the world? Where does he go!? He doesn't want to find out. He doesn't want to miss out on time with you. 

You can only get him to sleep if you're in his arms to sleep with him.

• **Anginophobia** \- Fear of choking

Hitoshi can't stand the thought of it. It seems worse than so much else. 

When he was younger he got himself caught in the rope of a tire swing and couldn't get out until his parents came to the rescue, he would much rather endure 1000 needles than go through that again, the experience traumatized him. 

You are the only person allowed to touch his neck, and he enjoys it when you give his neck tiny kisses and rubs of affection 

• **Catagelophobia** \- Fear of being ridiculed

He's been bullied and ridiculed as a villain since he was in elementary school, he doesnt so fear this but more so he cant stand it when people do it and it makes him edgy easily if someone over does it. 

Your always there to rescue him from his thoughts.

________________

Todoroki's fears:

• **Catoptrophobia** \- Fear of mirrors

He hates mirrors more than he hates his father, because when he looks at his reflection he stares at the red burn mark on his right eye, and he can't stop thinking about his mother, or how it was his father's fault. 

When he gets done looking at his reflection, he almost always comes to you, only muttering that he did it again. 

This is when you take action and scoop him into your arms and pepper his scar in kisses, whispering that he's beautiful and amazing before he finally releases a shuddering breath. 

"Thank you, (Y/n), I love you so, _so_ much." 

• **Coulrophobia** \- Fear of clowns 

Shouto refuses to tell you why his afraid of clowns, but he always jumps when one is mentioned or seen, he cant help it, he constantly cringed as he explains that the nose freaks him out the most. 

Kaminari plays a squeaky toy horn Notifacation sound on his phone which sends Shouto sky rocketing in the air and landing bridal style in your arms. He's got tears on his face with a cute little pout and you can't help but kiss away his fears as you hold his body to yours and shoot Kaminari a murderous glance as he laughs. 

• **Lockiophobia** \- Fear of childbirth 

God forbid if you became pregnant, Shouto just isn't ready for being a father, and he doesn't know how to since his example of what a dad is is pretty shitty, not to mention his fear of children in general. 

• **Pedophobia** \- Fear of children

Hi! This is Todoroki's fear of children flying in to finish the previous statement of why he fears child birth. 

Todoroki, your sweet, Icy-Hot, stoic Todoroki loses his cool around children because he has no clue how to handle him. He wasn't really allowed to be a kid when he was younger so he has no clue if going down a slide 300 times is normal or if the kid is way to stuck on repeat to notice the world around them. 

Not to mention that they have been anywhere and everywhere, who knows how many germs are on the sausage fingers of an un-clean brat. 

When and if Todoroki has children with you, he vows to keep them clean and love them just as much as he lives you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about making a whole ass page dedicated to Head canons but idk. 
> 
> Let me know what you think and drop me kudos!
> 
> Requests are currently closed!
> 
> Love, Kat


	44. Better Now (Midoriya Izuku x Reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was more self indulgent than anything else.
> 
> You have a little trouble with your body but Izuku makes it all better
> 
> Quirkless AU
> 
> Please read the warnings and authors notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. This story is really heavy and dark, read at your own risk. This story deals with thoughts of suicide and self harm. 
> 
> Please seek help if need be, I personally deal with suicidal ideation and writing really helps me. Find your passion. 
> 
> If you need help then please call the suicide hotline number or visit a therapist or even comment your story and talk to me about it. 
> 
> I'll respond and do my best to listen to you. You aren't alone. 
> 
> I love you guys so much

**A/N: okay so this was really self indulgent because I'm a depressed mother fucker but I hope you enjoy anyway, I'm also going on a brief Hiatus! Brief! You can't keep me from my work for long you stupid ass punk *shakes fist at brain* anyway yeah, just need a break, no hard feelings I'll be gone for a week at most.**

**___________________**

Everything felt really cold. Like ice was sliding across your skin but really it was just the fan breezing past your naked thigh where your blanket had up and left you.

Your bed was empty, Izuku must have gone to work already. 

You recap your dream lazily, leaning against the headboard of your bed after drawing the blinds down with your remote controlled window screens. You rest your chin on your knees and mull the dream over, same every night now. The same stab and drown dream that plagued you. 

The world was weighing down on your shoulders and another weight is exactly what you needed even after you gained a few pounds the last month. You couldn't even tell if you where being sarcastic or not since you were a sadomasochist at heart, a total workaholic, and you tried your best to be a good girlfriend but every time Izuku had to come home and you were _still_ doing laundry, it felt insulting, like it wasn't your best that day. 

You could easily over work yourself, leaving dinner on the table to be reheated, not eating and leaving it for Izuku,while you fell asleep on the couch with G-Eazy running through your speaker or a movie playing on the tv while you folded clothes or did paper work.

You often woke up in your bed alone, and fell asleep alone. You swore Izuku was like Doctor Strange from comic books with this job, constantly on call as a chest surgeon, but nearly destroying his nerves in his hands when he was younger. His hands where large and scared from tons of accidents he wasn't proud of, he had a habit of breaking his hands while trying to karate chop a pile of bricks. Granted this is when he was ten and wanted to be the world's best kung-fu artist. 

But now he was a fucking chest surgeon and did heart transplants like the good fucking boy he was. When he wasn't on call he was with you, and when he wasn't with you he was on call, and in the some chance that he wasn't with either of you he went to the gym constantly and worked his ass off to maintain his health and keep a stunning physique. 

While you didn't go to the gym, and you weren't a doctor. Nope, you were an author, a photographer, and a dead beat artist. Izuku was the definite bread winner out of the two of you. 

You scratch at the underside of your breast and readjust the green sweater you wore before hauling your ass out of bed and taking a walk to the bathroom. 

Only halting your steps all together when you passed infront of the long mirror you kept at the end of the room. You turned to touch the rolls of your stomach and large breasts. Squeezing them in your hands and gripping at the soft flesh of your ass, it wasn't in a teasing motion, but one of disgust. You pinched and poked and prodded at yourself. 

You continued your journey to the bathroom and close the door, staring at the vanity mirror.

Your eyes became glossy and you yanked your sweater and tank top over your head and threw it down, grabbing the flesh of your neck and pulling at it while grimacing in both pain and displeasure with your body. 

You take a strand of hair in your hands and begin you tug on it gently, watching as a few strands of dull and different shade (h/c) fell into your palm. You shook your hand to rid yourself of the hair.

Your gaze caught glimpse of the scars and pink marks on both or your wrists and forearms. The same with your legs. Your inner thighs and the tops of them where little in scars from scrapes and cuts you had collected over the years. 

Izuku loved your scars. 

He would give every single one of them kisses and always say the same thing. 

_"Each scratch and bump and cut is just a reminder of how strong you are, that you lived through your suffering. I love them."_

But he wasn't hear to kiss away your pain and fear now. 

He wasn't there to stop you from doing anything rash. 

He just wasn't there. 

It made you angry, and it made you sad. You were so alone in your mind with only your thoughts to talk to you, and none of them were good thoughts that could whisk you away from sadness and pain. 

It happened to fast and too soon, you felt numb even as the box cutter dug away at your scars, opening them up again and again until you slumped against the wall and cried. You threw the blade away from you and it landed with the sharp end in the wall. A few shampoo bottles clattered into the tub with a loud thud, and then a voice stilled your sobs and sniffles. 

"(Y/n)? That you honey?" 

It was Izuku, he was home, he was there and he was about to walk into the bathroom and see you, he would shake his head in disappointment and pick you up and take care of you and scold you at the same time and you just didn't want to be scolded that day. 

You manage a voice as best you could. "Y-Yeah! I'm just in the bathroom!" 

You crawl over to the door and lock it just in time you hear him step into the bedroom. You wipe your eyes and rinse your aching arms under the warm water you turned on. The comforting liquid washing away the bloodied mess. You took the box cutter out of the wall and rinsed that off to before storing it behind the toilet seat. 

You put your sweater on again and pulled the sleeves down to cover your hands, giving you sweater paws before you stepped out and saw him changing. You flush and stand shyly behind the bathroom door whilst he turns and smiles at you. 

"Hi baby." He coos, waving his hand and beckoning you towards him. 

You step awkwardly and finally meet him, he wraps his arms around your waist and lifts you into a gentle hug, you wrap your arms and bear legs around him and snuggle into his neck with no means of letting go. 

"Izuku, I missed you." You mumble. He can now feel the wetness of your cheeks on his neck and his gaze softens slightly as he holds you. 

He sits himself down on the bed while you straddle his lap and refuse to look at him, almost hiding as he whispers words of affection to you 

He feels warmth slip down his back a little lower from where your hands are on his back. He pulls away and takes your arms in his hands, you freeze as his thumb grades the wetness of your forearm. 

The blood had seeped into you black sweater. 

Trickled down yours arms and onto him. 

"(Y/n). . . Again?" He whimpers, his breath catching in his throat. 

And soon the silent tears you hold become body wracking sobs as he held you, pressing his face into your hair and rubbing your knuckles. 

And the routine appears again as he whispers scolding of how you can't do that to yourself. Or how you should have called him instead. But you can only shake you head and sob incoherent babbles. 

He tells you that, "you're so beautiful." 

"And special, and everything that I could ever have or want or need. I can't stand to see you beat yourself up over this. It messes everyone up. Just let me help you baby, please, I can do this." 

Your tears are now gone and your dry heaving, panting and trying to breath as he carries you to the bathroom to stitch up your arms just like he did last time. 

"I'll try, Izu, I'll try." You sniff. 

"I love you so much baby, do your best. I'm here." He promises. 

You find that your breathing is steady as he cleans you up and presses kisses everywhere. In all the places that you poked and pinched. Whispering "I love you" after every kiss he leaves on your skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, self indulgent, leave me a comment and kudos and I'll respond to anything you want to say or share. Be yourself, it's okay to not be okay. 
> 
> I understand it's not easy to understand, and that's okay too. 
> 
> Love, Kat


	45. The Way You Look In That Black Skirt (Neko!Shinsou x Reader) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A neko maid shinsou has appeared! You love your best friend to peices but he's even cuter and even more rowdy with a black skirt on, a simple video leads to a little more. 
> 
> A personal favorite 😉😉😉❤❤
> 
> This chapter is also uploaded on Our Under Appreciated Boys (One-Shots)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! smut, male in skirt, cosplay, cross dressing, but it's sexy crossdressing, heavy petting duh, dirty talk, 
> 
> If you don't like any of this stuff please, hop on over to another chapter!

You have a skip in your step, the blue skirt you have bouncing a long with you with each foot you place on the ground. Your smiling widely as you turn the corner and continue to walk up the street to your favorite cafe. 

You where meeting up with your best friend Shinsou, prepared to do anything to get him to help out with your project, you knew he couldn't refuse you at all but coffee helped alleviate the situation. When you arrive at the cafe you see that he's already taken a seat at your usual table, hot coffee in a mug, a cat in his lap, and his hand scrolling through his phone while the other pet the little orange creature in his lap. 

You smile and wave at him, catching his gaze in his peripheral vision, he looks up from his device and gives you a tired smile and waves back at you, your quick to order a drink and then take seat at your table with him. 

Surprisingly he's first to speak up. “So, what do you need me for? You texted me so suddenly, and I know this coffee comes at a price,” Shinsou says, exasperated. "Since you said you were paying for it of course."

Right into it huh? Welp here it goes. “So...” you bite your lip, knowing how strange the request is. "I need you to star in one of my videos, I haven't posted in a while and I'm losing followers! And since well, your cute and you've been in my videos before I thought that you wouldn't mind doing it, I just need you to do some cosplay as a neko maid, and I know how much you like cats already, and I can use my quirk to make it realistic! It'll be amazing!" You pause, watching his blank stare eagerly. “So?”

“No.” He replies simply, sipping his drink

“Wha-“

“No way, that’s-“

“Please, come on Hitoshi-“

“No.” He says with seeming finality, you both interupt each other and bicker until you finally pull out all the stops, pouting and taking his hand you beg more. 

“Please?”

“ _No._ ” The snap in his noise showing his mild irritation with your pleading. 

“ _Please?_ ” You pull out your trump card- the pouty eyes. The cute, baby doll eyes that got him every single time. 

He huffs. Clearly pissed he lost a battle that he was positive he could win. “Fuuuuuccckk, I can't say no to you, can I? Fine, I’ll do it.” Hitoshi mutters, "Under one condition." He holds up his index finger and a small smile plays at his lips. 

"What's that?" You inquire, eager to hear what your best friend has to say. 

"I get to make all the shitty cat puns and joke I want without you hitting me." Shinsou's smile is a shit eating grin now as your entire face drops and you groan. Pondering if a slow death was worth a video. 

"Fine, I won't hit you." Apparently it was. You both shake on it and cokntinue with your drinks, taking the time to catch up before you head to your apartment.

_________

Shinsou is red faced, holding his arms and pouting as you fix the disheveled tresses of his hair. His scratches absemtmindedly at the muscle of his arm while you hum gently, dusting his cupids bow with a sheen of highlighter.

"Are you sure about this? This is so fucking embarrassing." He grumbles, you chuckle and nod, finding his childish pouting cute. 

"Okay," he sighs, your in his lap now, tilting his head back by his chin as you add eyeliner, his hands are stilled at his side's and he refrains from touching you. Thankfully your merciful enough to stay away from his sedative areas. You get up from his lap and stroke his hair. 

"Ready?" 

"As ever." He leans into your finger tips, as you smooth the tresses out again his head sprouts purple fluffy ears atop his head and a tail grows out of the top of his rear.

Shinsou shivers violently and your there to rub his shoulders and neck to try and relax him. When his shivering dies down he peeks an eye open. His pupils are now slits and the lavender irises has spread over, leaving no white behind. His nose twitches a bit before settling. His smile is a bit timid as he speaks. 

"Did it work?" He asks. God he was so fucking cute it might as well be a sin. 

"Yeah it's really cute! You look great!" You say with a smile and back away from him to put your make up brushes away, you lean down, bending over slightly to put your supplies away and you can feel his eyes boring into you, more so staring at your ass. 

You turn around quickly and catch him still staring at you before he faces away to quickly and blushes. He fists his hands into the fabric of his black skirt and fidgets with the white frilly lace as you, yourself blush and look back at your task. 

You can feel his gaze lingering on you again, you knew that Shinsou stared at you a lot but it seemed way more obvious this time around, but you weren't exactly complaining that your best friend was looking at you like a meal. You kinda enjoyed it.

You blush slightly again as you stick your ass out a bit further, waggling your butt towards him in a teasing manner. “Like what you see, _kitty_?” You stand up straight and swish around gracefully, your hair falling in your face again, you fix it quickly as he gulps and stutters for an answer.

Hitoshi's cheeks turn a dusty pink, but he doesn’t look away. “N-No. I mean- yeah, it’s nice, but like-“ he clears his throat. “Yes. It- _you_ look very nice.”

You feel heated at the blatant compliment. You turn and saunter towards him, hips swaying. “Then. . . Why don’t you come and get some of it?”

You stand in front of him, doe eyes in full force. You stand a short distance from him and you don't touch him. He blinks away the fog you put him in with your seductive dance, eyes roving over your body. You watch the way his expression shifts, parted lips turning to a cocky grin. 

“Well, if you’re so _needy_ I guess I can’t refuse.”

Hitoshi gets up, his new tail wagging responsibly as his pupils dilate slightly and his hands grab your hips, pulling your body towards him roughly. Hitoshi presses his head to yours and nuzzles you like a little kitten, his instincts have kicked in, it could be the only possible reason why he was acting so sexy right now. He was in a maid outfit, a feminine maid outfit, a fucking black skirt that accentuated his thick thighs and strong calves and made his butt look bigger. And he was fucking looking at you like you were a peice of meat on a silver platter. Just because he was practically in a corsetted dress didnt mean that you were the one in charge. 

Your arms wrap around his neck, your finger tips dragging through the back hairs on his neck. Stroking the soft tresses between your fingers as he rubbed his forehead against you, getting makeup on your skin and making you giggle a bit. You both captured one another in a sweet kiss and his hands slid down your hips to your ass that you gladly presented to him in the first place. 

He picked you up quickly, making you gasp and hold on tight to his shoulders, his bare arms the only thing holding you up. Your legs wrapped themselves around his waist, the ties of his corset brushing against your calves as he thrusted his tongue into the wet cavern of your mouth. Stealing your breath away, you shivered, your shoulders shaking a bit as he pushed the bathroom door open and threw you, litterally threw you, on the bed. 

You giggled as you bounced on it twice before stilling. He laughs a bit with you and you can see him scrambling to get out of his damn outfit. 

You sit up and make grabby hands, fucking grabby hands at him! As if you couldn't kill him any more. He sighs lovingly and walks towards you crawling on the bed before sitting infront of you, stroking your thighs as you tug at the laces of his corset, he groans as it loosens up and you tug harshly at the sides, ripping it off him eagerly and he laughs at your impatience. 

"Seems you can't say no to me either." He smirks. You blush furiously. 

"Fuck you." You mutter quietly. 

"Oh baby," he tears your shirt in half right down the middle suddenly, making you gasp and squeak as Hitoshi flips you over and rips the fabric off your back, his hardened cock is now digging into your ass as he bites your ear and growls into it. "You're about to." He says haughtily. 

You groan as he begins to rut against your ass, his erection prominent through the frilly fabric of his shirt, you can feel it through the denim of your shorts and you squirm underneath him, crying out as his weight pins you down, your cunt throbs with need. 

"Ohhh, do you like that baby? You like it when I fuck you through your clothes? You're so fucking hot right now. You haven't a clue how long I've waited for this. How long I've wanted to fuck you into oblivion until the only name you can remember is Shinsou Hitoshi." He pants you moan, loving his dirty talk. 

"Yes Toshi! Fuck, please, fuck me, fuck me!" You gasp out, choking on air as he pulls your shorts and panties halfway down your thighs viciously and stuffs his fingers into your dripping pussy. It doesn't take long for your fluids to coat his fingers and hand and he crackles taugntingly as you writhed. 

"You're so hot and wet for me little one. Hmmmm, I think my cock will fit in you nicely. Yes, you'll be my lovely, little cock warmer tonight, you're so fucking drenched and I haven't even started, how cute." He grins sadistically and flips you over harshly so your facing him, he doesn't waste time to bury his fingers into your heat again before pumping them in and out teasingly. You cry out again, your hands grabbing around for anything you brace yourself against as you shake in his grasp, your hands finally fall on his shoulder and the arm that's finger fucking you.

He shucks the full shoulder tank top he wears and pulls the skirt down his hips, his tail slipping our carefully before he tosses both clothing peices to the side and lines himself up with you. His ears twitch at the sound of your soft pants while his gaze softened as you spread your legs further and press your thighs into his sides, rubbing them up and down gently to spur him on. Luckily it works as he takes the plunge and your cunt engulfs him, he bottoms out in one go and he loans whole you squeal in delightful excitement and moan loudly. 

"Hitoshi!" You whine, kissing his neck to try silencing yourself. His tail wrapped around your calf and his ears flatten against his head. He nuzzles your shoulder, nor wanting to move quite yet, you both know that if he does he'll lose himself in the feeling and cut before you. And he wants to take care of you first. 

You wiggle your hips against his, signalling your ready for him to move and with a small thrust, skin slaps against skin in a slow, excruciating pace. You both moan into one another's mouth, tongues twisting deeply as he begins to speak again, slobbering on you with a full mouth before pulling away and going to town. 

"Ahhh yeah, you like that baby? You like it when I fuck you slow? Nice and deep, you're taking me so well. You just love getting fucked by me dontcha?" He groans as your pussy clenched tightly and his thrusts pick up speed and he's completely fucking you senseless. His cock hitting the right places deep within you, you can feel the tip of his dick brush against your g-spot with each thrust and it's enough to make you see stars. 

"God, my cock feels so fucking good inside of you, you're squeezing me so tight, I could ram this cunt all fucking day and I'd never get tired. Would you like that? You want me to ravage you for the rest of the afternoon?" He breathes, his hips are sloppy already and your own orgasm dances on the edge of reality as you squeeze and clench around him. 

Your tongue is hanging out of your face and your drooling, saliva pooling down your cheek to your comforter as your eyes watch your pussy swallow his dick up and spit it out again only to show down once more. You're so full, you can feel his cock hitting every crevice and wall as it twitches with in you. And holy shit as soon as he grants you permission to cum, you've fallen over the edge and your crying out his name and clinging to him like he would disappear. 

He cries out your name as well, whispering sweet things that you'll forget later as his thrusts slow down and he pulls out of you, watching with a happy smile as his fun dribbles out of your red pussy to the bed. 

You lay still and panting, resting your cheek on the cool fabric of your pillow as Hitoshi cleans you up. He always was the sweetest thing. He tucks you in after cleaning upl and now you can't help but touch him everywhere, his ears and tail especially as they both flick and twist at attention. 

"I think we should forget the video for today, let's go shower and maybe cuddle?" You ask hopefully, all he can do is smile up lazily at you. 

"I can't ever say no to you, my little love."

_Little love, his little love._

You liked the sound of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! 
> 
> Love you girl, hope you like it I know it's a long awaited favorite 😙😙😙
> 
> Also, hey! Check out my new account for Instagram! I upload cosplay and art for the public to see, though I haven't posted much yet, I definetly will upload as my art goes along! Follow my account to get all the updates and it's pretty new to me so I'll need to figure out how a business account works of course. I've done BnHA art so be sure to check it out! 
> 
> **_Insta:_**  
>     
> awesome_126753
> 
> Love, Kat


	46. The Darkness Breeds Light (Midoriya Izuku x Reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your taken in by the 18+ hero, Midnight, you attend the high class hero academy: UA highschool. After a little late night troubles, you find yourself sitting with Izuku and letting him experience your dark power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Obscure Quirks, Language, Subspace (kinda), Cuddling, Cuteness and Fluff, Minor Violence 
> 
> I fell in love with the quirk and it tookm me a few days to come up with a complete concept of what I wanted the quirk to be like. So this is a little piece for quirk exploration along with much needed fluff. 
> 
> Two birds.
> 
> One stone.

Darkness, always had a way of following you. Whether it was your quirk or a figure of speech. Silence was your loud obnoxious friend, the darkness was the light of your life. 

You didn't know how to express it, so you didn't, you simply let the world spin on, carrying your umbrella on the day time and holding onto your dark gray sweaters for dear life. 

That is, until Midnight found. It was ironic really, you stumbled around with a stolen hoodie on your back and a hood over your head, initially she was going to arrest you until she realised your disheveled state and need of house and home. 

She took a liking to you when you shied away into the darkness, and that's how you got here now. Walking the dorms of UA in your roomy clothes with a steamy mug of black tea.

The long dark hallways of the dorm house comforts you and you can see the flicker of shadows and shapes in corners. You mostly slept in the day and wandered aimlessly at night. The light made your skin burn and sting in pain due to your allergy to light, also known as Photodermatitis. 

Having a quirk such as you own has its draw backs, which makes you allergic to sunlight. Your skin burns with a slight sting. Without the embument into your skin from your mother you would be a charred crisp by now but thanks to the embument, the sunlight only gives you irritation and weakens your power but you're unaffected by artificial light, which was a good thing. 

You opened the fridge door to grab a snack of whatever you could find. The little flickering light bulb on the fridge is a sweet reminder of what your mother was and the sigils and satanic symbols on your skin.

Yes, your back story was quite tragic, a sore spot for not only you but for the few that also knew your past and just why those symbols mark your skin.

You was trained within her mothers occult. Your mother paid a young male virgin to impregnate her and give her a child to practice satanic rituals with her. Which is were you came into the world, never knowing the blonde guy that was your father, and only meeting the darkness your mother provided to you. When you were four, your mother predicted the time your quirk would come and enchanted your skin with a special power from her own quirk seconds before your power developed and the room was plunged into darkness and screaming.

With this embument you developed strange symbols and sigils littered all over your skin. The enchantment on your body made sure that your blood was protected against the forces of good, seeing as how her mother hated hero's and also the sunlight that would be known to change into your enemy every day. 

At the age of eleven you ran away when you witnessed the murder of your unborn brother by watching the evil woman that was your mother, stab a long serated dagger into her pregnant belly with other people there to watch her preform a ritual that would allow her to essentially meet Satan but this was also at the help of her powers and other people's involvement with hellish quirks. 

"(L/n)-chan?"

The gentle quiet voice rips you from your thoughts and you stiffen, you look to your left and a few feet away is a disheveled and tired Izuku Midoriya. He rubs his face, adjusting at the fridge light and you back away from him. 

"It's pretty late, (L/n), why are you still awake?" He yawns and steps forward to close the fridge door. You contemplate on speaking but he beats you to it.

"Can I join you? I-I mean I know it's late but I'm having a hard time sleeping, I just didn't expect anyone to be up so I was going to fix something to drink, so-" 

"I don't mind, I've just been . . . Taking a walk, I can make some tea." 

"Here, let me get the light-" 

"No." You interupt again. "I can see clearly, it's alright." You promise, filling the kettle for a second time that night and turning the stove top on, the gentle blue flame illuminates your face and Izuku watches carefully as you pull another mug from the cupboards. 

When the kettle starts to barely whistle you remove it from the stove top, not wanting to wake anyone but also making it just hot enough so that you don't burn your tongue but it makes your insides warm. You pour more into your cup and then into his and add a black tea back to float on top of it. 

"Sugar?" 

"Yes, please." He whispers, you add your preferred amount and leave it next to him, you look down at your hands as he reached around for it and takes a sip. He compliments you on your tea making skills and you give a small thank you. 

"Why can't we turn the light on?" He asks suddenly. Making you look over at him and he's starting at you intently, waiting and listening for what you have to say if it's anything at all. 

"I like the darkness, it makes me feel safe." You murmur, the end of you mug pressed to his lips. He makes a confused noise and you sigh. 

"Its because of my quirk, Midoriya-Kun, I have photodermatitis, a high sensitivity to sun light, artificial light is fine but, I feel safe in the darkness." 

"I feel like that's kinda ironic," He chuckles. "The darkness breeds light, it's like good and evil, you can't have one without the other. Light will soon exist in the darkness because it can't exist without the other." 

He has a point, but it didn't change your feelings, you felt at home and secure in your darkness. He feels you brush past him and he follows you, turns out you make your way to the couch and sit down on it, curling up and letting your sweater paws hold your mug as you take another sip. 

Izuku sits down next to you but keeps leaning forward instead of leaning back, and you wonder why he does that for a moment. Both of you sit in an awkward but comfortable silence, awkward for him, comfortable for you. 

"Your quirk," your ears prick up as he breaks the silence between you two. "Can you show me what it is? If it has to do with the dark and all?" You contemplate his words, what would you even show him? 

"I guess I can," you set your mug on the coffee table and turn your body towards him, bringing your legs into a criss cross position. You hold your hands out to feel around for his own and he begins to stutter a question of what you were doing before he stops stuttering as you lift him a few feet off the couch by the darkness pulling you up. It's like he's sitting on the floor, like an invisible chair is underneath him but he doesn't move. 

"I'm taking us to my quiet place, it's all in your head, you'll be able to see me and touch me but anything you do there you aren't actually doing, and only I can go in and out of it so stay close unless you want to be stuck in my head. . . And let's be honest, that place is much to dark for you." You warn, he nods at your instruction. 

"Close your eyes." You murmur, and as soon as he does, his vision opens up to yellow lights floating around with sparkles of purple about them, tall dark oak trees are arranged all around him. He can hear piano music and a running waterfall as birds chirp and the lights dance, illuminating the soft greens of the tree, his eyes finally settle on you and you hold out your hand. He takes it and you bring him to walk along the gravel path that is set out. He finally gets a good look at you. 

Dark, black, midnight hair falls behind you to your butt and your bitten finger nails twist and fidget with your thumbs, your moonlight-kissed skin is pale but glowing pink amongst the lights and your violet eyes hold concern that he doesn't like your quirk. He was honest with himself with this though, Izuku thought your quirk was beautiful and fantastic. He stopped to watch you bend over, reaching behind a small rock to litterally pull the shadows from the space, the lights parted and surround you two in a two yard span circle and he watched you work, his fingers scratching that the back of his neck as the chill in the air makes his green hair stand on end.

Your hands work and mold the puffs of shadows, your hands claw and the shape condenses into something. The something squirms around in your holds before bouncing out of your grip and too Izuku, albeit frightened, he falls on his ass and the black mass pounces on him, he now realizes that it's a lightless black bunny and chuckles, he was surprised that it felt so soft. 

"What's your quirk called anyway?" Izuku chuckles as the rabbit swarms him in bunny kisses. 

"Its called: Abyss." 

Damn, for a quirk that sounded so scary it made some pretty beautiful things.

And then he remembered the fight you had with katsuki during training earlier this mornin, or yesterday to be a little more exact.

__________

_"Next up is (Y/n) vs. Bakugou, so let's move into the gym to make it fair. Everyone take notes on them, I want a report when the fight is won." Aizawa states, sipping on an applesauce pouch._

_The students begin to chatter, bakugou shoves past you and growls, his fingers sparking off to try an intimidate you but you just stare at him. He's so fucking psychotic, you have no time for maniacs other than yourself. Adjusting your trench coat, you tighten the fabric belt and walk to the center of the gym. Twisting your umbrella in anticipation of what's to come._

_"Ready. Begin!" Aizawa presses a button on his stopwatch and bakugou lunges for you, hands extended and waiting to bare an explosion._

_You tug your hood on and thrust your umbrella outward, using it as a sheiks from his explosion which makes the blast bounce right off. Closing your umbrella, you step forward as he recovers, dipping down low, you dodge another blast and swing your arm to hit him with your umbrella. Sending him back a few inches._

_He growls. "Shitty basketcase." Bakugou glowers. Shooting himself up to attack from above you open your umbrella and activate your quirk, making you fall into the shadows your umbrella creates. The umbrella falls to the ground and the light cheering in the crowd falls silent as bakugou once again hits nothing, his explosion making a crater in the gym floor and sending your umbrella away._

_"Ha! What the fuck are you gonna do without your accessories now?!" He screams all around him. Walking around like a wolf on the hunt for prey._

_Little does he know that your hiding in his very own shadow, mimicking his moves. Activating your quirk again, plumes of blackish purple smoke rise from his shadow and wrap around his ankles. Making him trip._

_"The fuc-"_

_You take his ankle with your gloved hands and lift him high, using your quirk to make his own shadow help you lift him before you slam him back down to the ground, he choked on air with the wind being knocked out of him and the crowd cheered once more. Some for you, but most for Bakugou._

_"DON'T LET HER WIN SO EASILY!"_

_"Come on Bakugou! Do your best!"_

_"Whoop her ass!"_

_"C'mon! Get up! You got this!"_

_He stands up right and you grab your umbrella from across the room. Opening it and resting it at the crook of your shoulder._

_You glance around the room as he strides towards you calmly, a murderous smirk adorning his features. Your eyes land on the Deku squad, Midoriya is sweating nervously, no doubt working around in his mind on how this fight would go._

_Three years at UA and the green haired boy was still afraid of Bakugou and what he could do. A shame really._

_Light erupted and your leg seared in pain, Bakugou caught you off guard and you hissed. Taking steps back as he fired up his auto canons and aimed for you._

_You've had enough. Closing your umbrella you tossed it like a spear at the light, making it shatter. Glass fell and crumbled around you and more shadows and darkness danced around the room._

_You jumped to avoid his AP shots and spread your arms out, the embuments on your skin glowing brightly before the entire room was plunged into pitch black darkness. The room roused with squeals and yelps from the other students. And they watched as explosion after explosion and light filled the room. Highlighting his and your form. A male yowl filled the room and the lights came back. The darkness swirling like smoke and crashing back into your body. You adjusted your umbrella and smiled._

_Bakugou had scrapes and bruises all over him along with claw marks on hi. His cheek was swelling where your boot collided with his jaw and your dark claws scratched at him._

_He was out of bounds._

_You where in the center of the gym._

_"(Y/n) is the winner!" Aizawa tapped his stop watch, nodding to both you and Bakugou._

_You close your umbrella, taking it in both hands and bowing respectfully. Adjusting your hood you walk out of the ring towards Bakugou, a limp in your step from when he blasted you._

_Offering your hand, he snorted but took in anyway, if he didn't respect you he would have smacked it away and told you to go fuck yourself more than once._

_"Thanks for not holding back. I appreciate it." You murmur._

_He nods and dusts himself of, a scowl on his face as he tsked. "Whatever, it's never a good challenge of you don't give it your all."_

_He wasn't wrong, it took all of your strength to produce that last attack and now you where completely spent while bakugou could keep going clearly by the way he walked confidently and set his jaw._

_Momo went over her notes to the class and everyone nodded in agreement, so did you. If it wasn't for your final move Bakugou would have won by immobalizing you if he shot your other leg._

___________

Midoriya sighed at the memory, he didn't really have time to congratulate you as you opened your umbrella and set out for recovery girl as soon as the class was done reviewing the fight. Bakugou tagged along to treat his own injuries. Midoriya remembered the small, playful and teasing shove that the explosive blonde gave you as you both left the gym. It made his heart ache with a dull pain he didn't recognize.

"It's time for us to go, it's probably about 2 AM now, I don't want to keep you up so late." 

Your voice pulled him from his thoughts, he opened his eyes to see you You twiddling your thumbs when he himself absentmindedly played around with the little creatures you created from the darkness earlier.

You both had talked about anything you could come up with and you ended up spilling about your skin sigils when he asked. You spill your life story shamelessly, shrugging as he brings up how sad it is, you only whisper that you've moved on and listen intently as he tells you about his parents and how All Might practically became his father figure when his own father, Hisashi Midoriya, was away most of the time. 

"Alright, let's head back, maybe then you can finally sleep." Izuku teased, you roll your eyes, in feeling like you've known this boy for years, you punch his arm before holding out your hand. He takes it with a beaming smile and your chest aches with the familiar sting of the sun on your skin. 

You bush off the feeling and close your eyes, muttering a few things before you back in the real world. Midoriya is the one to fall first and you follow, he lands on his back on the couch and you land square on top of him with a groan. 

The air expells from his lungs and you both wince. You sit up, now straddling him, it would have been much weirder if both of you weren't in sweatpants and baggy clothing. 

"Sorry, Midoriya-kun, I should warned you." 

"I-It's fine, really." He promises. You can see the faint blush on his cheeks in the dark. His hands aren't sure where to rest so he keeps them on his stomach, your hands are wringing themselves out and becoming clammy. 

"D-Do you want me to move?" 

He shakes his head no, timidly, hesitantly. He enjoys your surprising warmth on top of him. You bite your lip and pull the sleeves of your sweater down lower. Leaning over, you press yourself to him and wrap your arms around his torso. 

Izuku shifts underneath you and becomes comfortable with your arms and sweater paws on his back, his own body is struggling not to shake with embarrassment and shame but he proceeds to wrap his arms around your form. Offering a crooked smile as you turn your head to settle against his neck. He admires the feel of your weight on him and it reminds him of an American song he can't quite remember the name of, only a few lyrics. 

_'I lay a suitcase on my chest just to feel somebody's weight'_

Izuku's crooked smile becomes straight and peaceful as you distribute your weight in your body, becoming comfortable on top of his, he's content, humming that song he can't remember the words to softly, at least, until both of you are sound asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this is kinda late. Either way I hope you like this. I've been supper swamped with finals, my job and family issues, I'm still a High school student and life happens! 
> 
> I'll try to fill in legit requests this week, it's whatever a I feel like doing but hopefully I can be productive at something for once. 
> 
> Leave comments and kudos, constructive criticism is welcome!
> 
> Requests are closed! 
> 
> Love, Kat


	47. Social Warrior (Kirishima Eijirou x Reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are Tamaki's sister and you're dating Kirishima
> 
> I drew random cards from the bigger blacker box edition of cards against humanity and used them as prompts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings this time

**Card Prompt:**

**Social justice warriors with flamethrowers of compassion**

**____________________**

You weren't feeling your best. As always something had gone wrong and you huddled up again. it's something you had in common with your brother Tamaki. You tended to be introverted with little confidence.

Especially at the throws of your boyfriend Kirishima Eijirou. 

He was always finding ways to get you to go with him and did his best to get your confidence up, but today wasn't the day as another comment struck the back of your head as you listened to girls calling you names. 

"She couldn't have possibly gotten him, she's way to shy for kirishima." A blonde girl, Kiki, stated. Flipping her hair and leaning against the desk as she spoke to two more of her friends. 

"Maybe she isn't as shy as we think, she's probably fucking him on the side or something." Another blonde suggested. 

"Well I guess she's of use then I'd you want to contract something, she probably sleeps with other boys too." The black haired girl snorted. 

"I saw her hanging out with Uraraka yesterday, do you think she has a thing for everyone?" Kiki mulled over her thoughts and leaned back in her seat. 

"I mean, probably, she always seems to be out of focus. Maybe she thinks about her next 'job' instead of the lesson." 

They snicker, whispering amongst themselves and throwing glances at you while you shrank in your seat in the cafeteria. 

You picked at your soba with your chopsticks, God this sucked, having to listen to people talk 'quietly' behind your back. 

Arms wrapped around your middle and you gasped and tensed under the touch, your quirk kicking in. You became invisible and a breathy laughed aired behind you. 

"Baby, it's just me." Kirishima cooed. You sighed and became not camoflauged anymore. You didn't look at him you just looked away. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm fine, why don't you go eat lunch with Bakugou? He was looking for you earlier." A lie, a small one that you played off well. 

"Really? I just talked to him a bit ago so I think everything is fine." He sat next to you and took your hand which you pulled away from his grasp.

"Woah, are you sure your okay? You're pretty flinchy-"

"I said I'm fine!" You yell. Everyone went silent around you and people stared. The girls that where talking shit started to snicker and whisper in eachothers ears. 

You get up and pick up your things and walk away quickly, wiping your eyes as you leave the cafeteria. 

"What a fucking loser." Kiki laughed once you were gone, and boy, Kirishima didn't like that. 

"What's your problem?" He asked, standing up from the table you where once sitting at. 

"Awww hi Eiji! How are yo-"

"Only (Y/n) gets to call me that, so answer the question, what's your deal? Are we going to have a problem?" His eyes darkened as he stepped towards Kiki and her little posse. 

"Why can't I call you that? It's not like she's anything special." 

"Take that back." 

"Or what?" 

"I'm gonna-" 

"Eijirou." Tamaki, his partner with Fatgum stepped in and placed a hand on his shoulder. The poor boy was trembling but he held a determined smile. 

"Why don't you go find my baby sister and bring her something sweet, I'll take care of these _Harlots._ " Tamaki snapped quietly, making the girls step back a bit. 

"Thanks Amajiki." Eijirou nodded and gave a final glare to the girls before running off in the same direction you did. He was going to have a hell of a time trying to find a girl that had a quirk that could make her blend into anything.

**_________________**

"(Y/n)?! Where are you?! (Y/n)?!"

"Go away!" 

Kirishima jumped from next to him and finally saw the light shimmer off her transparent form. He sat next to you and sighed. "You know I can't do that, it wouldn't be very manly of me to leave my girlfriend to cry, would it?" 

You deactivated your quirk and held your knees. "No, I guess not." 

Kiri wrapped an arm around you and tucked you into his side. 

"Are those girls the reason you're so down?" He asked. 

"Maybe." 

Kirishima groaned. "(Y/n), you can't let people like that get to you, there isn't a point to it really. What did they say?" 

"The usual biz. I'm a slut, I don't deserve you, and you're only using me for my body OR because you feel bad for me." 

"I can tell you right now that none of that is true. You aren't a slut, and it's the other way around, _I'm_ the one who doesnt deserve _you_ , and I don't use you for any reason other than that I love you, you're like, a vessel for me to pour all of my love into." He pulled you sideways into his lap and pressed his face into your (h/c) hair. 

You bit your lip and flushed. 

"You're insane, but I love you too." 

"I'm glad to be crazy if I get to be your warrior." 

"With weapons and gestures of your love and compassion." 

Both of you giggle and your day starts to get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck this is the last time I play cards against humanity. 
> 
> Love, Kat


	48. Pass It (Kaminari Denki x Reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of bop it between you and Denki turns feral as the loser has to do something terrible, insane, and all about has a death wish, but who is the winner and loser in this bunch?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omfg 
> 
> Warnings! None this is a crack fic but please enjoy

**Card Prompt:**

**A Bop It**

****

____________________

A game of bop it had your blood boiling as your brain worked intensley to keep up with the speed.

"Pull it!" 

"Pull it!" 

"Twist i-" 

"Awwwww." 

"God fucking dammit!" You screamed the profanity as the announcer from the speaker drowned on about your loss. 

"Whatcha screamin' bout?" Kaminari slung his body over the couch and you yelped in fright at his sudden apprence. 

"Kaminari, Jesus Christ make yourself known before you appear like that." 

"But I called your name a few times you seemed so entranced by that game, I didn't want to disturb you further. What the hell is this thing?" The blonde picks up the toy and looks it over with interest. 

"It's called a Bop It, have you never played before? These where all the rage in the 2010's." 

"Nope, never seen it." He shrugs. 

"Well let's play together then, it has a multiplayer setting." You grin as he resituated himself of the couch to face you. 

"Alright, I'm game, how do we play?" 

"Okay, so I need to set it first but the way a singular player plays it that a person presses the center button and then chooses a speed mode which will continue to get faster and you have to move your hands to touch everything the announcer says. Like pull it or twist it or bop it. Pull is the yellow thing, twist is the blue one and the bop it button is the center." You explain, pointing each extremity out and going over the function. 

"You win the game when you reach 100 but it's really hard because of how fast it gets, you really got to be in the zone." 

"Multiplayer! Ready? Bop it!" 

Your hands begin to work quickly with each function it calls out before it screams. 

"Pass it!" 

You hand it off to Kaminari who begins to copy your movements hitting each passing command. 

"Pass it!" 

He gives it to your and you fumble with it before twisting and pulling on the extremities. Your hand accidently smacked the bop it button when you tried to pass it off again and the round ended. 

"I think I get it, but I want to know why it looks like a sex toy." 

"Shut up, no it doesn't." It did, he was right. 

"Hey, why don't we make this more interesting?" Your ears perk up, a challenge? Yes daddy!

"Alright, what did you have in mind?" 

"The person who gets to the highest round without fail wins, we play three times. The person who losses has to pie Bakugou with whipcream and yogurt." He wiggles his brows at you. 

Oh god that sounded fucking terrible, you didn't want to die today so naturally, you said. 

"Hell-mothafuckin'-yes!"

And the game of suicide began. 

Pull it.

Twist it.

Pass it.

Bop it.

The game went on and on and on. Neither you or Kaminari refused to lose. But in the end. You where victorious. 

So now you where mixing whipped cream and yogurt in a huge bowl while Kaminari tried to get his nerves under control. 

"Do you think he likes peach?" You ask, dipping a spoon into the mixture before licking it from your finger. 

"Ha ha hilarious." He trembled. 

"You're gonna do great, just strike hard and run fast." You encouraged, slapping him on the back before spooning large sums of the goop into an aluminum pie pan before spraying another can of whip cream on it to cover it up. 

Kaminari inhaled as you placed the pie in his hands and patted his shoulder. 

"I'll play taps at your funeral." 

"I'm going out with a bang, wish me luck my love." He cried. 

You rolled your eyes at his melodrama and shoved him along to Bakugou's dorm room where they both knew the blonde would be laying lazily or working out with Kirishima.

It was the latter. 

Kiri had opened the door, panting and sweating and shirtless. You took in the eye candy generously as you leaned against the door frame. 

"Hey Ei, Bakugou in there?" 

Before the red head could answer Bakugou showed up in the door way, shoving the red head to the side. 

"(Y/n)? What do you want?" His tone wasn't as hostile as he probably meant for it to sound, the boy was also shirtless and a sweaty mess and holy fucking damn he was hot as hell as he ran his fingers through his sweat damp hair. 

It was a thing you lived about this boy. His easily set off temper made him fun to mess with. Which is why this was happening. 

"Oh nothing, me and Kaminari just wanted to give you a present." You say sweetly, your voice a purr which made both boys smirk down hungrily at you. 

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" Bakugou leans in, nose to nose with you. 

"This!" Kaminari popped out from behind his own dorm room, you moved a second before the sticky dessert slammed into his face, a little got on you and some splattered on Kirishima but the job was done. 

Kaminari pulled his hand back and the aluminum tin hit the ground. A wild smile played on his face as he took a step back. Bakugou wiped the substance off his face, taking a large slab of it in his hand before smiling evily. 

"Oh you're fucking _dead_ Pikachu." Bakugou slicked his hand to the side. Making the desert fall on your chest, shirt, and face before the chase began and Bakugou was out the door and Kaminari was making like Iida to run away for his life. 

You grimaced and rubbed the goop of your shirt while Kirishima wiped his cheek of some splatter and licked it away with his thumb. 

"Oh, peach!" He squeaked in delight before grabbing your shoulders and licking your cheek, making you giggle. 

"Aww Kiri! Do you think Bakugou likes peach?" 

"I think he does actually." 

You hears the roars and cries of men down the hall, making you both giggle. 

"AND YOU USED ALL MY FUCKING PEACH YOGURT?!?!!?! DON'T FUCKING JUMP AT ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!!!! I'LL FUCKING STAB YOUR PARENTS!!!" 

"BAKUGOU I'M SORRY!" Kaminari cried and you continued to laugh as Kirishima licked you and the impending murder of your friend came near.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh aksjdjshdkfska love love love the support from everyone. Hope you enjoyed this please tell me if you did and leave kudos!
> 
> Love, Kat


	49. Late Night, Early Morning, Bourbon, and Tea (KiriBaku x Reader NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's Fever Dream Prompt: 
> 
> KiriBaku x Reader Smut 
> 
> Kiri: Top
> 
> Baku: Power Bottom
> 
> Reader: Along for the ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! Gay sex, Language, Anal, Yoai, Cum Marking, 
> 
> oh boy I was blushing like mad

**Kiri and Baku** : _*making out, half drunk, 3 AM, stumbling to the dorm room couch*_

 **You** : _*sipping tea on the couch they are now grinding each other into*_ "Good Morning." 

**Kiri and Baku** : _*continue half fucking, they casual bout it*_ "Morning (Y/n)" 

**You** : _*set your mug down*_ "Can I have the next round?" 

**Kiri** : "Of course." 

**Baku** : "Whatever you want angelface" _*moans*_ "Ei, fuck, that's the spot" 

**Kiri** : _*chomp*_

 **You** : _*holds hand up, still drinking tea*_

 **Kiri** : _*highfives you*_

 **Baku** : Ahhhhhh~

________________

It wasn't often you woke up because of disturbing dreams, but when you did, man you need time to calm down, have tea, cuddle with Bakugou or Kirishima.

You felt horrible that Bakugou and Kirishima had left the house for guy time and a night out, they weren't home yet so you had to do your usual routine sans Bakugou and Kirishima. 

A book and tea it is then. 

You clamber out of bed and dig your feet into the plush slippers at your bedside. Yawning, you haul your butt out of bed and feel gravity way down on you, your shoulders slump tiredly and you flip the light switch in the kitchen on.

Taking the kettle that you had cleaned earlier in the day and filled it up with water and set it on the stove. Turning the stove top on till it stopped clicking with its blue flame you left it to boil while you went to chose a book from one of your many shelves in the office of your apartment. 

When finished choosing, honorably going with Eragon, you hear the kettle whistle. Getting up from the couch you travel back to the kitchen and turn the stove off. Plucking your favorite mug from the cupboards you take a bag of chamomile.

You take the bowl of sugar from the cabinets and add your usual amount to your mug before picking up your warm drink and your book. You spare a glance at the clock and sigh. 

_'3:34, damn.'_ you don't see a point in going back to bed as it's almost four in the morning.

Just as you open your book the door swings open and the boys stumble in. Currently in the middle of an intense make out session, not uncommon for them but this looks like sexual frustration and tension being taken out. You knew both boys were bi but they had never actually fucked each other before. They landed on the couch, seemingly unaware of you sitting there. You shrug, deciding to leave them to their fun. 

"Goodmorning guys." You muse setting your mug aside and reading your book casually as the started to tear at one another's clothes. 

"Morning (Y/n)." Kirishima growls before biting into the side of Katsukis neck, definitely leaving a mark. 

"Gahh-Goodmorning Princess." Katsuki pants and tries to unbuckles the belt of Kirishima's jeans but the red head is half way there and already shoving the denim down his thighs. 

"Dibs on next round." You chuckle as Katsuki is pressed back into your lap, his head pressing into the plush flesh of your thighs as Kirishima flipped him over. You lifted your arms to continue reading, not ignoring the scene literally in your lap but letting them do their thing. You pet Katsuki's hair before your hand leaves his face to turn the page. 

"Whatever you'd like Angel-Face, Ei-Fuck!" 

Kirishima yanks Katsukis slacks and boxer brief away from his legs Katsuki groans as Kirishima literally rips his shirt to shreds and tossed it unceremoniously across the room. 

The blonde groans as Kirishima toys with his asshole, pressing his thumb to the puckered hole, stirring and spreading him open. Bakugou shivers all over as Kirishima’s fingers enter him over and over, his arms struggling to hold him to push himself against anything for leverage, he can only lift his ass up and get on his knees, he clings to you for dear life as Kirishima sizes him up and plays with his butt a little more. 

His hardened finger tips leave score marks of red on the blondes ass before his hands sorted and his middle finger sinks into Bakugou's entrance again. 

Bakugou almost leaps, jumping forward a bit making you raise your arms and continue reading until he settles back down into your lap and Kirishima fingers his asshole. 

"Damn, Bakubro, your ass is tight. Ever bottomed before?" Kirishima asks, leaning over Bakugous back and driving his fingers deeper. His voice slurred from the alcohol.

"N-No, fuck-" Bakugou clenches his teeth, a violent, beautiful blush on his face. "Fuck off, my a-ass isn’t tight."

Kirishima gives a breathy laugh. "It’s tight as fuck, bro. Have you even fingered yourself before?"

"F-Fuck off, Shitty Hair, I-I ha-aaa~," he cuts off into a higher pitched moan than his previous. Kirishima smirks.

"Found the sweet spot, huh?" He whispers into the blonde’s ear, nibbling it as he drives it in deeper.

"Katsuki, babe, you’re leaking all over the couch," you comment, taking a sip of your tea, you're calm which puts Bakugou on edge, it's like your teasing him which makes his dick twitch as he claws at the couch and presses his face into your lap, trying to hide his moans. 

"You that hard for me, bro?" Kirishima smirks. Bakugou growls, bucking back onto the fingers, craving the stimulation that's being given and then denied. 

"D-Don’t state the obvious, d-dumbass!" Bakugou groans, he's becoming desperate for Kirishima to do something, anythin more. 

"It is pretty obvious, yes. You can probably add another finger now, Kiri," you point out. Kirishima nods.

"You’re right, he’s tight, but he’s taking it so well. His ass slicks up all its own. Maybe it’s his quirk?" Kirishima suggests, pounding his fingers in and out of the blonde entrance and making him whine. 

You shrug. "Probably. What do you think, Katsuki? Can you take it?" You look from your book down to the blonde head in your lap, he blinks up at you.

Bakugou smirks. "F-Fuck yeah, I can take it."

His cocky smile falters as Kirishima adds a third finger and he scissors his hand to stretch him out more. The smile on Katsuki's face drops to an "o" and he moans out loud into your lap, biting at your thigh which you don't mind. You take a sip of your tea and look at Kirishima. 

"Smack his butt, he might like that." 

Kirishima, obeying your command, raises his free hand and brings it down to strike the blonde cheeks, making his plump ass clap with a gorgeous sound and leaving a bright red mark, Bakugou moans out load and almost wiggles his booty for more, which Kirishima gives him. 

Multiple times. 

"Are you ready for me, Bakubro?" Kirishima asks, face nearly as red as his hair, you aren't sure if its because of the alcohol in his drunken system or the moans and needy cries of the man below him, but you can tell he loves the power he holds over his explosive friend. He holds his dick in his hands as he kneels over Bakugou, stiff and leaking with precum. “I got really hard looking at you enjoy yourself, can you handle it?”

“J-Just fucking do it already!” Bakugou snaps, but you can tell its a desperate beg and cry to be fucked already. “I can handle whatever you throw at me!” he promises, wiggling his stretched out asshole for Kiri. 

"Can I have some assistance beautiful?" Kiri holds out the hand that was on his dick to you and you roll your tongue around in your mouth, collecting saliva before spitting into his hand, eyes not Looking away from your paragraph. Kirishima thanks you and you offer him a _'mwah'_ as Kirishima spreads your fluids around Katsukis tight awaiting hole. 

Bakugou's hands are gripping your thighs, no doubt leavening finger prints and crescent moon marks from his nails. Kirishima nods, lining himself up. “I’m gonna go for it,” he groans, thrusting his entire length into Bakugou at once. 

Katsuki yelps at the stretch and jumps in your lap again but Kirishima hold him in place by his hips and brings Katsuki back gently to meet his base before pulling out halfway and thrusting back in with a snap of his hips. 

Both kirishima and Bakugou where stuttering messes and Katsuki felt his knees buckle, Kirishima held him up and pulled out, flipping him over in your lap to make his face be turned upwards, you finally got to see just how red the blonde was and how glossed over his eyes where, his breath smelled of bourbon and Kirishima and the smell made you fuzzy as he panted heavily in your face, you werent overly distracted though. You pet his hair as Kirishima began to thrust into him again at a faster speed and Katsuki cried out in your lap.

“Hey, Kiri, I think you found that spot again,” you note. Kirishima adjusts Bakugou and thrusts harder and faster, aiming for that spot. Bakugou’s eyes roll back as he takes it, his tongue hangs out of his mouth and his head turns sideways, he's drooling on your thighs but you didn't care, Eragon was getting taught to be ridden by the farm boy.

Katsuki's eyes are dilated hungrily and he still hangs onto you for the sense of reality as Kirishima pounds himself against the blondes prostate. 

“Fuck, fuck, yeah, right there, Shitty Hair!” Katsuki cried out, tears brimming his eyes as his mouth salvitates all over you. 

“F-Fuck, bro, you’re so tight- I’m gonna cum soon-“

“Fuck yeah, cum in my ass, I’ll take it all!” Katsuki begs, whining for Kirishima over and over until all he can manage are drunken slurs of affection and hazy fucked out exhaustion, and he hasn't even cum yet.

“F-Fuck, Bakugou-“

“Fuck, K-Kiri-EIJIROU!!“ Katsuki cried out suddenly and his back arches as Kirishima takes hold of Katsukis dick and pumps him quickly, bringing him over the edge and making his cum shoot out of his cock to land all over his chest and splash on his face. 

Kirishima, drunk on the sight of how wrecked the other is, continues to fuck himself into the half conscious man until his cumming into the depths of Katsuki's ass. You pet your spent boyfriends hair and wipe away the few thick, hot drops that decorate his features, casually licking the creamy substance from your hands and then taking a sip of your tea. 

"I knew my tea could have used more milk~" you smirk at them, finally paying attention to how utterly fucked out both boys were. Giving Katsuki a peck on his still sticky cheek by craning your neck, and watching Kirishima fall off the couch. You're surprised that neither of the boys got fluid on the furniture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not, this is my first ever gay smut. 
> 
> Yeah. 
> 
> I had help with dialogue of course since it is my first time, Neimiria, honey, thank you so much for putting up with my dumbass these past few days.
> 
> Tell me how I did and leave comments and Kudos! 
> 
> Love, Kat


	50. Bathroom Buzz Cut (Bakugou Katsuki x Reader SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's fever prompt 
> 
> Bakugou x Reader
> 
> SFW
> 
> Category: Fluff and Crack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fluff, Language, Humor

**Bakugou:** _*sitting in the bathroom, growling like a psycho.*_

 **You:** _*shaving the back of his head down*_ "Stop being so animalistic, you wanted me to do this last week, not backing down now." 

**Bakugou:** _*pissed off*_ "I don't recall asking for streaks of red and orange in my hair!" 

**You:** "I don't recall asking for your opinion."

_____UwU_____

"Hold still you fucking brat!" You shake your boyfriends arm to keep him from squirming around. His face held. . . Irritation.

Who could blame him though, he's been stuck in a bathroom with you for a few hours now just trying to fix his stupid hair. The top of it was up in a clip and it was partially matted with half dried and unrinsed hair dye. 

"No! You over did it woman, let me go!" He wiggled around in his chair and you squeezed his hand, making him whimper and stop. You kissed his temple and he huffed in defeat. Crossing his arms and pouting like a child. 

"You wanted me to do this hair cut for you last week, why are you complaining about it now?!" You flick the button if the clippers on and clean the hair around his face up first, bending his ear forward and curling the clippers into his ash blond hair. He winced at the noise and tilted his head sideways for you to have better access and snorted at your words. 

"I don't fucking remember wanting to trim the top or to put hair dye in it." He grumbled. 

"You want me to do something for you, I need to be in one the deal. Besides, I don't remember your opinion being a part of this conversation." 

"It's my fucking hair?!" He yells. 

You snickered and straddled his lap to get his other ear. Katsuki growled but wrapped his hands around your hips and leaned to the other side for you. Making you smile as he rubbed circles into the dip of your form, enjoying the feeling of your weight in his lap. 

You wrapped your legs around him so you would fall off and continued your work. 

You got off him and he sighed dissapointedly at the loss of contact. You smiled softly at him and kissed his lips quickly, making him peek a crimson eye open and smile at you as you got behind him and began to shave his hair down. Avoiding the hair in the clip. 

After about 25 minutes, you deemed his hair finished and caressed his neck, ridding him of most of the blonde hair that fell on his neck and back and chest. 

Taking his hair out of the clip, you shagged it back up again, rubbing your hands at the strategically placed red and orange hair that now stained your fingers. You leaned him back to the large sink and straddled his thighs once again, making him instantly smiled. 

You leaned over him. Pressing your boobs to his face and making him sigh happily. Katsuki would never admit it but besides between your legs, his favorite place was between your breasts. 

He hugs your body to him as you turned the warm water on and run your fingers into his hair. Watching the stained water go down the drain. You stroke the mushy hair in your hands and pick up the conditioner. Rinsing your hands you squeeze the bottle over his hair. Lots of it to make it have it's natural bounciness. Not to mention that even with this hair cut, his hair was super thick and didn't like to absorb any sort of liquid. 

He was practically purring at the feeling of you washing his hair out. Again, he would never admit it, but be loved it when you pampered him. It made him feel special considering he was the only one you would show affection to and vise versa. 

You let go of him and sat up, making him whine. "What? Katsuki I'm done, I need to dry your hair to see how it came out." He sat up, his arms encircling your body and squeezing you, making you wheeze and gasp as he leaned down and shook his hair like a dog all over you. 

"Katsuki Bakugou, you little shit!" You squeal. "NO! Get off of me!" You laugh and squirm in his grip while he crackles maniacally and doesn't let up on his torture.

When he finally let you go, your shirt was soaked and clinging to your body, giving away the outline of your bra. His _favorite_ bra. 

"C'mere." He makes grabby hands at you but it looks way more intimidating that it should. He stands up towering over you with a devilish smirk. 

You smile seductively at him, leaning forward to wrap your arms around him and standing on your tip toes to whisper to him. 

_"Bite me."_ is what you whisper before dashing out of the bathroom with evil cackling, making him chase you all over your shared apartment. 

After a few minutes of the chase he finally tackles you down, devouring your squeals and giggles with his lips. Picking you up like a sack of potatos, he puts you over his broad shoulder and smacks your ass, carrying you to the bedroom while you sigh in defeat, but your gaze is loving

**Bonus!**

A few days later.

"Bakugou, what the fuck is wrong with your hair." Kaminari's jaw is one the ground while Kirishima has a look of pure confusion. 

Bakugou snarls and rubs at his blonde, red and orange scalp. "Blame the psycho chick I'm in love with." He growls. 

Kirishima finally speaks up. "It looks. . . Like an explosion." 

The three are silent before Kaminari and Kirishima burst into hilarious fits of laughter and Bakugou lunges at them to wring their necks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whhhhooooi-boi 
> 
> This one was like my favorite dream, one of them atleast, this is going to be a lot of Bakugou and Kiri stuff, others are gonna be around too don't worry. 
> 
> Make sure to leave a comment and let me know what you think, don't forget to drop kudos if you haven't already. 
> 
> Reminder! WE ARE NOT, I REPEAT, **NOT** , taking requests or suggestions with this one shot page.
> 
> Secondly, my hands are cramped and I'm on a mobile that can't tell autocorrect from autoparts store. 
> 
> I'm sorry that this is so late, I've been dealing with school, finals, family issues, my job, lots of things! I'm no longer sick but I have a lot of fever dream prompts in the tank. I'm still a High school student and life happens but I'm here to deliver the fluff and smut for all your needs! 
> 
> Thanks for your patience. 
> 
> Love, Kat


	51. So What?! (Kirishima Eijirou x Reader x Bakugou Katsuki) Lime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your boyfriend have some issues so when you break up, you're followed through the months of your psychotic breakdowns. You have lots of fun, don't give a fuck, anything goes now. So, So What?!
> 
> Bakugou and Kirishima are hear to help 
> 
> Your duel quirk is a little out of sorts. 
> 
> And you're gonna need a bigger bed. 
> 
> Based off the song - So What by P!nk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! Some Angst, Humor, Lots of Fun, Drinking, Fighting, Cuddles, Kisses
> 
> In celebration to me finishing another year of high school. Happy summer break to me!

_"We'll be alright."_

_"You'll be alright."_

"I AM NOT ALRIGHT!" You scream at him. "Can't you see that? Can't you understand I'm not okay?! You slept with her, get the fuck out of my face with how much of a mistake it was, you've ruined everything!" You cry at him, shoving your finger into his chest as he backed up into the wall, eyes widening at how you raised your voice. He's never seen you like this but you don't give a single fuck. "I _trusted_ you and you _lied_ to me, you're a liar and an _asshole_! I opened up to you and you _judged_ me!" 

He took you in his arms, hoping to difuse the situation, as hot tears streamed down your face. You beat your fists on his back, your hands becoming white hot and burning his clothes and skin in your rage. "GET OFF OF ME! GET OFF!" You shoved at him but your boyfriend didn't let go. You clawed at him and shoved him away from you. "Get out!" You screamed, falling to your knees and choking on your sobs, "just get the fuck out. It's over, I'm fucking done." Your voice went quiet and you didn't look up as you heard the door open and close, leaving you in your apartment alone. 

After everything was silent for a few minutes, you finally turned your head upward to stare at the ceiling. Laying down on the hardwood floor, your back popped as you sprawled out. You felt free and empty at the same time. Your hands ached, you had a duel quirk, one part of it was transporting things and people to you, the other part of it was incinerating things at your will, particularly to recover and destroy. But after you had burned both him and yourself, you didn't think you would be using that part of your quirk for a while.

Who knew that you aren't immune to your own destruction? 

And that was how you admitted to pushing pedal to the metal on a downhill slope.

_________________

Two months passed since your ex had moved his things out of your apartment. It had been done silently, when you weren't in the home you had made. Half the apartment was now empty.

It was a particularly cruel day, the wind and rain beat against your windows while you snuggled into your blankets, resting under them on your couch with headphones on to block out the loud noises around you. You hated this type of blowing thunderstorm weather, it was harsh enough to push trees over and it was the last thing you needed. 

Your boyfriend would cuddle you in these moments of fear, he would whisper sweet and soothing nothings into your ear and calm you enough for you to sleep through the storm. 

But he wasn't here to do that now. 

You reach your shaking hand out to pat around for your pkhone on the glass coffee table. Feeling the device, you snatgch it up and drag it back into the safety of your blanket iglo. Opening the contacts list you search around in it before your expression softens and you hit the call button. 

It rings a few times before it finally picks up, the groggy voice on the other end makes your heart rate slow down. 

"(Y/n)? What is it? You okay?" Kirishima grunts, his voice thick with sleep. You wince, unaware that he was sleeping and you regret calling for him to help you with such a miniscule issue. But you start to speak anyway. 

"I'm fine, Eijirou, I'm sorry to have woken you but I know it's your day off and I was wondering. . ." You pause. 

". . . Thunderstorms bothering you again huh, Itty Bitty?" His voice lowers, he purrs your nickname and you feel teary eyed at how well your bestfriend knows and understands you. The nickname is something he's called you ever since UA, you where in General studies but found place in his group with Bakugou. He called you Itty Bitty because you're the shortest person in the group.

"Yeah." Your throat cracks. 

"I'll be over in a few minutes, I just need to get dressed." Is what he promises before hanging up.

A few moments later, you hear your door unlock and you know who it is, considering Kirishima is the only person you trust to have a spare key. Besides Bakugou maybe, but when does that man willingly come to your apartment for time to hang out?

The redhead takes his boots of and let's them clutter to the floor next to your own shoes. Taking off his coat he steps into the apartment. Looking around for signs of life, for signs of you. He slings his coat on the back of a chair at your dining room table, where you've eaten alone for two months. A few times wirh him, once when you snapped Bakugou into your apartment. Kirishima smiles when his eyes land on a pile of squirming and whining blankets on the couch. 

He walks over quietly and hardens his hand. Knocking his fists together he smirks as the blankets flinch. 

"Can I come in?" 

You raised your blanket up and peeked at him with a glare making him smile wider.

"You scared the shit out of me." You grumble. He shrugs shamelessly. 

Sighing you lifted your blankets higher and sat up. Kirishima swung his body over the back of your couch, nearly hitting you in the face with his muscular calf before getting situated.

Kirishima looks up at you smugly as you huff, you look so adorable. The thick comforters and blankets wrapped around you and covering your head in a makeshift cloak while you cross your arms in mock anger. 

"Well, are you coming?" Kirishima makes grabby hands at you. You growl at him but a huge clap of thunder makes you jump and duck down in his embrace, tossing the blankets over you both you shiver in his arms as the strong limbs encircle you. 

You wiggle your hips and finally settle on straddling his stomach. Tucking your head into the crook of his neck while he nuzzles his cheek against your temple and his hands draw gentle circles on your back. And there you lay, for a little while atleast.

"Hey," Kirishima broke the silence, stroking your arms to get your attention, you looked up at him and rose a brow, "if your acting all depressed because of your ex, you shouldn't, it isn't healthy. . . Just, think of him as another notch in your bed-post and move on." 

You scoff and let your head fall to his chest with a clap. "Easier said than done you dick, he wasn't one of your girlfriends were you can just move on easily after you fuck them for two weeks." 

"Hey-!" 

"No Kiri, it's hard." You silence him and shove off of his chest. Curling up at the side of the couch you bring your knees to your chest and Kirishima takes you in. Disheveled, adorable still, but disheveled. You where in pale blue short shorts that hung precariously off your hips with purples cotten panties. Your shirt consisted of no bra, and a peach tank top that hung loosely off your shoulder. You hadn't worn makeup in days, your eyelids and undereyes where dark with both makeup and exhaustion.

He crawled over to you and sat crosslegged, pulling you into his lap, you didn't protest. He rubbed your arms and moved your tank top strap back up to your shoulder. He kissed your temple and apologized softly. 

"I know it's not easy, but, really, getting back into the swing of things will help. I'll help you, we can go out for drinks, you can bring someone home for cheap and meaningless sex and I can drink my fill. Hopefully I can find something that'll get me drunk for once." He snorts and you give him a half assed giggle. 

Having a quirk like his, and a man of his size and stature, it was hard for him to get drunk. He kept burning of all the alcohol in his system to quickly. Which both made him happy and upset at the same time, happy to be the friend that would be manly and look after his friends when they got drunk for him. Upset that he couldn't get drunk for himself, when Kirishima did have his sad moments, he wanted to relax and loosen up. But he never could, which was ironic for such an easy going guy he was.

"I think we'll need a little help then." You sigh, running a hand through your dirty hair. 

"Well, use your quirk and snap Bakugou here, I'm sure he'd be happy to help." 

You pouted and raised your hand, snapping your thumb and middle finger. Thinking about Bakugou while you did so, the blonde man landed in your house, behind the couch with a scream and a thud. 

"GOD DAMMIT (Y/N) ATLEAST CALL ME BEFORE YOU DO THIS SHIT I WAS FUCKING!"

"Not my problem, at whose house?" You shrug while Kirishima looks over the back of the couch to see Katsuki flushed red and holding his naked and errect cock. 

"Like I'll tell you fuckers, send me back god dammit!" 

When would he learn that your quirk didn't work like that?

"Not gonna happen this time bro. We need to help (Y/n)." Kirishima muses, taking a blanket and throwing it at the angry male. Katsuki wraps the blanket around his waist and scowls at you both. 

"And why would I want to do that when I can bury my cock in someone else for the day?" He inquires with a raised blonde brow, his vermilion eyes trained on you specifically. Katsuki knew of the little rut you were in but it was your business to do as you pleased. Not his. 

"Because you'd rather help me, because you love me." You pouted at him and opened your eyes big and wide, they glasses over with unused tears and you leaned on Kirishima again. 

Katsuki growled, his fists tightening on the blanket around him, steam rising from the fabric as you pouted. 

"FINE! For fucks sake, your damn lucky it wasn't in my apartment that I was fucking in. I need clothes, you need a fucking shower." He points at you and storms off, "hell, I need a fucking shower, a _cold_ one." You and Kirishima shiver as he slams the bathroom door shut and you both start to laugh. 

"I'm going to have to wash that blanket!" You huff. 

"Shit, Itty Bitty, wash the floors."

**___________________**

"We've been waiting for-fucking-ever you edgy bitch! Hurry your ass up!" Katsuki yells at you, clad in dark jeans, dark shirt and a leather jacket, he found mahogony coloured boots in your closet that your ex used to wear and left behind after the breakup, the clothes were Katsuki's. His blonde mop of hair is still damp from his shower. Katsuki's spikes absorbed water better than a sponge, so it took 2 hours to dry entirely. For fucks sake and he called you an edgy bitch? Atleast you weren't going in all black, the asshole.

You scowled at yourself in the mirror at Katsuki's screaming. Kirishima chuckled and continued to brush your (h/c) hair out while you dabbled your makeup sponge underneath your eye, desperate to cover the purple that bloomed underneath your (e/c) orbs.

"As if he has nothing better to do but scream at me." 

"Easy girl, don't bite." Kirishima teased and you snorted. 

"I don't even know why I'm putting makeup on, I actually just really want to fight and drink. I have so much pent up anger and energy. . . And I've been sober for way to long."

"It's not becoming of a hero to want to start fights and be in trouble all the time." Kirishima rolled his eyes before picking up another strand of hair and brushing it out. 

"It's a good thing I'm not a hero then." You sigh, smearing your make up off, you pick up a wipe and scrub your face off. Waving Kirishima off he groans as youh stand up and put on booties instead of heels to go with your dress. 

"This isn't a good idea-" 

"Let me have my moment Kirishima, just, let me have this confidence for a little bit." You take his hand and drag him from your bedroom. 

Katsuki sits up as you enter. "Fucking finally-" 

"Shut up, let's go." You brisk past him and Katsuki sputters as you fling the door open and walk out. 

"What's wrong with her?" Katsuki stands as Kirishima follows her out.

"She's ready to knock someone's teeth in and demands to be drunk." Kirishima states, "in other words, were doomed."

**________________**

The drive to the bar was short, considering you drove a little to fast on the wet roads of Japan to your favorite club dives, a small place but filled with strangers every night. You enjoyed it because of the drinks and the bartenders that would scare of anyone. . . And the fact that your sister owed the place was even better.

Luckily, she wouldn't be there tonight. 

You got out of your car and the boys followed you. Katsuki and Eijirou both watching the sway of your hips as you gave the bouncer a pat on the back and the door swung open for you. You waiting for your companions and walked in with then. The music was loud and lights flashed, your boots blacked as you pushed pass the swarm of people dancing. Grabbing Katsuki's hand and pulling him along with a huge smile permantley plastered to your pretty mug. 

You stepped up to the tall barstool and flagged a bartender down while Katsuki and Eijirou took place at either of your side's. Katsuki to your right, Eijirou to your left. After given your drinks you down two before the boys can finish their first. 

"Don't you think you're going a little fast? We have all night, let's not end it early shall we?" Kirishima rubs your shoulders and you sigh, nodding your head in agreement. 

"Why don't we have a dance, your tense, you need to loosen up." Katsuki finishes his drink in a single swig and grimaces at the bitter taste in his mouth and the burn in his throat. 

He takes your hand, to which you accept to stumble off the high barstool. Kirishima grins at you both and follows you to the dance floor. You raise your hands once you reach the middle of the floor. You can feel the vibrations of music in your boots. You sway your hips to the side and Katsuki stays in front of you, Kirishima at your back. Neither of them touch you, and for a second your happy. 

But the permanent smile isn't as permanent as you thought. As a fist swings and lands in the jaw of your blonde friend. Your smile turns savage as you seek the culprit out. 

And said culprit makes your savage smile turn into a tearful frown. Because the person whose attached to the limb is your ex-boyfriend. Katsuki stumbles back a bit but your grab his hand in time to and pull him upwards. 

"You fucking asshole, you're gonna pay for that!" Bakugou roars, the crowd gathers in a circle and you hold onto your friend, his muscles budge as his palms flex. 

Your ex smirks. "You don't have the balls you explosive bitch, I'll take (Y/n) off your hands though, considering I'm four times the man you and that redheaded loser are, at the same time!" He calls out. 

Now Kirishima stands next to you while you cling to Bakugou, keeping him from lunging at the man, you're probably the only thing keeping him sane and grounded and for a second he's grateful. He has a reputation as a hero of course. 

But _you_ don't. 

You release Bakugou and lunge at your ex, Kirishima is a second to late to grab you as your white hot hand connects with your ex-boyfriends cheek, the ring on your middle finger slicing into the soft flesh and making him startle backwards. Surprised, he touches the stinging spot on his cheek and feels the blood that trickles down his face and the burnt skin in the shape of your fist. Your surprise your hand didn't cauterize the cut on his cheek but you dont give a shit. Your too busy smirking at how he yelps and stumbles. 

You shake your hand out, the white flesh dying down to a dull red and orange then back to your skin tone. A few of your knuckles are blistering but before you can attack him again, which you begged to, arms ensnared you in a comforting trap and lifted you away, Kirishima was literally dragging you out of the club, with Katsuki, while you shouted curses at the man who scorned you.

"I don't need you! I don't fucking need you, you selfish prick!" You scream as Kirishima drags you out, having to actually put force into his tugging, you're putting up quite a fight. 

Bakugou keeps his hands on yours to keep you from activating your quirk. "Easy, (Y/n), Easy, don't give him the fucking satisfaction." 

Kirishima hoists you up the the waist while you scream and Bakugou just holds onto your hands. He doesn't miss the knuckle of your hand swelling and bleeding, and the gem on the ring you wear is cracked. His lip twitches furiously and he man handles you away from Kirishima. You instinctively wrap your legs around his waist and your injured arm around his shoulders, hot tears were streaming down your face as you yelled. 

"You'll never be half the man that Katsuki and Eijirou are! Never! Not even a goddammed fourth! You'll never be anything but a liar and a cheater!" 

The door slams as Bakugou carries you out. The bouncer nods in understanding, mearly taking another drag of a cigarette and letting plumes of smoke fall from his mouth as you go along. 

You cry and sob desperately onto Bakugou's shoulder while he keeps you tucked to him Kirishima shuffled around in your purse for the car keys and when he finds them, he unlocks the car and Bakugou puts you in the passanger seat with him while Kirishima gets on the drivers side and pulls away from the parking lot. 

Your cries become quieter as Katsuki hangs onto you. His hands making circles on your body while Kiri drives. The blonde can feel your tears on his neck but he disregards the feeling and let's you rest in the crook of his neck. His hands slide against your back and strokes your spine, making you shiver and snuggle further into him, pressing your body flush to his. Which he's okay with. 

Kirishima grabs your injured hand gently and you wince, he pulls your rings off before your hand becomes to swollen and he pockets them. You let your hand dangle in his and watch from Bakugou's chest as the redhead raises your hand and kisses the heel of your palm, keeping his eyes on the road.

Your crying stops entirely and the alcohol begins to settle in your system, making you dizzy. Kirishima pulls the car into the parking lot of your apartment complex and you sigh. "Katsu?" 

"Shh, try to sleep. Fucking pipsqueak." He mutters, opening the door, you feel his arms circle you again, this time under your knees and around your shoulders. Kirishima smiles at your sleepy pout and steps out of the car. 

Your breath hitches when your skin hits the cold. You shiver and snuggle into Bakugou, making him smirk and roll his eyes. "It's freezing." You groan. Kirishima cackles and you open a (e/c) eye to glare at your bestfriend. You feel Katsuki's palms heat up around your skin and you moan lightly at the warmth and curl up, making Katsuki's eyes widen lightly. 

It's Kirishima's turn to roll his eyes as he opens the door and let's Katsuki walk into the apartment complex and up the stairs. You're still half asleep and you squeeze Katsuki's shoulder and slide it up and down his arm, the leather was tight against his broad shoulders and biceps and you smile at the comfort you feel in touching him. 

You're brought into your apartment and Kirishima works you out of your boots. Dropping them at the door Kirishima takes his own shoes off and takes you from Katsuki's arms so the blonde can get out of his own shoes. 

Eijirou carried you to your room while Katsuki did his thing and you snuggled equally into the redheads arms. He tugged the zipper of your dress and pulled it down your body. It wasn't anything he hasn't seen before, and you where his best friend after all. He placed you gently in your bed and folded you dress before tossing it into a hamper.

"Kiri, come here." You whine, lifting your arm up to reach for him, he laughed. 

Again, it's not like you guys haven't done this before. Shaking his head and smiling he stripped himself out of his shirt and jeans and crawled into your bed on your left side. Feeling cold on your right side you shiver and raise your hand, ready to snap your fingers. 

A hand grabs yours and you feel lips press to your bruised knuckles. 

"I'm here, no need to do that shit." Katsuki grumbles. He crawls into bed with you, still in his black shirt but in his boxers. You sigh with a content smile on your features, you turn to him and intertwine your legs with his while Kirishima makes himself the big spoon and nuzzles your shoulder. 

In a bold move, you press your lips to Katsuki's collar bone and his breath hitches, making a baritone voice that you want to hear again, you slide your tongue across his neck and his hand slides around you to poke at Kirishima. The redhead becomes aware of your actions and smirks.

Eijirou let's his hand glide across you to rest on your hip. Lifting the elastic of your blue boyshort panties he snaps them back against your skin making you jolt and gasp. Katsuki takes initiative and grips your jaw, making your lips pucker. He puts his lips against yours and tastes you. 

You moan into his mouth and grab onto him with one hand while the other hand slips back to bring Kirishima closer to you. He scoots closer, his groin pressed into your ass. Katsuki's hands are all over you, holding onto your thighs while Kirishima gropes your breasts. 

Katsuki's kisses are heated and rough while Eijirou's are purposefully placed and calculated to make you weak to their touches. You yelp with Katsuki sinks his teeth into your neck and sucks a love mark, leavening a little plush purple spot that turns maroon. Kirishima laps at Katsuki's love mark, soothing the dull ache before leaving his own bruising bite. You cry out and your hands flash at your loss of control for a split second. Making both men hiss and pull away quickly, you gasp as Katsuki looks down at the glowing orange hand mark on Katsuki's chest and you wince as Kirishima traces the deep red on his pelvis. 

"I'm so sorry." You whisper, horrified, tears blurring your vision. Eijirou is quick to wrap you up and Katsuki is right behind him to encircle your arms.

"It's fine, Itty Bitty, it's okay." Eijirou promises. 

Katsuki sighs as your thumb traces the outline of his pectoral where you accidently burned him. "It doesn't hurt Pipsqueak." 

You frown but a lazy look crosses your face when the boys began to touch you again. 

"Well, I guess a brand mark doesn't hurt." Eijirou kisses your temple. 

"So long as we fucking stay yours." Katsuki breaths into your hair, and your content as their soft touches lull you into half wakefulness. 

"Mine, and vice versa, go to bed." You mumble and feel two pairs of lips kiss each of your cheeks, both boys finally settling into a position where you stay sandwiched between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's long but I wanted to give an even number of scenarios that are fair for what anyone would do, a few I've done myself. I'm sorry I keep switching between first and last names but I'm too lazy ti fix it. Remember to stay safe for the love of God, or Satan, or Buddha or whoever you wonderful beautiful freakshows worship. 
> 
> I love you people, thanks for being a part of my family. Your comments and words of love make writing all the worth while. 
> 
> Hope this new master book is to your liking, I just needed to get organized. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Leave comments and kudos and bookmark it if you like it! Stay tuned for more!
> 
> Love, Kat


	52. Baku-Dad (Bakugou Katsuki x Reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short fluff shot with Bakugou being a domestic mother fucker. God I love him, he's such a cutie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! Language, Domesticated Family

_*baby is screaming, literally telling sleep to go fuck itself with 4 Viagra*_

**Bakugou** : _*groans*_ "Whose fucking kid is that?!?!" 

**You** : _*smacks his shoulder*_ "She's yours dumbfuck, it's your turn." 

**Bakugou** : _*rolls out of bed, walks to babies room*_ "Christ, Mikachi, be quiet" 

**Bakugou** : _*picks her up, changes her, sits in a chair and falls back asleep with her on his chest*_

**_________________**

The screaming cries of your two month old is what keeps your eyes awake and bloodshot. You stare at your ceiling for an hour on in. You haven't found the will to move, as soon as you got into bed after changing and feeding your child, Mikachi had finally fallen asleep and you had allowed yourself to leave the room and crawl back into bed with your practically dead husband.

A low growl rises from your throat and your upper lip curls into a snarl as a particularly loud cry pierces the room and your husband's sleep. 

Bakugou wakes up and rolls over. Cuddling your side as your nails grow long and stab at the matress. 

"God, dammit babe its 2:00 AM get her, it's your turn." He groans, pressing a sleepy kiss to your shoulder, you snap. 

Bolting up right, you turn the bedside lamp on and bark at him. 

"Katsuki, it's 2:00 AM, your daughter is screaming at the top of her lungs. GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE BED BEFORE I BITE YOUR COCK OFF!" You growl at him. Fur bristling on your neck and face with the growing activation of your quirk. 

He jumps back, tumbling out of the bed in a flurry of limbs and blankets, you were freakishly scary. He admitted that. Especially now. He slithered away from the bed and out of the room. You turned the bedside light off and crashed back into your side of the bed, squeezing your eyes shut. 

The fur of your neck bristles before the fur seeps back into your skin. Your claws shorten and your fluffy ears twitch in agitation. 

Bakugou huffs, shaking his head to rid himself of sleep in exchange for the ability to function. He opens the door to the babies room and her cries go up in volumes from the wood not being there to shield his ears. 

"For fucks sake, princess, quite down. . . I can't have both my girls in bad moods." He picks up your tiny daughter and cradles her to his chest. Bouncing and rocking her body gently. Shushing her intense cries.

Mikachi makes grabby hands for his face and he smiles, tiredly but it's a smile all the same, he leans his head down and closes his eyes as his daughter grabs his hair. She then pets her own and begins to giggle at the resemblance, babbling in her own made up language while she touches his and her own hair. 

"Good girl, that's it." Bakugou bounces her again, sitting in an arm chair. While his daughter coos and sits on his chest. Bakugou leans back, admiring her. 

Mikachi had your (e/c) gems, but his family's wild ash blonde hair. It was already sticking out in all places but it was soft to the touch. She was a chubby baby, weighing in at 9 pounds and 9 ounces at the age of two months. He was concerned of course, worrying over every little thing his first child did. You tried to assure him it was baby fat but he didn't listen, encouraging your daughter to try for play time in the evenings instead of a nap, which would also help with the sleep schedule. 

Or so he thought. 

She was wearing a ballerina pink nightgown that reached pass her ankles. Your mother had given it to you as a baby shower present and it was currently Mikachi's favorite thing to wear as of late. Seeing as how she would cry every time you tried to put her in different pajamas. 

"Tired, squirt?" Katsuki whispered to your daughter, who was already nodding off on his chest. 

He yawned, clearly tired himself and sat up a bit, discreetly as to not stir the half asleep child on his chest. Katsuki picked Mikachi up easily, holding the moon in his hands. He carried his daughter back to your bedroom where you also laid half asleep. Drifting in and out of consciousness but you lifted your head, your ears twitching as he closed the door quietly. 

"Are you done being mad my love?" He asked, you snorted and scooted over. Katsuki crawled back on to the bed, laying your daughter down, you wrapped an arm delicately around her so he could also get into bed properly. 

"Are you done being an asshole?" You countered, he rolled his eyes and picked his daughter up, letting the tiny being rest on his chest again to listen to his ready heart beat.

"Very, don't bite my cock off, how will we be able to make another one?" 

You glanced at him and your gaze softened. "I'm sorry, I just. . . Haven't been able to sleep, I'm still adjusting. But you need to help out more you know." 

"Believe me," he caresses your cheek with on hand. Rubbing Mikachi's back with the other. "I know, I'll try harder." He promises. 

With a smile, youh lean down on the other side of his chest. Snuggling into his side, he wrapped an arm around you, holding the sun and the moon againstv his chest at the same time. What could he say? He was lucky. 

Katsuki pressed a kiss to your daughters hair and then one to your ear, making it flick against his nose. Smiling warmly. He takes time to admire both of his girls. His princess and his queen, before he finally falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't that adorable? Ughhhhhh the was a fever dream prompt I had a dream about bakugou fathering my child when I was sick, I had a lot of fever dreams I've turned into prompts so this is a series! Idek what to do with the requests I have rn I haven't had inspiration to write any of them lately. 
> 
> I'll be going on hiatus for two days and then I'll upload some stuff on either Friday or Saturday which includes Copper and Tellerium. I hope the ones that follow my work enjoy it lots. 
> 
> Tell me about your kids if you have them!
> 
> Comment down below your baby names for your kids if you have chillens or not. I love to hear the names you guys come up with! 
> 
> Leave kudos, drop a bookmark, comment what you think about my work! I love feedback!
> 
> Love, Kat


	53. That's Wrong (Brother!Kirisihima x Sister!Chubby!Reader x Bakugou) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summer fling bloom between you and Bakugou after you have doubts about your curvaceous figure, but you find yourself caught in a love triangle when it's revealed that Kirishima has a crush on Bakugou. You have a crush on Kirishima. Bakugou is madly in love with you. Kirishima is harboring feelings he shouldn't for you. And it doesn't make anything better when you and Kirishima are brother and sister. 
> 
> That's so wrong. 
> 
> But it feels good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! Partying, Drinking, Kissing, Smut, Incest, Sibling Incest, Threesomes, Anal Sex, Vaginal Sex, Dirty Talk
> 
> College/University AU  
> No Quirk AU  
> Sibling AU (Between Kirishima and the reader)

The music from the speakers at the party at the Kirishima house threatens to knock Bakugou over. Bakugou had been at school for the last six months, so the flirtatious _'romance'_ that You and him had shared last summer has been nearly forgotten. It’s late, and the party goers are all starting to head home but he can't quite bring himself to leave yet though. He's had a few drinks and his mind is hazy, happy, he's smiling as he sips on his drink, to in it to grimace at the taste of hard liqour. 

__His smile becomes a bit brighter when he watches you. Blaming the curl of his lips on alcohol he curses when you wiggle your hips around to whatever remixed song the DJ is playing._ _

__"Oi (Y/n)! Get your ass over here! Its’s been a while!" He calls as you hop around on the dance floor. Your booty shaking with the rhythm._ _

__At the strained sound of your name you turn around on your heel and you grin. Bouncing over to him. He loves the way you walk, he had to admit that much. Bakugou loved how much your thighs giggled and your breasts bounced with every step you took._ _

__"Hey, Katsu! Yeah it has been!" You beam at him, the nickname brings up fond memories._ _

__Initially he hated it because Kirishima would call him that first. Kirishima was, and still is, his best friend, but the distance it took to see eachother became hectic when Katsuki left for a semester to study abroad in the states._ _

Whether it's the alcohol fueling your energy or the pumping music you aren't sure, but you notice the grip Bakugou has on his glass tightens a bit as does your chest as you lean against the wall next to him.

"Quite the party, huh?" You raise a brow, it was your way of asking if he enjoyed himself but he makes a look as if he can't hear you mouth the words again and he nods in understanding. 

“Yeah, I can’t believe you guys fucking threw this all together!” Bakugou yells against the speaker, and you both are obviously straining to hear each other.

"Why don’t we move somewhere we can hear each other better!” you and him turn in the direction the new voice came from, you smile at your brother as he waves you over. 

A huge grin rests on Eijirou's face and your curvy figure bounces over to him. And believe me, he loves to see you come as well. You wrap your arms around his strong neck and he lifts you up no problem. Bakugou gallows with a smile as he enjoys the little show you put on by waving your arms at the blond. 

Nodding his head to your request. Bakugou smiles lightly and walks over to take your hand with a goodnatured laugh as Kirishima begins to walk and you tug Him eagerly out of the room. You all seem to really want to talk to oneanither without consequence.

Once in a different room, conveniently a few rooms over in the kitchen where the place is practically barren sans a few beer bottles, empty shot glasses, and half drank bottles of various liquors. Kirishima picks up a few off the bottles and begins to pour shots into some of the empty glasses. 

You pick one up and down it quickly with a satisfactory smile and a cute little noise you weren't aware you made. 

"I kinda missed your voice you know?" You speak up suddenly, poking Bakugou in his shoulder. 

He understands the feeling, he missed your voice way more than he should have. He missed your sultry comments and the way you would unexpectedly kiss his cheek. Or how when you are icecream you would kiss him and let him try to guess what flavor you would eat.

Taking a few more empty bottles Kirishima starts to clean up, keeping himself busy but also trying to avoid the burning blistering gaze of two sets of vermilion orbs. Your eyes and Bakugou's. The same shining red color as his that he got lost in every single fucking time you glanced at him or every time Bakugou kept eye contact. Bakugou struggled to suppress a blush at the comment, he of course blames it's the alcohol when Kirishima finally does look up and smirks to see his red faced friend. 

“Well (Y/n), school has been pretty shitty but enlightening for me.” Bakugou moves close to you, reaching behind you, leaning into your face and making you flush.

He pulls back and you see he now has a bourbon filled shot glass in his hand. But he stays close enough that he have to look down to see your face, considering he's grown since highschool, he's a good foot taller than you atleast.

“I’ve realized that life is really fucking short. Also, I’ve learned that I’m not going to be able to see you here forever. Which fucking sucks,” He continues and you pout at the thought of him leavening again. 

With him in the state's and you in japan. Talking was really hard for the both of you besides sending text messages and responding whenever you could. It kinda tore you up mentally and physically, but Kirishima was always there to help. That included your needy cuddle sessions when you had a bad day or him just holding your hand to give you comforting squeezes. Some thought the relationship you had with your sibling was down right weird. Others thought of it as endearing. You and him just thought it was natural. You loved him, and he loved you. Maybe a little more than it should have been. 

"Life isn't short, _I'm_ short, Life is the longest thing you can experience." You take your plush lower lip between your teeth and begin to mindlessly chew on it, a timid habit Bakugou and Kirishima learned to both love and hate about you considering how insanely hot you looked while doing it. It was very _distracting_.

Kirishima approaches and stands by the stove, watching your moment with Bakugou unfold with a warm smile on his features and twinges of ignored jealousy going off in the back of his head. 

You look at both boys, back and fourth and flush, noticing that both are staring intently at you. 

"Take a picture of me then. . . It'll last longer right?" Your breath is almost shaking and you're surprised you don't stutter over your words as you rest a hand on Bakugous bicep, swaying a bit as you stare back up at him.

He laughs, a beautiful noise in your ears. Instead of answering your flirtacious remark he becomes philosophical. 

“No, no, life is short, But you’re just _really_ fucking short.” he grins a half-mouthed smile, “I’m not worried about forgetting you, (Y/n). God knows, that’s impossible. I just don’t want to miss my chance to know you a little better." His hand is on your shoulder, playing with the (h/c) strands that rest there but since your summer days it had become darker with the lack of the sunlight at the beaches, still beautiful. It takes all the self control you have to keep yourself from trembling, out of nervousness and. . . Something else.

In a bold move you cup his jaw, trapping Bakugou's chin between my thumb and index finger. "I would look a little taller if you leaned down lower, stupid." Bakugous eyes widen at the statement and so does Kirishima's, his hands are gripping the marble counter top, knuckles becoming white as he watches Bakugou's already pink cheeks become pinker. 

Kirishima suckles his bottom lip, nervously as he watches Bakugou lean down, and before any of you can think, we kiss. We are connected there, muffled music blazing in the background, and whatever nervousness and distractions Bakugou had melted away in the passion you two share.

"You guys really are cute, but I need a little attention too." You feel Kirishima tug you back and you smirk. You lick Bakugou's lip and leave him, letting Kirishima take your place. You watched your older brother slide his tongue along Bakugous lip and he gasped. 

Instead of pushing the other male away, Bakugou clung to Kirishima's arms, prodding at the hard muscle beneath his hoodie. You see your brother smirk. He winks at you and you nod, picking up a few bottles of alcohol you take the most full ones and watch as your brother quite literally sweeps Bakugou off his feet. 

Bakugou gasps, his mouth falling open as Kirishima lifts him. The red head takes his time to slip his tongue inside the awaiting cavern of Bakugou's mouth, making the other male moan. 

Bakugou looks at you from Kirishima's shoulder and you nod, assuring him. Bakugou relaxes a little more and wraps his arm around your brothers shoulders. 

You walk to the other room and pay the DJ, cutting the party music off and clearing out the rest of the party goers. The house is a total wreck but you'd have tome to clean it up tomorrow morning. 

If you three could still move afterwards that is. 

After a few minutes of the house being silent you hear your brother call for you. 

Take a last glance at the empty living room you smile to yourself, your cheeks heating up before you turn on your heels. You adjust your bra, making your breasts look a big bigger in the flowing tank top you wear. You adjust the shorts and the long thigh high socks you wear. Feeling satisfied with your appearance you walk up the stairs. Pushing the thoughts of your stretchmarks away, back in your mind to leave you alone just for the night. 

You walk up the stairs. The sound of moans becoming louder. You peak down the hall when you make it to the top, it's obvious you're prolonging all that big talk about how good you were in bed. Not that it was a lie. 

Your heels clack against the mahogany floor. Your almost tip toeing as if you'll see something you might get in trouble for it later. 

Kirishima had taken Bakugou to his room instead of yours, which you where grateful for considering how much of a mess your bedroom was and your smaller bed. 

You begin to realise how much of a complete opposite your brother was to you. He was tall and muscular and tidy, taking great care in his appearance and body. You on the other hand where short, chubby, untidy and dirty. Not caring for appearance in general unless it's a special occasion. Your space meant you could have your mess and you liked that. 

You don't even realise how much your thinking about your life until your hand touches the cold doorknob and you open the door to Kirishima's room. You see them on the bed. Kissing, heatedly. Bakugous shirt is already off and his legs are around your brothers hip. You can see the tent in his dark jeans and your fire burns a little brighter. 

The locking of the door draws the blondes attention. You smirk at the needy look he gives you. 

"You know Kiri, It seems a little unfair that has the only one shirtless." 

In a brave move, you crawl onto the bed, wrapping your arms around your brothers waist you sink your teeth into his shoulder. A known weak spot that you both coincidently share, a sibling bond of sorts. 

"(Y/n) You naughty little thing, aiming for that spot." His hand leaves Bakugou's buldge and finds it's way to curl around and grope at your ass, making you squeal. 

"Hey, Katsuki, why don't you play with her a bit so I can get undressed." Eijirou suggests, Bakugou nods. Staying quiet but he reaches for you. 

You take the blondes hand and he pulls you down to the bed on top of them. Bakugou sighs at the feeling of your weight on top of him. Enjoying the smell and plush o your skin, his hands finger your shirt while you kiss at his chest. A hand grabs your hair, gently, to tilt your head towards him. He meets your lips with a kiss. Letting out a curse as you moan into his mouth, he grinds you down against him and you feel another set of hands on your ass. 

"Flip over." Eijirou commands immediately you tumble over and pull Bakugou with you. 

Bakugou continues to kiss you. He slides your shorts and panties down in a single move. Leavening your heels and your thigh highs. Finding you adorable in the long socks. Kirishima takes your ankle and removes your heels one at a time. He gives your feet subtle rubs before removing your final heel. 

You smile at your brother as Bakugou makes his way down your body, sucking a hickey on your neck, then your collar bone. He sits up, leaning against Kirishima his slim fingers thumbing at the hem of your shirt. 

You sit up and lift your arms, you bite your lip as Kirishima reaches around the blonde to yank your shirt over your head. 

Both boys take time to admire your body, "fuck." They both mutter. You smile sheepishly and lean back, falling against your brothers soft matress. 

"This is so fucking wrong you know?" Bakugou crawls to the side. Learning over you and latching onto your neck. 

"What people don't know can't hurt them." You and Kirishima say in unison. 

Your brother unclasps your bra and works you out of it. He grabs a handful of the pert flesh of your breasts and nuzzles your side. 

You gasp as his warm tongue swirls around your already pebbling nipple, your hand fists into his read hair and yanks, he smirks and nips at your breast. 

Katsuki smiles, wanting in on the action he grabs your hips and attaches his mouth to your other nipple and you squeal, your back arching and they gladly held you hostage to there pleasurable torture.

"Hah! Katsuki!" You mewl, the left side of your body felt like it was one fire with the way his hands roamed over you. Clawing at your plump thighs and prying your legs apart. 

You could feel his and Eijirou's erections against each of your thighs. But the icing on the cake was how Eijirou cupped your already dripping sex and slid his fingers into your heat. 

"E-Eiji!" You wrap an arm around each boy as both hands being to finger and tease your quivering pussy. 

Your body shivered beneath them and they relished in the feelings of you fisting a hand in each other there shit and hanging onto them for dear life. Their fingers pumped faster and fast since of you. Both stretchin your walls and reaching into you, your hips bucked against them and you felt one of their hands rub at your clit.

Your orgasm crashed into you unexpectedly, wracking through your body and making you shiver violently. A sob shaking your body and making you clutch onto them tightly. Both boys groaned as your fingers dug into their flesh. Drawing bright red lines on them with your nails. 

"Fuck, (Y/n), your like a mewling little kitten. I love it so much." Eijirou husks in your ear and you flush. He continues before you can respond to his lewd comments. "Clawing at us like a wild animal, squealing our names. Crying out for us, is your needy pussy ready to be filled? Say it, tell me and Katsuki just how much you need us." 

You can't help but whine as Katsuki thumbs your sensitive clit again. "Say it princess. I wanna hear this demand of yours before I do anything more."

You pant, squirming beneath them. "P-Please, Katsuki, Eijirou please fill my pussy up! I can't take this anymore! I want you guys so bad! Use me, break me, snap me in half I don't care just please give me your cocks!" You practically yell at them. And surprisingly, since neither of them expected that much, they flushed. 

"Well, that's all I needed." Eijirou purrs. Katsuki sits up and gets infront of you, Eijirou grabs the blondes shoulders and smirks. 

"Now, now, I've been waiting for this ass all night." The redhead pants in Katsuki's ear. Making the man shiver and grip your hips harder.

"Get to work on her. I'll take care of you. Oh, and try to stay focused." Eijirou suggests, giving Katsuki's as a sharp slap, making the other man jump. You sit up lightly to put a pillow underneath you. 

Facing Katsuki, you understand how nervous he is though he never let it show. "It'll be okay." You murmur to him. Softly, a promise to keep. His lips part to exhale a breath as your caress his shoulders. 

"I've never had it. . . Like that before." He whisperes, his voice lacking in his usual fire. Katsuki stares at you, his eyes holding something else besides lust as he starts spreading your legs further apart. 

"He'll be more gentle than he makes it out to be." You hear the door close again and you kiss Katsuki on his soft lips, he slides into you and you both groan into your kiss but Katsuki yelps when Eijirou grabs his ass again.

"You sure are taking your _sweet ass_ time aren't you?" Eijirou cracks a smile and you groan at his stupid joke and how Katsuki begins to slowly move inside of you. 

"Ei, Jesus Christ." Katsuki grunts. You can only imagine that he slipped his lubed up fingers inside the tight ring of muscle that gaurds Katsuki's entrance.

"Easy, Katsuki, Easy." Eijirou coos, slipping another digit into his tight hole. Katsuki let's out another curse. 

"Fuck, there's good." Katsuki groans, his hips wiggling in all directions and making you sigh in satisfaction as he thrust his hips in and out at a slow but delicious pace. 

"You feel really good Katsuki." You moan, clinging to him. He puts an arm around your waist to hold you up against him while his other hand travels back to hold onto Eijirou's wrist. 

"Yeah, well, little sister, you're about to get a whole lot more." Eijirou pressed the head of his cock against Katsuki's asshole, making the male inside of you shiver, nearly buckling to his forearms. "Just relax Katsuki, I'll make it feel good." Your brother promises. 

Katsuki stops moving for a moment as Eijirou slides inside of him slowly until his pelvis hits Katsuki's backside. 

"God damn." You mutter as Katsuki is thrusted forward by Eijirou's movement. 

You rolls your hips into the blonde as he lurches forward and back, pumping into you and back onto Eijirou. 

"You're really tight Katsuki, you're doing really well though. Buried in my little sister and taking my cock in your pretty little ass so well." Eijirou purrs, his hot breath fanning against the shell of Katsuki's ear. The blonde hisses as Eijirou sinks his teeth into the flesh of the other man's shoulder. 

"I don't know how much longer I can last." You whine, your hands grabbing fist full of Katsuki's flesh to keep you grounded as the movements of your hips become more erratic and Bakugou cries out as Kirishima pushes him down into you completely. 

Katsuki is now squished into your breasts and you don't mind it a single bit as he begins to nip and suckle at your tits. Biting the soft globes and moaning into the flesh as Kirishima grips his hips and pounds into Katsuki at a vigorous pace.

"Gonna cum, gonna fill you up." Eijirou gasps for a breath as his hips shake. Bakugou moans, high pitched and needy, his hands digging into you, hard enough to surely leave bruises. 

You yelp as his cock rams against your g-spot and you cum hard around his dick, clamping like a vice and making him shudder. The pressure on his dick is relieved as he thrusts a few more times and spills into you. Kissing at your neck and jaw sloppily as Kirishima shots his load all over Katsuki's back, whining at his own release. 

Eijirou falls to the side on his back and the three of you pant together. Coming down from your collective highs. Katsuki begins to chuckle on top of you before rolling to the other side of you. Wrapping his arms around you securely. 

"What happened to filling me up Ei?" Bakugou smirks. 

Eijirou snorts and turns to face you, kissing your forehead. Instead of answering him, he talks to you. 

"You did really well little sis." 

"Thank you." You pant, tired.

The three of you fall silent and you sit in comfortable silence. Bakugou rubs languid circles into your delicate skin. You sigh contently, nearly falling asleep but not before asking a simple question. 

“What happens now?” You ask casually, somehow not worried for the future. 

Bakugou grunts, but says nothing. Your brother shrugs. “This?” It's not a bad statement syre, but you can't help but wonder at what he means by that exactly. 

“This?” You ask.

“Yeah, this. Us. All three of us. Dating.” 

“I’m fine with that,” you sigh with a smile, you're still sandwiched between both boys, each giving lazy kisses to your skin which make you sleepy.

“What about the two of you?” Bakugou asks suddenly. “You two can’t exactly be seen dating.” is what he points out and you groan in exhaustion and his logic 

“Oh,” you blink, trying to keep awake, “Right. Then, just me and Katsuki, and then Ei and Katsuki. Me and Ei are secret. And then all three of us in secret, too.”

“Yeah!” Kirishima nods, excited. “We’ll just keep Bakubro for ourselves, and when he’s gone we have each other!”

Bakugou snorts. “You two are both idiots.”

“Hey!” Kirishima exclaims with a laugh while you give an exaggerated pout. 

“But,” he sighs, “you’re my idiots.” 

You giggle and snuggle into him. “Sure, Katsu. Whatever you say.”

You wrinkle your nose as your hand skims the fluid on his back. "Let's shower before we fall asleep, this is gross." You mumble. 

With a scoff, Bakugou gets up, taking you with him and Kirishima follows suit to join in the shower. 

And maybe another round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back! Much love yo everyone thank you so, so much for 720+ kudos, this has been such a blast. Thanks for joining this rollercoaster and I hope you enjoyed this very special chapter! 
> 
> My lovely co-author and friend Neimiria. She's such a huge inspiration and help, I can't accomplish as much as I do without her. She's a huge part of this book, please check her out she's such an amazing writer! 
> 
> Check her out at this link! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neimiria/pseuds/Neimiria
> 
> Leave kudos and comments, let me know what youh think! 
> 
> I really enjoy doing these kiribaku ones, very fun and refreshing. 
> 
> Love, Kat


	54. Having A Coke With You (Part one)(Bakugou x Reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a Hex is placed on him by Todoroki, Bakugou finds himself Looking just as ugly on the outside as he is on the inside. On the road to be better than he was before he finds himself falling for a girl that's substance over style.
> 
> You.
> 
> Swept up in a world of Carnations and Firecrackers, Bakugou is determined to make you fall for him. But he's starting to realise that he's falling for you harder than you are for him.
> 
> Following "Beauty and The Beast" elements and Themes along with events from the movie "Beastly".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter -
> 
> Language, Homophobic Language, Discrimination

The music in Bakugou's white earbuds spurred him on as he pulled himself up on the bar in his room over looking the city. His muscles ached a bit as he pulled himself up and down multiple times before finally dropping to the floor. 

Upon dropping to the floor he gets in a push up position, sweating lightly on his chest and face as he pushes himself up and down. He jumps lightly on his hands, becoming advanced with his daily work out before school to keep an impressive physique. 

His alarm finally went off on his ohone, signalling that it's time to get ready for school, he pants, getting up from his floor. He picks up his water bottle and takes a drink, his vision going to the open windows that are filling his room with sunshine. 

The blonde stares out at the city, his red eyes glazing over, Senior Student Body Presdient elections are today and nothing was stopping him. 

He started to pull some clothes on, a white undershityglancing in the mirror with a smirk adorning his handsome face. 

"Not Bad, Katsuki, Not bad at all." He says to himself, running his tongue over his shiny white teeth before strutting out the door, waving a half-assed goodbye to his butler he closes the door and makes his way to his prestigious private school, UA Academy. 

Upon stepping out of his personally driven car, he smiles, raising his hand to give greeting to the people of the school who are now swarming around him to take pictures and or wish him luck with the election. 

Bakugou walks up the stairs, raising his head to look over other students for his girlfriend and his best friend. 

"Katsuki!" The shrill excited cry of his girlfriend and a mop of blonde and black hair catch his ear and eye. 

He turns around and smirks as Ochako jumps on him, wrapping her legs around him and nipping his jaw. 

Katsuki returns her kisses and sets her down. He greets Denki with a clap of his hands and Ochako grips onto his side. Her blue dress fluttering out, making her look refined. 

Denki is in dark jeans and his usual kicks. A blue vest over his untucked white dress shirt. "You're gonna miss elections if you don't hurry your ass up." He snickers. Katsuki rolls his eyes and walks along, an arm around Ochako's shoulder and fiddling with her brunette hair.

The gym was over flowing with senior students, including yourself, you sat in a chair near the front going over your own election speech for treasure but the announcer declared to go over SBP first. 

"And the next candidate for UA Academy Student Body President, Katsuki Bakugou!" 

And with that, Bakugou walks up to the stand, grabbing the sides of it and leaning into the microphone and speaking loud and clear. 

"True or False, you are a disgustingly, aggressively, horrendously ugly person?" He snickers, catching Ochako's eyes and watching darkly at her reaction, she only grins and flips her hair to the side. He continues, "Acne, Warts, Hatchet-Face, a face like Deku's?" He points to the green haired mail and you fallow his finger for it to land on a smaller senior who just looks down in embarrassment. 

"Or did you miss the beauty boat by that much?" Katsuki pinches his fingers together and some of the students laugh while the others wolf whistle. "Any which way, better embrace that shit, beautiful people get it better and that's the way it is!" 

The hoard of people erupt into cheers and claps while Katsuki removes the mix from the pedestal and gets infront of it. You just sigh in disappointment and continue on looking over your speech while he talks away. 

"So, what does this have to do with running for SBP? I gotta be honest, absolutely nothing. Only that you'll never pick me because of my commitment to a school I'll only be in for one more year, I actually dont have commitment to this, i just want this for my transcript," both students and teachers alike laugh, "But are you gonna pick me because I'm the rich, popular, good-looking guy with the famous fashion designer dad!? Hell Fucking Yes!" 

And with that the crowd erupts with cheers again, chanting "embrace the shit" while Katsuki's eyes run over the crowd. He sees a particular person in the crowd walk out of the gym and he looks eyes with Todoroki Shouto. 

Todoroki walks away, looking back over his shoulder at Katsuki to watch him sneer before leaving the gym. 

Two hours later, the speeches are over, Katsuki and Denki are now able to roam free around the school. 

"You have them eating out of the palm of your hand." Denki mused. 

Katsuki snickered. "All but one." Referring to Todoroki, who left the gym before the speeches were finished. 

They both nod in agreement before shutting up about it as the English teacher, Mr. Hizashi, struts up to them. Holding a few papers in his hand and smiling widely. 

"Katsuki, wonderful essay on the Angels of Japan." 

"I appreciate all the extra time you spent with me Mr. Hizashi." The teacher nods before going of in the opposite direction. 

Denki clears his throat. "You hate that teacher." 

"Whatever it takes to get the staff on my side until the elections are over. Did you see that man whore bastard leave after my speech?" Katsuki walks with his best friend. Ochako approaches at his other side and rests a hand on her boyfriends shoulder. 

"Speech killed baby." He smiles at him, a pep in her step as he smirked. 

"Speaking of killing, did you by any chance see that cock-sucking scar-faced bicoloured faggot?" 

"Who gives a fuck? Just remember to steer clear of the hot-cold daddies boy." Denki states. 

"Don't worry, you'll forget about him when I'm done." Ochako gives Katsuki a deep kiss, which he proudly returns with closed eyes and a hand slipping around her tiny waist, before skipping away to her class.

Katsuki and Denki round a corner to check out the new campaign posters but they stop short. 

"What the fuck?" 

The posters over his face are decorated with red marker, making his picture become adorned with devil horns, goatees, and the words "DON'T EMBRACE THIS SHIT" written in capitols scrawled over his pictures. 

Next to the posters, twirling a red marker in his hands is Todoroki Shouto. Leaning against the wall casually with an admiring smile on his face as he twists the marker. 

"Maybe it's just me, but shouldn't people who run for SBP actually care about school and all things that have to do with it?" Todoroki inquires, holding the marker up and tapping the cap against his chin as Bakugou walks over, lips pursed and eyes alight with fiery anger. 

"Like you, you facially-disabled coven?" He stops short of a few feet away. 

Todoroki pushes himself of the wall with his foot and stands tall, his boots adding a few inches to his height, he wears dark clothes all the time and this includes the black slacks he wears with the black dress shirt, vest and tie. The dress shirt is pulled up to his elbows to show off the many tattoos littering his forearms. The only color on him is his bicoloured hair and heterchromatic eyes. 

Blue and silver in line with white and red. Not to mention the large facial burn covering his left eye down to his cheek. 

"Throw that insult to someone deserving. . . (Y/n) (L/n) is only going for treasure because she knows she can't win president against you."

Katsuki's eyes fall on you and you raise a brow at the scene unfolding before you. The butt end of the pencil your chewing on leaves your lips as you begin to protest his words. 

"No, no, no I-"

Todoroki raises his hand and cuts you off. "But I think we're all hoping that in the privacy of the voting booth that your demonic followers will stop thinking about the safety of their social lives and make the right choice in picking for SBP, oh and might I just add, Wow. Looks are important to you." 

"Yeah, They're important to everyone. Except you, clearly." Katsuki bites back, Todoroki just smiles at this, humming he walks away and Katsuki is left to look at you, who is still standing. 

You look to the side, wanting to avoid staring but Katsuki steps forward in your bubble to speak to you. 

"Appreciate the smear campaign, oh, and kudos to you and your botch face friend for trying to stage a down fall for me but if you really wanted Prez you should have just-" 

"Let me stop you right there. I actually don't want Prez, I don't know Shouto and I don't let others speak for me. But maybe that's just me being the defensive scholarship kid. Best of luck with the elections tomorrow." You smile up at him, catching him of guard completely, holding your hand out you continue. "It's nice to finally meet you after being the the same classes with me for four years." 

He looks down at your hand then back at you before taking it and shaking your hand. Watching as you release him and then turning to walk to class as the bell rings. He licks his lips and turns on his heel to head to his own classes for the rest of the day.

____________

The day is over now and Katsuki sits back on his couch in his high end apartment that he shares with his father. He types away on his laptop, his earbuds in his ears before his father's voice catches his attention.

"And how are you?" 

"Not bad." Katsuki puts his laptop down and pulls his earbuds out. Standing he walks to the kitchen to follow his father. 

He sees his dad tap his ear, Katsuki finally recognizes the black ear piece that his father is speaking into. 

"The election was today 

"Great. . . No, not you, I was talking to my son."

"Did us proud."

"Yeah? All right."

"Experimented with fireworks too."

"Terrific. wait, Inko hang on I gotta go." Masaru took his earpiece out and sighed. "Hey. I'm sorry, Inko got fired, her work was too over sized. But that's because she was a fat girl to begin with anyway." He paused to pull a bottle of water. "People like people who look good, anyone who says other wise is either dumb or ugly." Katsuki's father twists the cap and takes a drink while Katsuki sits down. 

"Whose Inko?" 

"I told you about her." 

"I don't think so. And I know this because the last time we had a conversation that lasted more than five minutes was the beginning of sophomore year." 

"I hear you." Was he even paying attention? Masaru's phone that again. "Ah, why don't you just leave me alone?" 

"When I told you I was a drug addict." Katsuki continued to himself and pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened his father's contact, typing a quick message. 

_"Election speeches were today."_

Masarus looks at his phone then back up at his son. 

"And?"

Katsuki smiled, finally having his father's attention before the phone rang once more. 

"Shit, Hang on a minute, Masaru Bakugou." 

Katsuki sighs and throws his phone on the table. At the sound of footsteps the blonde turns his head and looks at his butler. "What?" 

Yagi shakes his head and continues down the stairs. Backpack in hand along with his coat. "Nothing. Just gonna go home. Goodnight." 

"Why. . . Cause you have to get home to your fuckin 27 children?" 

Yagi snorts and stops to speak. "I have two kids, they live in America with their mother which you for a fact, know." 

"Do me a favor." He stops at the stairs. His gaze deadly and hurt. "Save the heart to heart sob stories for your cleaning products." He says with finality before climbing the stairs to his room.

Yagi points at him with a huge grin. "You don't piss me off you know?" He walks his seperate and mutters, "fucking brat."

___________

"And your new Student Body President, Katsuki Bakugou!" The announcer claims over the PA system as Katsuki walks down the halls. Students cheer for him and offer congratulations.

Katsuki only stops walking when he gets a text message from Denki. 

_"the fag is mad ur prez!!!"_

Katsuki shakes his head and looks up, as if on cue, Todoroki breezes by him. Hands in his pockets as he saunters by. Katsuki smirks and pockets his phone. 

"Hey, wait up!" 

Todoroki doesn't stop but Katsuki catches up to him easily. "If it makes you feel any better don't think it was a landslide. And I'm sorry-" 

"Is "bullshit" one word or two?" 

"No, it's not, and I want to make it up to you. I have two SBP Congratulation Dance VIP passes, it can give you access to council meeting, you want one?" 

Todoroki stops, placing the back of his hand against Katsuki's chest. "What's the catch?" 

"No catch." 

"So, I'd be like, going with you?" 

"Yeah." Katsuki smiles softly. Leaning his hand against the wall. 

Todoroki suddenly starts to walk again. 

"What happened to your girlfriend?" 

"Deep-Fried Bratz Doll. She dumped me last night." 

"Hey, I don't know what game this, but I'll play." Todoroki decides. 

"Seriously?" Katsuki stops and Todoroki halts aswell

"Everyone deserves a second chance. Besides you know what people say about me, don't you?" 

"Viscious gossip." Katsuki smiles with a shake of his head. 

Todoroki taps Katsuki's lips with his finger. "Hmm, only idiots screw with witches, careful now." Todoroki walks again, hands fisting into his pockets. Katsuki smirks as he walks again and wipes his lips.

___________

Katsuki walks out of his room, fixing the cufflinks on his suit, he looks in the mirror in the living room and smiles at his reflection. He turns around to see Yagi washing windows and then at the plastic corsage box on the table.

"Don't fucking tell me you got a cheap-ass carnation." 

"They didn't have the orchid." Yagi stated, not turning to him. 

"Didn't have the- I asked you to order it to week's ago!" 

"You told me yesterday but listen." Yagi turned around and dropped his towel over his skinny shoulder. He picked up the card that came with it and opened it up to read. "The carnations symbolizes fascination and divine love, but the white carnations stands for sweet and lovely." 

With a reluctant growl, Katsuki picks the corsage box up and leaves the apartment, leaving Yagi behind with a large grin on his slim face.

___________

The drum and bass hammered along at the dance, but that wasn't the reason Katsuki was flinching

"What the fuck!" Ochako waved the carnations in outrage, her features in a grimace as Katsuki tried to alleviate the situation. 

"-And it also means divine lovr and-"

"Go blow a horse!"

"I'm sorry!"

"The orchid was this year's yellow ribbon, it was a political statement! Thank you for making me look like an insensitive bitch!" Ochako smacks the carnations at his chest and he catches it as she storms away. You can only watch with curiosity at the exchange while you set another candle on a drink table. You watch Ochako walk away before you look back at Katsuki. 

He matches your gaze and pins the carnations to his lapel. Walking over yo you he looks down at it. "Does it really fucking suck that much?" 

"Huh, no. It's bad ass." You smile and pick up the tray of candles, turning around you take your name tag off and continue to another drink table with the tray.

"Did I ever congratulate you on treasure?" He smiles. " I probably never apologized for my being an asshole at the elections either." 

"Well, two weeks ago was the first and last time you spoke to me in four years," you set another candle down at a different table and he follows you. 

"Sorry, on all count. Slaving all night?" 

"Slaving all year, I'm saving up for the Europe trip but my shift is almost over." 

"Just in time for the real fun." 

"Yeah, right." You snort.

"Oh, and she brushes it off? To cool for school?"

"Definitely not, just not-" 

"Not your thing?" 

"Well, that, and... uh, well that. What can I say, I'm substance over style."

"A dying breed." He hums, leaning on the table you stopped at. 

"It's not to late to join." You chuckle. 

"I think I've already drank the Kool-Aid." 

"Always hope." You two become silent and Katsuki finds himself staring at you your lips parted, a dark glossy shade on them with eyes popping as you exchange glances. "Take a picture with me." You say suddenly. 

"What?" 

"Um, school news paper." You point to the person with the camera approaching behind him. 

He says nothing, standing to the side. You come up on his left and stand next to him. "I'll need to approve it before it runs." The boy raises his camera but Katsuki stops him. 

"Hang on." He takes the carnations off his lapel and holds it up to you. "What else would I-" 

"Divine love." You say. 

He stops, his eyes becoming wide. "What?" 

You shake your head. "Its what Carnations mean." You sigh with a smile. "Flower langauge, it's lame I know but, and it's obviously not what I thought you meant-!" 

"No, it's just..." You two fall silent and you purse your lips before smiling up at him. He hesitantly pulls your hair to this side and pins it on the strap of your dress. Making sure not to prick you with the sharp end. You both smile at eachother for another moment before you turn to face the camera. Katsuki mirrors tour actions but instead of looking at the camera. His gaze travels to you as you smile. He presses his hand to your waist and the flash pulls his brain back to reality and he let's go of you and looks back ahead. 

Giving you a nod, he sighs and looks at Denki who is giving him a puzzled look. "See you later." 

"Don't be a stranger." You wave at him. 

Katsuki makes his was over to the other blonde and he adjusts his suit. "What was that all about?" His best friend asks. 

"Pity. That's all it was." Katsuki snorts. 

Denki smirks. "Well, you have a cock-consumer at your four o'clock." He clears his throat and Katsuki looks up. 

"And here we go."

Both him and Denki turn and look at Todoroki who is standing at the entrance in a darkn suit and a knowing smile. 

"You actually bought it?!" The blonde cackles. Moving towards him while slightly nudging a few people out of his way to make a path. 

"You bought that I'd hook up with you?" He stands infront of Todoroki now who is still smiling despite his words. "The self-mutilated, tatted faggot? Who biblically humiliated me and almost cost me the election? No dice, Sunshine. But hey, you can always buy a ticket. Or, here's the secret sometimes they let you in for free if you're eye candy." He snaps his fingers to the student taking tickets. "Oi, is he eye candy?" 

"Rules are he needs a ticket." He indirectly answers. 

"Ah, well, sucks to be an ugly faggot."

"I only came to give you a secoknd chance." Todoroki shakes his head with a grin." 

"Guess I blew it." 

"I guess, but Katsuki?" 

"Mmhmm?" He smiles. 

"Better. Embrace. This. Shit." He lowered his eyes and Katsuki was taken aback by the look he gave him and everything slowed down and became hazy. 

He was dragged by his hands to the dancefloor. The beat was pumping and making his vision spin as he began to sweat. The people around him were becoming blurry to his bison but Ochako tried pulling him back to reality. Holding his shoulders and dancing to the beat. 

Katsuki rubbed his eyes and head, trying to bring his vision back to him. 

"Rekax. Katsuki, i already forgave you. Come on." He rubbed his shoulders as he looked everywhere. He kept seeing Todoroki face amongst the crowd but when he took a second look he disappeared. "God, you are sweating like a pig. Come on." 

"Did you see the way he looked at me?"

"So what?" 

"I gotta go." 

"Katsuki?"

But he was already out the door. The lights flashing in his face, he was sure he would fall over as he drunk stumbled down the streak and knocked into people along his was. Seeing grotesque hallucinations and figures of facially scarred and tattooed people. 

His ears were ringing, inducing a huge head ache and he gripped his sweaty and damp hair. He backed up on the side walk when a car whizzed by him, honking the horn and making paint shoot through his skull. 

He continues to stumble to his apartment building till he was finally in the elevator and leaning against the fall for support, watching the numbers he hissed, his skin burning and his veins scalding.

His face grimaced as Katsuki stepped into the apartment and stumbled onto the terrace, gripping the cold bars and heaving. Nearly doubling over. 

"How are you feeling Katsuki?"

"Todoroki? What are, what are you doing here?" 

"I'm here for the people that missed the beauty boat,"

"What?" He pants.

"And all the self mutilated, tatted faggots." 

"It was a joke!" He blinks, unable to keep his eyes on Todoroki who walked forward. 

His hair was held back in a short pony tail, no scar adorned his face or tattoos on his arm, he looked handsome and Katsuki couldn't believe what he was seeing. 

"I didn't get it." Todoroki cocks his head to the side and shakes his head. "But pretty soon, you will." 

"What?" 

"You have a year to find someone to love you," todoroki takes Katsuki's hand and turns it over. Making his palm face up as Katsuki looks at him questioningly. "Before the explosions turn orange again." 

A crack sounds against his palm and Katsuki inhaled sharply at the noise. "When the explosions turn orange again the year is up." 

Katsuki's hands crack again and explosions go off in his palms, making him yelp in surprise. "What the fuck!" 

"And either the words "I love you" will release you from the spell, or stay like this forever." 

"Like what?" 

Todoroki steps to the side and Katsuki takes a look at his reflection in the window while Todoroki smirks. 

His fluffy blonde hair is now matted down and filthy. His red eyes are dull of their original carmine color. His face is now something out of a horror movie as deep scars and cuts cross his cheeks and forehead. Sliding across his nose and his neck. Weird bulging tattoos appear on his skin in different patterns and shapes. 

"No, no, no." 

Katsuki tanks his shirt off to see that the scars and tattoos go all across his body. His lip trembles as he touches his face. 

"As disgustingly, aggressively, and horrendously ugly on the outside as you are on the inside." 

"Wait." Katsuki turns around, pleading in his now dull eyes but Todoroki has vanished from sight but his voice remains as Katsuki traces the scars and tattoos with his hands. Panic bubbling in his chest as Todoroki continues to whisper and echo. 

_"you have a year to find someone to love you, or stay like this forever."_

_"or stay like this forever."_

_"or stay like this forever."_

_"forever."_

___________

The door creeked open and Katsuki looked up as light flooded the room before the door shut again and his father placed his keys into the tray. "Dad." He said. 

"Jesus, Katsuki, you scared me." He chuckled, and shucked his over coat before reaching for the light. 

"Don't turn on the light." Katsuki said quickly. 

"Why?"

"Please."

"What's going on-?"

"Why do you love me?" Katsuki interrupted, squirming in his seat. 

"What the hell kind of a question is that?" 

"Just answer it." Katsuki pleaded

"Because you're my son." Masaru said quickly, unable to think of much else besides that. 

"B-But do you believe in magic?" Katsuki's voice was shaky as he stood up. 

"Magic? What the hell are you- Jesus!" he flicked the light on and Katsuki fell to his right, into the mirror in the living room and Masaru looked on his son as Katsuki looked up, a deep frown on his face. Masaru took multiple steps back, nearly falling to the ground in horror as Katsuki rose to his feet. 

"Katsuki?"

__________

"His vision and hearing are perfectly fine-"

"That's all you've got?!" Masarus was outraged by the doctors answers but she continued on like she wasn't being yelled at. 

"And, of course, his insides are just as normal as they were before, but the skin won't change no matter what we do."

"What about skin grafts or face transplants? I mean, look at him," Masaru pauses as the small old women kept her eyes on him instead of Katsuki. "Look at him! He doesn't want to live life looking like this. We'd risk anything-"

"What?" Katsuki gets up from his chair, adjusting his hood and stuffed his hands in his pocket and stormed out of the office. Masaru got up and followed him out but they didn't speak until Katsuki rushed out of the door into the underground parking lot where a car waited for them

"Katsuki, we are going to find somebody else. I'm not taking "no" from Dr. Shit-For-Brains. We will fix this." Masaru began to rant as Katsuki stalked to the car. 

"Yes, because we'd risk anything, including me dying." He grunted. 

"No, No, that's not what I meant. It just came out that way." He tried to save himself from this one but Katsuki had his mind settled on that was what his father thought. 

"Or did it come out because that is what you meant?" Katsuki got into the car and slammed the door behind him. 

Masaru hesitated and sighed. "No." He mumbled. Opening the car door and stepping inside the vehicle. The entire ride was silent. 

__________

"Come on. I have a surprise for you." Masaru clapped Katsuki on the back as he led him into the building. Katsuki took his hood off and looked around at the half way furnished apartment.

"What do you think, Katsuki? It's private, safe. People can't be spying all the time. Plus, I'm thinking I might get you that motorcycle you've always wanted." He spouted. Katsuki wasn't listening really. He was to busy looking at his things from his room already moved into the apartment. 

"Where's your room?"

"It's right across the hall. Don't worry. I will take care of whatever you need. Still need to get my stuff." 

"But we're keeping the place in the city?"

Masaru hesitated. "So I can crash there late nights if need be."

"Dad?" Katsuki put his head down and sighed. He knew this would happen, and that hos father would detach completly. This was just the first step of it.

"Yeah? Hey, hey." Masaru hugged his son and patted his back, Katsuki only closed his eyes before opening them again, in no means returning his father's hug. "Okay, I have a four-o'clock call, so I will check in right after that. And Yagi's right here. Okay?" Katsuki only nodded absentmindley and began to wander the large apartment while his father left him. Only planning dinner before he left. 

And so that's how it happened. That's how Katsuki began his next five and a half months. Working out, drifting in and out of his room. Reading texts from his father that canceled so many plans and watching multi-colored explosions set off in his palm. 

_Plan 4 next week._

May was a hazy mixture of yellow and orange. 

June was doffodill yellow. 

_Can't make it 2nite, Srry._

July was lime green.

August was dark green.

_Have 2 Cancel._

September was turquoise.

And it brought him to the middle of October, setting a blue explosion off in his palm. He sighed. His father stopped texting. Stopped planning. Just stopped altogether but Katsuki still tried. He tried. Really hard. 

A week before Halloween, an unexpected knock came at the door and seeing as Yagi was buy groceries Katsuki had no choice but to see who it was. 

Looking through the peep hole at the door, Katsuki squinted his dull red eyes and scratched his matted hair. The guy at the door held a white long can, wore yellow sunglasses, and the only color besides black is the white scarf around his neck. He wore a black sweater and dark slacks with black dress shoes 

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Mary Poppins." At the lack of laughtet the man sighs "I'm the tutor. Uh, your dad hired me. I'm supposed to move in today." He spoke, his voice was a bit scratchy due to the lack of liquid in his mouth.

"Tell my father he can _carpe diem_ in hell." Katsuki growled, leaning his forehead against the door.

"Happy to, but in the meantime, how about you cage the rage and invite me in for a nice, hot bowl of Dad sucks?" The guy still stood, he looked to be in his 40's and Katsuki could tell he had dark eyes behind the yellow sunglasses that matched his dark hair. 

"Saw right through that shit, Oprah?" Katsuki hissed.

"Yeah, it's a little gift I have. Especially since I can't actually see." He stated, Katsuki's eyes widened at the declaration and opened the door. "Hi, I am Aizawa." The man called Aizawa held his hand out before anything else. 

"Come in." Katsuki stepped aside as Aizawa all but shruged, picked up the suitcase next to him "I'll get Yagi to come back early. He'll welcome you to hell, fix you up with your own bedroom, and explain what happened to me a-and what I did to deserve this. Oh, and please, please, _hang with us _. Bleed the old man dry for everything he's worth. He deserves it. You know what? Obviously, he forgot to spin the borderline hostile act of hiring a blind guy to tutor his creep show son. As for learning calculus, I think I'll take a pass." He growls before storming off.__

____

"Nice to meet you too." Aizawa says to no one in particular.

___________

A while later, Yagi came back and set Aizawa up in his father's bedroom, but now, it was past 2 AM and Katsuki was staring at the tv. A paused picture of his father judging a fashion show when Yagi came in and paused upon the scene.

"Sorry to disturb you Katsuki, I'll come back later." He said before picking up a few empty take out cartons but Katsuki's voice stopped him.

"How old are your kids?"

Yagi smiles and sets the cartons down. "Sixteen and ten."

"You just left them?" Katsuki tested. 

"Can't get them into Japan because of the custody battle." Yagi sighs and sits down.

"But you left them."

"Parents do what they do with what they know. They were not very big when I left. It was five years. For my little one, it is half his life. There is a hole in my heart because of it, but I know your father will come."

"I don't think so."

_____________

_"This is Masaru Bakugou. Leave a message."_

"It's me. Could you do me a favor? I, uh, I know we were rescheduling for the next week, or maybe it was the week after, but... Maybe we should... Maybe we should just not pretend anymore." Katsuki ends the call and puts his phone to the side. 

"I think it's time to put that motorcycle to good use." He mutters to himself.

Putting a hoodie on and gloves he takes his keys and walks out of his door slowly, sneaking put was easy and Katsuki enjoyed the night time life.

Especially since it was Halloween and the streets and allies where filled with block wide parties and five story clubs.

He parks his bike on the street near UA and decides to walk around, taking glances at the costumes without much worry, people would probably think that it's make up anyway, but bicoloured hair draws his attention more than anything else. 

"Todoroki!" He calls out. The male in question turns around and smirks before continuing on dancing his way through the crowds and Katsuki doesn't fail to notice his tattoos and scar have returned. "Todoroki! Todoroki! Shouto! I am begging you. Please make it end. Please."

"I can't do that." He sing songs

"B-But I get it. I-I know what it's like to be shit-ugly. So-So you got me, five months is enough, I learned my lesson-"

"You learned nothing. Find someone who can see better than you can. Seven more months for someone to say, "I love you"." And with that he walks away, disaapearing in the crowd but Bakugou calls after him.

"Please! Make this go away!"

Walking through the crowd, desperate to find him again he just can't seem to, dipping into a side ally he falls upon something he didn't want to see.

"Ochako?" His voice cracks. 

The women looked around, pushing Denki away from her neck who seemed to hear the voice aswell.

"That sounded like Katsuki, didn't it?" Denki coughs. Sitting next to the brunette as she sighs but nods. 

"Weird. I suck not writing him back."

"I suck more."

"Well, but honestly, with him gone, it's kind of a relief. Like, I always felt like I had to mean, like really mean... to keep him entertained." She sighs frustratedly. 

"And I know what you mean. But just forget about Katsuki. He's gone now." As all Denkij provides before latching onto her already hickey covered neck.

Katsuki growls and kicks a trash can near him, making the person who just walked up jump.

"Hey!" You yelp.

"Fuck, Sorry." And some how 're recognizes the voice immediately. 

"And I'm sorry to spy on you." You look to what he continuously stares at and snort. "Unbelievable. But it does sort a feel like the death of romance unfolding before your very eyes, doesn't it?

"Doesn't she have a boyfriend, or some shit?" Katsuki mutters.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying. What happened to romance? Sappy, sloppy long written love letters and. . .you really, really don't have to keep listening to me, by the way." You drawl out. Fiddling with your costume. "Thing is, that guy they were talking about. They're way off. Personally I respect that he called things as he saw them, even if he did see them wrong. But he what he really was, god, what it really was..."

"What?"

"He was a shot of life." You whisper, you sigh, leaning back and taking your glasses off from your costume. This year's Tony Stark cosplay was a little upsetting but you didn't mind much. Turning around you accidently left your glasses behind and you left Katsuki behind too, not even knowing that it was him.

Picking up your glasses Katsuki tucked them into his pocket and spun on his heel. Making his way back to his bike.

_________

_thud!_

_thud!_

_thud!_

Katsuki woke up with a groan. He didn't remember coming him last night and he only recognises it's his house because of the rug he's laying on. He sits up and drags a hand down his scarred face. Should he try to wash his hair again today or give up again? Ahh who gives a shit. He looks to the living room and sees Aizawa, dressed in his casual attire and throwing darks at a board. Never missing it. 

"You're fucking kidding, right? How do you do that?" Katsuki walks forward and leans against the bookshelf as Aizawa pulls the darks from the board and steps back again.

"I went to this dance and some emo chick gave me a dart hex."

"Bite me."

"Oh hey, now you're up, want to learn something?" He pulls a book from his pocket and tosses it behind him which Katsuki's catches but growls at. 

"No!"

"Be careful. Lose your smarts, blondes will be telling jokes about you."

"My dad always said that how much people like you is directly proportional to what you look like. But they hated me." Katsuki mutters go himself, ignoring the man's insult. 

"High school unquestionably sucks ass." The tutor agreed. 

"You went to regular school?"

"At fifteen, my friends lost their virginity. I lost my sight. But living hell has its upside." He shrugs. Throwing the darts again while Katsuki raises a brow. 

"Like better hearing?"

"Yeah." He pauses, "And chicks dig blind guys."

"Too bad they don't dig ugly guys." Katsuki scoffs. 

"How do you know?"

Well, that was a good question.

_____________

Katsuki sucked around the house, finding nothing in his interest. Finally leavening the confines of his room he sees Aizawa, brushing the fabric of his scarves with delicate fingers.

Katsuki observes with interest and kicks his head to the side. Aizawa speaks up, making Katsuki jump a biy. 

"Defying his loser students expectations, Blind Fuck Magee maintains his bitchin sense of style."

Katsuki scoffs at the compliment. "Point being, no matter what, how you look matters?"

"Point being, it's not about how others look at me, it's about how I look at myself. Mental Rubiks cube, I know, but one day it'll make sense." Aizawa shrugs and picks a scarf before wrapping it around his neck and leavening the room. Leaving Katsuki to ponder her words. 

_____________

Katsuki leans against the alley way, watching as you make your way down the street, headphones covering your ears. You're singing at the top of your lungs, not giving a single damn to those who look at you. You only lower your voice when you enter a deli and a few minutes you exit with your favorite candy in hand and a cup of coffee.

You start to sing a different song and Katsuki follows you as you walk through the park. Mugging on your candy and coffee. He only halts his steps to sit at a fountain as you leave the park. A pep in your step. 

He pulls the sunglasses you dropped a few days ago from his pocket and puts them on. Stuffing his own earbuds in his ears and laying down on the fountains edge. Dipping a hand in the water and grudging out his own tune. 

Was he a stalker? 

He wouldn't say so. 

He got the play list of his recommended chanel after following you anonymously on social media.

_____________

With dinner finished, Katsuki and Aizawa sit at the table, waiting for Yagi to come back with dessert. Aizawa grabs the pitcher of water on the table and Katsuki watches as Aizawa pours some into his glass.

Setting the pitcher back down on the table, Aizawa reaches for it a split second later. Pouring more into the glass. Stopping for it to be near the rim, Aizawa tips the pitcher again and Katsuki grabs his wrist, making the older man laugh hysterically before setting the pitcher down. 

"Ass-wipe."

"You have the humor of a marmot."

"What the fuck does that even mean?"

"So, Anyway, I heard someone sneaking in late last night. Where'd you go?" Aizawa asks.

"Isn't the benefit of having no parents that you have no parents?" Yagi comes in with the dessert and laughs upon what he hears. "Get off my back. But, uh, you know, since we last talked, I've been thinking and... is there any kind of eye operation? Cause I saw, like, every doctor in the country." Katsuki snorts 

"Miracles only, but thanks."

"So where did you go last night?" Yagi prods. 

"I went to see about this girl." Katsuki mutters.

"I'm so happy for you!" Yagi cheers with a huge grin.

"I didn't even talk to her." Katsuki groans. Tearing at his matted ash blonde hair.

"Baby steps. You think you might say, "Wassup"?" Aizawa nods his head smoothly and pickers his lips in a kissy motion.

"The benefit of you being blind is you can't see how I should so never say, "Wassup"." Katsuki growls.

Baby steps. We must celebrate." Aizawa stands and roshambeaux his hands in a boxer like motion. 

So, now Katsuki finds himself on the roof with his mentor whok is getting ready to swing a golf club off a roof and hit a ball into the city where damage would most likely be done but no one would pin point it.

"One, two, three." Aizawa swings, hitting the ball off the roof before he screams "Wassup!"

Katsuki and Aizawa switch places.

"Fore!" Aizawa screeches. 

Katsuki gets into position and Aizawa counts him down.

"One, two, three." Katsuki swings and laughs before screaming with Aizawa. 

"Wassup!"

They switch.

"Wassup!"

They switch again.

"Wassup!"

And both men become hysteric as people start shouting in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to 6,500+ words and a shit series that I didn't think about.


	55. Sleeping In (Karma Akabane x Reader) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up before your husband

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! Smut, Language, Sadism/Masochism, Domesticity, Sweet Sex, After Care, Scarring, Biting, Pet Names, Knife Play, Knife Kink, Helplessness

White and yellow light woke you up before Karma could, which you were thankful for. All things considered, he would wake up before you, nearly at the crack of dawn and then he would sink his teeth in the permanent scarring on your shoulder. Keeping you from wearing tank tops in public lest you wanted it to be seen. 

But no. 

You allowed allowed yourself the satisfaction of letting you and him seeing it. He had a mark like yours but instead of it being on his shoulder with was on his hip bone at the end of his deep v-line. 

You turned over in your bed and scratched your tummy. You smiled as his red hair tickled your nose while to cuddles closer to your husband's warmth. It was 10:00 AM, the kids must have been up by now but none had woken you up, basking in the luxury of sleeping in and your dead sleep husband. 

He's been working so hard lately. 

Of course you knew his occupation, considering that he's tried to kill you. That was where he met you. 

Your (e/c) eyes at the end of his gun and your knife poking at his neck, he still had a tiny scar from where you cut him. You weren't in his line of work but being an army brat meant you knew how to handle your guns and knives. 

So hear you are now, ten years later, married with twin seven year old boys. 

"Kar, hey." You purr in his ear and place a sleepy kiss to his earlobe. In relatiliation to your rather sweet treatment he smirks and rolls on top of you, crushing you under his weight and making you wheeze. 

"Kar!" You whine as he wiggled on top of you. 

"Good morning, Bambi." He smirks as you pout at the nickname, he's called you that the last ten years. Because of how innocent and deer eyed you could be, at the beginning it was insulting but now it became a term of endearment. "Oh are you wearing my shirt?" He began to undo the buttons, it was indeed his dress shirt but it was comfy and it smelled like him, you couldn't resist. 

"Mayb-Karma!" You yelp as he bites your shoulder. His tongue drawing circles around his teeth.

"Just because you woke up before me doesn't mean I'm not gonna bite and nibble the shit out of you." He purrs.

"Y/N," your husband let your name roll off his tongue, and you were thankful to be under him because your legs turned to jelly and your stomach exploded into butterflies as he cooed sweet whispers in your ear. Your breaths deepened and your whole body shuddered. Karma leaned back and smirked upon seeing how flushed you were. 

"Bambi, you're turning as red as my fucking hair. Am I turning you on that much?" The fabric covering your chest suddenly disappeared and his nails dug into the flesh of your soft breasts. 

You swallowed hard. "Please, please keep going." You whined. Arms sliding around his neck. 

"That's better, sweetheart. I like it when you beg for me, such a good little doe," Karma purred, shifting you beneath him he got between your legs and sat up. He pinned you down with his lustful stare as he quickly shucked his grey sleep shirt. "Now that you're good and turned on, I can have my fun with you."

Reaching over to the side he pulled a knife from the bed and you snorted as he threw it to his other hand, twirled it in his fingers and snapped it open. 

"Show off." You muttered. 

"Careful, Bambi, wouldn't want to piss me off so early would you?" He snickers and draws the knife down your underwear and you shiver as the sharp metal grazes your skin. 

"No, Karma." You shudder as he pulls your panties away from your body. 

"That's a good girl. Oh and don't worry little doe, I'll be sure to buy you new panties." He husks, noticing how you shiver, he drags the dull end of the knife down your sternum and you moan as the point touches and scratches the underside of your breasts

"Do you like this?" He asks surprised before his grin becomes sick. "Oh Bambi, you just opened up a whole new world to me." 

You cry out as he pushes his fingers into your cunt whole with the other hand he scratched at your skin with the knife. "Again, baby, please again!" You beg. 

You felt a warm trickle on your upper arm under your scar as your husband carved a 'K', his K, into your skin with the knife and you quirvered at the pain and plesure it brought you. 

"Fuck you really are my little masochist." He snickered. 

"Karma, please, touch me!" You whine. 

Karma smirked as he easily plunged his fingers deep into your core again and again. "After you asked so nicely, how could I refuse?" You sobbed with pleasure as he pressed the heel of his palm against your clit, and you finally found yourself at the edge. Your orgasm reached all the way up from hell to repeatedly whipped your ass like a bat out of hell. You whimpered and cried as the waves of white hot pleasure rolled through you again and again, leaving you gasping and clawing at the bedsheets. 

You squirmed, your hips looking their rhythm as he tossed the knife across the room and held you up, your chest pressing to his. 

Karma shed his boxers. You watched his hard, leaking cock bob free, you licked your lips at the sight and he laughed at how lustful you looked. "I'm going to fuck you now, little doe," he pressed his cock against your folds and grinned as you writhed.

You felt the thick head of his cock push through your slick folds, and your brows knitted together as you whined at the feeling of being filled. 

He gripped your hip with on hand and leaned back on his hand, his crossed legs mad it easy for you to move up and down on his cock. He groaned out your name as you clasped his shoulders and straddled him further, grinding your pelvis against him and all he could do was watch you. 

He loved morning sex with you. 

When his nerves were still sleepy. 

When sunshine flooded around your body and made you glow brighter than you already were. 

"I love you, (Y/n)." He whispers, his hand bringing itself up to your neck to pull you foreward. He pressed his forehead to yours and you smiled as he rammed his hips upwards. 

"Karma, I love you so much." You drawled, drunk on sex and love. Before long, Karma was panting heavily and his hips were stuttering he sat up and held you close. His hands in your hair as he kissed you sloppily. Trailing down your neck. 

He fell forward to bite at your shoulder again and whisper dirty things into your ear. A lot of which you don't remember, only calling his name as he pulled you on and off of his cock. 

You both shivered and moaned each other's names as his orgasm ripped through him. Your nails raked down his back as you rode out the waves of pleasure with him. Bouncing on his cock, you rubbed your clit and your orgasm crashed into you again, nearly knocking you get as you both strained to keep moving and he fell back onto the bed. 

"Say it again." 

"I love you, Bambi." 

He didn't say that often. Only in these moment you had did he say it. But god, youh loved it so much when he didn. He liked to show his love with actions but you loved the sound of his voice just as much. 

The two of you lay in comfortable silence and you look at your alarm clock

_11:49_

_Mon_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop, first Cross over because I'm to lazy to make an entirely new work. I read a fuck ton of fanfiction and listened to Yagami Yato's ASMR 
> 
> Check him out at this link he's absolutely fabulous. He ranges in voice acting from BNHA to Assassination Classroom and also Attack on Titan! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCqE8n6kvDNccwkwH7PXKUuA
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter and if I should write for Karma or Cross over characters more often, I do try to fill everyone's needs. 
> 
> This was super fun to write though I really enjoyed it and I liked experimenting with this kink! 
> 
> Do you have any weird kinks? 
> 
> Remember that this is a safe space I'm I'm probably more and if not just as weird as you, I mean, look at half the stuff I write. 
> 
> Love, Kat


	56. Tip Toe (Kirishima Eijirou x Reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxaslover31 requested: 
> 
> Hi <3 I really enjoy your work and thought to put in a request <3
> 
> Pairing: Kirishima x Reader  
> Type: Fluff Please <3  
> AU: Breakdance  
> Summary: Kirishima and the Reader are in the finals for a dancing competition. They choose a song that blows the mind of everyone watching. They win and fluff ensues <3
> 
> My insipiration was from this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X799FINh50o
> 
> Thank you so much if you decide to do this! It means a lot ❤
> 
> It's old as fuck but hell it's so cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this chapter other than fluff and sexy dances. Language duh 
> 
> Music inspiration 
> 
> Tip Toe - Jason Derulo   
> River - Bishop Briggs   
> Berzerk - Eminem

You were beyond nervous, hands figeting with your sleeves as you walked into the dance studio of your school where your dance partner already waited.

The final round of the biggest dance competition in UA high was in two weeks, If you win this, you go on to the televised contest. You can’t afford to lose- especially so close to the end. 

You’d closed the door to the studio and a smile graced your features as you looked at your dance partner and best friend, Kirishima Eijirou. He was stretching and shaking his joints out, his phone playing some gentle music that he stretched to daily with. 

"Starting without me?" You tease, setting your duffle bag down and taking your shoes off to join him in stretching. 

"I would never." The red head chuckles. 

The last round had been close, and you both knew you needed to impress the judges and audience. So, naturally, you spent every waking moment practicing and perfecting your next dance. At least, you would, if either of you had any idea what song to dance to.

You’d both rented out your usual practice room for the day, but the last several hours had been spent on trial and error with songs- more on the error than not. You had to have the perfect music, something that fit both of your styles and something you could fall into easily with. 

You sprawl across the floor as Kirishima clacks away on his phone, his lower lip between his pointed teeth in concentration.

“Alright,” you say finally, breaking the agonizing silence, laying around and lack of inspiration starting to frustrate you. You stand up. “I’m just gonna start moving. I can’t take this silence. My heart is pounding.”

"Maybe don't have so many energy drinks then." He points to the few empty cans littered around your duffle bag and you frown. 

"I'm nervous for the finals, that prize money could do a lot of good for my family, yours too last I checked." You huff. 

He nods, shaking his head from side to side as he does so. Kirishima watches you for a moment as you loosen your arms and legs, then smiles brightly. “That's fair, I guess I’ll watch and see if I get inspired by your moves!”

You smile, slowly gyrating your torso and hips, easing into a freestyle dance. “Hope I can be your muse,” you say with a wink. He rolls his eyes at youhr flirtatious nature, cheeks dusting pink. 

A stomp of your foot, and your body rolls to follow it. You throw your arms above your head. Hips pop from side to side. Arms cross down in front of you and swing to the sides. 

Your eyes meet Kirishima’s red ones. He watches you with an analytic interest. You feel your body move on instinct, swaying and moving on its own. Sharp juts are followed by smooth rolls. You close your eyes, feeling music that exists in your brain. 

A sudden sound jolts you from your dancing reverie. The start of a song. You pause for a moment, feeling it out, and realize the energy matches your prior movements. 

“Wow,” you smile at Kirishima. “This song...”

“It’s perfect, right??” He asks, standing with an excited smile. 

You laugh. “Yeah!”

"Lets get on it then!" He struts towards you, his leg kicking up to start with a natural free style warm up. Kirishima's style held more of a b-boy give while your moves where graceful and flowed easily. 

You quickly write down the name of the song that he picked on your arm to remember it later while he put his playlist over the speaker. He listened to a lot of Eminem to get him in the mood and he loved the beats it had. 

You recognise the sing as one he had played before and you laughed as he began to move. Dragging a large hand down his muscular body you watch in awe as he starts to dance. His feet stomping the ground and he curls into on of his power moves. Sliding into a hand stand and jumping before flipping back on his feet. 

"Okay, okay, I think I've seen enough of how clunky you move, I have an idea for choreography so let's start practicing." You tease, shoving at his broad shoulders for him to get into position. 

And with that, you both fall into the rhythm produced by the speakers.

_____________

You wring your hands and pace back and fourth, fuck you where so not prepared for how many people showed up. Kirishima was sitting on the floor stretching his legs and warming up while the people on stage moved with their music.

"You really need to relax-"

"This is way to revealing. I shouldn't have chosen this. This is a disaster!" 

"(Y/n) You look great don't fret over that." Kirishima gets up from the ground and takes your clammy hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

You shiver and look down. You were freezing your ass off. You adjusted the height of your velvet, dark gray-blue thigh high boots. The heel was thick, insuring that you wouldn't fall over and the fabric was nice and snug on the inside while it looked baggy on the outside, giving off a loose pant vibe that breakdancers would wear. 

You wore a long sleeves sweater crop top that was a lighter gray colour, almost white, and then white high waisted booty shorts that made all of your curves pop. Your make up was bold and your hair was out instead of in a pony tail. Kirishima's spikes where tied back. He was in dark baggy jeans and a white tank top. Even in heels, you couldn't match his height. 

You could tell that the other dancers song was coming to a close and you pouted. "We can do this. Keep your chin up and dance like no ones watching." 

"That's gonna be hard." 

He paused and smiled, grabbing your chin and tilting your head up. "Then dance like I'm the only one looking." 

Now that, that was comforting and you sighed. You wrapped your arms around his muscular frame and he hugged you back. His comforting scent filled your nose and you listened as the announcer called your and hos name. 

_"-and for our next couple who will be enlightening us on a mix of ballet and break dance, let's welcome UA's class 2-A's students, (Y/n) (L/n) and Eijirou Kirishima!"_

"Remember, I'm the only one watching." He called as you stepped onto the stage, as so your dance coming first. 

The lights went low and the stage lit up with pink. 

Clair de lune began to play softly over the speaks and you raised your hands. Swinging a foot around to spin you skipped down the stage and jumping, splitting in the air before rolling back onto the stage. And the the music changed entirely and you stomped your foot. Sauntering sexily back to the middle. 

_"Whine fa me darlin'."_

_"Way you move ya spine is alarmin'."_

_"Mi wan you just-"_

You jumped and crashed back on the stage as the music picked up. 

_"Big fat thang overflowin'."_

You turned to the side and shaked your ass before popping your foot back up along with your hands flying over your head, showing off your midsection and you clicked your teeth in time with the beat, counting steps in your head. 

_"Skin tight dress, couldn't hold it."_

_"Way too thick like it's swollen."_

You turned around and dropped your body, whipping your head around to shake your hair. You jerk your arms back as if you were stretching and moved along the stage with calculated clunky steps. 

_"Girl, you're too bad and you know it."_

_"When you drop down, loose focus."_

You squated, spreading your legs with your knees before jerking up and grabbing your ankles. 

_"When that thang clap, that's a bonus."_

Your body followed again and you clapped your hands over head. You went to the other side of the stage and looked to see your partner sauntering out to meet you. 

_"Bring that body my way, cant take it off my brain"_

He curled his fingers and you sashayed over to Kirishima with a grin. His hand went to your hip and he began to move with you. 

_"Look like you do ballet."_

You put your leg on his shoulder and leaned to the side. You pulled your leg off and he spun you around, pushing your shoulders you followed your bodies moment and stood on your feet and hands. The beat dropped

_"Hold tight when you tip toe."_

Walking forward on the pads of your fingers and bouncing on either foot. The crowd cheers and you can tell that Kirishima was doing the same thing in the other direction behind you as you looked between your legs while you shakes your ass and walked your hands back to your ankles in time with him to stand up and bounce away from one another. 

_"Shake somethin when you tip toe."_

You and him shook your legs out, standing on the other and walking backwards on stage. 

_"no brakes when you push that back."_

_"Left, right, do it just like that."_

_"Hold tight when you tip toe."_

He lifted you up and you split in the air again as he spun, he tossed you to the other side of the stage and you landed on your hands, cartwheeling over and landing your knees. Your rolled your head, whipping your hair around before getting back up again and walking backwards towards Kirishima. 

He lifted you up again and you wrapped your legs around his waist, he spread his legs and you let go of his shoulders, he leaned back while you fell, your legs tightening around him. You looked at the crowd upside down know and waved your hands before putting them on the ground and unlocking your legs. You fall on your back beneath him and he crawled on top of you. Pressing his face into your neck and shoulder as the song ended. 

You both stood up as the crowd went wild, cheers and screams and clapping ringing in your ears. You latched onto Kirishima, suddenly aware that your where crying with joy as the judges announced your scores.

20 minutes later. 

Results flow into your ears. 

"And the winners of this years Semi-Finals, in third place are . . . . Second place finishers. . . And in first place (Y/n) (L/n) and Eijirou Kirishima!" 

You didn't care about the other four names that were called. Everything went slow as your score was called, first place was yours. You were screaming and bouncing with joy and Kirishima was swinging you around by your waist as the crowd cheered. 

And before you could think, you placed your lips on his. Grabbing his face and fisting his hair. He held you by your back, eyes wide before they slid shut. 

And the crowd, the music, the competitors faded away. You could only hear his voice and feels his kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck I'm finally back on the horse of answering requests. This was really cute, I'm so sorry for the wait but I hope you love it. I'm sorry it took so long, hopefully it was worth the wait! 
> 
> A huge thank you to Neimiria for helping me with Dialouge and Scenes because lawd knows I'm inexperienced with dancing. 
> 
> Leave kudos and comments! 
> 
> Love, Kat


	57. Baby (Katsuki Bakugou x Reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by P.s. I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! Language, Domestic life, Fights, Verbal Fights, Kisses,

"I know, Fuck, I know I should know this, darling, but are you mad at me?" You glare at him as you continue to storm up the stairs to your shared apartment and Katsuki sighs. He picks up the pace a little more to grab your wrist. 

"Baby. (Y/n). I did something, right? I did something bad, right? Should I know what it is?" No answer, he smirks. "Or is it something maybe you just think I did?" You stop, spinning on your heel you snark at him and he flinches. Satisfied with how terrified you made your husband you stomped up the stairs again. 

"No, no. I did it. I did it. It was a bad, bad thing I did, and I'm so sorry, (Y/n), Dammit (Y/n), come on, will you?" When you huff you practically start jogging up the stairs. Katsuki grabs your wrist and turns you around.

"(Y/n) wait. Baby you have to let me in on it. . . Or are you waiting until we're in the apartment before you start fucking talk to me?" You turn around and begin up the stairs again, your heels slapping against the marble of the stairs and he clenches his fist. 

"Are you gonna make me sleep in the fucking bathtub again?" 

You pushed the apartment door open and slammed it in his face. Katsuki opened the door afterwards and followed you in, he cocked his head as you began to strip your clothes throughout the apartment to the bedroom you and him shared. 

"You know what you said." You call, agitation and venom lacing your voice. 

"Oh, no, I don't know what I fucking said." 

"You said it. You know you said it."

"No, I don't know what I said...but I didn't mean it."

"You mean everything you say!" You snort, you take your necklace off and let it clatter to your jewelry box. 

"Sometimes I mean nothing when I say something!" He counters. Running a hand through his blonde hair. 

"Something is never nothing. It's always something." You walk out of the bedroom and put your heels at the door, bristling past him without a single look in his direction. 

"Most of what I say is nothing, it's just something to say."

"Men say it's just something to say to get away with saying something but they know they're saying something." 

"Say what? What the fuck did I even say?" 

"You said at dinner to my father tonight that you would have a baby but I'm not ready. To my father! You might as well have said I'm a lesbian!"

"Well, I am the only man you ever had." He purrs. Was he seriously trying to pull moves on you? 

"Oh, I dated, Izuku Midoriya for four months before I started seeing tou, you know that." 

"Isn't he a woman now?" He snickers before screeching as you throw a shoe at him, "Aah!" 

"You told my daddy I didn't want children!" You scream and he tosses his hands up.

"The fuck I did. I didn't say that.

"Yes, you did." 

Katsuki deadpans at you. 

"Yes, you did! You said exactly that!"

"I did not! I didn't say that you weren't ready to have a baby. I said that you wanted to wait."

"Which means I don't want one right now."

"Right." He agrees. 

"Thank you." You laugh half assed. Irritation on your face. 

"W-Wait a minute. I'm confused. Can I get a ruling on this?" He pleads. You walk back to your closest and take your shirt off. He picks up the shoe you threw at him and begins mocking your nagging voice as you go on. 

"No, you're not confused. You're just wrong. "(Y/n) doesn't wanna have a baby." We had a plan, Katsuki. To wait to have children until we could buy a house that we don't have to walk up mile high stairs too. So we could pay for collage and hospital bills all at the same time so we don't have to worry about dept. Why didn't you tell my father that?!" You pop back out of the closet and he jumps as you push past him. 

"Ha-ha-ha. Saving, how can we save money if you quit five jobs in two years?" 

Oh he just had to brijng up your quirklessness now? The bastard! 

"Ha! Well, I can't work for idiots."

"They can't all be that fucking dumb." 

"Yes, they can. They can all be idiots. And why didn't you tell my Father about the Agency loan you and Kirishima took out without asking me?"

"Aha! You see, you finally said it. I knew that's why you were pissed." 

"That's not the reason. It is not the reason." Your voice shakes. 

"It is the reason."

"We should have waited." 

"Waited for what? What? I've been a pro heor for four years, (Y/n), So Kiri and me, we wanna start our own Agency. We get a few pros on our team, we hire interns and sidekicks. That's a career right there." 

"What is your problem?! What if it doesn't work? What if we always have to live here? And what about what I want, huh?" You place your hands on your hips, face red. "You think I wanna be a dead beat photographer? You think I want to take pictures of people who have flashy quirks and great bodies that I can never have?! There may be other things I wanna do with my life..."

"Okay. Like what?"

"I-I don't know. Other things."

"Then fucking quit, all right? The job makes you cranky at home every god damn day anyway. You wanna have a baby? Let's do fucking it already!" 

"See? I hate when you do that!"

"Hah. Do what?"

""Let's have a baby." La-dee-da-da! In a ten-floor walkup we can barely move in. I can change diapers on the windowsill! You have to have a plan. You can't act like everything's just gonna work out by itself. Why do I have to be the responsible grownup who worries?! Why can't I be the cute, quirk-having blonde man who saves people all the time?!" 

"Because you can't save anything without hurting yourself in the process." You throw another shoe at him, it smacks against his head and he hisses, rubbing the spot on his head. "Look, (Y/n), people have babies with no money or space all the time. If you're so worried about it, why don't you stop buying designer clothes?"

"I buy everything on eBay. It doesn't count when you're wearing Marc Jacobs from Minneapolis." You sit on the bed and put your head in your hands. You both stay quite for a bit before Katsuki breaks the silence. 

"Do. You. Want. To. Have. A. Baby?"

"Do you?"

"Yes, I do." 

"See?" You pick. 

"See what?"

"I know what you're really saying even when you don't say it."

The blonde raises a brow. "You mean the fuckin' two conversations thing. The one we're having and the one you think we're having." 

"You said that to my Father because you'remad at me for not wanting children yet, and because I'm no fun anymore and we don't have enough hot, nasty sex. Because I'm always bitching about bills. Why don't you just be honest and say it? Say what you mean." Your voice begs. 

"All right. I wish we had more hot, nasty sex." 

You toss another shoe at him, the heel hits him in the chest and he grunts. 

"Or the other kind is fine."

"What you're really saying is this isn't the life you wanted, is it?" You say softly. 

"Well, that's not what I'm saying. Is that what you're saying?" 

"And what if this is it, Katsuki? What if this is all there is to our life?"

"What do you mean?" He sits on his side of the bed and tunes in. 

"It means this is it. We're a married couple, a quirkless photographer and a short tempered pro hero who may or may not have children, end of story." You shrink. 

"Well, what other story do you want?"

"I don't know. I-"

"What do you want, (Y/N) WHAT?!" He screams, grabbing you by the shoulders and making you look at him. Your breath hitches as his tight grip loosens slightly and his gaze softens. "Because I'm tired of trying to figure it out. You want a bigger apartment? I'll take a second job. You want a child, you don't want a child. What?" He pulls you into his lap and you stare at him. 

"I know what I want because I have it in my lap right now. Do you, (Y/n)? Do you know what you want Because you better tell me right fucking now if I'm not it." He demans and you frown. 

"Or what? You gonna leave?"

"You want me to leave?"

"If you wanna leave. Don't use me as an excuse-"

"I'll leave if you want me to."

"Then leave if you wanna go. Go ahead leave!"

"Don't push me." 

"You wanna leave, just say goodbye!" You throw your hands up and he growls, pushing you out of his lap back onto bed. 

"Oh, that's fucking it!"

"Stop acting like a baby." 

"Oh, kiss me ass." He scowls, flinging the door open and storming out with a slam 

"Kiss mine!" You scream back, taking a final glance at the door before going back to your bedroom. 

You exit the bedroom and look expectantly at the door. At your will for it to open Katsuki steps back in and he smiles, taking a few steps in. 

"Are we finished now, Baby? Can I come back?" 

"Yeah." You race down the hall way while he walks. Opening his arms you jump up into them and he catches you easily. His hands circling your waist and butt you easily kiss him, whispering apologies to him. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, Baby. Ahhh." He groans as you bite his lip and you aplogise again. 

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry I said the wrong thing to your Father. God, I still get nervous around him. I still think after nine years, he doesn't like me. I know I'm being stupid." He shakes his head, carring you back to the bedroom as you continued to peper he neck and lips with kisses which he returned. 

"No, you're not being stupid, baby. He doesn't like you." You confirmed breathlessly against his lips. 

"Really? And I thought deep down, he really loved me."

"No, she doesn't. I was 19 when we got married. And you corrupted me with sex and charm. . . and I'm sorry but the longer it takes you to make your way to the top, the less sexy and charming you are."

"Hmm." Katsuki snickers, looking down and grabbing his crotch, shaking his head he sighs. "Can't find em'."

"What? What are you looking for?" You pant. 

"My balls. They were hanging there a second ago." You laugh and shake your head. Pressing your forehead to his. 

"My father said it was a mistake marrying  
you because I loved you too much."

"It won't last." He promises and you roll your eyes. 

"I don't wanna make any mistakes, Katsuki."

"Well, you're in the wrong species, Baby. Be a duck. Ducks don't make mistakes." You purse you lips and he snorts. "My baby. We're not a mistake just because we don't have any money or space And we are gonna last. You know how I know?" You nod and he whispers sweetly. "Because I still wake up every morning and the first thing I want to do is see your face."

"Oh, I'm sorry." You shake your head, kissing him once more. I just see people buying bigger apartments  
and having babies. And using quirks and having space. I get so afraid sometimes our life's never gonna start." You close your eyes and he kisses you. 

"No, baby. We're already in our life. It's already started. This is it. You have to stop waiting, baby." He pulls back, his red eyes boring into you. "And (Y/n) you can't keep biting my head off, telling me to leave. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not your mom. Or don't you know that yet?" At this you become quiet and you start to look around. 

"I should get my shoes. They're all over the place. They're gonna think I don't love them." You get off his lap and he sighs.

__________

You walk to bed, curling up in the bed as Katsuki finished up in the bathroom. He came out a few moments later and strut towards the bed. He crawled in beside you and you latched onto him like a leech immediately. You kissed his lips before gasping. 

"Oh, wait. The light. You were up last!"

"The light? No."

"You were up last." You guffaw. 

"But I'm not up now, am I?"

"God. Such a pain in my ass." You giggle and get out of bed, sauntering away to turn the light off. 

"That's a good girl. That's a good girl. Come on, get back to bed or I'm gonna start without you."

You walk back to the bed but bang your toe into the end table at the foot of the bed with a banging noise. You yelp

"Aah! Shit."

"You okay?"

"Shit, no! My toe! Oh! Ow!" You crawled into bed and Katsuki cuddled up to you while you held your foot. He too your hands and leaned over your hunched up body. Pressing a kiss to your injured foot before pulling you onto his chest and rolling over.

"I tell you what. Someone should get a light, that side of the bed. It's ridiculous. Fuckin' ridiculous."

"I'll get my next husband to do it."

"Oh? Come here. Next husband. Oh-ho-ho. Next husband. Come here, you." He kisses your lips again. Smirking as you melt against him and he covers you up with the blankets again. 

"I'm sorry I lose my mind sometimes-"

"Will you fucking shut up and kiss me? You crazy bitch pain in my ass." You both laugh as he kisses you again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dammit, I'm such a sucker for him. 
> 
> Leave comments and kudos, 
> 
> If you could be a different species what would you be? 
> 
> Love, Kat


	58. He Doesn't Bite | Part One (Cop!Todoroki Shouto x Reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You Have a little run in with the police. But fuck, this guy is hotter than a damn fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! Cop AU, Flirting, Blushing

You clench the steering wheel, legs pressed tightly together. Fuck, you had to pee so bad! It's not even funny. You'd been driving for the past five hours at your father's request. Your old man had begged you to come see him for his new press review. God did that man even care about your well being? Your job was continuously kicking and beating your ass, not to mention your pervert boss. 

You huff and adjust your glasses at the thought. Trying not to focus on your need to pee, you turn the radio on and start to hum the songs. Your eyes catch the sign to your left and you roll your eyes. The next gas station was thirty minutes down the highway but you weren't even sure if you wanted to stop there. 

Your head jerks at the wailing of sirens. You turn your head. Keeping your hands on the wheel. A police car whizzes by your own and you raise your gaze to follow it. 

You roll your eyes. "Jeez, cops,"

You continue your way down the road, holding it for another thirty before finally deciding to take the exit. You figured you'd grab a snack on the way out. Might as well. You pulled into the parking and groaned upon seeing the cop car a few spaces away. 

A black haired man was getting cuffed and his face pressed into the hood of the car by a tall and rugged man with blonde hair and red eyes. Who was now doubt the bad cop in every interview on the planet. Scoffing you step out of your vehicle and breeze past them both. Nose in the air as you walked into the station. 

You walk briskly into the bathroom and take care of your business and step back out into the main store again. You travel to the isle where the snacks and candy are but stop short when you see a german shepard and a guy in blue. Your eyes glace at the back of a cop and you roll your eyes once more. You wait for him to move and you sigh, the dog glares at you and you back up. You cough, signalling that your there and the cop turns around. 

You flush immediately as heterchromatic eyes bore into you. This guy is tail, has bicoloured hair, a scar on his left side, and it's smoking hot.

The guy smirks and steps aside, you flush terribly. "He doesn't bite." You nod and reach for a bag of skittles. 

He catches your wrist and you look at him. "I don't bite either." He growls playfully and kisses the back of your hand. Your jaw drops and your entire face heats up. 

"You'll catch flies, love, wouldn't want that." He puts a finger under your chin and encourages you to close your mouth. 

You shiver as his breath fans your cheeks. 

"Fuck the police." You whisper lowly, not enough from him to hear. 

"What was that?" 

"Nothing!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this had me blushing to, Shouto is such a hottie 
> 
> And I mean that in the least pun way possible 
> 
> But also puns 
> 
> Do you have any cop stories? Ever been arrested? 
> 
> Let me know it the comments below!


	59. He Doesn't Bite | Part Two (Cop!Todoroki Shouto x Reader) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I couldn't resist it. Cop Todoroki can cuff me any day of the week, lord knows how many times I break the law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! Smut, Handcuffs (Metal), Cop Sex, Public Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Face-Fucking, Cum Swallowing

(Please see part one for context)

_________

You hadn't a clue how you ended up here. Todoroki, you learned his name from his badge, kept talking to you sweetly as you picked out candies for your trip. You laughed at his jokes, pet his canine, didn't slip up by making anymore lewd jokes and blushed more than 27 times. His partner came in and took the dog from him, only sparring you a glance before striding towards the car.

"Well, I'm afraid I have to leave you. But this was fun." He muses and you chcukle. Nodding you take your items to the cashier and he follows with his own things. 

"This all together?" Is what the old lady asks as she scans your things. 

"N-"

"Yes." Todoroki already has his wallet out and money is being handed to the women who is scanning everything now. 

"No-no, I couldn't possibly let you do that." 

"It's my pleasure." He promises, gazing into your eyes longingly. Your face heats up once again. 

"Maybe something else could be your pleasure." You mutter but this time he does hear it. 

His head snaps back to you and you shrink. He smirks dangerously, sexily. 

"Fuck, you heard that." You say softly. 

"I did." He grins

_________

"Todoroki!" You whimper, holding onto his vest as he dips his fingers in and out of your cunt. You stand on your tip toes and grind onto his hands while he laughs, kissing your jaw.

"Please, call me Shouto." He commands, his fingers leave you and he kisses you heartedly. Forcing his tongue in your mouth to dance with yours. 

He bites your jaw and you squeal, jumping into him as he holds you to his chest. "W-What was that for?" You tuck yourself in the crook of his neck and he snickers. 

"I was taking a bite out of crime. Because it must be illegal to look that good." 

You scoff and he lifts you up, your legs lock around his back and he pushes you against the wall. Your hands slide around his neck and squeezes his shoulders but he takes your hands and slams them against the wall. You never thought you would be fucking a cop behind a gas station but you sure as hell wasn't complaining.

Shouto lifted his knee and ground it against your wet panties. Your skirt being bunches around your hips. You moaned until you felt metal clanking against your wrists and your hands sliding down your back. 

"Did you just handcuff me?" You whine and he grins. He attaches his hot mouth to your again and you curl into him. The metal cuffs bit against your skin and you tried to touch him but he wasn't having it.

He releases you from the wall and gently pushes you to your knees. Your legs are spread in a nice comfortable position your heels kept you proper up and your knees ached at the concrete. 

"Open that pretty little mouth." He husks. You open it without a second thought. He pinches your tongue when you stick it out and you moan around his fingers. 

He takes his already hard cock from the confines of his dark pants and he strokes himself to the sight of you a few times. He presses the head of his cock and swirls it around your lips while he grips your jaw. 

"Shouto~" you whine and he rolls his eyes, smirking at your neediness. 

Smearing the leaking precum around your plush lips, he pushes his cock into your mouth. His hands fisting your hair to bring your body forward to his crotch. You do your best not to gag but your throat convulses around him and he grunts as your nose digs against his red pubic hair. Groaning he begins to pull out of your mouth and push back into your face. 

"God this mouth is perfect. Your throat was fucking made for me, damn." He groans. You gag and bob your head in time with his thrusts. He pulls you heads back to let you breath for a second or two before thrusting back into your mouth. 

Tears well in your eyes as you choked around him, his balls slapped against your chin which was covered in drool and saliva. He didn't let up and he held your hair to keep himself buried in your throat for a few seconds before his cum finally shot in hot, thick spurts, down your throat and to your stomach. He pulled out of your mouth after a few more seconds of sitting in his bliss and he smiled lazily at you. 

"Oi!" 

You jolt at the voice at Todoroki crouched to pick you up. Your knees wobbled and you leaned into him. 

"Time to go half-and-half, we do have a criminal in our car." His partner rolled his eyes and you looked up at him. Shouto smirked and took a Sharpe from his pocket. He opened the cap and in your lustful daze he write his phone number and his name on your cheek with a little heart on the end. He released you from the handcuffs and placed a kiss on your temple. 

"Call me okay?" 

"Yes, definitely, but can you walk me to my car? I don't think my legs have solidified yet." 

He barked out a laugh and picked you up bridal style, carrying you to your car and you wrapped your arms around him. Relishing in the feeling of his arms and his breath against your ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, I was blushing the entire time I wrote this.
> 
> Big thank you to Neimiria for giving me inspiration for this chapter!
> 
> Have you ever been arrested before? Let me know in the comments! 
> 
> Leave kudos if you liked this chapter. 
> 
> Requests are currently open so make sure to follow the formatting and upload your request in **the first chapter!**
> 
> Love, Kat


	60. 615 (Katsuki Bakugou x Izuku Midoriya) SFW/Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short story about a house I came across. This is very Stephen King-esk but I hope you guys enjoy it! This is based off the stories around the house. I'm not kidding, this is a real house in Manhattan Kansas. And this short story is based off the superstitions and sightings around the house. 
> 
> Both Izuku and Katsuki are 11 in this fic
> 
> Happy 800+ : ) 😁😁
> 
> 80's AU  
> No quirks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! Horror, Blood, Gore, Screaming, Katsuki had no chill, Villain!Deku, Language, Younger AU
> 
> I'm sorry this isn't an X reader but I couldn't help myself

The cloudy day and the threat of rain had no effect on the boys decision to play outside. They hardly noticed as thunder cracked overhead. They were having a serious conversation about which of their favorite super-heroes, both agreeing that the comic book star All Might was at the top of the list, as they walked lively towards the house. The other kids that lived on the street didn't care either. It was Friday and school was out, so it was time to play outside as mom's cooked dinner and father's came home from work. 

Katsuki Bakugou was 11 years old, slightly tall for his age with a skinny but well built build. His mom, who could never find pants that could reach past his damn ankles and would fit at the waist at the same time, always said that the wind would carry him away. He always brushed his mothers words off, shouting that he could never be carried away by wind. He had fluffy, spikey ash blond hair that stuck out in all directions and also fell annoyingly into his crimson eyes but, refused to let his mother cut it for him. 

His ~~annoying sidekick~~ best friend was Izuku Midoriya, who was 11 years old as well. Izuku was shorter than Katsuki but skinnier. He had forest green hair and emerald eyes. He didn't have spikey hair like Katsuki, much to his chagrin. His hair was more like a mop and it was shaggy and wavy. He had asked his mother many times if he could grow it out longer than it was now but, his mother was adamant that he has is shortened for school. 

The boys who had known eachother since pre-school and lived across the street from eachother and their parents were close friends. So, naturally the boys ended up doing everything together. They told one another everything, a bit more aggressively on Katsuki's end, had no secrets, and told no lies to one another. They shared every break from school with eachother and had countless amounts of sleepovers. When Izuku was 8, his father left him and his mother. He cried on Katsuki's shoulder one night as they camped in Katsuki's back yard. 

_"Please don't tell anyone that I cried, Kacchan. The other kids will pick on me if they knew,"_ Izuku Pleaded. 

_"You don't have to worry about that shit. I won't tell. You damn deku, besides if my dad left, I'd probably cry too,"_ Katsuki said.

615 on Sunset and Anderson was small, white, and had dark green shudders. The house numbers were painted in black on a stone next to the concrete steps. Two dormers were perched on top of the house like gargoyles that looked to be in total disrepair. They had windows that were covered with broken boards, peeling paint, and holes as a result of weather that had punched its way through. Attachted to the side of the house, like a tumor, was a two car garage with a short square turret rising out of the roof. It too had broken boards covering the windows. The overall disheveled appearance of the house clearly announced that the property had been abandoned and forgotten about, atleast by the adults in town. The kids however, were a different story. They talked about 615 all the time. 

Rumors spread quickly, as they do in a small town house and it's former inhabitants. It was said that the house was a portal to hell and you could hear people screaming inside the house at night. It was for sure haunted by the man who used to live there. He had an unfortunate accident falling down the stairs. He laid there for two weeks before someone noticed her absence. Tomura Shigaraki, aka, Shit-araki, had not been seen on his lawn yelling at the town kids and local dogs that would through his grass everyday on their was home from school. Police found his rotting body, removed his remains, and closed up the house. It had been a hard sell for real estate agents in town. His only living relative was a white haired foster daughter that hardly knew him. Shigaraki didn't have a will and after the foster daughter put the house up for sale she disappeared as well. The agents let the listing go and the property. The town just ignored it and then forgot about it. Things that don't mean anything to anyone can be easily forgotten.

As they reached 615 the boys slowed down and stared at the front door from the sidewalk. Last week, Katsuki and Izuku were having one of their famous debates about who, out of the two of them, was the bravest. 

_"There's no way you are braver than me!"_ Boasted Katsuki.

 _"Are too! I-I'm way more braver than you!"_ Izuku whined. 

_"Fine! Prove it! I dare you! I dare you to walk through Shitarakis house."_

Izuku thought about it for a few seconds questioning his courage and then with determination nodded his head in agreement. 

_"That mean your baby ass is gonna do it?"_ Katsuki said with an excited grin. 

_"Yep,"_ Izuku said flatly. 

So there they stood, mesmerized and scared by the little white house with dark green shudders. The wind had picked up a bit and the temperature had certainly dropped. 

"Dude. I was just Joshin ya about walkin through 615," Izuku groaned and looked at Katsuki. 

"I know," Katsuki replied, "but, I want to walk through the house. All the extras in the neighborhood are afraid of this thing. I want to beat it." 

"Ok but, you're not going alone. God only knows what happened in there." Izuku said. "We gotta do this quick though. My mom's gonna wonder where I've been if I don't make it back before dinner on time."

"Oh I know. You're for sure coming with me. And no shit Deku. My mom will kill me too if I'm late for dinner. It's just a quick in and out the back door. After that we'll take the ally back home. Piece of cake," Katsuki said nonchalantly. 

Katsuki stepped forward into the yard and the thunder made itself known again. This time closer and louder. Both boys jumped, looked at eachother, and laughed. 

"Come on Deku. We don't have all day." 

Izuku stepped forward and paused. There wasn't any thunder this time. No loud word of warning from the sky. He breathed a sigh of relief and joined Katsuki on the steps. Katsuki grabbed the screen door and pulled. It creaked as he opened it as one would expect from a creepy house. Both boys looked around to see if anyone was watching. Satisfied that the coast was clear Katsuki nodded to Izuku and turned the knob on the door, and pushed. The door stuck at first but, after Katsuki applied more pressure and the door opened with a popping noise. They stepped into the house and closed the door behind them.

"Ugh! It smells in here," Izuku complained as he placed his hand over his nose. 

Katsuki looked around, ignoring Izuku's comment and the smell. The house was full of normal house stuff, as if someone was living there. The furniture was placed and poised for anyone that may want a seat. The living room was to the right and to the left was the dining room. It too looked reader for a family to sit down and enjoy dinner. There were book shelves, art on the walls, and a china cabinet with dishes on display. There was ever a pair of shoes by the door. Directly infront of them was a staircase. The famous staircase that Tomura Shigaraki fell down. Katsuki shuddered at the thought. 

"Why would someone leave all this stuff here?" Katsuki asked in a whisper. 

"I don't know but, it's super creepy. Let's just walk through and get out of here." Izuku replied. 

Katsuki took a step into the living room and looked around then turned back towards the stairs. He put a hand on the banister and looked at Izuku. 

"Wanna go up?" 

"Kacchan! No! We're just supposed to walk through and then get out of here. Why do you want to go up there?" Izuku cried in a whisper voice. 

"Deku, don't be such a crybaby. It's just a house. Aren't you curious about what's up there? Maybe we can find something to show everyone that proves we were here." 

Izuku paused and thought about it for a moment and then reluctantly gave in. He didn't want to be a baby, especially since he bragged about being braver that Katsuki. After all, he agreed to Katsuki's idea to walk through the house in the first place. Izuku slumped his shoulders and nudged Katsuki up a step. Izuku followed close behind as they climbed up the stairs. 

When they reached the top they found themselves in a short hallway. There was a door on each side and one at the end. 

"Where should we go first?" Katsuki asked. 

"Um, to the left I guess. Good as place as any to start." Izuku said dryly. 

The boys slowly walked towards the door on the left. When they reached the door they heard something behind it. They looked at eachother wide eyed and then leaned in. Katsuki put his ear to the door and could hear a child playing, singing a tune actually, it sounded like a girl. 

"Hello," Katsuki whispered. 

They heard something drop to the floor with a thud, then someone running across the room, and then nothing. The room fell silent. 

"Kacchan, seriously, I'm gonna pee or scream or both if we don't get out of here. Kacchan, if our mom's knew we were here right now we'd be in so much trouble." 

Katsuki ignored Izuku's pleas, put his hand on the door knob, and turned it. The door have a high pitched moan as it swung open. No one was in the room. Like the rest of 615 it was furnished and decorated. It was a child's room and the only thing that liked out of place was a large doll laying haphazardly in the middle of the floor. 

The boys stepped out of the room and closed the door. They waited to hear the child again but, nothing came. 

"Can we please go now?" Izuku urged. 

"There are two more rooms. Chill the fuck out. A quick look and we can leave," Katsuki stated. 

Katsuki moved across the hall to the door on the right. They both held their breath as they anticipated to hear something but, there was only silence. Katsuki got a child and shivered. The temperature had dropped again and he could feel goosebumps break out over his arms. As Katsuki reached for the door knob he stopped and took a step back. 

"Not this one. There's nothing interesting in there. Let's go down the hall," Katsuki said plainly. 

"How do you know that Kacchan?" Izuku asked. 

"I don't know. Just a feeling I guess." 

Katsuki glanced at Izuku and smiled. Katsuki turned slowly and moved down the hallway to the final door. Izuku followed in kind as quietly as he could. 

Katsuki put his hand on the door and said, "maybe you should stay out here Deku. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. Your mom would be sad." 

"Ok," Izuku said uneasily. 

Katsuki stepped inside and the door slammed shut. Izuku jumped, screamed, and fell backwards onto the floor. Katsuki was shouting and screaming for help on the other side. Izuku got to his feet quickly and pounded on the door. 

"Kacchan! Open the door! I can't open it from out here! Open the door Katsuki!" 

In the middle of his own screaming. Katsuki fell silent. Izuku finally noticed the only cries he was hearing were his own and stopped. Izuku waited and heard nothing. Izuku called in a whisper for his best friend and still nothing came. He backed away from the door and called Katsuki's name again, this time with more volume. The door suddenly swung open and Katsuki fell into the hallway. 

"Katsuki! Katsuki," Izuku shouted as he went to his side. 

"AHHRAAAAHHH!" Katsuki shouted and burst out laughing. 

Izuku screamed and fell backwards and hit his head against the wall. Katsuki continued to laugh hysterically. 

"You should have seen your face! I got you good you baby. You flipped shit!" Katsuki laughed and wiped tears from his eyes. 

"Ha, ha, very funny bastard! That wasn't cool," Izuku exclaimed. 

"Come on Deku. I was just joking around. Don't get pissed." 

"Can we just go now?" Izuku asked in an annoyed voice. 

"Yes, jeez, sorry. Yes, we can go now. You need a hug?" Katsuki teased ruthlessly. 

"No, I don't. I just want to go home." Izuku said.

The boys got to their feet and brushed themselves off. Katsuki looked up and saw a dark figure standing at the end of the hall. He nudged Izuku and pointed towards the mass that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. The thunder sounded again making the boys jump. A bright flash of lightening lit up the hall and whatever was there was gone. 

"Did you see that?" Katsuki stammered. 

"Yeah, let's get out of here," Izuku replied shakily. 

"What the fuck was it?" Katsuki asked. 

"I don't know and I don't want to stick around to find out. Let's go, now." Izuku said stoutly. 

Katsuki and izuku moved down the hall and crept down the stairs as quietly as they could. Katsuki made for the door and Izuku grabbed his shoulder to stop him. 

"Deku, were need to get out of here!" 

"Kacchan, we should go out the back. What if that guy or thing we saw is out front? It makes sense that we would use the front door, so he's probably out there waiting for us to come running out the front door. Let's use the back door." 

"I guess... but, let's go fast. I'm done being here," Katsuki whispered in desperation. 

The boys turned towards the dining room. Everything looked as it should, no scary creatures or dark figures for that matter, were waiting for them. It was a straight shot from the dining room, through the kitchen, and out the back. Even though they wanted to leave 615 as quickly as the could Katsuki and Izuku moved cautiously to the doorway of the kitchen. It too, like the rest if the house, was clean and ready for someone to make a meal. The counter was clear except for small appliances and canisters labeled flour and sugar. The refrigerator hummed it's familiar tune as it continued to cool the contents left inside. A tea pot sat on the stove, filled with water no doubt. It was just waiting for the owner to come home from a long day of with and be put to use. 

Katsuki took a timid step forward into the picture perfect kitchen and Izuku followed close behind. The door was so close, just a few steps and they would be outside. Safe and sprinting home never to return to the little white house. Vowing to eachother never to tell anyone or talk about what they saw ever again. They slowly walked to the center of the room and paused. Katsuki felt the temperature drop and felt goosebumps break out over his arms again. Katsuki took a few more steps and realized that Izuku wasn't behind him anymore. 

"Deku, come on. We gotta leave. We're not alone in this house. Something else is here and it doesn't want us to be." Katsuki whispered. 

Katsuki stared at Izuku as he moved back towards the kitchen doorway. Only Katsuki could tell it wasn't really his best friend just something the resembled Izuku. He was smiling but his teeth were larger and jagged. They barely could be held by his mouth. His eyes were glowing a sinister red instead of a friendly green and his fingers were longer with sharp fingernails. 

"We've been waiting a long time for someone to come over. Why don't you stay and play with us? Your mom won't be expecting youh for a bit. It's not even dinner tune, for you," Izuku said, his voice echoing, distorted, and playful. 

"Deku, what are you doing? This isn't funny...uh...you're braver than me. I admit it. I just want to go home," Katsuki cried. 

From the dining room, Katsuki could see the dark figure again. The one they had seen before. It walked slowly into the kitchen and stood next to Izuku. It was Tomura Shigaraki. He too had gnarled teeth, so much so, that his pale, chapped and cracked lips couldn't close around them. He stood hunched over and his curved spine had broken through his almost translucent skin. He gripped the doorframe as he walked with a limp. He stopped next to Izuku and placed a bony, skinny, bloody hand on his shoulder. He opened his mouth wider and his gray coloured tongue flopped out and hung loosely to the side and his rotten teeth dripped with saliva. 

"You're never leaving!" Izuku screeched suddenly. 

The wind outside picked up as the rain came down in the streets. Thunder cried out and rolled across the side. The street was empty of people as the storm grew stronger. Everyone was inside the comfort and safety of there homes. As the storm raged on, no one would have been able to hear Katsuki Bakugou's tortured screams as he was ripped apart by the longtime residents of 615, on the corner of Sunset and Anderson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chills. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Leave kudos and comments! Should I write more horror stories?
> 
> Have you ever been afraid of a house before? 
> 
> Love, Kat


	61. My King (Izuku Midoriya x Reader) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some loving and sexy smut with your husband Izuku 
> 
> Yeah this is just straight sex idk what to tell you, I was in a mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! Language, D/s Elements, Smut, King/princess nicknames, Spanking, Oral sex, Begging, Sadism, Masochism 
> 
> Izuku is a switch and so are you but he's taking the lead this time 
> 
> Honestly I needed to get this out of my system so it probably sucks.

Izuku looked down at your helpless pinned form. Holding your shoulders gently, you were straddled beneath him, gazing up at him lovingly. Cupping his cheeks You simply kissed him, keeping your grip on his arms and letting your feet dangle off the bed as he held you.

It's been to long. Way to long. Work and the baby had taken all of yours and his time but now you both had a free night. You both would enjoy this. You wrapped your legs around his hips and ran your fingers through his green tresses. 

Izuku held you close and kissed you as he ran his hands through your (h/c) hair. "Baby," he said softly.

"My king," you purred back and nuzzled him. You weren't in any rush. He wasn't either. Neither of you had been together for too long.

"I love you baby, so damn much." He moans softly in your ear. 

"Show me." You urged and kissed him gently, your teeth nibbling at his lower lip. He held your hips and he nodded against your mouth and kissed you softly as he pulled your dress shirt out of your black work slacks, Izuku then reached under it and gently grabbed your breasts, giving them a firm squeeze and making you hum softly and arch into his smooth touch. Letting out a little whine of praise to him.

He smiled and pulled his hand away and then pulled your shirt off you, you sat up and raised your arms to help you out of it since he was to impatient to deal with buttons. Izuku started leaving gentle kisses on your neck and trailed them to your breasts as he took off your bra. Nipping at the tender and perky flesh. 

"I think you deserve a reward baby." You whispered and pulled him back by his hair, he peeked up at your and grinned, excitement dancing in his eyes. 

"What kind of reward?" Izuku asked you. 

"You'll have to see huh?" You asked and flipped him over, making him yelp in a manly like fashion and he grinned up at you. You straddled his waist, your toes curling as you leaned down to suckle his neck. You unbuttoned his shirt and began to massage his muscles, trailing lower with each caress.

He moaned a little at your gentle touch and looked down at you, his green eyes alight with lust. "Baby,"

You kissed his abdomen and got between his legs. You unbuckled his belt and popped the button on his jeans. You could feel his buldging erection as you undid his fly and shimmied his jeans and boxers down. His cock stood half mast for you but that all changed when you sucked him into your mouth and began to lap at the head of his dick. 

Izuku moaned and tried not to do anything, that didn't last long as his hands slid into your hair "(Y-Y/n)." You gave him your sultry eyes, making him growl. He wanted nothing more than to fuck that smile off your face but he remained still and tried to compose himself as you continued.

"God (Y/n)!" Izuku hissed. He could feel you smirk against the flesh of his dick. You still had the ability to kill him without meaning to, and he loved it. "(Y/n) P-Please, don't tease me princess." 

You pulled back from him. "Make me." You challenged.

He hissed and pulled you close by your armpits so that you were half across his chest and his huge, wet, erection pressed against your tummy. "Do it." He demanded, his voice a low grumble. You hesitated and smirked.

Izuku growled and rolled his eyes. "Please." He begged. You flinched at the low tone and nodded, you climbed on top of him and hovered, your aching pussy barely centimeters away from sinking onto his cock. 

"Baby, I love you and I want you so much." Izuku squeezed your hips. 

"Sometimes I need you to show me dominance Izuku, I need my king sometimes." You whisper to him and sink down on his cock. Making you both moan, his was more guttural. 

He smirked and turned you over after, slipping out of you and pressing you into the mattress with his hand against your back. "You want me to dominate you my love?" He inquires. 

"Please." You begged

He smirked, he lifted you up easily and positioned you an a way he wanted like a ragdoll, he grabbed your thighs and spread you wide. His fingers found your clot and began to rub atv your roughly and making you cry out, you leaned back against his shoulder as he gripped your breast with his free hand and kept you tight against him. The hand that was on your clit came to your face and twisted your head back towards him so he could kiss your mouth. 

Your (e/c) eyes were wide with arousal and excitement but you melted against him and met his rough passion eagerly. When was the last time he fucked you? Especially so rough? Izuku smirked and kissed you as he thrusted into you unexpectedly again, swallowing your pitiful cries of ecstasy. 

You ground back down against him and moaned weakly into his mouth. He made you weak. He made you wanting. You squeaked when he pushed you down on the mattress and delivered a sharp slap to your outter thigh.

"My princess." He smiled at the red welts beginning to take place on her skin as you whined needily and wiggled against his unmoving body. 

"I-Izuku, please, my king." You beg. Your husband smirked and began to thrust into you at a punishing pace. You cry out and began to buck back against him making him growl as he grabbed a handful of your ass and squeezed you roughly. 

"(Y/n)," Izuku hissed.

You sucked in a breath and wiggled your ass, sitting up on your knees and spreading your legs wider for him. "H-Hit me." You whisper needily. 

He smirked. "If that's what my princess wants." Izuku grinned, a bit sadistically, smiled and swatted your ass again, not hard enough to hurt you...yet. The tingle made your face flush, you were beet red from the shoulder up. You moaned into the pillow and shook you ass against his soothing hand that began to rub circles on the red marks he left against your skin. 

"Do you like that princess?" Izuku tasked huskily and you could only beg for his attention again like a needy whore. 

"Please my king, please." You whine. Your moans were pornographic 

Izuku smirked and spanked you again, this time harder as he moved deeper inside of you, each slap made your walls tighten around him. You moaned again, stiffling your choked gasps against the pillow as you rocked back into his hips to meet his rough thrusts. Your head spun, you were so close. Izuku smirked and thrusted a few more times before finally giving in and allowing you to release. "Cum for me babe." He said and spanked your ass again. Green electricity popping off as his quirk was added into the mixture of his spanking. 

Your ass was beat red, your pussy was taught and aching for release but as soon as he said the words you came at his command and fell into the sheets. Your prgasm leaving you completly breathless as the wind had been knocked out of you. Izuku came shortly after you and laid on you gently. "Baby." He cooed, his hand rubbing your hot flesh. 

"Izuku." You moan and wiggle against his hand. 

And now for the loving and perfect aftercare to kick in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Leave kudos and comments on my work! It's been a really long time since I've written for him and I love me a dominant Izuku, god he's so adorable. 
> 
> Do you think Izuku is a better dom or a better sub? Let me know! 
> 
> Love, Kat


	62. Adoration (Mirio Togata x Deaf!Reader) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sweet and fluffy smut with my favorite large blonde. Mirio is such a big yummy bear and I love him so much. 
> 
> The reader is deaf in this fic! 
> 
> AU's 
> 
> Deaf AU  
> No Quirks  
> Aged Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! Smut, Fluffy, Sign Language (in italics), loud kink, size difference, clothed sex, grinding, oral sex,

_'I liked your family.'_ You sign, giving Mirio's shoulder a pat 

_''Yeah?''_ He asked and signed back, he had a tendency of talking while he was using sign language with you. 

_'Yep.'_ You smile widely at him as he takes you by the waist and keeps his eyes on you while you sign. _'They're very welcoming and not...judgemental...'_ You nod while you wave your hands around. 

_"They're nice when the want and need to be._ He smiled back back at you, blushing a bit sheepishly. He scoops you up in his arms as he comes across a puddle in the street, you brush his actions off, because he did it all the time, and continue to sign to him. 

_'At least when you told them I was deaf they didn't pity look me, that means a lot to me.'_ You beam. 

_"I know."_ He smiled and kissed you between the eyes. He paused and shifted your weight. You wrapped your legs around his hips and he signs what he can with a single hand, the other kept behind your back to hold onto you. _"Come on, I think we should be in bed."_

_'Yeah I'm really sleepy.'_ You lie, a shimmer in your eye from the street lamps. Mirio had been teasing you all night long and it wasn't fair. 

His gaze softened, that wasn't what he meant but he smiled down at you. _"Me too."_ He agreed, he walked a few more paces before setting you down for you to get in the car.

You kissed his cheek lightly, having to jump a bit to even get to his rosy warm flesh before you circles around and got in the car. Mirio opened the door and paused, staring at you affectionately. 

_'Come on then love.'_ You sign with a smile.

He nodded and followed your example by getting in the car. He started the engine and drove to your shared apartment. You looked at him and smiled. Then when they pulled in you signed, _'I'm not really tired, tired, are you?'_

Mirio smirked. _"No."_

You smiled and took his hand. _'Come on, love.'_ you gesture with your free hand. 

_''After you.''_ He signed and watched you step out before following. You nod and smile. Then you noth walked into the apartment. Mirio lifted you up as soon as yoh set your purse down on the table. He carried you to the kitchen and set you down on the counter, he grabbed your face and kissed you deeply. Swirling his tongue along your own. You whimpered into your boyfriends kiss and held onto his broad shoulders, your legs finding themselves around his hips omce more. Your kiss was needy him back neededly then pulled back. _'Mirio, I want you so bad, you've been teasing all night, I can't handle this anymore. Fuck me already.'_

_"Believe me, Sunshine, I plan too."_ He signed back and grasped your hips to tug you back to him. You wiggled around in his hold before sinking your arms around his should and kissing him again. Mirio lifted you off the counter, kissing ypu feverishly as he carried you to the bedroom. Mirio laid you on the bed and stroked your thighs, coaxing her to spread her legs. 

_'Please.'_ You beg, mouthing the word to him over and over 

_"Shhh, I'll take care of you."_ Mirio signed in promise. He wouldn't get very far if he had to stop to read your hands. You nod, eyeing him curiously, you then kissed him wishing you could hear so you could actually talk to him. You wanted to tell Mirio how much he meant to you in your own voice and not your hands. He caressed your thighs gently before slipping his hand up to cup your pussy through your leggings. Mirio rubbed your wet cunt gently and sucked and kissed your neck. _"You can be loud, I love to hear you, (Y/n)"_ Mirio signed quickly, giving you a gentle smile. You nodded shakily and moaned louder. Mirio smiled. Your voice may have been broken, but he adored it. Your boyfriend adored everything about you. Even your broken voice. You looked up at the blinde and pulled him down kissing him, silently begging him to help you. 

He pulled your leggings down your thighs and calves, tossing the fabric away across the room. and set himself infront of you before slowly grinding against your pussy. His clothed erection nudged your panty clad clit forcefully and you moaned. Your (e/c) eyes bore into him pleadingly. 

Mirio yanked your shirt and bra off along with your panties, nearly ripping the fabric off of you. Yyour boyfriend got between her legs again, only this time his kisses became lower as he slid off the bed to his knees. Mirio licked along your slit as he unbuckled his jeans and shimmied out of them. Leaving him in his boxer briefs. 

___You shuddered and moaned. God you loved this man so much. He treated your so good. He lapped at your cunt like it was icecream and in his mind it tasted like it. "Oh sunshine." He moaned against your pussy. Drinking up your fluids like a man who couldn't be quenched of thirst._ _ _

___When you were well dripping with your fluids and his saliva he stood up and pressed his thick cock against you. Pushing you back further on the bed and crawling over you. Mirio slid his erection against your entrance. He looked at you expectantly, always asking permission first. You nodded with enthusiasm, he smiled and quickly thrusted into you, snapping his hips against yours. You yelp with a high pitch and pulled your boyfriend down to his elbows. You wrapped your arms around him and kissed him deeply._ _ _

___He kissed you back with fervor and began to move into you at a delicious pace, gyrating his hips subtly to get the right angle as he picked up the pace. You groaned and moved with him, bucking your hips against his cock as you smashed your lips against him. Mirio grunted softly and pulled away to kiss all over your face, going down your chin and across your jawline before sinking his teeth into your earlobe and suckling on the shell. You loved it when he took extra care in kissing your ears, it was another one of your favorites._ _ _

___Moaning loudly, you pulled him close and mouthed 'faster' to him. Mirio picked up his pace, reading you easily. He loved you. He loved your voice. Your hands. Everything. Mirio loved everything and that motivated him to move faster and harder._ _ _

___You choked on air and moaned as he thrusted against you, you cried out when you felt him hit your g-spot. Stars exploded in your mind ans white spots filled your vision as you gasped loudly and sweetly to him. Mirio nipped your earlobe and sucked it between his teeth as he continued to thrust into her. It was simply the perfect angle for both of you. Your toes curled and you clawed at his back, his weight coming down on you and making you sigh loudly as the coil inside your tummy snapped and you came hard on his dick_ _ _

Mirio came a few thrusts afterward and panted, his thrusts slowing down. He kissed your neck and shoulders. He pulled his cock out of you after the last drop of his cum was put into your pussy. He laid down to the side and opened up his arms to you. You cuddled next to him and sighed contentedly then looked at him, you raise your arms tiredly _'I love you.'_

_"I love you too Sunshine."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, maybe I have a new obsession with this man, I didn't originally plan to have a deaf reader, but I thought it would be fluffier and it was very cute. I struggle with writing people with disabilities like this because it's hard for me to keep up but I've been doing my research and I loved writing this. 
> 
> Let me know what you think about this, leave kudos and comments. 
> 
> Love, Kat


	63. Galveston Bay (Kirishima Eijirou) SFW/Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirishima takes a trip and becomes one with the ocean 
> 
> AU's
> 
> No quirks   
> American setting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! Gore, Horror, fear of Drowning, Lesbian Moms (If you need to be warned bout that type of thing), Grotesque Features, people this is a horror fix sheesh

The bronze 2008 Subaru Outback cruised smoothly down highway 45, heading toward Houston, Tx. Kirishima, a recent graduate student, was driving to meet his friends for the summer. Finally, school was over! A master's degree was enough for him. Fun in life was required at some point. Kirishima got a late start from Galvaston. He had to service her hand me down car he received from his moms as a going-off-to-college present years ago. It was very much a _"mom"_ car but Kirishima didn't care. Sure, it wasn't some great beauty but it ran like a dream, with very few problems for a highmileage SUV. Kirishima was always diligent about getting on time oil changes. Something his moms had pushed on him. 

The weather was, of course perfect. A balmy eighty degrees with blue skies ahead. The sun was settling down now as he approached the causeway to leave the island. Traffic at this time was usually a mess. Something Kirishima was concerned about but, for some reason, traffic was light. 

"Never look a gifted horse in the mouth. Whatever that means. Looks like I'll be getting there sooner than I thought," he said to the dashboard. 

With a smile he stepped on the gas and the Subaru responded in kind. Although he was happy to be on his way, crossing the bridge was a worry. The Galveston, Tx causeway bridge which takes you over Galveston bay is 8,592 feet long, approximately 1.6 miles long. An easy drive, a quick drive, for anyone that doesn't have a problem going over and almost two mile bridge that's standing in ocean water. With traffic being strangely non-exsistant, this trip over the causeway should take less than two minutes. 

As Kirishima reached the bridge, the ever familiar feeling of Anxeity washed over him. Pain in his abdomen started small and spread throughout his body. It felt like someone had grabbed his stomach and twisted. The aching rushed to his lower back. Nausea struck him at the same time. This always happened as he drove over the causeway or any other large bridge for that matter. It's not so much bridge itself but, the idea that at any moment for whatever reason you could careen off the road, crash into the water, and drown. The bay at its deepest is only ten feet deep, ten feet! Hitting the water in a metal and glass box would be catastrophic at that depth. 

"Just breath. Don't be such a baby Eijirou. You have gone over this bridge a hundred times. You're almost half way over already." 

He took a deep breath and dared to look around. It had gotten dark quickly. He had hardly noticed but, it seemed too dark. Kirishima stepped on the gas. The faster he got off the bridge the better. Suddenly the Subaru started to sputter and with a loud popping noise the engine started to smoke and knock. 

"What the? No no no," he cried. 

As Kirishima pulled over, the _"mom"_ car lurched and with it's last breath hissed and died. After a few slews of profanity, Kirishima sighed, picked up her phone, and tried to call his mom. Nothing happened, silence. 

Kirishima looked down at his phone. It was trying to connect the call but, it never did. 

"How is my phone dead? I had a full charged when I left the apartment!" 

He tried a second time and still nothing. He hung up the phone. The screen blinked off and on a few times and then went black. Kirishima sat there staring at the phone thinking about what he should do and what he was capable of doing. Getting out and walking seemed the most logical but, it was going to be dark soon.

Within the next half hour the sun will be gone. The idea of walking down the causeway at night was not appealing in the slightest. He clearly had no way of calling anyone, but sleeping in the car overnight didn't feel like a good idea. Once traffic picks up, if it picks up, it would be dangerous to be in the car. However, walking down the highway in the dark with traffic isn't a stellar idea either. 

Kirishima didn't realize he was lost in thought. Didn't realize he had zoned out until he snapped out of it and looked around. It was dark, pitch black now. Even the lights on the bridge were taking the night off. 

"How can it be so dark," he asked the Subaru sleepily, "How long was I just sitting here?" 

It occurred to Kirishima that those questions were futile. He had no way of knowing or checking the time. All he knew was that it was late and much to dark out. Walking across the bridge was no longer and option. Even thought it would be a long walk it would be a miserable walk and seemingly dangerous on more than one level. No, Kirishima Eijirou was stuck on a bridge for the night. All he could do was hope that someone would come along with the means to help him. How could there be no traffic he wondered. It was calm and extremely quiet. Kirishima stayed in his car.

There was no way he was getting out. He was uncomfortable staying on the bridge to say the least. Stuck on the causeway was already a nightmare and with the realization he had to spend the night here, his Anxeity was at its peek.

"Just stay calm Eijirou, keep breathing," he said.   
He knew that losing it wasn't going to help anything. Time seemed to drag on. As he calmed his nerves he started to doze. No point in trying to not sleep. 

Kirishima leaned against the door and closed his eyes. How long? Kirishima lifted one eye slowly, then the next. He blinked a few times, stretched, and sat up. He looked around, still unbelievably dark. Kirishima squinted and what appeared to be a fair distance down the bridge, was a light. It was small, but a light none the less. To small to be headlights and there was just one. Kirishima rubbed his eyes and stared. Taking care not yo look away. More time passed. How much? He could see the light moving. Was it actually coming towards him? No way to tell. He continued to stare. It was getting closer. Slowly, ever so slowly, but getting closer just the same. He looked down at his clenched hand and a worrysome thought entered his mind. 

Kirishima was a young man, stuck, with no real way to protect himself. Yes, getting off the causeway was a strong desire but, not as strong as the desire to get off the bridge unharmed. The light was closer now. 

"How? How can it be close? I looked away for just a moment. Didn't I?" 

The light was very close now, very close. Kirishima could see the faint outline of a person, a man maybe. He walked with a limp and each step seemed to be a struggle. He finally reached the front end of the vehicle and stopped. He didn't move. He just stood there with the light. A lantern to be exact and it lit up the left side of his face. He was old, ragged, with a dark sunken eye. He looked like he was in a trance. Kirishima was paralyzed. He didn't know what he should do. He sat there and stared. Too afraid to open the door or even roll down the window. 

"Why is he just standing there," he thought. 

Time passed and his fear was replaced with curiosity. He wanted to get off the bridge but, the man hadn't moved an inch since his arrival at the car. He just stood there on the drivers side waiting. Waiting for what?  
Kirishima moved her hand to the button on the door to roll down the window and waited. Still no movement from the man with the lantern. Kirishima gently pushed the button and it followed it's order immediately. Kirishima took care to let the window move a crack. Just enough to put your finger in. 

"Hello," he called timidly, "I'm glad you're here. I-I- need help. My car broke down and my phone is dead. Can you help me?" 

Nothing, no movement, no response. Come to think of it, Kirishima wasn't sure he'd even seen the lantern man blink. After an awkward silence he decided he would try again. 

"Maybe he didn't hear me," he said to the car. 

Kirishima pushed the window button again and he allowed the window to move down another inch. A rancid smell hit his face. He opened his mouth to call him again and before he could say a work the lantern man moved, with inhuman speed. In the blink if and eye he was at her window. He grabbed the glass with on hand and thrust his face as close to the open space as he could. Kirishima screamed and tried to jerk his body away, but was unable to move. The man lifted his lantern to his face and Kirishima screamed again as the burning oil from the lantern spilled a bit and landed on the man's face, boiling and bubbling up and burning the rotting tissue on the right side of his face. His eye was missing and there was a gaping hole where his cheek should have been. You could see part of his jaw and teeth. The few he had left anyway. His hair was thin, patchy and dripping wet. Kirishima could smell, decay? No, not decay. It was salt water and fish. He smelled like th bay but stagnant. 

"They are coming," he retched. 

Kirishima was still unable to move. Terrified by what he was seeing. Wondering how this could be happening. 

"They are hungry," he whispered. 

"Wh-What," Kirishima managed to say. 

"They're always hungry," he grinned. 

The lantern man slipped his hand off the window, stepped back, turned, and stood motionless again. The light was swinging beside him. Kirishima finally emerged from his stunned state and quickly pushed the button. The window moved back up and closed. He can still smell him. The stench sat in his nose and dug itself in like a tick. He felt sick but throwing up in his car wasn't on the list of things to do today. He took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves.

He turned his attention to the light. The man was facing forward and it seemed that the light had become brighter. Suddenly there was something standing there with him he couldn't tell what it was. How did it get there? Was it standing there the entire time? No way to tell. The light from a small Lantern grew brighter still. _How?_

As the light grew Kirishima could see more of the bridge and there was another whatever it was standing with him. The light grew even brighter now almost blinding in contrast to the dark. The light continued to expand and lit up more of the bridge. Kirishima turned his head and could see if there were hundreds of _things_ crowding around the lantern man. Trying to get as close to the light as possible. They were everywhere. Kirishima jumped when he'd heard a thump against his car. He looked around and saw the creatures had surrounded the Subaru.

From the bright light of the lantern he could see them perfectly as they slithered around him their skin was gray and transparent. He could see gills move as they breathed. They left trails of clear ooze on his windows. Some have smaller fish hanging off their necks as if they shared a symbiotic relationship. Not unlike the lantern man, chunks of flesh were gone from their bodies or ripped and hanging from their arms and legs.

The light started to move forward and the fish people followed. Kirishima sat in terror not knowing what to do. The light that just a few moments ago was blinding was not faint he can tell the things were still moving but as the light grew dim the creatures slowed to a crawl and eventually stopped. Kirishima knew they were there. He could hear them gasping for air. Making noises like the sounds the undead made and zombie movies.

It was pitch-black again. He couldn't see anything. He needed to do something. Could he really sit there all night hoping these things wouldn't get to him? Besides it was starting to sink in the time was pretty malleable who knows how long this night will last.

Kirishima decided to let his mind wander. He needed to think without fear picking at her for a moment. It was a trick he would do often before a big exam. As he sat there waiting to take a test he'd stop thinking. He would open his mind and let images come into his head. It was like turning on a TV and waiting for the screen to switch from black to whatever happens to be on at the time. His mind would go dark and then suddenly the show began. He could see what he studied words pictures and the information would flood in. Easy A.

Kirishima, sitting in the dark, stuffed his fear down and opened his mind. At first nothing. Like the TV it was black at the start. And then, just came. He saw himself as a child. 5 or 6 years old maybe. At first Kirishima was close to coming out of it but quickly and ignore the urge, he had never questioned what came to him before why start now? The images came. Snapshots at first, then the flood. Like an old home movie. His five or six year old self was running around the front yard playing with a ribbon. His short black hair flopped about as he bounced around his mothers. 

The sound of them crawling around his car pulled him away from his mind.

"Focus Eijirou," he said calmly to himself.

He could hear the things outside move they grunted as they bumped into his car the lantern man said they were hungry Kirishima pushed the thought from his mind, and turned back to the task at hand, getting back in his mind.

"Gotta get out of this car." he whispered to the back seat. 

As if the darkness heard him the roof of the Subaru started to cave in, with a scream Kirishima jolted and lost his balance in the seat, falling forward with a thud. The entire vehicle rocked and in turn the creatures outside stumbled towards the car. They hit the Subaru as they walked pass. After a few minutes they were unable to determine where the movement came from and the fish people settled and they were motionless again. 

Once again the roof popped and sunk in even more. This time there was a loud crunching sound. The front end of the Subaru Outback was being crushed like a can in the darkness. Kirishima paid no mind to the noise. He was thinking about what he had to do to leave the car behind. The dark was forcing her out. He was going to die in his mothers old car if he didn't get out. The smell of the creatures rushed in and hit his face. Just like the lantern man, the smell went up his nose and stuck.

Kirishima ignored the impulse to throw up and slid out of the seat and into the back.

Suddenly the dark, as if it had no more patience with him, came crashing down on top of the Subaru.  
Kirishima grunted and folded himself as the car started to be crushed. The fish like people giving him no choice but to curl up in the back. The metal near his face was mere centimeters away nearly impaling his eyes.

The car creaked once more the pavement underneath its wheels shifted and cracked with a final breath the roof of the car sunk in once more. The metal and Kirishima face finally impaling him, he gagged on his blood. The creatures outside moved once again and the windows shattered the glass scattered inside the car and landed on his body the slimy being slid in through the cracks in the windows. The asphalt underneath the car gave way. A chunk of the causeway split from the bridge and landed into the bay. A loud Splash sounded the car sank into that 10 foot deep water kirishima ears popped as bubbles and blood burst from his mouth.

Kirishima felt everything, the creatures just wouldn't let him die yet. He felt something slimy Slither into his mouth down his throat crawling deep into his esophagus and finally making home in his stomach he felt his muscles clench and his bones crack. The pain was excruciating. He felt sand against his fingertips and metal against his body. His eyes finally closed around the metal his ears popping again the crunch of sand and bone ringing in his head.

He swallowed the salty sea filling his mouth and stomach. The thing that made home in his stomach wiggled around and his chest burst. The car was dragged further into the sand until it was burrowed beneath, going deeper and deeper.

_"Does this darkness ever end?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirishima isnt dead. As my fabulous friend put it when she first read this. 
> 
> _"Kiri becomes one of those slimy fish creatures doomed to infinite torture, darkness and dismemberment?"_
> 
> Well it's all left up to your own interpretation! Don't be afraid to ask me questions about it and what thoughts I put in to write this. These little horror five are so fun for me to write! I love them. 
> 
> **An announcement to make!**
> 
> I'll be going on a trip for a week to spend time with family, relax, and vacation so I'll be going on a personal hiatus for a week or two but I promise to be _'write'_ back. Don't fret my loves! There's more to come! 
> 
> Adieu~
> 
> Love, Kat


	64. Announcement and Kurorin Pierun

Hi everyone, I can't say that this is the happiest of updates, some things happened while I was one vacation, while I won't be spilling the tea I will be taking a small hiatus not from just here but from all of my works. I just really need this and I'm not sure how to cope with these types of things very well. I guess it's kinda cliche for an author to spill about their mental health/issues so I just wont be spilling it at all but now you guys have a hint, I feel like I let a lot of you guys down because my smut hasn't been up to par or because my stuff has been short or not a request that I should have filled out by now. It really sucks, if you think it sucks for you then think about how much worse I feel about this. I was sent into sensory overload the other day because a guy next to me sneezed in the store and I started crying, everything sounded like an explosion and my vision was spotted with white. It was so horrible, it felt like someone shot me in the face and I lived through it. I can't really get out of bed, you'd think that would give me more time to write when that isn't true at all because I'm too busy being paranoid. I don't want to lie but I can't tell the truth right now, which sounds super overreaction and drama like and you can tell me how you feel about it. Everything I'm doing is on a single whim and it feels wrong and like a horrible coping mechanism but that's just kinda how I feel right now, because I know it's the right thing to do. You don't have to comment on this, because believe me the very noticable ache in my chest speaks volumes without having to say to many words. 

I want you guys to meet a new character of mine.

Her name is Kurorin Pierun, (Ker-or-in Pee-ruh-oon) 

_Her quirk_ \- **Storm**

Unlike Kaminari's basic electrocution quirk she can control much more than lightening, she can fly, make it rain, hail, snow, and ice. Not to mention huge claps of thunder that she can make with her hands. The only downfall is that she can get sick easily and she lives with eternal ammonia and experiences high coughing fits if she because too wet or too cold. 

** Personality and Appearance **

Her nickname is "Kuro-Pie" or _"Thunder_ (this is not here hero name) but she dislikes both nicknames. She's 15 years old and the youngest in class 1-A but she appears like an adult and her maturity puts her much further down the line of age. 

Her eyes change color with what part of her quirk she uses, considering that she harnesses the actual power of a fucking storm. When her power is not in use they're a dark gray colour like that of a rain filled cloud. When she uses lightning her eyes turn yellow, when she uses ice and snow they turn pure white. When using hail they turn a gray blue, rain turns a cyan colour. When she makes claps of thunder her eyes turn pitch black. During calm or tired states during the time of day they turn sunset and sunrise colours. Means a mixture or orange, purples, pinks and blues all in one iris. Her eyes are literal mirrors of the dawn and dusk. 

She's about 160 lbs, 5'4 inches with a muscular tiny Amazonian type build though she is quite curvaceous. She has pale skin and dark gray hair, this would be partially cause of her sickness, she's doesn't go outside either so her hair and skin doesn't get the sun. She prefers to keep to warm clothes, so sweaters, turtlenecks, long skirts and long stocking. Instead of a brown school shoe she wears heeled booties. 

She likes to listen to Lo-Fi playlists to help keep her calm and piano music. Kurorin is very cautious because of what her quirk can do but when she's emotionally unstable she tends to fly off the handle and throw caution to the literal wind she makes. 

When she's alone she likes to dance by herself and is really good at it. Besides dancing she really enjoys knitting and sewing.

Kurorin has the wonderful habit of caring for others but a bad habit she holds is throwing herself into danger, she's cautious and all but when her friends are in danger well that's it, goodbye self respect and rational thinking, it was nice having you.

Her family situation isn't the perfect thing, her mother died while giving birth to her so she lives with her distant father and overly protective and caring grandmother, She doesn't like making friends because she gets easily attached, but in class 1-A she can't help but love everyone. 

Kurorin smells like rain, it's comforting and when she hums she's able to create rain noises, kinda like a sleep sound which is useful to help calm people down. 

_"When the skies darken, you can sometimes feel the air inhale; I take in a deep breathe and share the energy with the calm around me, letting it expand in my lungs just for a moment. I breath out, and the sky breaths with me and the storm begins."_

_"Breath in,"_

_Hold_

_Breath out."_

_**CRACCCKKKKK** _

_The Storm Hero -_ **Ceranophilia**

_(n.) loving thunder and lightning and finding them intensely beautiful._

_**'Calm Before The Storm'** _

_** Coming Soon  ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Comments? Be sure to leave them, darlings. 
> 
> Love, Kat


	65. Teachers Pet (Teacher!Izuku Midoriya x Student!F!Reader) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit idek where to fucking start. Just enjoy this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! Smut, Language, Student/Teacher Relationship, Desk Sex, Masturbation, Praise, Degradation, Dom!Izuku, Cum Swallowing, Facials, Doggy Style, Dirty Talk 
> 
> Shit this was just, FUCK. This is some dirty shit guys idk what to do bout it.

You walk into your classroom, everyone had gone home already but Deku, the number one hero and your teacher asked you to come back into the room after your last class. Apparently he had something very important to discuss with you. 

Shit, was it your note passing? Crap, this might be the worst thing in the world if it was. 

You had a huge fucking crush on the hero, you just couldn't help it. He kept his hair swept to the side neatly, his green eyes were trained and studied everything in their path. The glasses he often wore out of his hero costume made him look more sexy and intellectual than he already was. He was so tall, and broad, and strong. You could tell that his suit jacket wanted rip every time he flexed his arms. Or how his trousers seemed to need to rip open around his thighs with every step he took. You would call him over to your desk to 'help' just so you could look at his crotch and thighs. 

"Ms. (L/n)."

You jump and look to the side, your teacher looked at you quizically and stepped away from the doorway to invite you inside. 

You obliged shyly and walked in quickly, he set up a chair at his desk and he pointed at it. You took a seat and set your bag down, smoothing your green skirt and watching as the male sat down and crossed his legs. 

"Do you have an idea of why I asked you to see me after class today?" He asked. A glint in his eye as he stroked his jaw. 

At your lack of an answer he speaks again. 

"No? Hmm." 

You shake your head and he rolls his eyss. 

"Well, it's because of the notes you pass between you and your friends. I won't even mention how much you talk with them either. I have to say, it's disruptive." 

Shit. 

"It's one thing to do it only a few times but it's a whole other thing to do it constantly. I'm sick of it. I've collected a few of these notes that you _'accidentally'_ left behind." 

Double shit, you wince. 

"So let's find out what is so important that you have told talk about it every second of the day." He pauses to take a folded pink index card from a folder. 

He opens it. And your eyes fly down to your hands, wringing them in your lap as he reads the first one, amusement laced in with a serious tone. 

"'He looks so hot today, doesn't he?' Okay," he opens another. "'I love the scars on his arms. They make him look so tough and sexy, they way he rolls up his sleeves is pure bliss to watch. I didn't even know he had that many scars, hero work really is rough." Deku looks at you and you flinch as he taps his finger on the desk, you nod, signalling to him that you are indeed listening embarrassedly. 

" _'It makes me think about what I want Mr. Midoriya to do to me.'_ " He pauses, a green brow raised. 

"Not quite what I was expecting." He admits. You look up and stammer an apology but he stops your rambling. 

"I hope you realise how wrong that is, first of all to pass notes in class, second how inappropriate it is to talk about your teacher like that." 

"I know, I'm sorry I just-" 

"Do not interrupt me." He warns and you stop talking immediately. "To say such things about a male teacher who is responsible for what you say and do here at this academy, someone who has authority over you, saying things like this to your friends could get us both in huge trouble young lady." 

His scolding makes you want to cry as shame and embarrassment floods your system. You grip your skirt and look down, bowing your head deeply. 

"I really am sorry, I promise it won't happen again." 

"You don't seem to understand." Deku stands and you don't move, frozen with fear as you hear shuffling. "There will have to be consequences you know."

"I'm aware sir." You whimper, lip trembling and your voice betraying you but Deku brushes it off. 

"Think about it, Ms. (L/n), a less lenient teacher would have you expelled for wanting to do such things with them. Or worse, you could be blackmailed. Teachers could start fantasizing about you all because of what you say, you and that cute little uniform doesn't do you any justice either." 

Ouch, did that make you feel better? I mean, he did call you cute after all. Was he hinting at something with that blackmail line? Fuck, was he going to drop your grades?!

"I know of a few teachers who can only dream of doing deliciously naughty things with you." 

You feel his hand slip into your hair to pet you, as if soothing you and you push your head into his hand as he kneels and cups your cheeks. "But a wonderful question to ask now is if I'm one of those teachers, or will I have respect for you because you're my student." He smirks and your heart throbs. "I can see that's exactly what you're thinking now. Golly you really are a nieve little thing." 

He shakes his head at you and tilts your chin up, making you keep your eyes on him and No where else as he stands up again and taps his thumb against your chin. He strokes his jaw in thought again and snaps his fingers. "How should I punish such behavior? I mean, as a teacher I have to make sure that this doesn't happen again."

"You could clean the room, wash the hero costumes, organize the files. House arrest. Extra lessons and assignments. So many to chose from. But none of them would teach you would they?" 

Again, you're silent, unable to give an answer 

"I could give you detention, and you would have to wait for me, or I could punish you now. And I think that idea, is better than anything else, wouldn't you say?"

You're to stunned to really answer and he speaks again, sternly, impatient for youh to answer. 

"Wouldn't you say?" 

"Yes, sir." You decide quickly, your voice coming out more quickly and higher pitched than intended. 

"Its settled then, but first I will give you some insight." He takes his suit jacket off and your gaze flashes to his arms as he told up his sleeves and steps infront of you again. "You like my scars?" He asks.

You nod your head and he flexes his arms, you watch as veins rise and fall and you watch the skin become hard muscle, the scarred flesh contracting and making him look infinitely stronger. He was number one for a reason, the ability to smile without fail no matter the job, to take hit after hit and scar after scar and still get back up and fight. 

You gulp as deku raises his arms you loosen his tie and pop a button on his dress shirt, your cheeks turn pink and he chuckles, "You really do like my body, don't you?" 

"Yes sir." You answer obediently. You pick your lips as he pulls you into a standing position. 

"I wonder, if you think I don't notice when you hike your little skirt up, or when you bend over to pick up a pencil infront of me, or when you stare at my dick every time you call me over to your fucking desk." 

You shiver when his hands float to your shoulders and caress your neck, he shushed you when you start to talk and you become quiet, only whining as he breaths in your ear. 

"Do you want a closer look?" 

"Yes, please." 

"I think an anatomy lesson is in order then." Deku smirks.

"Touch your neck." He commands. 

Afraid of what he'll do if you don't you touch your hands to your neck, he instructs you to point at your collar bone, down your sternum, toying with each button until your hand in on your abdomen, twisting the top hemp of your skirt. "Tease your breasts for me." 

You pause and look up at him hesitantly, he nods slowly and you place your hands into of your shirt, grouping at the soft mounds of flesh and tearing a sweet moan from your mouth. 

"Tell me what your thinking." 

"I-I wish it was your hand, I wish you were the one touching me." You admit shyly, pinching your nipples through the fabric of your blazer and bra and he laughs darkly. 

"Lower again," you slide your hands down at his requests and he taps your elbow. "Slower, enjoy the feeling of your fingers." 

You whine and stumble, your knees buckling at the silky timbre of his voice. He keeps his hands on your arms, dreading you and smelling your hair. You continue to touch your body while he holds and observes your work. 

"Hopefully your learning your lesson, little one," 

"Yes sir, I am." You squeal when he pinches your side and you bury your face in his shoulder, making him laugh as you cower against his body. 

"Good, lower, lower." He urges, his voice stern and you submit to his demand. You paw at your ass and he sighs when you flip your skirt up. 

"So fucking gorgeous." Deku purrs. "Lets forget this whole student teacher thing, because I don't fucking care anymore, you're so beautiful, I've never wanted another person so bad," 

"Mr. Midoriya, please, I-"

"Shh. Stroke your sweet, young pussy for me." He orders and you pant, his hands tears your skirt off and he pushes you up onto his desk, "Don't be shy, give me a fucking show." 

He leans back into his chair and you slowly spread your legs, you graze your thumb a long your slit, you've completely soaked your panties through. You take the damp fabric off and lift your hips, you let them fall and they dangle off your ankle and you slide two fingers up and down your sopping cunt for him. 

"Find your clit." 

You blush and spread your labia, your thumb and pinky keeping your lower lips apart for you to prod for your clit with your index and middle finger, you gasp as the tip of your fingers find your pearl. You circle the bundle of nerves and shiver as he watches with a smile. 

"Yes, that's a good girl, you really are a quick learner, it's why your my star pupil, despite all the note passing and fantasizing you're at the top of your class." 

He stands, you notihce the buldge in his trousers, his tall figure looms over you. "I want to fuck you over thus desk right now, does that sound okay? I mean, of course it's _wrong_ as your teacher." 

"Please, Mr.Midoriya, I don't think I can take much more, I need you." You whine. 

"Well young lady, say it, do you want me to _fuck_ you, over this desk?" 

"God, yes, please, sir, please fuck me on your desk." 

"Good girl, and, while sir is just fine for class, when I'm fucking your teenage cunt I want you to cry out "Izuku" instead, keep touching yourself, don't stop you little whore." 

You wince as he smacks your thighs and your hand picks up speed again, you watch with interest as he unbuckles his belt and pushes his trousers and boxers down his hips, you watch as green tufts of hair show around the top of his clearly thick cock. 

The member still rests inside of his boxers, he's only offering you a taste of what you get to see and you moan loudly when your fingers slip into youur pussy. 

"You want me to replace your hand right? With my big, long, fat, hard heroes cock right? You want me to fuck you with my dick?" 

"Yes, Izuku, yes!" You whine. 

"Watch." He states, you blink at him and you feel all the blood in your brain rush south as he takes his dick outg and strokes it, his hand wrapping around it, delicious noises filling the room as he fists his hand and fucks his cock with it. "Oh, yeah, fuck," he whispers, his hips thrusting into his hand, precum soaking the tip of his dick and a splash falling to the ground, he thumbs the head of his dick to spread the salty liquid and you watch with hunger and lust as he comes closer to you. 

You expect him to do anything, something, you just didn't expect for his lips to be so soft against your own, it's only a peck before he pulls away and curses again. 

"We've come this far in your anatomy lesson, but now, I think it's time to move onto sex ed. Let's just go all the way." He looks at you, his emerald eyes dark and cloudy. 

When you nod his reaction is instant. "Stand up, turn around. Hands on the desk and be sure to lift that pretty little ass for me." You don't think twice, your up and over. He pushes your shoulder blades a bit until your tits are flush with the desk and you can feel his cock against your thigh. 

"You naughty little bitch, so complaint with me, such a good little girl. But do you know what happens to naughty little sluts like you?"

Izuku grips your hair and grunts in your ear. "They get fucked." He leans over to your other ear. "They get fucked hard, until they're numb. In their nasty tight pussies." 

He pulls away and you swear your breathless. "It's time to deal with the consequences of your actions, my dear." Izuku purrs. You brace yourself against the desk and he lines himself up with your entrance before he sheathes his cock inside of you, a wet squelching noise ringing out for you to hear and a low moan ripping from your teachers throat as you clench around him. Izuku exhales through his mouth. "Ohhhhh, fuckkkkk." 

"Ready, young lady?" 

Youh feel your heart soar, he's kinda enough to ask you that. With a shy smile and a flush face you nod. "Yes, Izuku." 

With that he thrusts and you rock forward, he curses again and he pulls his hips back again and thrusts again, his hips aren't flushed with your yet but something tells you that's not gonna last long. The shallow thrusts are loving, he's taking care with how hard and fast he goes for now and your greatful as your pussy stings. The pain isn't unpleasant as he rocks forward and back, pushing and pulling your hips to help you get used to it. 

You were right, it didn t last long, he slams into you and the smack resonates throughout the room, you open your mouth to cry out but he covers your lisp with a large hand. "Don't make a fucking sound, you hear me?" 

You nod and lick his palm needily. He slides to fingers into the wet awaiting caverns and he begins to pound into you. "God your so fucking tight. My tight little teenager pussy, mine. Understand that. God I can barely fuck into you without tight your squeezing me." 

You suckle his fingers and gag around the digits as he plays with your tongue, his other hand pulling at your reluctant hips. "Push your ass back into me so I can fuck you properly. Fuck yourself on my cock, hungry little slut. Do it. Mmmm, yes."

At this point you really can't tell whether he's degrading or praising you, the slew of curses and moans that leave his lips is what spurs you on. At somepoint during his fucking you relaxed a little, giving him a better handle to just slam further into you. 

"God, this cunt, I love your pussy, it's sucking me in, you want to milk me dry don't you? Yeah? That's a good girl. You want your teacher to cum in your greedy little pussy. Ha!" He spanks you again and drool spills from your mouth to his desk. "Maybe I will next time, maybe I'll fuck your pretty little ass next time. Would you like that little one? You want your Deku to own your body?" 

_Your_ Deku.

"Yes! Please, Izuku, fuck!" You moan beneath him, vision going white as your heat throbbed. He grips your hair again and smushes your head into his desk, making your face become messy with drool and saliva. 

His fingers find your clit and he pinches it. The coil in your belly snaps and wave after wave of pleasure washes over you, your body stinging with electricity and burning with searing heat. Izuku pulls away from your pussy and picks you up from his desk. 

"On your knees." He growls, you slide down easily, your body and legs jelly. 

"I'm gonna cum on this pretty face for you, decorate you with myself. You'll look so pretty for me. Open your mouth, open it! Stick out your tongue." 

Your lust blown eyes look up at him as he jerks himself off in your face. You open your mouth wide and stick out your tongue. Panting heavily. He pushes your hair from your face and with a low moan he cums on your face. Splattering your cheek and your mouth with white. When he's done he steps away and you close your mouth, swallowing his seed and moaning at the salty taste. 

"I don't think you've learned your lesson, you'll have to come back tomorrow, after school classes are in session."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was 2,950 words even, so yay me for staying on track. I'm working on a huge project that I'm really excited about. I got a lot of motivation from my friends to get back into the swing of things! Thanks for all the support on this book you guys, and be sure to leave kudos and comments!
> 
> Want to experience more of my work? Just hit the subscribe button to receive notifications on when I post a chapter or a new story!
> 
> Speaking of new stories!
> 
> Be sure to check out **_'Calm Before The Storm'!_**
> 
> CBTS is about a polyamourous relationship featuring **Sero and Kaminari!** With a little **Inasa** on the side! Be sure to check out this hurricane of a story and let me know what you think about it! 
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> **Check out this link to be taken to CBTS**  
>   
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287463/chapters/45872851
> 
> Be sure to give **Neimiria** all the love and undivided attention she deserves because she puts up with me.
> 
> And I'll be real, I don't deserve to be put up with. She is my best friend and I love her so much and she's so much more than an author and cowriter she is my goddamn partner in crime and she is absolutely spectacular.
> 
>  _I._ ***clap*** _Do._ ***clap*** _Not._ ***clap*** _De-_ ***clap*** _serve._ ***clap*** _Her._
> 
> Check out her stuff here at this link! Her story Heroes Stranded is absolutely fantastic do be sure to give it a read for all of your needs, the story is so fulfilling and its just getting good!
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **  
> _Link to her page!_  
>   
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neimiria
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **  
> _Link to Heroes Stranded!_  
>   
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071474/chapters/42712964


	66. Pour Me Out (Todoroki Shouto x F!Reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Nightmare Trope 
> 
> If you can't tell where this is going I am so sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! Nightmares, Scars, Married Life, Cuddles

_Shouto yawned and felt around your side of the bed. "(Y/n)?"_

_You weren't there. He peeked his blue and silver eyes open and squinted. The sun was in his face and the windows were open, a soft breeze was ruffling the thin curtains._

_He could smell lavender and honeysuckle plants from the backyard garden you both shared._

_Well, that was a lie. The garden was yours thanks to your quirk. Shouto liked to call you his fairy because of how well you took care of the plants. Your 6 year old son put statues in the garden of fairys, he liked creating his own little world, and with your help you made the garden your own. Shouto just got the pleasure of smelling the flowers._

_Shouto got out of bed and slid his feet into some slippers. He ruffled his hair and yawned again. Still so sleepy. The room was warm and sunlit, he was surprised he didn't wake up earlier._

_Looking to the left at his alarm clock it flashed 12:00 over and over and he sighed. You reset his alarm so it wouldn't go off._

_Shouto had a bad habit of waking up an hour before just to watch the clock strike the time two hours before he had to go to work._

_Which put him at being awake at 2 in the morning. He woke up at 3. Goes to work at 5._

_Today was sunday, meaning he would be free to take work off but he never chose too. Seem like you had other plans for him._

_Shouto smiled to himself, you always took such good care of him._

_Shouto sauntered down stairs. His son was playing in his bedroom and shouting something about planes. He heard your singing in the kitchen and the sizzle of bacon with the smell of pancakes to boot. "Morning, My dear." He coos, you turn around, your hair bouncing and he took a moment to take you in as you gave him a cheerful goodmorning._

_Your hair was free flowing and unbrushed, just the way he liked it, your nails unpainted and the sleeves of a white shirt hanging off your wrist loosely. _His_ dress shirt framing your body, and _his_ boxers stopping mid-thigh around your curves. _

_You pushed your hair to one side and he sauntered over to kiss your temple and down your cheek._

_"Hi." He whispers, you grin at him and kiss his soft lips._

_"It feels like I haven't seen you in forever." You murmur._

_"I know, I'm here." He purrs._

_The high pitched whistle of the kettle drew you and your husband's attention._

_"Tea?" You asked with a smile, pulling the red kettle from the stove. Shouto nodded grabbed some mugs and tea bags from the cabinets. He took a seat at the kitchen island and held his cup out._

_Smiling, you paused. Looking at his scar before pouring the hot water into his cup._

_"Thank you." He said softly. Pulling the cup back toward him and putting his teabag back in. You poured your own mug and clinked the ceramic against his own._

_"Cheers."_

_"Momma! Momma!"_

_Your red haired little boy bounced into the room, holding onto his toy air plane with an excited smile on his face._

_Shouto's own smile widened before falling as the sight changed._

_You became taller and your hair turned bleach white, your (e/c) changed to silver. Your sons hair turned half white and he watched in horror as you gripped your child's hair and dumped the rest of the water on his face._

_Your son screamed and beat on your legs but you kept an insane glimmer on your face as you pushed him down. Shouto watched with terror and his heart rate picked up. He blinked and he felt scalding water being dumped on his head. He looked up, he was small and his mother was pouring boiling water onto his face._

_"I can't stand how much you look like him!"_

_________

"STOP!" With a shout, Shouto bolted up right. His quirk going off and freezing your side of the bed while burning his bedside table.

You yelp at the cold hitting your skin and your husband immediately regrets his life choices. 

"Shit, I'm sorry, (Y/n), are you okay?" 

"I'm fine, put the fire out." You assure him, getting up from bed and shaking yourself off the cold frost. He let's out a cold stream of snowflakes and puts the fire out. 

"I-I- fuck." 

He runs out of the room, his footsteps becoming quieter as he reaches his sons bedroom. He opened the door and peeked in quietly although his breath was shaken. 

His son, still redheaded and unscathed was sound asleep in his bed. 

Shouto exhaled, relief washing over him in waves as he slid to his knees. 

"Sh-Sho, honey, c-come b-back to b-bed." Your voice was chattering thanks to his quirk. Then again it was better to be cold than to be burnt alive, it's why you slept on his right side. 

His head turned to you and instead of standing up he crawls over quickly to kneel at your feet. He kisses your knees and thighs, his hands sliding up your babydoll night gown to rest on your back. 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He whispers humbly and you shake your head. You help him to his feet and you kiss the left side of his face. 

"E-Easy, baby, just come to bed." You coo. 

You both take baby steps back to your bedroom. He reheats the left side of the bed but you opt to sleep on top of him because it's a bit damp. 

You've changed clothes and tie your hair back into a half frozen pony tail. You straddle your husband's hips and lay down against his chest. 

"W-What if I burn you?" 

"Plants survive better in the heat more than they do in the cold." You murmur as he starts to warm you up. 

"Same dream?" 

"Same dream." Shouto mutters. 

You nod and snuggle into his neck. You feel your husband relax underneath you and you rub his chest. 

Raising your hand to the plants hanging around in the corners of your room you grow poppies, the sweet aroma filling the room and making your husband tired. 

"No work tomorrow, I'm calling you in, and you're going to sleep." You state firmly. 

He nods, burrowing in your hair and inhaling the flowery scent. 

"I love you more than anything." He whispers. 

"Shhhh. I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I was sorry in the beginning. 
> 
> Leave kudos and comments! 
> 
> Beside to send lots of love to my partner and bestie. She deserves so much love already. I have Two stories in the making with her! Be sure to take a look at **'Copper and Tellerium'** and also **'The Crowds Roar!**
> 
> Copper and Tellerium or CUTE for short is a lovely little Soulmate AU with Kirishima Eijirou 
> 
> The Crowds Roar! Or TCR for short is a fabulous action packed Slice Of Life with Midoriya Izuku 
> 
> And none of those amazing stories could have been conceived without Neimiria, Author and Creator of Heroes Stranded and Heroes Stranded Anthology. 
> 
> Check out her page and Heroes Stranded at the links below! 
> 
> Neimiria page!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neimiria/pseuds/Neimiria
> 
> Heroes Stranded! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071474/chapters/42712964
> 
> Love, Kat


	67. Notice : Please Read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small notice from Neimiria :)

Hi everyone! Neimiria here on behalf of Kat (aka Awesome126753).

Kat is gonna be on an impromptu hiatus, and she wanted me to let you know because she might not have access to her phone. She’s kinda sick and in the hospital, it’s not life threatening it’s just tryna make sure she’s all ok. She’ll be getting better and when she’s back she’ll have some super juicy chapters for you guys. Trust me, I’ve read some of it, it’s literally the best shit I’ve read and that’s not an exaggeration.

But this is all to say, for the next few days at least, she won’t be posting and she wanted to let you guys know so you don’t feel forgotten. :)

If you guys want, leave a cute comment for her so she’ll feel loved and supported when she gets back. I’ll probs be the first one, because I’m her number one fan (and will fight anyone who claims otherwise), but I know she loves and appreciates you guys so showing her some love would do her good. :)

I hope you all are doing well, and hope you are all in good health! If you’re not just know it gets better. :)

Dream big dreams,

Neimiria

__________

Updated June 25th, 10:40 AM 

Hello everyone! Kat here, thank you some much for all the get well wishes, I got released from the hospital the morning at around 8 AM, I just have a horrible case of the stomach flu. 

In all honesty my doctors thought I was having seizures because I had such a horrible case of the shivers but after some testing they confirmed it was the flu, they gave me some antibiotics and now i sit in my home crying because I love you people so much. 

I'm making sure to rest my body and hopefully I'll get a little bit of writing in! I can't really sleep because it makes the body aches worse so I have to switch positions of how I'm resting every hour. 

Until then, I'll give you way to much information of me laying naked in my bed with three fans on me while I'm under 7 quilts. 

Also, THANK YOU SO FUCKING MUCH FOR 1000+ KUDOS I'M ACTUALLY CRYING WHAT THE FUCK

I don't deserve any of you wonderful, amazing people and I love you all so, so much. 

Also, if you want to keep up with my social life and art tracks, my social media accounts are listed in my bio or you can visit the usernames and links I'll provide below! 

Insta: awesome126753

Tik Tok: @awesome126753 | Kat Linn

Tumblr: awesome126753 | Incorrect BnHA?!

Snapchat: katlinnlove

You are welcome to hit me up any time at all, I've been told I'm a good listener and I've been a personal therapist for a few. 

Bnha talk? Hell yes! 

Want to send me an anime suggestion? Go for it! 

Ideas an suggestions on what I should write next? Honey, please I'd love to hear it. 

Meme friends? Oh fuck if you got the goods do I have the content for you! 

Thank you for all the kind words and get well wishes! I can't believe I have such a big family on my side with me. 

I love you guys, all of you guys. 

Love, Kat


	68. BNHA Drinking Game! (It's come to this, fuck)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small fun thing that I did before I got super sick,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings, if you die, it's not my fault. 
> 
> Please do not do this if you are under the age of 21 (the legal drinking age in the USA) (I didn't follow this rule but that's not the point)
> 
> Follow the drinking legal laws in your country if it's different. 
> 
> don't do this of you have a fucking heart condition. 
> 
> This can be done with juice/drink of choice if you don't have alcohol.
> 
> This can be used with any fanfiction, not just my own or x reader
> 
> You can do this with whatever you want, just please stay safe, I love you all. *head pats and forehead kisses*

Welcome to the BnHA DRINKING GAME! 

Any time you read a fanfiction of any bnha character you must (you musn't) follow these rules! 

 

•Have a shot every time Katsuki says "Fuck" twice in a single sentence of dialogue. 

 

•Have a shot every time Kirishima flexes unnecessarily.

 

•Drink some Water every time Kirishima uses the word "Manly" in a sentence. 

 

•Drink 8 ounces of water every time Midoriya swears 

 

•Take a shot every time Todoroki has flash backs of his mom dumping shit on his pretty face. 

 

•Take a shot every time Dabi smokes a cigarette.

 

•Drink 8 ounces of whatever every time that Kaminari goes dunce face. 

 

•Take a shot every time Kaminari is a flirt. 

 

•Take a shot every time Asui smacks someone with her tongue. 

 

•Take a shot every time Ochako floats herself by accident. 

 

•Take a shot every time Ochako gets flustered. 

 

•Take a shot when Deku gets flustered. 

 

•Drink some Water when Deku is a dom. 

 

•Take a shot when Deku is pissed off. 

 

•Drink 8 ounces of water every time Mineta either Doesn't Exisit or is a fucking perv. 

 

•Take a shot every time Sero makes shitty puns. 

 

•Take a shot if Sero has a bondage kink that includes his tape. 

 

•Take a shot everytime Mirio says "Willy". 

 

•Take a shot when Mirio uses his Quirk during sex. 

 

•Take a sip of water every time Tamaki stutters (don't want you to sober up to much) 

 

•Take a shot if Tamaki is a dom. 

 

•Drink some Water if he uses "Chimera Kraken' during sex with you. 

 

•Have a snack every time Toga makes a sex joke about blood. 

 

•Have a Shot every time Shigaraki's plans don't work. 

 

•Drink 8 ounces of water if Kurogiri is a literal dad to the L.O.V's. 

 

• Take a shot if Hawks is a meme. 

 

•Take a shot if Hawks isn't a meme. (You're gonna be drinking either way.)

 

•Have a shot if Tokoyami kisses you/anyone with his beak, regardless of the beak. 

 

•Take a shot every time Todoroki asks about romance/sex because he's dense as fuck. 

 

•Drink 8 ounces of water everytime Todoroki _does_ know about sex because his father explain quirk marriages in very. . . Graphic. . . Detail. 

 

•Have a snack everytime Kyouka's ears start bleeding.

 

•Drink 8 ounces of Water when Yao-Momo flashes for the use of her quirk. 

 

•Have a shot when Mina is the best friend and wingwoman 

 

•Drink 8 ounces of water if Iida starts rambling about rules of any kind. 

 

•Take a shot for a villain AU that wraps around either Deku or Katsuki 

 

•Have a shot if Shinsou uses his Quirk consensually. Drink 8 ounces of water if he uses his Quirk nonconsensually. 

 

•Drink 8 ounces of water if Dabi is a Todoroki. 

 

•Take a shot for incest fics following Dabi is a Todoroki

 

•Take a shot if Endeavor is a flaming hot (pun intended) garbage truck shit bag of a father. 

 

•Take a shot if Endeavor is your "Daddy~" 

 

•Drink 8 ounces of water if he's a nice guy. 

 

•Take a Shot if Monoma is a fucking prick. Drink lots of water if he's actually nice. 

 

•Take a shot if Aizawa is in love with you/other student. If he is your dad (literally or figuratively) have some water. 

 

•Take a shot every time All Might is an inspiration fuck stick. 

•Take a shot every time All Might reaches his limit. (But then goes PLUS ULTRA to spite all of you.)

•Take a shot every time All Might coughs up blood.

•Pat yourself on the back reading wholesome Smol Might.

•Take a shot if Villain!All Might spanked ya booty. 

•Down a beer if All Might announces he is here, WATASHI GA KITA

 

•Have a snack if Overhaul is a Yandere. 

 

•Have a shot is Bakugou is a Tsundere 

 

•Drink some Water if Shigaraki is a Yandere.

 

•Take a shot if you find me in the kudos section of the fanfiction you read while playing this. 

 

•Take a shot if its a one _shot_ HEYO

 

•Drink 8 ounces of water if it's not a one shot. 

 

•Take a shot for Multiple pairings, orgies, threesomes, that type of things. 

 

•Have a snack if it's SFW 

 

•Have a beer if it's NSFW

 

•Take a shot if the story includes a picture. 

 

•Drink some Water AND have a snack if your vision is becoming blurry while reading this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, if you played this game please tell me how it went I love to hear drunken stories. I'll tell a few of my own another time. As you guys know I'm super fucking sick right now and I slept all day so I just wanted to get this one thing out of my brain and then I promise I'll try resting some more. If you can't tell I'm a total workaholic. 
> 
> Any suggestion for this? It'll be updated from time to time. What would you drink? 
> 
> Love, Kat.


	69. When You Aren't Around (Kirishima Eijirou x Bakugou Katsuki) NFSW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you aren't in the apartment with your polyamourous boyfrinds and roommates, Kirishima and Bakugou basically have no form of entertainment, so it's up to them to find something fun to do!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! Smut, Sex, Anal Sex, Language, Teasing, Biting, Nipple Play, Anal Fingering, D/s, Referenced threesome
> 
> Dom!Kirishima  
> Sub!Bakugou
> 
> You're Izuku's little sister in this fic.

Kirishima walks into your, Bakugou, and his shared apartment. The red head sets his things down with Bakugou's and toes his shoes off. He hasn't seen any sign of life in the apartment yet, and your things are gone so he expects you to be at work by now. But Bakugou's things are lying around the house, so he must be home. Kirishima removes his tie and walks into the living room and the first thing he notices is Bakugou, headphones covering his ear, his leg tapping the ground. In nothing but a ripped black skull shirt and blue plaid boxers. Which hold a slight buldge inside of them, though it's half covered by the laptop on his thighs. His legs are partially spread and he's chewing his thumb nail, his eyes trained on the screen. He hasn't noticed Kirishima yet but the red head smiles.

"Whatcha' watchin' Katsuki?" He asks the blonde loudly, a bit pink and nervous at his own question and he watches with mild amusement as Katsuki jumps and slams his laptop shut.

Kirishima wouldn't be surprised if it's broken by how hard he closed it. Bakugou pulls his headphones off and stares at Kirishima as he walks further into the living room and leans over the couch. Katsuki stays a bit silent before clearing his throat.

"Nothing!" He says. "Oi! don't you know how to knock as well!"

"I live here, I shouldn't have to knock." Kirishima responds, giving a sharp tooth grin, "you know if you need some alone time you have a room, or do you just want to show off?" The redhead teases.

Katsuki snorts. "It's my couch and I got here first." He folds his arm and crosses his legs at the ankle, putting one over the other, "and for your information this is All Might stuff!" He claims.

"Fair, what are you watching though?" He hops over the armrest of the couch and sits next to the blonde, "Is it his top ten saves again? Let me see!" He reaches for the device but Katsuki grabs his wrist, causing his quirk to activate and harden under the harsh touch as Katsuki's appendage heats up.

"No, and what do you mean show off?" The blonde sneers.

Kirishima chuckles and rolls his eyes, he raises his other hand and points at the buldge protruding against his boxers. "You know, show off."

Katsuki frowns. "No, it's something else." He states firmly. His cheeks heating up a bit as he moves his laptop away. Katsuki picks up the blanket off the back if the couch and covered his legs with it.

"What are you getting all flushed for if it's just All Might videos." Oh Kirishima knew he would catch him red handed at some point and the redhead snatches the laptop from the coffee table while Katsuki was covering up.

Katsuki freaks out immediately as Kirishima opens the laptop and it turns on, and on the screens are tons of pictures of you and him in your hero costumes, swimsuits, lazy around the house clothes. And now its his turn to blush, it wasn't what he was expecting really, sure, porn was something you all watched for a little inspiration but Katsuki wasn't looking at some stranger he was looking at Kirishima and you. Which leaves Kirishima at a loss for words.

"When did you take these?" Kirishima recognized a few but others where clearly just a quick snap.

"J-Just give it back!" Karsuki snaps, blushing and looking away. He looks down at the ground at nothing in particular and huffs, "throughout the months we've all lived together." He mumbles, embarrassed.

Kirishima puts his hand against Katsuki's shoulder and he flinches. "Let me ask something."

"What?" Katsuki growls.

"My quirk is hardening, what's your excuse?" Kirishima purrs.

Katsuki's lip twitches and his eyes darken, he looks down, angered by the fucking pun that Kirishima decided to make. "I-I don't. . . Have one, I-I just get like this sometimes, I can't help it."

"That's just fine, Katsuki, it works for me." Kirishima puts the laptop down and stands up, offering his hand to the blonde he speaks again. "Come on, I'll take care of you for now." He grins. Katsuki feels his hardening cock throbbat that damn smile. His boxers now tenting

"O-Ok." Katsuki takes Kirishima's hand and the red head hauls him to his feet. He smirks down at Katsuki and leads him down the hall to the bedroom. Kirishima throws a hungry glance over his shoulder and Bakugou bites his lip, knees feeling week. Kirishima picks Katsuki up and sets him on the bed. Looking over him as Katsuki begins to talk again.

"Kiri, c-can you um-"

"Touch you?" Kirishima finishes the sentence for him with an airy chuckle on his breath. Kirishima slides a hand around his waist, my fingers barely grazing against the flesh of his ass, making an itch of desire swirl in the put of Katsuki's stomach. "Of course I can, but you'll have to strip first, huh?"

Katsuki's lip trembled and his hands went to the hem of his ripped shirt. Which already showed off his biceps and down his sides. Kirishima watched as the blonde slid his boxers down his hips and muscular thighs. The mans cock springs free of it's confinement and Kirishima licks his lips. Katsuki's cock was strong and thick. Veins running up and down the shaft that held delicious cream inside of it. His balls heavy with sperm but shaved clean despite the happy trail of ash blonde hair on the top of his pelvis and going up to his navel.

Katsuki looks away, his cheeks pink as he sits down on kirishima's bed. "I-I mean... Like Detroit smash me?" He quipped, a subtle smirk on his face.

The other laughs and picks the blonde up, he sets Katsuki down back on his bed and kisses his neck while Kirishima removed his belt, the jingling of the metal making Katsuki zero in on the noise as Kirishima kisses his neck. "I think you've been hanging out with Izuku to much." 

"Well, when you're dating his sister it's hard to get away from him. Now shut up and kiss me." Katsuki murmurs, unapologetic as he kisses Kirishima again. 

"Oh so now you have a little fire huh? Good, just how I like it." Kirishima shoves his own jeans and boxers down his hips and crawls between Katsuki's legs, the fabric and demim keeping his legs more together than apart at the knees, "be a good boy and hold still for a second."

"Fine." Katsuki answers obediently. 

The blonde doesn't stay still for long as his aching dick twitches. He starts to squirm on the bed, rubbing his thighs together to try and get some sort of friction while the tight ring of muscle a little ways behind his dick clenched. Kirishima, smiling, reaches to the side and grabs a bottle of lube. Katsuki snatches the bottle from the others hand and opens the cap. 

"You're so eager, so needy, _soooooo cute_." Kiri praises, Katsuki scowls and buries his face in the red heads neck. "Put that eagerness to good work and beg for me. Oh and please, be _specific_."

Katsuki shudders as his voice dips lower. Kirishima always did like the begging thing, whether it was from you or from him it didn't matter. Begging was apart of it one way or another. 

"Kiri." Bakugou begins. "Please, please fucking do it already. . . Um." Katsuki always did have trouble coming up with stuff like this especially since he was more submissive with Kirishima and dominant with you. Katsuki spreads his legs a little wider on Kirishima's naked lap and begins to run his hands through his red tresses of silk before the dam of words spill and Katsuki is practically a puddle. 

"Fucking pound me Kiri. Make me feel you inside of me. Make me your little fuck you to use." 

Kirishima smirks and pushes Katsuki back. Making the blonde hit the bed as Kiri resituated himself between the other mans legs. "You know Katsuki, lets forget the whole "Kiri" things since I want you to scream "Eijirou" while I fuck you into the mattress." 

Kirishima flips Katsuki onto his stomach and shoves him down by the shoulders to keep him in his place. The blonde spreads his legs out and his glutes clench. "Lift." Kirishima says, tapping his hip. The other obeys and Kirishima puts a pillow underneath the blonde. 

He leans forward for the lube bottle and pips the cap again, spreading it on Katsuki's ass and then his cock. He closes the bottle and slides his cock between the cheeks of the other and Katsuki shudders as the tip of the large mans cock strokes his asshole. 

"Mmmm come on you dumbass, don't tease me." 

"But you look so fucking cute with those pouty lips and those desperate eye, how many fingers should I add first? One-?" Kirishima pushes his middle finger into the tight convulsing ring and Katsuki gasps.

"Or two?" Kirishima slips another finger inside of him easily and he begins to work the digits around to massage the muscle inside. 

"Fuckin' asshole." Katsuki mutters. 

"Exactly." 

"Eijirou!" Katsuki gasps, choking back a moan as Kirishima pounds his fingers into the smaller man. Kirishima scissors his hands against Katsuki's butt. Jesus, when was the last time he had Kirishima inside of him? Toys? Sure. Dildos? That's your part but even then he road you. He hadn't had a good ass-fucking from the red head in a couple's months atleast. 

"You're really are fucking cute you know that?" Kirishima smirks and with out much warning the head of his dick slips into Katsuki's ass, replacing the fingers. His breath hitches, the stretch isn't much different but it's still very apparent.

"H-Hoolllllyyy fuuuuuck." Katsuki moans lowly, he lowers his head, causing his ass to go a little higher. Kirishima slides in a little further and now the length is what sends Katsuki into a wriggling mess beneath him. 

"I'm not even half way in and you're squirming around so much," he pants, feeding another inch into the blonde. "So tight!" Kirishima groans. 

"Hmmmm Eiji." Katsuki's mind was becoming hazy as Kirishima paused to adjust. The red head pressed his fingers against Katsuki's cheeks and shoved him forward. Katsuki's shoulders hit the bed and he panted. 

Kirishima lifted his leg into a kneeling position and shook his head with a wicked smile. "Fuck it." He mutters and with a snap of his hips, Kirishima's pelvis hits the flesh of Katsuki's ass and the sound skin againast skin fills the room with a single slap and Katsuki buckles. Becoming a puddle of mush for Kirishima to play with.

Katsuki relaxed as Kirishima bottomed out, nuzzling his face into the mattress as the red head grasped his hips and began to gyrate his hips forward and back, breathing through his nose as Katsuki's entrance squeezes around him. 

"Good boy. Good, good boy." He murmurs against Katsuki's shoulder. Nuzzling the area with his nose before sinking his teeth into the blonde to place a claiming bite on him. Katsuki groans and bucks his hips back, nails digging into the sheets and nearly ripping them with how tight he was gripping them. 

Kirishima held onto his hips and sat upright, rolling the stiffness out of his legs as his knee kept him up while his foot took place into a kneeling position. He pushed Katsuki's hips forward and pulled his own back, taking his dick almost all the way out before shoving himself back into Katsuki's ass with the sound of a harsh slap resonating throughout the room.

Infact, the sounds of skin on skin over and over, wet squelching noises, Katsuki's purrs of approval, and Kirishima's sultry curses of praise blocked out the noise of the front door shutting and heels falling to the ground. 

You smirk as your boyfriends moans fill not only your shared bedroom but the apartment as well and you lick your lips. You lean into your phone and smile. "Hey, sorry big bro, I'll have to call you back." 

Izuku sighs on the other end. "Alright, call you later? Hey you, Kacchan and Kirishima are still coming for dinner right?" 

"Um, well we might be a little late, make sure to use the comfy chairs that mom bought, I like them better, so does Katsuki." You laugh inwardly at the joke and strut down the hall as Izuku assures your seating and you hang up after a quick exchange of 'I love you.' 

You open the camera function in your phone and lean against the doorway, your boyfriends eyes closed in pleasurable concentration as you focus your camera and snap a few pictures with the sound off. You get a few angles of their faces, some of their cocks either pumping or twitching. The kicker is when Kirishima's hand wraps around your blonde boyfriends dick and begins to jerk him off, making the other cry out, his eyes opening wide and landing on you. 

The moan dies in his throat and he freezes. You smirk and turn the camera noise on and snap another picture. The noise and flash made Kirishima open his eyes two and both boys still. 

"It's good to know you guys get along when I'm not home." You smile fiendishly.

"P-Peaches? H-How long you been standing there?" Kirishima chuckles nervously and Katsuki gulps. 

"Long enough, how about you flip Katsuki over?" You pop the button on your blouse and walk towards the bed. Closing the door behind you. "We only have an hour before we go to my mom's place for dinner. So, game on." 

Both boys sigh dreamily, well, let say they enjoyed your more domineering side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while but I've got some big news! 
> 
> First off I'm feeling much much better, I'm not sick anymore because all of your get well wishes healed me up! Thanks so much for the love guys! 
> 
> Second, I have been struggling, SO HARD with writers block it's not even kinda funny. 
> 
> Third, I'm in the middle of a move right now, I'm packing up my shit and moving in with my Dad to texas, 
> 
> (I post life updates on my social media accounts if you guys are interested in that you can find the info in my bio.)
> 
> I would like to give a huge shout out to Neimiria for helping me stay strong and letting me talk and rant about my life, she's the best friend a girl could ask for! 
> 
> Please check her out here! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neimiria/pseuds/Neimiria
> 
> Shout out to tomodachi for all the get well wishes and the lovely conversations we have in the comment sections of all her amazing work! 
> 
> Check out her stuff here! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomodachi/pseuds/tomodachi
> 
> As always I hope you all have the greatest day and if you arent, well, there's always tomorrow, join in on the adventure. Be sure to leave comments and kudos! Let me know how you are I love to hear from you guys! 
> 
> Love, Kat


	70. Colorful Camboys/Red (Kirishima Eijirou x F!Reader) Lime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're bestfriends with a not so secret cam boy named Kirishima Eijirou, and when he's talking about his little crush live, you take notice of a certain pair of panties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! Cam Boy, Jerking Off, Body Oil, Panties, Language 
> 
> Aged up  
> Cam Boy AU  
> No Quirks

_ding, ding, ding_

You groan and feel around for your phone on the bed. Once you find it you turn it on and blink away the pain in your eyes as you blind yourself. 

"Shit, fuck." 

Your eyes adjusted easily enough and you unlocked your phone. Reading over the notification.

_Red Riot is now live!_

This early in the fucking morning, God this boy was gonna kill you. 

Not that you would tell him, but you knew exactly what Kirishima did for a side business. You're his best friend and you accidently found his 'secret' page. You never told the red head about it, you always found his cam shows so sweet and cute. He mainly did a lot of anal work to keep it interesting for both men and women. 

And boy, did he keep them interested. 

He kept _you_ interested. You were so in love with damn guy. Way before you found out his dirty little secret. 

You thought it was funny how he thought that gelling his hair up would make his appearance look different. He also wore a facial strap, which made it a little interesting you suppose. 

Along with his red and black ensemble he had a thing for showing off his muscles. Not that you complained. You loved it when he slicked himself up all soft like with lotion and body oil. Again you would never say but when he hugged you you could still smell the lavender on his neck. 

His toys were no where near old fashion, only getting top material. He wasn't ever a bottom, he just wasn't submissive like that. Nor was Kirishima a dominant asshole either. 

He was simply the perfect man. Soft and sweet. Gentle, with hints of tough love and undivided attention to bites and suckles. 

Swiping your thumb over the notification, you open the cam app and it went straight to his live show. The red head was still setting up by laying his sheets out nice and neat. 

His hair was a bit floppy but held up by a bandana. He decided to forego his mouth guard today, apparently. With it being so early there was only a select few in the chat just talking away. His cam app that he streamed on could be used by both boys and girls, and well, anyone that could use a phone or computer so long as they were old enough. 

You waited thirty minutes before he finally sat on his bed and rubbed at his neck sheepishly. _"I know it's a little early in the morning, but I couldn't sleep, and I can't stop thinking about someone. So I guess I'm just trying to relieve some tension."_

The chat lit up with questions of who or statements of 'if they can't appreciate him then we will.'

_"It's not that they don't appreciate me, it's more so that she doesn't know I'm head over heels for her."_

Again, the chat blows up and you watch with pursed lips as he removes his shirt after a few small donations are put in. 

_"It's not her fault. I can't man up and tell her. I guess I'm to worried that she'll reject me and that our friendship will be ruined."_ Kirishima goes on. 

You bite your lip, who the hell is he talking about? 

He leans back on his bed and scratches at his abs. Trailing his fingers down his abdomen and navel until they sit on top of his boxers. Red plaid. Kinda like the flannel he gave you when you claimed to have nearly froze to death. A lie of course, to swindle him out of his clothes, but you liked his clothes. You're positive that you have a few of his jackets and t-shirts. 

They were big and baggy and warm and they smelled just like him. You were wearing one of his muscle shirts right now for fucks sake. 

You kept your eyes on your phone and watched as he picked at the red cotton before he tugged the fabric down, you could see the black curls of hair along his v line. Fuck, why did you like his happy trail so much?! 

God he should be fucking illegal, this was bullshit. It's not fair to be that goddamn pretty. You almost cried, almost, God whoever he was talking about was the luckiest girl in the world. And he just kept talking, and talking. 

_"I know you guys might get jealous but I just can't get her out of my head. I love her to much for that. It's kinda like she won't leave me alone, even when she isn't in the room. She's my best friend and. . . Fuck, so good, I just want her hands, her scent, her fucking hair. Everything."_ The red head you watch reaches around and he pulls fabric from the side and brings it to his nose. Your eyes widen. 

Panties. 

You watch your phone as he jacks off, fisting his cock desperately as he moans. "Damn, I came in second in a two man race." You mumble. The fabric falls a bit and you take a minute for realization to wash over you. 

_'Wait wait, those aren't just panties. Those are MY PANTIES.'_

You turn your phone off and ties it to the side, throwing your face in your pillow and squealing like a happy toddler. 

"He was talking about me! Those are my panties! Those are my panties! Those are. . . My. . . Panties? That pervert!" 

Oh god, when did he get those?! You needed to calm down. But that fact that youh found out he was jacking off to thoughts of you, inhaling your panties, so close to cumming. Because of you. It made you wetter than you already were. 

Before you can think better of it. You're searching for his name in your contacts list. He picks up on the second ring. 

"(Y-Y/n)?" Kirishima's breath is shakey. Shit is he still milking the cow? 

"Hey, I'm sorry Eiji, I know it's late and all but. . . I just can't sleep, I can't stop thinking bout shit." You lie. 

He provides you with an airy chuckle. "Well, what are you thinking abo-" 

"What's with the noise? Why are you up anyway? Am I interrupting something?" You ask with a smirk. 

Kirishima stutters a lame excuse about video games and a bad dream. 

"Well, do you want to come over? Or I can go over there?" 

"Don't come here!" He says quickly and you jump. 

"Um, why?" 

"W-Well my entire apartment is a wreck and I just, wouldn't want you to be inconvenienced with the clutter, that wouldn't be very manly of me-"

"Kiri, just finish your little videos and come snuggle me, see you in an hour." 

You hung up and you could only image the adorable mortifacation on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so in all honesty I've written some cam boy stuff for all of my baby bois and THEY WILL BE UPLOADED. I was doing an insanely huge chapter for my 1000+ kudos special but then my app I write on crashed and my work was lost. In the end I thought it would be better for me to upload the stories as chapters and rewrite a lot of it from memory. 
> 
> This little series I called "The Colorful Cam Boys." I hope you enjoy these fun little things and that your cam boy experience with these cuties are as lively as they are steamy. 
> 
> Leave comments and kudos! What boy would you like to see on Camera next? Let me know! 
> 
> (Side note: based on requests and messages from other on my social media and comments from this book and other oneshots. I'm writing a story about myself and of course you the reader! This will be following the Camboy AU except I will be your personal Camgirl! I hope you enjoy the next chapter, because it'll be featuring me and a gender neutral reader!)
> 
> Love, Kat


	71. Colorful Camboys/Orange (Bakugou Katsuki x F!Reader) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your favorite camboy goes live on a girls only app, he notices you in particular though. Simply because you donate the most and never leave any sort of comment for him. Find out what he does for you in a personal cam show. 
> 
> Cam Boy AU  
> Aged up AU  
> No Quirks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! Camboys, Language, Smut, Masterbation, Kissing and Biting, Private Cam Show, Dirty Talk, Playful Teasing

You sat infront of your laptop. Blinds drawn, earbuds in, doors locked despite you living alone. 

You were only half shamed about your guilty pleasure. 

Your guilty pleasure being Ground Zero, not that that was his real name but it's not like it mattered to you. 

Four times a month. Once a week, you could pretend that this gorgeous masked man was your over possessive boyfriend for a few hours. 

Ground Zero was your special Cam Boy that you adored a little to much. He always made you feel hot and bothered. You logged into your account on the girls only site he respectfully did his work on and you joined in as soon as he went live. 

You loved the orange and black mask that adorned his face, it reminded you of butterflies and you nearly fainted when he smirked at you from the other side of the screen. 

_"Hi princess."_

You melted at the deep and sweet timbre of his voice. He always started his shows like this and you cuddled your pillow. Giving it a squeeze as he shifted around in his space. 

_"I've been looking forward to seeing you again, beautiful."_ He says huskily and you nearly swoon. 

You know he's not talking to you in particular. But the way he smiled devilishly at the camera and the way he spoke, made you crumble. It made you feel like he was talking to you and only you despite what you knew. Hell the chat was perfect proof. 

_"So, whose gonna start us off? You or me, Precious?"_

That was his sweet way of asking for a donation to get the show started. As always, you donated to him. Lots, maybe to much. But it's not like you were poor you could spare it. 

You added a 50 into the chat and his eyes widen before he grins. 

_"Always the first to add (username), you're so generous."_ He searched the chat to see if you say anything. 

You were to shy to really say anything, you never did. You saw a look of disappointment in his eyes before it flashed back into a killer smile and he slowly tugged the zipper of his jacket down. _"Hmmm, forgive me."_

He reached over to the camera and you could hear the typing of a laptop. And just like that, other people's usernames began disconnecting and you froze. Shit was he ending it early? 

You were the only person in the chat left and the shows status turned to _'private/personal'._

You were the only one there. 

It was your, personal show. 

_"Will you fucking talk to me now?"_ He asks. _"I know you've watched for a while. And that you donate way more than you should. But you never comment shit on anything. . . So you're either a dude or you're shy. And if you're a fucking dude-"_

Your fingers fly to the key board and you type out **'I'm a girl!'** You promise. 

He smirks and leans back, taking the jacket he wore off to reveal an illegally tight fitting tank top. 

_"So, I'll take it as you are shy then, are you?"_

You sigh to yourself and begrudgingly type out. **'Yes, I'm sorry, I don't mean to be.'**

He shakes his head with an airy laugh. _"I love the shy ones. And to let you know, I didn't kick out my other viewers to call you out, but more so to reward you."_ He rubs at the visible muscles of his stomach. His red eyes boring into the camera. Now he was looking at you and you only. Speaking to you and you only. 

You flush. Your face is red as all fuck. **'You don't have to.'**

 _"I fully aware that I don't fucking have to do that shit, but I want to."_ He smirks. 

**'Yes please.'**

You're practically begging and your whining already as your libido kicks up. You squirm around in your blanket and take a sip of your drink to try and cool down. Not like that works, you practically choke on your drink as he, literally, physically takes the tank top and rips it in half with his bare hands.

**'I hope you know that shit like that kills everyone every time.'**

_"I hope you know that this is the first time I've ripped one of my effing tank tops in half for a girl I don't know."_ He says breathlessesly. 

You blush, and bury your face in your hands. Damn he really was trying to kill you. 

_"What should I use?"_ He asks. 

**'Whatever you want, it's a gift, so you're in control.'**

He takes a few seconds before responding. Scratching at his mask while he does so. 

_"Do you like it when I'm in control, baby?"  
_

Baby, he called you baby. 

You. 

Not anyone else. 

You. 

**'Yes, I do.'**

Ground Zero grins wolfishly at you and starts to toy with the hem of his baggy sweat pants. The sweat pants sat dangerously low on his hips, as if they could fall at any moment. You could tell he was getting hard already as he dragged his hand up and down his stomach and face. 

_"Can you do something for me, precious?"_

**'Yes.'** You type quickly. 

_"Heh, so eager, it's cute. But I would like it if you called me, Katsuki."_

His name, he told you his name. 

**'I can do that, Katsuki.'**

He laughs and pulls the strings on his sweat pants. _"I wish I could see you, you sound so fucking cute."_ He pushes them down his hips to rest on his thick and muscular thighs. _"So sweet and sexy."_ He muses, palming the growing buldge in his black, orange hemmed boxer briefs. 

You donated another fifty and he stops. _"You know you don't have to do that shit, it's a treat remember?"_

 **'I know, but I like what you do. And whatever you're doing it for I hope it helps. I'm not saying you have a bad life or whatever but I just want to be good.'**

He grins, _"You want to be _good_?"_

You internally scream. 

**'I didn't mean it like that and you know it, Katsuki.'**

He shakes his head. _"I know, baby, and you are being such a good girl. But don't donate anymore, this is for you and only you. Capeche?"_

You sigh, **'Fine.'**

_"Are you pouting right now?"_

**'Maybe.'**

_"Ha, you really are fucking cute aren't you."_

**'I can't say.'**

_"Turn your camera on and let me say then."_

Your hand went to the keyboard but you hesitated. 

**'I'm not sexy right now.'**

_"Well that doesn't matter. I want to see how cute you are, not sexy. I just want to see you. You don't have to of course, no pressure."_ Katsuki promises. 

No matter how out of character that seemed from his other cam shows. You knew that he was doing this for you. The least you could do is shove your fucking insecurities to the side and click the button and uncover from your blanket. 

**'One condition?'**

_"Anything you'd like."_ He says to the camera. 

You click the cam and mic button. "Call me (Y/n)." 

He seems a little stunned at how bold you were but he smirks and leans in to study your face that now appears on his screen. 

_"Shit, you really are cute."_ He says matter of factly and you turn red, again. 

Your hair was up in a messy bun, your make up was a few hours old so a more natural beauty look set in. You wore a simple tight fitting long sleeve sweater and you sat in your panties. 

You suddenly remember that you should thank God because you shaved your legs yesterday. You brought your knees to your chest and smile. 

"Thank you, Katsuki." 

_"Those are nice panties."_ He observes and you look down, suddenly not remembering what colour they are. They're sunset orange with black lace hemming and two little bows lined above each leg. It wasn't a thong but instead a bikini cut pair that you chose from your favored boy short. 

"Thanks." You look anywhere but the camera and he sighs softly. 

_"Do you mind if I take off my mask?"_ He asks, reaching behind his head, looking at you before he takes it off. 

"No, please do, as long as you're comfortable that's all that really matters right?" 

_"Well, you tonight, is what matters to me."_

"You're quite the charmer." You giggle. 

_"I try."_ He admits and palms his boxers some more. The member inside growing bigger as he observes you. You rest your chin on your knees and hug your legs. You really were shy. And Katsuki loved every single second of it. 

He took his mask off and unsuprisingly it wasn't much different with him on, except that his cheeks looked much more squishable. You giggle and smile, your eyes closing at the thought. 

_"What's funny?"_ He asks suddenly and you open your eyes again. 

"You have chubby cheeks." 

_"What's your point?"_

"I want to squish them." You admit and it's his turn to blush and look away. 

_"Maybe."_ He mutters. He pushes his boxers down and his cock springs up, something you've seen multiple times but your reaction is still the same. Thighs clenching together. Lower lip sucked between your teeth. A lustful expression on your face as your mouth waters. 

_"Like it?"_

You tap the donate button. 

_'+ $25'_

_"I told you not to fucking donate anymore!"_ He scolds, a frown on his handsome face and you chuckle and shrug. 

"I can't help it," you say honestly and cross your legs, hands folding in your lap and making your breasts peak a bit. 

_"Try to restrain yourself dammit, I'll have to give you another private show if you keep it up."_ He can't help but stare at you. Eyes making their way across your skin and dotting it out like a map, every curve and dip or slant, or place he wanted to grab and kiss was ingraining into his brain. His hand drifting down to his cock.

"Is that an attempted threat or an offer?" Wow, you can't believe you just said that. 

His frown falters and then he smirks, his teeth suck in his lip teasingly and your breath audibly hitches with the lewd face he gives you.

 _"I'll let you figure that one out, beautiful."_ He takes hold of his cock and slowly strokes it. His breath stilling before it picks up again as he thumbs the head. 

"You really are pretty." You murmur dreamily into your knee as you watch him. God, your breasts started to ache. You squirmed a bit, trying to find a better position but Katsuki openly called you out. 

_"Your tits hurting, baby?"_

"I feel attacked." You feign hurt. 

_"I can attack them if that'll make you feel better."_ He smirks and you groan, burying your face in your pillow out of embarassment. _"You can touch yourself if you'd like. I sure as hell won't mind."_

You nod your head in affirmation that you heard him and he hums as his hand picks up the pace. You peaked up from your fluffy shield and watched in awe as precum dripped from the slit. He looked so _sensitive_. His other hand slides across his body to squeeze his balls, making him grunt as he continues to stroke his girthy cock. 

You typed a few things into the chat bar and hit enter. 

"I know this might be a hit or miss. But you're welcome to see me." 

**'(Your Address.)'**

I wasn't the best nor the worst idea you've had. He stared at the chat screen for a little bit, looking between you and the chat bar as he jerks himself slowly. 

_"I'll see you in ten."_ He whispers, not whispers, _promises._ Then the video is disconnected and you're panicking.

Ten minutes. 

You had ten minutes to make an attempt to look like a bombshell. He lived ten minutes away from you, damn, what a small world. You fling yourself out of bed to make your way to the bathroom. You brush your teeth quickly, put deodorant and perfume on. Re-apply mascara and lip gloss. In the frenzy of putting lotion on your hands your apartment bell buzzes. 

You squeal and rub your hands together faster as you strut down the hall to the system. You press the button for the gate to open, "it's open, come on up." 

The gate buzzes and you can hear the door being opened from down stairs. You smile to yourself. 

You wait by the door. Not bothering much with pants since he's seen you without them not fifteen minutes ago. 

A knock on your door drew your attention and you opened the door. There he stood. Ground Zero, Katsuki Bakugou, in a work out hoodie and dark sweat pants. He smiled at you. "Hello Gorgeous." 

"Hi Katsuki, woah!" You gasp as he picks you up and kicks the door shut. 

"I guess I'm kinda sorry that this is so forward, but I've never met up with anyone from my shows before." He murmurs, inhaling the skin of your beck as you held onto his shoulders and your legs wrapped around his waist. 

"You really are very fucking pretty, (Y/n)." He whispers. 

"Katsuki." You whisper his name and kiss his cheek, nipping at the soft flesh while your other hand smooths over his jaw. 

You move your hand up and as promise. You pinch his cheek and giggle when he jumps. 

"You're so fucking unfair." He whines,

"Eh, you'll learn to love it." 

"I'm sure I will." He promises, kissing you deeply and once again making you melt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I see any 'hit or miss' memes in the comments I. Am. Suing. 
> 
> Next up is my show! If it's not your cup of tea there isn't a need to check it out. The reader will be gender neutral! 
> 
> **BIG NEWS! I WILL NOW BE WRITING FOR _MALE READERS AND GENDER NEUTRAL READERS_ IF REQUESTED. ALL RULES STILL APPLY!**
> 
> Make sure to leave kudos and comments! 
> 
> Love, Kat


	72. Colorful Camgirl/Turquoise (Kat Jacklynn x GN!Reader) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a little obsessed with a cam girl but she loves every single one of her pets and takes care of them. This includes you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! Masturbation, Smut, Cam Girls, Nipple Play, Switching, Dom and sub Attributes,

_"Hi everyone!"_ Kat cheers merrily, her silky blue-green hair falling in waves and stopping at her chin and framing her glasses clad face. Her glasses in general made her blue-grey eyes pop, the long lashes fluttered against her lightly freckled cheeks as she giggled. 

_"It's lovely to see everyone again! Well, not see, but more so hear from you in my chat box,"_ she points to the side where you are currently watching the chat box blow up with small donations and little messages of approval and admiration or 'get on with it' 

That made you sick sometimes, that people only got in this to watch her. You personally enjoyed what she did, she was always so self-loving, encouraging, making sure you were protected and cared for and loved before she took care of herself. She made your day a lot, sometimes she didn't even do a normal show, she would sit on her bed and you could listen to her sing, or watch her draw, watched her write. You could listen to her rants about her day, you could listen to her soft voice comfort you, you could watch her make silly faces at the camera just to try and pull a smile from you. 

She made you feel loved. She made butterflies raise in your chest, and put your heart in your throat. 

Kat provided double time since it was both a boys and girls cam show app. And fuck, you could watch her lick honey covered peaches and suckle on dildos all day. Her tongue was so, so _skilled._ You shivered at the thought. Kat had lots of top energy no matter how many times she said she was a switch but damn, you had imagined her in all ways possible. Under you, on top of you, behind you, twisted like a pretzel, smushed between her thick thighs, choked by her delicate and soft hands. 

You wondered what her lotion would smell like. And what she herself would _taste_ like.

 _"I'm afraid the strip show will be a little later, as always I like to start of with a positive message! If your new here you, can check out my bio to find out a little more about me or listen to my safe for work audios and videos for no charge. I like to take care of everyone's needs first but I like to get you all in the right mindset."_ Kat twirls a piece with her index finger as she adjusts her camera. 

She brings it up to her face and away from her scandalous purple lingerie. You admire the way her nose crinkles lightly as she pushes the thick blue rimmed glasses up against her nose. 

_"You guys are my world."_ She says honestly. You can tell she's being honest. She looks like she's about to cry, she must've had a hard day. Kat smiles, _"I know a lot of you just want to watch me take my clothes off, but me ranting someplace, whether someone listens or not, whether I take my clothes of or not, really helps me, ya know?"_

Kat lifts her arms to stretch and you watch closely, paying attention to the gentle and pale lightning bolts across her lean arms. She had plenty of stretch marks on her body, but you adored each one. No one was perfect, and Kat? She was perfect proof of that.

Although she had those marks on her body, her arms, her tummy, her thighs, even if she had all of those, she was still adorable. She could definitely beat someone up if she wanted to, the thought made you feel hotter. That coil in your stomach was beginning to tighten. Your libido was kicking up dust and it was totally her fault. 

_"I know it sounds silly, but you guys are special, you're special to me if not to anyone else. So, if you're ever feeling bad, or upset, just know that I'm here, better yet I'm there. Holding you in my arms, letting you use me as a pillow. Just hanging onto you, I know it's a bad day, so, just let me take care of you for now."_

You lean back, adjusting your earbuds and focus on her body as he shuffled around and adjusts her camera. You watch her lay stomach down on the bed, her ass bouncing up lightly and pushing again her lacy purple boy short panties. She wasn't much for lingerie but when she did it was simple. Lacy plunge bras. Sporty boy short panties. But today she went all out. Wearing a garter belt over her purple underwear and the straps attached to black stockings that reached her lower thighs. She kicked her feet in a childish way as she sat up on her elbows, giving perfect veiw of her rather large cleavage. Your lower regions spurred at the sight. 

_"If you're new here, I assure you, I'm very good at taking care of my precious babydolls. If you're a regular watcher, you already know just how well I can take care of your needs, don't you darlings?" Kat murmurs, her voice silky and needy as she speaks._

The chat exploded with messages, some saying they were knew, others typing that they knew exactly how well she could preform. You knew what she could do. Let's just say you were a little obsessed, but you had been watching since she first started her career as a cam girl. She toyed with her turquoise hair and she pushed her breasts back and fourth against her bed. She let's out a breathy sigh as she wiggled back and fourth on the bed. You loved her little noises. They weren't fake, they didn't sound like something out of a porno. They were high pitched whines and mewls, sounding oddly like the cries of a _kitten_.

You giggled at the thought. Kat wasn't her real name you knew, but rather a nickname, for what? No one knows. But you had your suspicions. Her breath hitches as she sat up, propping down on her butt with her legs spreading from her knees to the sides in a half split motion. Showing the outline of her lower lips for a good minute before adjusting her camera to show off her body again.

A strap of her bra was sliding down her shoulder and she bit her lip, giggling seductively at the camera again. _"Oops, my strap is slipping. Maybe I should take it off, yeah?"_

Kat's eyes drift to the side screen of the chat and her smile builds as people start donating more and filter in loving comments. She took her glasses off and set them to the side. It was like her entire face changed when she did take them off. She looked so _different._ Still pretty all the same. She smiles and scratches her neck, suddenly shy and sheepish. 

_"Thanks for all the compliments, I know I look different without those nerdy things on, huh?"_

Note to self: she gets shy when she receives compliments. 

Your eyes dart back to the screen as she reaches behind her back with both hands. _"I can't really do party tricks like taking a bra off one hand. But I'm sure I can still look sexy when I used both hands."_

__You sigh happily as she pulls her bra off and flings it unceremoniously across the room. Her breasts were more than a handful but you couldn't help but think about the soft flesh cushioning your face as a pillow. She seemed like such a good cuddler! And then she proved it whenever she had a pillow in her lap and started drawing. God, sometimes you wanted to be that pillow. Those thighs would be prefect to rest on as she scratched your scalp with her short but manicured nails. You guessed she liked to keep them short so she could work on art and draw._ _

Her fingers squished and squeezed the pert flesh of her breasts. Her middle and ring finger tweaked the pebbling skin of her nipples and she sighed softly as she worked herself. _"Your hands, I want your hands 'stead of mine."_ She whimpers. 

__You swoon and move to lay on your stomach. Groaning as your head pressed against a pillow. You might just have to bide the time by grinding against the soft material, only closing your eyes to image that it's her soft pussy your rubbing against instead of a lousy pillow._ _

Kat brought her hand to her face and kissed her hands. Blowing a kiss to the camera. _"Mwah."_ She turns into a small, chubby fit of giggles and falls back on her bed. Spreading out in the cameras veiw, she sighs sleepily and toys with her panties. Rubbing her hands up her tummy and giving her breasts a squeeze again. She reaches to the side and pulls a bottle of green tea to take a drink. She looks over the chat hooked up to her phone and she scrolls through, answering a few questions and saying thank you for the steady flow of donations. 

__The cam girl rolls over on her stomach and lifts her hips up. Gently tanned and strong, she never skipped leg day, you knew because you also watched her live streams of just her doing excersise. Some people had a thing for that. She set her drink down and her hands began to travel again. She liked to slow her shows, donations flowed in more that way. She also had a fun time teasing and toying with everyone. Imagining there expressions when she did one thing or another._ _

__Some say she would draw it out because she was shy, or because she didn't script it and plan, but you knew. She was strategizing. You could see it in those steel eyes. Devising a way to keeping everyone on the edge of their seats just to push them back and straddle them. So. Much. Top. Energy._ _

She was playing submissive right now. Her fingers slid up and down her pussy and she sighed. Toes curling as she pushed her panties to the side. Your hips move involuntarily at the sight and your breath hitches. You begin to grind yourself down, thighs clenching the pillow tighter between them. You watch as she teases herself. And then, just like a snap, she switches. 

_"Don't forget, that just because I'm letting you enjoy a nice show of me this one time. That I'm letting you masterbate. That I'll let you cum. Don't forget that just because I do all this, it doesn't mean that you'll be in charge. Not for long atleast."_ She smirks, back arching as she slips a digit inside of her heat. _"Don't you dare forget that I'm your queen, you're here for me. For your needs, needs that I fufill."_ She pants.

 _"You should be grateful I'm letting you touch yourself at all. I could just make you sit and watch as you get wetter and wetter. Or harder and harder."_ Kat squirms, breath hitching and she curses. You sit up on the pillow a bit. Propped up on your elbows as you rub your lower regions against it. Moaning in time with the cam girl as she fingers herself. 

_"You wanna cum, right? Haa!"_ She keens. _"Not until after me, I'll count down to one from five, and then we can cum together."_ She promises, her voice shaking as she slides her fingers in and out and her legs spread. 

_". . .Five. . ."_ Kat murmurs, her sultry voice making you grind harder and you moan, her voice alone, in your ears, could help you along to climax.

_"Four. . ."_

__How she had the ability to do this, you had no clue. How she was so able to pull you closer to the edge by a rope around your neck. Dragging you to ecstasy._ _

_"Three, Two. . ."_

__Say it! Dammit, say it!_ _

_"One, you can cum now darling, good job!"_ She huffs and your orgasm crashes into you at her command. 

You can feel the wetness fall into your underwear, god, did you seriously just cum with clothes on? God dammit. Why did she make you so _weak._

__You and everyone else watching came down from their highs as Kat turned over on her stomach. She brought her camera a little closer and smiled sweetly._ _

_"I love you my pets, until next time."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I don't really have an excuse for this. I've never added myself into a story before so it was weird and also empowering to write! This was requested by one of my followers on Tumblr. If you guys enjoyed this let me know! You now have the ability to request me in a story! 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated! 
> 
> Leave kudos and comments! 
> 
> Which Camboy do you want to see next? I don't really have a schedule for this. 
> 
> Love, Kat


	73. Colorful Camboy/Purple (Dabi x Blind! F!Reader) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know this is confusing but hear me out. 
> 
> You, a gentle blind girl is now fought in a relationship with this mystery man that hasn't let you 'seen' him yet, you do get to feel his looks but at the cost of hundreds of people watching you now. 
> 
> Yep, your the partner in your boyfriends cam show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! Blind reader, Cam Shows, Fluff, Dirty Talk, Care Giving 
> 
> I know that writing things into the readers traits is a little frustrating but hear me out. I have a lot of family members who are disabled in all kinds of ways. Writing about disabilities help me understand them better and also provides me with a better attitude towards someone having them. I don't often know how to deal with relations and problems that I myself have not experience before, so writing them helps me relate, talk to, provide comfort to anyone that may have a disability. 
> 
> If you personally have a disability that I've written before such as being deaf, mute, amputated, autistic, speech impediments, depression, anxiety, paranoia, or anything else like that and I've made you feel beautiful, or if I've made you feel better with anything. Then that's all the more reason why I write what I do.

"You want to _what_?" 

"I want to see you." You repeat, eyes forward in his direction but not looking at anything in particular. 

"How do you want to see me?" Your boyfriend asks. Not that Dabi has been your boyfriend very long. 

"You can't exactly see you know." He taps your forehead with a gloved hand, you catch the appendage and kiss the heel of his hand, he smiles fondly and pats your head. 

Dabi was a little skeptical about letting you touch him, especially his face. You were one of the good things in his horrid, dirty life. He didn't think of just fucking you on the spot infront of a camera and then dumping you. Well that was a lie, he did want to fuck you on the spot in infront of a camera in that bar but as soon as he saw the glaze on your eyes and the smile on your face when he said "hi" and tapped your nose. He didn't want to dump you off. There was something about you. Something special. 

Dabi wanted to stick like glue, but he knew that this would come eventually. You would want to 'see' him, to feel him. It was better to get it over with now rather than Two years from now when he was enthralled and would most likely die first rather than you run away. He stopped everything for you for the time you spent together. He didn't want his tainted self to be on you, whether it was infront of a camera or not. So he stopped. Canceled his live streams and his shows in favor of taking you out for coffee or listening to music with you. 

Dabi sighs, his gloved hands cupping your cheeks as he presses a kiss into your hair. "Okay, you can see me, but let's do it at my apartment. It'll be more private." 

If today was the day that you wanted to see him, he wanted you to see all of him. The filth. The grime he spread like a virus. The work he did. The hobbies he had. The videos. The live streams. The cameras. All of it. Then you could run. 

"That sounds good, Dabi." You curl up against him as he wraps his arms around you. He kisses your temple and you sigh as his chapped lips meet your skin and hairline. 

He ends up piggy backing you to his apartment, his hands stayed on the backs of your knees and you snuggled into his back until he bounces you. 

"I'm gonna set you down now." He states. When you say okay he puts you on the ground to open his apartment door, he takes you inside by the hand and helps you with your shoes at the door. 

"It isn't as messy as you would think." He promises and you giggle. 

"Are you a neat freak?" 

"Freak yes, neat, not so much." 

You laugh and he walks you through the apartment. Deciding that sitting on the couch would be better he does and you remain standing infront of him. 

"Take your shirt off." 

Dabi blinks at your sudden forwardness. "Sorry princess, not that I'm complaining or anything, but _what_?"

"I said, take off your shirt." You repeat. You crossed your arms, knees touching his. Your hands unfolded and you began to fiddle with the buttons on your coat. 

Dabi, wordlessly removes his gloves and coat. Hesitating a bit before stripping out of his white v-neck tee and tossing it to the side. He watches with interest as you shuck your coat as shirt too. Leaving you in a sports bra but damn he really wasn't complaining. 

You reach out over you and he touched your hands to let you know he's there. You grab the back of the couch on either side of his head and crawl on, straddling his lap. 

"Well I am _definitely not_ complaining about this." Dabi chuckles, his hands drifting to your waist as you get situated. 

"You're such a dork." You press your forehead to his and rub your nose against him. He keeps his hands on your waist, squeezing the flesh subtly as you raise yourself up a little more. You press your face into his hair and he blinks. 

You stroke his spikey fluffy hair as the top of it cusions your cheek like a black cloud. His hair isn't dirty at all but intact freshly showered with the spiced and burnt smelling scent of his shampoo and conditioner. Your hands go a little lower from the crown of Dabi's head to touch his ears. You raise a brow as the many piercings to find in both but you aren't surprised when both ears are angled instead of round. The skin of his ears is rough but not unpleasant as both thumbs trace the shell of each ear and over his piercings and you can feel him shiver. 

"That feels so weird." Dabi mutters, he was glad that you couldn't see the light blush on his face as you pressed his head into your breasts to bury further in his black tresses while your hands rubbed his ears. 

"I think you like it." You accuse teasingly. When he says nothing you continue. Your nails scritch at the back of his ears experimentally and your boyfriend pats your thigh. 

You reach down lower to touch his jaw but he holds your wrist. "Just wait a little for that part." He whispers. 

You nod and take his hand from your wrist, Dabi sighs as you being to kiss his hand. Kissing each finger tip and his inner hand, feeling the callouses of his hands against your lips made you smile against the heel of his hand.

You turn his hand over and you kiss his scratched up knuckles. You kiss down his arm but you pull away at the feeling of metal against your mouth. He looks away and tries to pull back but you keep a firm hold on his hand and touch the staples holding him together.

"Yep, real freaky huh?" He jokes sadly. 

You massage the scarred skin of his hands and arms with interest and your face goes through mixed expressions of confusion and happiness. You don't answer him but you just continue kissing him. He sighs while you touch his forearms. You aren't running. . . Yet. 

"Squishy." 

"Hey!" 

You laugh as he starts to grumble something at you while your hands curve his elbows before your fingers dig into the muscles of his arms. 

"Well these aren't squishy. The skin is but-" 

"Better watch it." He warns, pouting. 

Laughing you lean forward and kiss his hair again, "I like it." 

His eyes widen at the statement you said oh-so-matter-of-factly. Dabi held his tongue as you massaged his shoulders. He let out a little sigh as you worked the knots out of his shoulders. Dabi leaned up to kiss your chest and you smile. He wraps his arms all the way around your waist and pulls you flush against him and further in on his lap. 

You fall into the crook of his neck and sigh as he holds you. You begin to kiss at the scarred skin and he threads his hand in your hair. 

"What color are they?" You asks softly. 

His blue eyes blink and close. "Purple." 

"I've never seen purple, but it sounds pretty." He chuckles and you sit up. 

Dabi didn't try to fend off the inevitable any longer as you reached out to touch his face. You cup his cheeks but as cold metal bites at your skin you begin to struggle on where you should hold him. You bring your hands down to the line of his jaw and you stroke at the scarred skin, the metal must have been the separation barrier between his real skin and his 'purple' scars. 

Your thumb brushes up against the piercings going down chin and your fingers make their way to his mouth and you trace the shape of his lips and ingrain them into memory. You note that his cheeks and temples are soft with healthy skin and his cheeks are kinda chubby, chubby enough to pinch and make him growl at you.

"No pinching." 

You chuckle and return to your job. Your fingers surprisingly touch metal again when you touch under his eyes and your painting a picture of him in your mind. Fuck, he was so damn beautiful to you.

You pinch his cheeks again and he swats your outer thigh, making you jump a bit. It didn't hurt at all but it definitely surprised you. 

"I said no pinching." He repeats with a huff. You bring your hands up to his hair and bring yourself forward, standing up on your knees to hold the back of the couch and press your breasts into his face again. 

"And what if I did it again?" 

"I'll just have to pinch you back. Naughty little thing, with you putting your tits in my face I have a feeling you'd be okay with that, wouldn't you?" 

You shiver and nod. "Please, touch me." 

Dabi chuckles. "All in good time little thing, but you'll have to understand what I'll be doing to you." He puts his hand in your hair and brings you down, his lips brushing the shell of your ear. 

"I'll be filming you. You see, you are going to be a part of my show. I don't think you've figured it out yet but I run my very own cam show. Everyone is gonna have an eye on you, but I'm the only one who gets to touch. And that, that in itself makes me so hard. Can you feel it? Can you feel how hard I am? You seem to be aware of it since this slutty little body can't stop squirming around and grinding on my cock." 

You whine and bury your face in his necl, making him laugh. "Don't get all shy on me. Now, hold on tight." 

You gasp as he picks you up and starts to walk. His jeans scuffing against eachother as his thighs brush, it's really the only noise you hear as he kisses your face. Gentle reassurance flows through you and you pull him tighter against you. He pushed the door of his bedroom open and he leans down to place you on the bed. 

"You don't have to do this you know. Tell me to stop right now and I will." 

"But, I don't want you to stop." You whisper. Reaching out to touch him, cupping his face and sliding your hands around his neck. "You can film me." 

He smiles. "Stay still for now. I have to set up a few things. Here, I'll play your mixtape while I work." He takes your phone from your pants pocket. He bought if for you when you mentioned that you liked to listen to music. You didn't have much use for a phone since you couldn't see it but when Dabi was around, you both took the chance to listen to music together, finding something sweet in all genres. 

You feel him touch your cheeks and earbuds are sliding into your ears, sweet music fills your ears and you close your cloudy eyes. Falling into the world you've created in your mind as Dabi does his thing. And you can only bring up the image of his face in your mind. A replica of something that you can not see but can feel. 

And he feels beautiful. 

He smells like all-spice. 

Tastes like peppermint. 

And sounds like music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this one! 
> 
> Leave kudos and comments! Who should be next? I wonder.
> 
> Kaminari Denki - Yellow  
> Todoroki Shouto - White  
> Shigaraki Tomura - Baby Blue  
> Shinsou Hitoshi - Lavander  
> Amajiki Tamaki - Navy  
> Mirio Togata - Yellow  
> Sero Hanta - Black  
> Hawks - Red  
> Yagi Toshinori - Teal  
> Shindou Yo - Lime  
> Aizawa Shota - Black  
> Chisaki Kai - Gold  
> Monoma Neito - Blue  
> Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu - Gray  
> Todoroki Natsuo - Ivory  
> Yoarashi Inasa - Maroon  
> Midoriya Izuku - Green (Coming Soon)
> 
> If you personally have a disability that I've written before such as being deaf, mute, amputated, autistic, speech impediments, depression, anxiety, paranoia, or anything else like that and I've made you feel beautiful, or if I've made you feel better with anything. Then that's all the more reason why I write what I do. 
> 
> Please, please let me know if I made you feel something through my writing, if I made you cry, if I made you feel comforted, if I've made you laugh, if ive helped you relax or have taken weight off your shoulders. Let me know in the comments below, shoot me a message through my social media. Vent to me in any way you please and I'll do my best to listen. I'll hang on every word until you feel better. 
> 
> I love you guys. 
> 
> Love, Kat


	74. Weekly Update

We interrupt this regularly scheduled cam boy update in accordance for a weekly update! 

Hey guys! I'm just here to set a few reminders and updates and then we can get back to our program! 

The next chapter in my colourful camboy series is 

Midoriya Izuku - Forest Green 

Next episode is Deku featuring our first male reader! Sorry ladies but I gotta get my home boys in here for their enjoyment!

If you have any problem please leave a comment to let me know about your concerns and I'll address them accordingly.

●•●•●

The requests list has been updated with brand new pairings, AU's, and KINKS so be sure to check it out! 

All though requests are closed for now I'll let you in on the new pairings! 

Something with Tokoyami? Well, a little birdie told me he'll be joining us! 

Do you have an ASMR kink? Which character is best suited to give you tingles? 

A military AU? SIR YES SIR

●•●•●

Do you have fan art the you want to send me to be featured? Well shit I'm honored! Send it right here to my very very very stupid gmail name account 

groundzero8580@gmail.com

If I receive more fan art than expected of any kind then I'll make Fan Art Friday posts and showcase your beautiful work! 

And in the spirit of art work, my profile picture could use a little razzle dazzle! If you're up to the challenge feel free to redraw my profile picture and I'll write you a Request of your choice, any character, any kink, and AU the possibilities are endless! 

Again, just send it to the email address listed above!

●•●•●

Are you an ASMRtist in need of a script? Well you're in luck! Because I'm doing that now too! I just sent my very first script to the voice artist CardlinAudios via email. I haven't gotten word of it's acceptance but let's keep our fingers crossed! 

If you have a script you'd like me to write please email me or DM me via Instagram. 

Do you want me to post my script work here in my oneshot books? Let me know, I try to have fun here. I write scripts of all kinds such as comfort audios and also anime role-playing scripts!

●•●•●

You guys know that I absolutely love your feedback. This includes love comments, requests, simple hellos and constructive criticism. 

**THIS DOES NOT INCLUDE:** The bullying and harassment of another fan or commenter, hate comments, or demands. 

The word demand is different from the word request. 

Bullying is wrong on so many levels, don't do it. If I see it I'll gladly ask you to leave my sites. If you fail to do so then know that you're a bad person who has issues. 

Hate comments are different than constructive criticism, **DO NOT** bash my work, my art, or someone's requests, because guess what that chapter is not for you, it's for the person that requested it and for anyone who wants to read it.

If a chapter simply isn't your cup of tea that's fine, because it's someone else's 10 shots of vodka and that's great.

●•●•●

If you haven't checked out some of my other stories, then by all means please do! 

Calm Before The Storm (CBTS) is out with its Fourth chapter today and the story is really kicking off with a bang. 

Do you love triangles? Polyamourous relastionship? Tape face and Charging Cord? Then this story is for you. Blaze the trail of each arc as you travel through them as a storm chaser with the love of Sero and Kaminari on either side of your. 

https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287463/chapters/45872851

/◇\

Copper and Tellerium came out with Chapter 12 on the 15th of July! 

CUTE (for short) is the soulmate story of you, a metalbender, and Kirishima, a sexy rock. When you you join U.A. high after causing damage to a town in America you meet your soulmate. But something wicked this way comes when you run into villains, your tragic past, and a friend who won't be a friend for much longer. 

https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410624/chapters/43605053

/◇\

The Crowds Roar updated with Chapter 27, July 17th. 

TCR is coming to a close soon with only a few chapters left in the making! Me and Neimiria are working hard to finish our First love child off and send him into the world of reader fully flourished and beautiful. 

This story features our favorite bean sprout all grown up! This Aged up AU features Izuku as your rival/love interest. You currently sit in your spot as the number on hero and the boys are desperate to catch up. But you'll have to be on the look out when our OC's show up to play! It's Friend or For in this spectacular game of heroes vs villains! And the final battle is here! 

https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200024/chapters/43052720

●•●•●

I'm a little sick right now, although I'm working hard my brain can only take so much before I have a mini combustion and exhaustion tosses a brick at my head. 

I mean I probably can't even finish a sentence befo- _thunk_

"Oh jeez, give her a hand will you Mini Combustion?" 

"Can do Exhaustion." 

"Ahem, we interupt this interruption of our regularly scheduled program, my name is Exhaustion and I'm filling in for Kat who'll be taking a nice nap for the rest of the day. As Miss Linn was saying, she's sick right now and having a hard time writing before I toss bricks at her head. Call me abusive but that bitch needs some sleep. So to finish us off, remember to participate in the bnha drinking game on chapter 68 and send your artwork and fan mail to her email account. 

groundzero8580@gmail.com 

Jesus-fuck she's such a weeb."

"You should see her room!" 

"Did you find her yoai art Mini Combustion!?" 

"Sure did!"


	75. Confusion Fusion (Bakugou Katsuki x Reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was really inspired by tik tok and Steven Universe to do this fusion story. As a lot of you know, my profile picture is a fusion of my self and Kirishima's characters. I thought something cute would be acceptable while I try to get over my sickness (fun fact I'm in the hospital again) 
> 
> I'll get back to my Cam Boys the very next chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! Subspace-ish, Language
> 
> This is going to be a little off, I was super out of it when I wrote this as I was on medication, everyokne is a little out of character but I thought it was super cute so I hope you guys enjoy.

You take a last glance at the pink haze that you and your friend was currently in. You inhale the smell of cotton candy and cranberries. The pink fades to a bright flash of white and you take a last glance at Kirishima as he watches the clouds your surrounded by change and then you're back in the real world just like that. Your on his back, legs wrapped loosely around his waist. Mina claps excitedly and Sero and Kaminari are just as impressed. 

"Okay okay, that's pretty impressive, fuse with me next!" Mina cries at you as Kirishima puts you down from his piggy back ride, fresh out of fuse state and you giggle. 

"Mina I can only do it with someone I connect with on a personal level with." You tease and the pink girl gasps. 

"I'm your best friend!" Mina grabs you by the shoulders and you giggle as she shakes you from side to side. 

"No, I'm next." A new voice joins the group and you turn around to see your boyfriend striding up to you and you smile at how intimidating he's trying to seem. 

"Hi, Katsuki." You beem and the rest of the bakusquad watches in bewilderment as the blondes lips turn up into a smile. 

The world falls away for a moment as Katsuki kisses your forehead and tucks you against his side. "Who've you fused with thus far?" 

"I've done it with Kirishima, Sero and Shinsou when he was here earlier but he left to go train with Mr. Aizawa." You say and he niss 

Your quirk was called fusion, you had the ability to fuse your body into another and make you both stronger. Your features blended together and so did your costumes, sometimes you could grow extra limbs or other body parts. When fusing with Kirishima you became a foot taller and the body you both shared had four arms, much like the hero Fourth-Kind. 

You also developed another mouth just under the cover of Kirishima's jaw, if he was in his hero costume it would be guarded by the facial peice her wore. His quirk was twice as strong and he could withstand Mina's acid for way longer you two synched up well enough to go through the obstacle course that all of you were hanging around at. 

Fusing with Shinsou was more of a mental battle than expected. You became a lanky and strong human being with pale eyes, long wild hair and a third eye etched into your forehead. Fusing with Shinsou was like performing an interpretive dance that you both had have mental control over instead of him having full control. His brainwashing quirk maximized and Shinsou didn't need to ask a question , he didn't need an answer either. Just a glance and the entire group fell silent and dead to the world, wandering aimlessly. 

You couldn't hold a fusion with Sero for long, it wasn't that you had a bad relationship with him it was just more about mental connection from one to another, his mind kept drifting to other things and he couldn't focus on the connection, you both split apart before really completing the fusion. 

"Well, fuse with me then, we haven't done that before." Bakugou shrugs. You smile at him, you've been dating since the sports festival. You accidently grabbed him during the race so hard it left a bruise that he remembered. 

Maybe it wasn't an accident. You didn't mean to grab him that hard, but he scared you. He just so happened to be the closest thing and you latched onto him. Scared to move and shaking like a leaf, he finally got you to let go eventually. He sat with for for a few minutes before leaving. After that you saw more and more of him, you were only a support tech student with Mei but when he wanted suit improvements and then commissioned for his winter suit. He chose you over your spunky classmate to help him. 

He got to know you better, you started hanging around at lunch when Mina and Kirishima asked. Bakugou confided in you after he was kidnapped. And after his fight with Izuku Midoriya, whom you have yet to meet formally but heard way to much about. 

You hadn't fused with many people and this was actually the first time you got to show off your quirk to others. No one really knew about your quirk besides Katsuki. 

But you had to say, it felt good to have a good connection with enough people, to be friends with people, to be able to share with someone something that others couldn't share at all. 

"Well we almost did-" 

"Doesn't count and you know it." The blonde states. 

Mina and the boys snicker as you pout. 

"Sorry Sero, guess that means I didn't fuse with you." You say and he waves you off. 

"Don't worry about that, I actually really wanna see what you and Bakugou would look like. Maybe it'll be as scary as Shinsou's fusion." Sero shudders at the thought as does the rest of the group. 

"I never thought a man so hot could be so, so horrific looking, (Y/n) You ruined my vision." Kaminari whines and you laugh at his backhanded insult. 

"What did you and Insomnia look like?" 

"Well-" 

"Slender man." Kirishima says matter of factly. 

"But taller and skinnier, and, and creepier." Mina cringed. 

"It wasn't that bad!" You practically cry out and everyone begins to giggle. 

"We're just teasing you." Mina pokes your upper arm and you sigh. 

"If I fuse with Katsuki will you all stop calling me creepy?" 

"Yes!" Everyone sans Katsuki cheers. 

"Fine." You sigh, all though you felt tired from three fusions in a day, you knew that Katsuki would take care of you. 

"So how do we fucking do this?" Katsuki asks. 

You scratch the back of your head. "We have to start out like a dance, synce up with one another despite out style-" 

"Wait, dancing?" 

"Hm, yes?" 

"What are you standing over there for then?" He steps towards you and you halt your movements of moving away. You didn't think Katsuki would want to dance with you like this with everyone watching. 

The squad sat back with interest, eyes trained on you and your boyfriend as he placed one hand on your waist and the other in your hand. You blushed, your cheeks heating up as you squeeze his hand and place your free one on his shoulder. 

You start to listen to an unheard song in your head and you both begin to sway, he leads you in a circle of five feet, twirling you gently before bringing you closer. No fancy moves like what you did with Kirishima or Shinsou. Just a simple waltz across the floor in the gym. 

Mina is smiling and swaying her head side to side, you were a beautiful dancer and the rhythm you presented proved to be a little infectious. 

Your eyes started to glow a gentle (e/c) colour while Katsuki's glowed red, he spun you one last time and dipped you so low that your hair touched the ground and he took a knee. A high pitched explosion sounded through the gym and you two became a tangled mess of limbs and noise as your fusion began to take shape. 

You wandered through the gentle scene of orange clouds and sunset, your bare feet dipped into water as you walked along. You could see Bakugou a few meters away from you, dressed in a white, long sleeve v neck shirt and skinny jeans, his feet also bare and orange light outlining his silhouette as you walked to meet him. A cool and calming breeze washed over you and ruffled your (h/c) strands, making a few fly a ways cut your vision. 

You and Katsuki meet in the middle and it's the first time you've seen him smile at you since you saw eachother just a moment ago. His hands slide to your waist and his gaze softens. 

"I like your dress." He murmurs. You look down at the simple dress you wear. It's nothing special but Katsuki seems to think so. A simple scoop neck with spaghetti straps, the fabric cinced at your waist and then flowed into easy ruffles that stopped at your knees. 

On the outside of your dream scape the body you two created lifts itself off the ground and stands idly. Not moving yet but instead remaining silent like a statue. It was by far the largest out of what fusion was created today. Standing at atleast 13 feet tall. It had four eyes one set sharp and thin and ruby red. The other sitting just below that with a rounder shape and (e/c) orbs that rested innocently. The beings lips were plush looking but pale in color, it's nose was sharp and straight. The hair was wild and spikey and mis matched colors of (h/c) and ashey blonde where mixed together. The top that the creature had one was a black mid-bicep shirt with a white short sleeve shirt over it, making it look like a crop top with how the white cut the black at the middle of the torso. It's chest was large and heaved massive amounts of air. 

Like yours and Kirishima's fusion it had four arms, but instead of all of them looking the same, the top pair had a smaller and more feminine appeal, glistening with white gradient that traveled up the arm. The lower set of hands and arms was larger and more masculine, holding instead black gradient skin. 

The tight fitting black and white shirts clung to the muscles on the body of the creature and very well showed off the tones forearms of both pairs on either side the torso. The fusion having increased your strength too. The pants, mainly being Katsuki's jeans, became even more form fitting and outlined each ripple along the thighs and calves. All in all, this fusion you made was one of the most intimidating things that the Bakusquad has seen to date. 

"Okay, so we move around by sharing our focus, we don't have to dance again but we must remain close and listen to one another. Here we share our thoughts telepathically and our minds become one in the same. Kinda like two sides of the same coin. Except each side is us, and the coin is our fusion. Once we fall in synch we can see what we look like and begin to move around." You explain. 

Katsuki nods, his feet dragging through the water tiredly, he seemed bored by this but you didn't mind. 

"Once we do synch up we can use our quirks." 

Now that grabbed Katsuki's attention and he grinned wickedly. "Well fuck why didn't you lead with that let's start this bad boy up!" 

You chuckle, forgetting about pronouns for now, it wasn't technically a boy or a girl since you and Katsuki were sharing a body. But his excited and borderline mischevious and destructive smile was making you antsy to impress him. 

You put your hands in his again and he rolls his shoulders. "Deep breath in." 

He obeys. 

"Now think of me, while I think of you." 

"That won't be very hard, your always on my mind." 

"Shut up." You giggle. 

You both spend a few seconds before your eyes open again and you both are seeing through the sets of eyes in the face of your fusion. Falling into step you begin to walk around, doing small exercises first to get the hang of piloting and co-piloting a body. 

You both can now hear the voices of your friends and they follow you around, you interact as best you can with the mixed personalities and voices coming from the fusion. 

"Hey, try setting off your quirk Baku-(Y/n)." Mina pokes the creatures thigh, Katsuki moves the limb away from her but you have the honor of controlling how much you smile. 

"I'll try." The creature promises to them, the voice neither soft or harsh but more so a dinner table volume with a deadpanning sort of tone. It hadn't really developed much of a personality due to you and Katsuki canceling eachother out. But by the looks of it, this fusion would be rather short fused and could get loud easily if startled like you and Katsuki both did. 

Speaking of loud and startling. When you operated in raising the hands you both tried to activate your quirks, and when it did happen it was like an atomic bomb launched off. 

Your four hands made a circle and a bright light shined in the middle, your arms shot out and released the explosion, it worked like Katsuki's concentrated AP shots but when it hit an object across the room the explosion was so loud and big that it out did Katsuki's Howitzer Impact. 

Half the gym was gone and your ears were ringing while your vision was white. Sero and Kaminari were cowering behind your fusion while Kirishima was shielding Mina not far away. All of you blinked at the destruction. 

On the inside you and Bakugou were slack jawed and wide eyed at the scene youh just created. Bakugou was standing behind you, his eyebrows shot upwards as you cringed and rubbed at your ears for them to stop ringing. 

How the fuck wasn't your boyfriend deaf yet? 

He rubbed your shoulders. "Fuck," 

"That was a little much." You admit sarcastically. 

"You think?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a discord now! 
> 
> Join my server and hang out with me! Get exclusive specials and bonus chapters and shoot around ideas with me! 
> 
> Check out my art when I send it, look at my rough drafts, critique my work and have some fun with us! Or you can share your art work! And your writing, and anything else! Completely free of judgement. 
> 
> https://discord.gg/CwHfED9
> 
> I hope to see you there! 
> 
> Love, Kat 
> 
> Oh and don't forget to leave a comment on what youh think of this chapter!


	76. Colorful Camboy/Green (Midoriya Izuku x M!Reader) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hadn't a clue how Izuku was paying for his tuition and textbooks, you hadn't a clue that it was this. 
> 
> Med school AU  
> Artist AU  
> Cam Boy AU  
> Aged up AU  
> No Quirks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! Booty, Smut, Cam Boy, Sweetness, Best friends, Sex Toys, Anal Fingering, Dildo Riding, Masturbation

"Ha! Please! I love it, I love it, I love it!" Izuku mewls, 

You chuckle and flick your wrist. "Does it really feel that good?" You ask. 

"Sooooooo goooooood." He drools. 

You laugh a bit more and continue. You take the paint brush off of his skin and dip it in your blue paint. Izuku pushes his face further into your couch as you sit directly on his butt. For a guy, you were pretty light weight to Izuku despite you being taller and weighing a little more than him. You certainly weren't all lean muscle like Izuku, but instead broad shouldered and thick thighed. You continue to paint a mandala on his back.

"It feels like a massage, and it kinda tickles." He chuckles, his voice muffled by saliva and your couch cusions. 

"You sound like a porn star." You deadpan and continue to paint his back, he stiffens a bit, you can tell because his ass clenched beneath you, barely, just barely brushing against your crotch. Youh ignore the feeling and you raise a brow, he sighs against your touch again. You wiggle on his butt, giving yourself a little friction, to lean forward to brush his shoulder with the paint. You didn't know why but somehow doing this with him made your heart warm. 

Izuku was your best friend, but you never got to have moments like this anymore. In your time, Izuku was rising to the top with his med school, becoming the first of his class while you were just a dead-beat artist with no commissions that lived on cup noodles. What money you weren't spending on for art supplies and cup noodles went to. . . Other sources. 

_Ding!_

Speaking of which. 

"Shit." You lean over, nearly falling off Izuku as you grab your phone. You put your paintbrush behind your ear and begin to scroll through your phone. Gently blowing on his back to dry the mandala. He shivers beneath you and you watch his ears burn casually. 

"H-Hey didn't you have to go study or whatever at like. 10:00?" You ask, eyes widening at the notification on your phone. 

_'Deku will be live in 20 minutes!'_

You just remembered that your lovely little camboy had a stream tonight, it was Friday how could you forget?! Deku, as lovely as he was, needed to be out of your apartment. Blood goes south as you think about your dirty little Deku riding and stuffing his ads this a dildo. 

"Hmm? What time is it now?" He asks, lifting his face up to glance sideways at you. You snicker at the indentions on his freckled face from your couch. 

You look at your phone again. "It is now 10:13 P. EMMMM." You squeal as Izuku practically switches places with you as he gets up, tossing you on the couch with a grunt. 

"I'm gonna be late!" Is what he explains as he struggles to put his shirt and shoes on at the same time. The whole thing is a big struggle you get to watch with a bit of laughter despite him tossing you around. 

"Izuku, dude, chill!" You laugh, getting off the couch and walking over to him. You help him with his shirt, pulling it down his chest and back as he hops on one leg and holds your shoulder for support. 

"I'm sorry to burst out like this, and I really didn't mean to throw you around like that I just-" 

"Gotta split," you cut his rambles off with a smile, "it's okay Zuku, go ahead." You push at his chest and he slides his arm from your shoulder around your neck to hug you. You grab his hips, not wanting to touch his back. He sighs, he feels heavier with this hug as he snuggles in and you can't help but enjoy his smell and his touch. 

He then kisses your forehead, making you blink before he's out the door and your staring at the back of his head like a dope. Your phone dings again. 

_'Deku will be live in 10 minutes!'_

You sigh, surely your Deku could get Izuku off your brain for a little bit. 

You didn't have any fancy toys to play with, not like you needed them your hands worked just as well, you didn't have the money for it and that shit was so expensive! Ugh, in times like these, especially for college kids, you often wonder how people pay for things. You _really_ wondered how Izuku could pay for his both expensive and heavy textbooks. 

You turn off the lights of your apartment and then wonder back if Izuku made it to his own apartment okay. Shit! No! Don't think about him dammit! You grab your crotch and gently palm the growing bulge between your legs. 

"Ugh." You move down the hall, becoming more and more delighted as you near your laptop. You walk into your bedroom. Your apartment is empty but you still feel like a little kid that is about to get caught doing something wrong. 

You shut your bedroom door quietly and look around your room. _'Safe and secure.'_

You get on your bed and pull your laptop into your lap, stretching your legs out and opening the device you log in and open your usual tabs of inspirational smut, porn, and of course your gay cam boy app. 

_'Deku is live in three, two, one!'_

The camera goes live and you raise a brow. He isn't there yet? 

_BANG!_

You stand corrected. Deku bursts into the room, half naked, his mask covering his face and he trips. Panting heavily as he falls back on his bed. 

_"I'm . . . Sorry . . . I'm . . . Late."_ He pants. Resituating on his bed, he coughs and drinks from a water bottle. Re-adjusting his mask and tightening it. 

_"It's. . . Nice to hear . . . From you all again . . . Just need a minute, phew!"_

He places his hands on his knees and sighs. _"I was just was at a friends house, lost track of time."_

_"Oh, but look what they did for me!"_ he turns around, showing his back and your jaw drops. 

_"I haven't had a chance to properly look but they're a very good artist! I'm excited to see it!"_

That fucking Mandala, is your fucking mandala, that you fucking painted on him. 

Izuku. 

Your bestfriend is your favorite cam boy that you're absolutely obsessed with. You slam your laptop closed. Face a furious red. Well, mystery solved gang, they person behind the mask of the elusive Deku is non other than Izuku Midoriya! Jesus did you just get harder? 

You take a deep breathe. Opening your lap top again, you sigh as it turns on but there in the corner lies a small crack. The video reboots and you're staring at Deku whose giggling as he sorts through his toys and reads from the group chat. 

_'It's okay. Just get through this. There's nothing to be ashamed of. He's the one doing it anyway! I don't even have to watch it! I could put my laptop away and never look at him the same way again.'_ You halt your thoughts. 

"Or I could watch and still never look at him the same way. . . Yes, that's a better idea." You decide, your cheeks are on fire as he pulls out a large peach dildo and a bottle of lube from the crate. 

Your cock ached desperately and your breath hitched. You placed a hand over your mouth as you watched him. Ever eager to get into his stream, or desperate to have his ass filled. 

Probably both. 

Not that you were complaining, people were donating a lot already, and he probably wanted to make up for being four seconds late anyway. Everything clicked now. The nervous behaviour, having to leave at certain times. Wearing hats and baggy clothes in public. The amount of absolutely _perfect_ selfies he took with you. 

Wow, you didn't think you could make so many discoveries in one night, that Izuku was Deku, you're in love with your best friend, AND you're blind and stupid for not working it out sooner. 

_"Is everyone watching? I'll be using this guy tonight, and also new French vanilla lube."_ He holds up the toy and lube to show the camera and you don't miss the way that the toy fills his hands as he holds the rubber shaft. Mind you, Deku has bigger hands than most. Yours are about the same size but fuck, that you was bigger than it looked. 

Your hard on isn't making things any better and your mind feels fuzzy with him much blood is rushing to your cock as Izuku takes his clothes off and begins to touch and tease the head of his cock, moaning softly as he scarred hands work the muscle that begins to grow in his hands. 

_"Oh, my dick is getting so hard, and my ass feels so empty, I just have to fill it soon before I lose my mind. Fuck, I need it."_

You blush and your cock twitches inside the confines of your boxers, you reach down to give your erection a firm squeeze and your hips involuntarily jump up into the friction of your hand. "Fuck, so good." You murmur lowly, your voice becoming rough and husky as you dip a hand into your pants while your other hand works to remove your pants. 

_"God I need someone's dick, I need my ass split open, someone help me out here."_ Izuku begs needily, looking at the camera, panting and drooling as he masturbates. You notice the hand that slides down his chest, barely brushing the with green curls before his hand snatches backwards and to his ass where you know he starts to finger himself with a lubed up hand. 

You click with an outstretched hand to donate while the other fists around your cock. Fingers wrapping around your shaft and working up and down as Deku turns and spreads his ass cheeks. He leans down to press his face into the pillow and he begins to stretch himself wider and wider so he can take his dildo comfortable. 

You could eat cake off that perfect, plush, lightly freckled booty. He shakes his ass a little bit and you smile. You now understood how clear it was, you have seen Izuku twerk before. He moans and your eyes follow the dildo that he positions beneath him. His back becoming full display and you watch the mandala contort as his muscles ripple when the head prods at his entrance. 

Izuku adds more lube to the toy and slides it back and forth against his cheeks. Teasing himself some more before the head pokes around for his coiled muscle. You sit up and switch you sitting on your knees, your hand gropes at your cock and you moan loudly as Izuku sinks down on the toy. 

He cries out and stills, becoming used to the feeling that isn't foreign to him. Izuku begins to bounce up and down. His cheeks clapping a bit as he fucks himself on the toy. Your eyes follow his form while his hand begins to match the pace of the toy. _"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fucking me so good. God dammit, ah (y/n), shit."_

You choke on air and your hand tightens, making you grimace. Did he just say your name? _your name?_

_"Ahhh, I'm so hardddddaaaahhh~"_ He moans prettily. He said your name, he was moaning like a whore, riding a dildo that looked to be about the same size as yours. And your hand was working against your brain and moving on its own, space pace and keeping in time with Izuku. 

Needless to say, the creamy white substand on your hand and your panting breath was more than expected this time around, and it was probably because it was Izuku you were looking at instead of Deku. 

__

____________

_Ending Notes: Please Read!_

In celebration of reaching 1400+ kudos I'm having a little writing competition! 

(I would like to thank my friend Mystical for this idea) 

This writing competition is one of the bnha variety with an x Reader pairing! You guys have the option (if interested) of creating a fanfiction using the quirk: Jack-Rabbit from my oneshot titled "Bakugou's Bunny" on Chapter 16 of this book!

Quirk: Jack-Rabbit

With the looks to compare, (Y/n) can do pretty much anything a rabbit can do! Including running up to 40 Mph on foot and leaping 10-20 feet, her quirk gives her heightened sense (i.e. hearing, smell), her hair, and fur of ears and tail change seasonally and her exceptionally long ears just makes her downright adorable.

The best one, chosen and judged by me, is the winner, if more people entered than expected I'll chose the top three!

The first place prize gets to request the next fanfiction with absolutely any character, any genre, any story! The possibilities are endless! Second place and third place will get the same honor but the fanfiction will only have so many words! I'm super excited to see what you guys come up with! Drop your story link in the comments below and let me know if you have decided to enter in my little contest! 

You're story must be longer than 500 words and the deadline will be August 6th! That's next Tuesday which is a week from now!

Don't forget to join my brand new discord! I can't wait to talk and interact with all of you! Don't be afraid to make introductions and follow the conversation, everyone is welcome!

https://discord.gg/CwHfED9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haaaaa I love him, he's so fucking cute. 
> 
> Which Cam boy should I write next? So far I've written Kirishima, Bakugou, Myself, Dabi and now Izuku! 
> 
> All that's left is these beauties! 
> 
> Kaminari Denki - Yellow  
> Todoroki Shouto - White  
> Shigaraki Tomura - Baby Blue  
> Shinsou Hitoshi - Lavander  
> Amajiki Tamaki - Navy  
> Mirio Togata - Yellow  
> Sero Hanta - Black  
> Hawks - Red  
> Yagi Toshinori - Teal  
> Shindou Yo - Lime  
> Aizawa Shota - Black  
> Chisaki Kai - Gold  
> Monoma Neito - Blue  
> Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu - Gray  
> Natsuo Todoroki - Ivory  
> Inasa Yoarashi - Maroon


	77. Colorful Camboy/Gold (Kai Chisaki x F!Reader) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your boyfriend starts his stream early when you ask to participate in his famous medical shows.
> 
> Aged Up AU  
> No Quirks AU  
> Cam Boy AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! Language, Medical Kink, Gagging, Fingering, Bondage (with restraints), Anesthesia Play, Doctor Roleplay, Pregnancy

_Snap!_

You shiver as your doctor snaps the blue examination gloves against his hand and he smirks, his lips curving into a dangerous smile. He glances over you, a glimmer in his sunshine eyes. Absolute delight filling them as he looks over your body on the examination table and then at the cameras placed around the room. 

His sadistic grin was covered by the white medical mask he wore. His eyes flickered from you to the camera infront of him. He blinked, his long eyelashes fanning against the tops of his cheek bones and his brows furrow. He strokes your cheek affectionately and a shiver runs down your spine. 

Only a few participated in his cam shows. Not many people were into both voyeurism and medical play like you and him. Overhaul liked to play dress up in pristine white lab coats and act like your doctor for an hour or so before finally signing off. Blowing the camera a kiss and then kissing your forehead in your pleasure induced coma like state. You were his and his alone. His partner and assistant, but this was the first time you would be apart of his cam shows. He usually did his examination on a dummy or himself, so he was quite delighted when you said you were interested. 

As of right now you were part of his surprise live stream, he couldn't contain his excitement and decided to do it a few days early, and there was a plethora of people in the chat already watching as overhaul strapped you into the table and looked over his tools. The roleplay began when he asked for your name. 

"So, Miss-" he pauses. 

"(Y/n)." You finish for him. 

"Ah, well, Miss (Y/n), welcome to the examination room, is this your first time being examined this way?" 

"Yes, this is my first time with this type of examination, Dr. Overhaul." 

"Well the veiwers will be in for a treat. Since this is your very first time, would you like to be a participant, say a subject of my routine?." 

"If you're willing to have me, then yes, Dr. Overha-."

"Just Dr. Kai will do my dear, there isn't a need for formalities." You swallow and nod. The thick fabric around your neck made it hard to move your head around but you kept still so it wouldn't choke you. 

He lifted a pair of scissors off the table and held them up to the bright white light of the room, they showed as a mirror two him, his figure showing on one blade and your figure becoming clear in the other. 

"I'll start by removing your gown." Kai doesn't ask as he starts to trace the scissors gently across your calf, leaving tiny scratches and score marks on your skin and you shiver. 

His eyes flicker to you and they narrow. You stop your shaking as the cold metal drags across your skin and to the bottom of your gown. The cutting of fabric is was your focus zeroed in on. Kai continued cutting up the hospital gown and the metal nipped as your tummy and you arched upwards, he stopped and drew the scissors back. His gaze softening. You state at him for a moment before he shakes his head, falling back into his character. 

He continues to cut the gown, not letting it separate from your body to keep your dignity until he was done cutting. 

You squeezed your eyes shut as he brushed the hair out of your face to keep cutting the fabric around your shoulders, leaving the gown in two pieces. 

"Please open your eyes Miss (Y/n), I need to be able to see your awareness. I can't have you falling asleep on me now." 

You peek your eyes open at his command and you freeze as your (e/c) orbs lock with his gold ones. You are now completely aware that he is looming over you, a knee on the table, both hands on the side of your head and his face is close to yours. 

"I'll be taking this off now." He murmurs, you don't even know if the mic picks it up. You can tell he's struggling to hold character instead of just taking you on the spot. 

"Y-Yes, Kai." 

"Doctor Kai," he corrects, he lifts himself off you and slides his hands around your waist moving the fabric back and revealing your body. Your nipples peak at the cold air and he inhales. 

Heat pools in your simple black panties and you squirm. Kai sniffs and you can see his smirk again. He brings a gloved hand down and rubs your clothed slit. 

"Why are you aroused by this? This is routine Miss (Y/n), please try to control yourself." Kai takes his hand away from your damp panties and removes the mask from his nose to inhale your scent. 

"You're so turned on. It's ridiculous." He cackles and you moan as he slips his hand back to your crotch. He moves the panties out of the way and easily slides a finger into your heat with how slicked upl you are now. Your practically dropping into his hand as he starts to finger you. His eyes never leaving the sight of his digit disappearing inside of your cunt. 

"K-Kaiii~" you moan and he feels you clench around his fingers, "more!" You beg, your character breaking for a moment and his eyes darken before he shrugs. He brushes off the fact that you forgot his little doctor but slips another appendage into you anyway as you start to writhe on the table. You squeal as his fingers scratch up against your g-spot and he tsks. Removing his hand all together he takes off his soaked gloves in favor of a new pair. 

"You can't seem to be quite when the doctor is working. I'll have to gag that little mouth of yours. Once I'm finished with your gynecological exam we can try something else." 

You watch as he picks up a black ball gag from below the table with golden metal bits. He starts to adjust the straps accordingly before he finally shoves the gag in your mouth and ties it around your head. You choke as your air ways cut briefly and your saliva starts to coat the ball and run down your jaw. You moan around it as he drags the scissors across your body again. 

Before you know it, your panties are nothing but black shreds of fabric sitting in the trashcan nearby. Kai quickly loosens the straps around your ankles and he moves your legs around to spread you wider. He straps your limbs in place again and you watch as he picks a small flashlight from his pocket and he sits right down infront of your pussy. He shines the flashlight at your entrance and admires the glistening of your skin from the juices. 

"Lets continue." He states simply and you shiver as his hands enter and play with you again. Your thighs begin to shake as your orgasm races around and dances in your gut. "Hmm, since your body reacts in this way, I'll allow you release if you do need to climax so badly." He brushes his thumb against your clit and he brings the flashlight to his lips. He bit as it and keeps it in place with his teeth. Kai's now free hand pinches your clit and you cum hard around his fingers. Clamping down on them with all your might as your orgasm shakes you to your core. 

You yell out around the gag and he remains passive. He removes his soaking gloves again and throws them away, refraining from tasting the remnants of your orgasm. He puts on new gloves again and you listen to the snap in your pleasure induced state, still blessed out of your mind, the clattering of metal and tools catches your ear and you see him put a silver tray of knives and carving tools on the stand next to him. 

"I need to make a few incisions here and there on your body, take blood samples and you seem to have something in your womb, I'll have to check it out." He says lowly. 

Your glazed over eyes nod and light up at him, you know the script. You've read the routine. You trust him. 

Kai pulls a black marker from the pocket of his coat and takes the cap off. "I'll mark where I need to make an incision." He states. You nod again and lean your head back. Relaxing against the warm metal table again. 

He takes the ball gag out of your mouth and you pant. A string of saliva connects from your lips to the gag and he sets it aside on a different tray. 

He holds up the marker for you to see again and your heart rate picks up. He begins to dot lines on your abdomen and tummy and you crindges at how cold the ink feels. He marks and drags it along your legs and then across your forearms. He makes a little dot on your vein where your IV is going to be inserted and your breath hitches. 

"Are you ready?" How brow raises and you nod. 

"Yes, Doctor Kai, I'm ready." You confirm. 

He picks up the IV needle and flicks it, you watch as his hands stroke the smooth skin of your arm and you squeeze your eyes shut as the needle is shoved into your vein. It hurts for only a moment before his gloved hand caresses tour arm and you relax again. 

You watch as he picks up the scalpel and puts it near your tummy, fear spikes and jumps in your throat but as a rubber mask slides over your face, your fear ceases to exist and your falling into a peaceful sleep. The scalpel only millimeters away from cutting your skin as you fall out of consciousness. 

Kai puts the scalpel down and turns the cameras off wordlessly. He unwraps your ankles and wrists and neck and lifts you easily off the table. He takes you out of the examination room that he built and into the main house. He picks the door and carries you off to the bedroom. He smiles as you nuzzle into his chest and he puts you down in the bed, a washcloth and lotion is already on hand for him and he begins to soothe your appendages and washes away the marker. 

You smile in your sleep and curl up as he cleans you. 

Kai kisses your forehead gently, lingering a moment before his nose scratches up and he shucks his clothing to get into bed next to you. "Sleep soundly, my queen. And you too little one." Kai murmurs. Placing a hand on your belly and slowly falling asleep with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say about this other than I thought it was really cute and I'm damn proud of myself. 
> 
> Which boy should be next, I wonder? 
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments! 
> 
> Love, Kat
> 
> Kaminari Denki - Yellow  
> Todoroki Shouto - White  
> Shigaraki Tomura - Baby Blue  
> Shinsou Hitoshi - Lavander  
> Amajiki Tamaki - Navy  
> Mirio Togata - Yellow  
> Sero Hanta - Black  
> Hawks - Red  
> Yagi Toshinori - Teal  
> Shindou Yo - Lime  
> Aizawa Shota - Black  
> Monoma Neito - Blue  
> Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu - Gray  
> Natsuo Todoroki - Ivory  
> Inasa Yoarashi - Maroon


	78. Baby Bird (Inasa Yoarashi x G!Reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inasa gets you to eat something
> 
> The reader is gender fluid, no pronouns of any type are in this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! HFA (High Functioning Autism), Axiety Attacks, Cute, Fluffy, IT'S JUST SO CUTE AH
> 
> In this story the reader has High Functioning Autism. I write about disabilities to have a better understand and make my writing more available and diverse to those who suffer from any sort of disability. If topics like this make you uncomfy then this story might not be for you. Feel free to check out my other chapters and have fun!

You scratch at your arms anxiously. Your hands fisted into your skin beneath your sweater as you squirm. Your large boyfriend takes your hands gently. 

"You'll hurt yourself if you keep scratching. I'm right here." Inasa whispers in your hair. 

You lean into his warmth, your trembling hands stop shaking for a moment as he dwarfs your hands with his. His deep voice is soothing you and you relax into his side. Blocking the rest of the people that pass by you out as you sit on the park bench. 

On a regular basis Inasa was loud and boisterous and positively a ball of sunshine and bubbles. He could be so enthusiastic about something that he would start to bleed from the sheer excitement. But right now, he was just your big, soft, gentle grizzly bear. 

It was after school from Shiketsu and Inasa was the one that encouraged you to sit with him and watch people pass by. You had huge anxiety and depressive issues and also a high sensitivity to noise and movement of others around you. High Functioning Autism sucked for you in more ways than one and you hated yourself for it the most. You were clumsy and couldn't hold many things still, sometimes your hands would become teacups in an earthquake. You had a hard time speaking, picking up on social cues, you couldn't take any sort of joke. You hated it. 

But somehow Inasa loved all those little foils about you. And in turn that made you like yourself a little more. When Inasa was there you could flow easily, he would tell you about certain expressions or what someone meant in a conversation. You simply basking in his warm glow gave you the comfort and somehow the ability to speak a little clearer. 

But, when he wasn't there you would shut down. Social situations stressed you out to much too stay aware and you could easily overload yourself if to much was piled on your plate. 

The very first time Inasa started talking to you, you cried and had a meltdown because instead of a quiet voice he screamed his greetings at you. The teacher helped you along and Inasa was given a run down of why he can't scream at you specifically. 

So at that moment he just say next to you in awkward silence until he finally whispered a "hello, my name is Yoarashi Inasa, I'm sorry for telling earlier, I wasn't aware of the situation." 

From then on out you two had become friends and slowly slipped into the couples bin. Which brought you here now. Sitting on a green wooden and rustic metal park bench listening to the world around you. 

"May I have my hand, baby bird?" Inasa coos, with a finally squeeze you release his hand and watch him dig around in his bag. 

Inasa liked to call you baby birds because of the rips in your paper that he loved so much. You reminded him of a baby bird with how you talked and stumbled cutely over your words. Or how you started to shake when you got a little cold or nervous. Even how you cried it reminded him of baby birds learning the steps of what it meant to take flight. Going through each one slowly before finally rising. He thought so much and so well of that nickname and you thought it was a little teasing, but because it was Inasa you loved it anyway. 

Your boyfriend pulled a bento box from his bag, wrapped up with a knot and he placed it in your lap. "Don't think I didn't notice how you didn't eat today." 

You shake your head. "Th-there was just so many people around our table, I couldn't hold my chopsticks." You admit. Lip quivering, ready to cry on the spot. 

He didn't scold you for it, he never scolded you for anything. Instead gently nudging you in the right direction with love and affection as a reward. He untied the bento and opened it up and your stomach growls at the sight of the food. 

"You need to eat something, okay? If you want to beat me at training tomorrow without tripping again you'll have to eat." He chuckles and kisses your temple. You smile a little at his teasing and pick up the chop sticks. As your fingers apply pressure to the pin pointed space you stop as the chopsticks start to wiggle and clack. 

You bite your lip, ready to cry again before Inasa takes your hands in his and begins to maneuver the chopsticks. His hand never leaving yours and the other going around your waist. 

You manage to pick up some of the rice and lift it to your face. 

"Open." Inasa commands steadily. 

You open your mouth and the rice follows. You chew and he smiles, kissing your hair and praising your efforts. 

"Good job, now try again." He holds your hand more loosely and another bite of food is in your mouth a few seconds later. 

The process continues and as soon as you start. The bento box is in your hands and you're eating without the help of your boyfriend. It never ceases to amaze you how fast he can help you overcome something so small to the world but so big to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this isn't your usual cam boy story but I wanted to take another little break and provide you all with some much needed fluff. Writing the same thing gets kinda boring but I hope you all enjoy this! 
> 
> Let me know if this speaks to you, or if any of my writing speaks to you. Disabilities or not, happy or sad, male, female, or neither I love you all dearly and I wouldn't be where I am without you guys. 
> 
> Again, thank you for filling my life with happiness. I have something to look forward to when I wake up in the mornings. 
> 
> Love, Kat


	79. Hard To Listen (Shinsou Hitoshi x F!Reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinsou attends your audiology appt. 
> 
> Aged up AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Loss of Hearing, Chikan-Ish (Attempted Sexual Assault but it never happens ya boi is protective), Language, Love Confessions, 
> 
> The reader in this story has/is developing a hearing disability. The issue of deafness is present in this story. This story represents stressful situations, angst, comfort, kisses, cuddles, fluff, and family love. 
> 
> Please enjoy.

Living with the Bakugou family was, well, deafening. Literally deafening. With Katsuki and Mitsuki screaming at eachother 24/7 And Katsuki popping off explosions near you, at you, in spite of you, made your brain go numb and your ears ring. 

You couldn't stand to be in the house long if those two got in an argument. You're their adopted daughter, they took you in as a toddler when Katsuki was just entering kindergarten, so he was older than you by two years, and all the same when your quirk developed he got pissed that you were even in his family. Your quirk wasn't as cool as his, as he said. 

You could turn into a bat and that was it. Shapeshifting from human to bat had it's perks but this was not one of them. Your hearing was sensitive and you couldn't stand a lot of bright light. Your ears became pointier and you grew fangs. Your middle finger nails grew into a claw but only your middle fingers. Your skin was soft to the touch and never calloused. 

You applied to UA highschool along with Katsuki despite him screaming at you to forget it. Let's just say you didn't really pass. You were average on the written tests and only managed to score a few points but crawling into a robot and tearing up it's insides while in your bat form. Needless to say that plopped your happy little ass into a general studies class two years behind Katsuki. 

He was in his graduating year while you were only a first year. You found yourself hanging out with the older kids more than your classmates though. 

This older bunch included a messy, purple haired, tired boy. That you were absolutely in love with. 

Shinsou Hitsohi could play with your brain and pick at your nerves and you would say thank you. Shinsou Hitoshi was by far your favorite guy in the school, Katsuki be damned, Kirishima can go harden somewhere else. 

There was just one problem. He had no clue that you even exsisted. Or atleast you didn't think he knew of your existence. 

And you couldn't really talk to him, he was much more soft spoken than the boisterous bunch you had become accustomed too. You were constantly asking them to speak louder but when you talked to Shinsou you couldn't bring yourself to interrupt him. His voice was so silky when you could hear him. But you hated how his voice was slowly drifting day by day and the ringing in your ears became more and more prominent. 

Fingers snapped in your face and you blinked. "Are you ready for your fucking appointment or not. I'm dropping you off that's it."

Katsuki screamed at you, making the hearing in your left ear bounce. You flich and cup your ear, "sorry, I'm listening," 

You sat at your lunch table with them poking your chopsticks at your bowl of katsudon, leaning on your palm you sighed. Katsuki stopped screaming at you in favor of talking to Kirishima which left the rest of the squad to their buisness. Shinsou noticed how out of it you seemed, he couldn't help but over hear the conversation with how much Katsuki was screaming at you. 

He tapped your bowl a few times with his own chopsticks before you finally looked up at him, seeing the chopstick on your bowl instead of hearing it made you sad but the soft smile that Shinsou gives you makes you melt on the inside. 

"Would you like me to go with you?" He enunciated each word clearly and spoke loudly enough for you to hear, even leaning forward a bit just to make sure his words reached you. 

You had started to learn a little sign language but you still spoke to people, you would continue to learn what you could so it would also be easier to understand in the long run. Hearing aids would help but you didn't know how to feel about a piece of machinery in your head all the time. 

You say yes and your hand makes the gesture for it. He nods and smiles at you, a small smile that you find absolutely adorable but you knew it meant absolutely nothing. 

Just a smile. 

A smile. 

A heartache. 

Nothing more. 

The lavenderette finishes his food and you all dump your trays and head back to class. You explain to Katsuki that you aren't a fucking baby and can go by yourself when it reality you were just dragging his friend along and you wanted to be alone with him. 

Your brother scoffed at you, ruffled your hair, and hugged you saying he didn't give a shit and that it only made more free time for him. He told you to be safe and squeezed you before shoving you off him and going to class. Katsuki sure had a weird way of showing affection, kinda like a tsundere but you'd never tell him that, if you wanted to keep your rib cage that is.

__________

The train ride for you was silent, Shinsou kept his ear buds in the entire ride, only sticking close to your side on the crowded train. The few bumps made you fall to the side a bit but he always offered an arm to catch you.

You would thank him each time and readjust your grip on the poll, careful not to let your claws scratch you as you cling to it. You wanted to trim them but every time you did they grew back gnarly and then it became a whole other trip to the nail salon. 

Something brushed the hem of your skirt and you lifted a brow, you smoothed the fabric out and stepped forward only for it to be tugged again. The train bumped and you fell back a bit again but instead of Shinsou's strong arms around you it was those of a greasily groomed business man. 

Your nose wrinkles with how much cologne he wears and you start to squirm as he manhandled you by the waist and sets you back on the ground again. 

His smile is a sadistic and perverted one and his teeth bare before you as he smiles. His breath is that of alcohol and nicotine and his teeth are yellow with the stains of the substances they smell of. You back away revolted but he grabs you by the wrist. 

"Now, now, that's no way to say thank you." He huffs an airy chuckle and you wretch as his breath smacks you like a brick. You can barely make out the words he says but after playing the voice in your head again you try to snatch your wrist but to no use.

"Thank you, let go." You pull your arm again but he drags you close and finally. As if they couldn't come fast enough. The arms you want are around your waist and tugging your hand free. You grab your wrist as it starts to ache and you huddle close to the purple haired boy you grown to love. 

"Back off of my girlfriend you disgusting fuck." Shinsou sneers and your cheeks turn pink. 

_Girlfriend?_

"You think a little lady like this would be with yo-" The man stops talking and his eyes pale, his face becomes blank and void of any sort of emotion. 

"Back. Away." Shinsou says again, his arms tightening around you and you hold onto his blazer as the guy turns around and walks to the other side of the train cart. 

After the incident Shinsou hangs onto you for the rest of the train ride to your appointment and you don't bother to let go of him either. The smell of him calls you and his fingers draw circles on your side. He stuffs and ear bud into your ear and lowers the volume. Even as you exit the train his arm is still around you in a side hug and he's pulling you along to the audiologists office. 

Your the first to break the silence as you both take a seat in the plush chairs. "Girlfriend, huh?" 

He blushes darkly. "I- it just slipped out, okay?" 

You raise a brow. "Do you see me as a girlfriend?" 

Shinsou hesitates, "no-" 

Your heart drops but he quickly recovers. 

"b-but I want you to be, a lot. After the first few days of my meeting you I couldn't get you out of my head." He admits. 

"First time- Shinsou that was a year and a half ago. You've liked me for a year and a half?" You gawk at him, dumb struck by his confession and you watch as he nods. 

"Hitoshi, I-" 

"Bakugou (Y/n)?" You both look up to see the doctor holding a clipboard in her hands and a smile on her face. 

You look back at him and he smiles gently. "We'll talk later." He promises and you nod. You hold his hand a little long before you get up and follow the nurse.

___________

"You'll need hearing aids?" Shinsou asks.

You nod your head, remaining silent on the bus. You had chosen this mode of transportation over the train this time around and you sat next to Shinsou in a seat. It was late, your appointment lasted longer than expected and the bad news was like a loop playing in your head. 

"Which makes me kinda sad." You admit with a teary eyed smile. 

He waits for you to explain, so you do. "I won't be able to listen to Katsuki and mom scream anymore, I won't be able to hear Kirishima call me the manliest girl he's met, I won't get to listen to Deku ramble about heroes. No more hearing Jiro sing. No more listening to your voice." A tear falls down you cheek but like many other times today he catches the offending drop with his thumb and wipes it away. He holds your cheeks and kisses your forehead. 

"Then I'll talk your ears off until you can't hear me anymore. I'll take you to band practice with Jiro more often. I'll get Deku to be more of a nerd than he is. I'll make Kirishima call you manly more often. I'll start fights with Bakugou so he can scream at me and you can watch. I know it'll never be the same with hearing aids. But I swear I'll help you make the most of it while it lasts." 

He kisses your forehead again and he starts to whisper in your ears again, you lean into his touch, relishing in the comfort of his voice as he promises the world. He keeps talking, and talking, and talking. Until your asleep in his arms and your being hauled into your room by your angry brother when Shinsou drops you off. He explains to your family and they each make their own promises. 

And when you wake up, the house is quiet with less explosive wake ups, and soft spoken goodmornings. You smile as the world travels to your ear drums clearly for the time being. Enjoying what you have in the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE THIS BOY 
> 
> SO FUCKING MUCH 
> 
> SO 
> 
> FUCKING 
> 
> MUCH 
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this, the next chapter will be a Cam Boy so don't worry your beautiful little head about it. 
> 
> Leave kudos and comments. Let me know what you think and what I should write next! 
> 
> Love, Kat


	80. Colorful Camboy/Black (Sero x F!Reader) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your birthday! Your best friend kaminari takes you tok a rave to celebrate the occasion but a certain someone has other plans to how you should end your night.
> 
> Aged up AU  
> Party AU  
> Camboy AU  
> No Quirks AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! Raves, language, daddy kink, riding, Camboys, mentions of drinking and drug use, Kaminari is probably gay. 
> 
> Sero Hanta is a bean AND a mood, change my mind.

Raves weren't exactly your thing.

Nope. 

Not your thing. 

Parties in general weren't your cup of tea, but here you are drinking straight from a bottle of jack as you travel through the dancing ocean of bodies and colors. 

Kaminari had dragged you here for your birthday and so far, you were enjoying it, more or less. Kaminari disappeared after an hour, mostly likely balls deep in a drunk girl or having his own ass gaped by another pretty boy. 

This wasn't the original plan. You wanted some drinks with friends, apparently drinks and friends meant 'Rave' in Kaminari's ears. 

He found the sickest, nastiest rave in the west side of Tokyo, made you wear shimmery clothes and high heels, and dragged you along in his car to the floor where the beat pumped loud enough to alert various officers, although none showed up. This rave was in an abandoned open tunnel that still echoed louder than anything you've heard, and it was indeed truly nasty. People were drugging up, having sex against concrete, licking up drinks like rabid dogs. And everything seemed to be totally on beat with the music that was banging on and off the walls of the open tunnel. 

But when Kaminari has his eyes set on something and a plan in his brain he is bound to achieve it no matter how stupid the plan or how shitty the outcome. So now, you're fighting through a sea of people at a hardcore rave that is pumping Ke$ha remixes through enormous speakers. Desperate to find your friend whose probably drunk and making out with someone. ~~if he isn't fucked up against a wall.~~

Your eyes are overloaded with the sights of neon, glitter, color, and flashing lights. Your rave clothes were appropriate enough. Holding a bottle of whiskey, having just grabbed one off the table. You're hoping to go find a quiet space if you can't find your friend. You didn't really know when raves ended. Or if they ever did. Did the DJ's sleep? Did the ravers eat? Did the black haired man walking towards you have a name you could pronounce, because fuck. 

He was plain faced, he had steamy black eyes that bore into you and his chin length black hair had little braids in it. You suddenly find yourself swaying back and forth as he saddles up next to you. You drop your bottle in favor of jumping around with the boy that now has his hands on your hips. The beat drops again and you both hit the floor low, he picks you up and spins you. Plain face has good moves and you're slipping. 

The outdoor rave is full climax as the bass bumps and your platforms bash against the floor that's doused in mixtures of glitter, alcohol, and probably cocaine. 

_There's a place down town, where the freaks all come around. It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all!_

He lifts you up and you rest snuggly against his form as he continues to move around. You hold his shoulders and you both laugh in delirium. He presses his face into your neck and his nose runs along you're jaw. You whine as his teeth graze you and your hands find way to his shaggy hair. 

He peppers kisses against your cheek and his hands grope at your ass. Pushing and pulling the flesh beneath your skirt. "Let's get out of here, yeah?" He whispers directly in your ear. You shiver and nod, rubbing your head against his like a needy kitten, making him chuckle. 

He keeps his arms around you and makes his way through the crowd. You cling to him as his fingers rub at your hips. His hand leaves your back and he pulls out a set of car keys from his pocket. He lifts his arm, adjusting you to sit at his hip. You fit against him nicely, looking in the direction he points the keys at you marvel at the large black truck that blares into existence with the click of a button. 

"Is it true that a large truck means. . .?" You trail off, biting your lips as he huffs out a laugh. 

"In this case, sweetheart, no." 

"Can you show me?" Is your drunken blurt on the subject. Your inebriated brain making you braver than you really were. 

The black haired boy laughs and shifts you to his other hip so he can open his trucks passanger door for you, setting you on the seat before climbing up and in with you. 

"Yeah, I can show you, in fact I can show you right now," he reaches over the side and pulls the small lever that makes the seat slide back and down smoothly. His head is right over your chest and his black eyes are boring into you. Your cheeks flare up and you turn away, feeling fuzzy from the alcohol. 

You giggle stupidly, finally asking, "I'm so sorry, but what did you say your name was?" 

He lifts his head from your sternum and smirks. "Why not call me 'Cellophane' for tonight babykitty?" 

Being more of a silly drunk you tended to giggle a lot but this made you burst into laughter and you had to hang on to his forearms as he lift you up and flipped positions, resting your ass right against his half hard cock. 

"Hhhaaa babykitty?" You ask as he bucks upward. 

"I just thought, fuck, since I'll be making you mewl so much from me tonight." He states, trying to be smooth but the blush on his face has you realing. He reaches over the console and picks up a phone. 

"Wha's that for?" 

"I wanna be able to see you, I just need the flashlight." He says innocently. 

He turns his stream on, a hidden smirk on his face. Comments and hearts flood in imediantly as Sero sets his phone up on the center console. Sero it's quick to slip his hands beneath your raunchy outfit to grab and grope your breasts. 

"Fuuuck." You moan, arching your back, your much smaller hands grabbing onto his wrists as he pinches and roles the nipple. He look to the side, a smirk flashing his features as he winks at the camera. 

"You wanna ride my cock? You wanna ride daddy's big, fat, cock?" He groans as you grind and bounce against his pants. 

You squeak as he snatched your hips and tears you out of your shorts, your quick to lift up your legs for him to strip you and you think about what he said. Your mystery man had a daddy kink and you loved every bit of that. 

"Yes, please, I wanna ride daddy's dick till I can't move myg legs, can I? Please?" You say with a pleading vouce, a lustful look in your eyes and Seros darken. A grin plastering itself to his face as he grips your ass. He glances at and bites his lip. A low chuckle rumbling from his chest, he spanks you and you squeal, suddenly pressing your burning face into his neck. 

Sero holds your head there with a large hand cupping the back of your head. He kisses your earlobe and growls, sending shivers all along your spine. "Daddy is gonna fuck you nice and hard babygirl, be good and move these panties to the side and you can have a treat." He promises sweetly, you shudder. 

Desperate to straighten up, your hands find your panties and you move the black material to the side. You brush your thumb against you clit and keen, pressing up into him. 

"Ah, ah, I didn't say you could touch yourself, spread these lips." He taps your inner thigh, adjusting his camera to turn to your pussy so he could see it in the light, you're still unaware of his intentions and he knows fully well. The way your graceful fingers part your lower lips makes his mouth water and his dick twitches. 

"Hold them." He demands, taking his cock out of his pants he pumps it a few times, rubbing the muscle against your slick cunt and moaning as it lubricates. You jolt, holding his shoulders as he wastes no time in pistoning into you. Like a deranged bull he fucks up into your heat desperately chasing his release and you cling to him.

With every thrust, you make uncontrolled noises. Sero has to keep an iron grip on your left wrist to keep you from covering tour mouth to prevent the noises. Your right hand obediently holds your panties to the side as Sero slams himself into you. You are practically his cocksleeve the way he handles you and it makes the experience all the more erotic. The flash flickers a bit and your eyes dilate as you hang onto sanity, it triggers something in you and your cunt holds to his cock like a vice as you let out a shrill cry when your orgasm slices through you. 

Sero gasps, choking on air as the pressure sinks in its teeth and shakes him. He buries his face in your neck as you milk him, his warm cum seeping into your pussy. 

You both like in a panting shakey mess as he brings you back down to lay against his chest. He picks up the phone and grins into the camera, holding up a peace sign he ends the stream and tosses the phone backwards. 

"I kinda wanna keep you." You murmur. 

"Daddy's little play thing. I can tell you'll bring me a lot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm really sorry but I was in a rut for the past month, it's been really hard for me as I've been dealing with a lot of family issues and just personal junk in general. I took a short hiatus but hopefully I'm back in buisness. I just started classes up again so I've been focused on that to but somehow being busy with classes makes me want to write and procrastinate, I'm confident I can get back into the swing of things.
> 
> Neimiria! This one is for you! I know sero is growing on you like a tick on a dog so to help the process along I wrote this for you! I hope you like and enjoy it! These past few days wouldn't be what they are without you in my life and you're one of my best friends! Thank you so much for sticking with me, I love you bb! 
> 
> With these short little announcements coming to a close, what cam boy would you like to see next? 
> 
> Kaminari Denki - Yellow  
> Todoroki Shouto - White  
> Shigaraki Tomura - Baby Blue  
> Shinsou Hitoshi - Lavander  
> Amajiki Tamaki - Navy  
> Mirio Togata - Yellow  
> Hawks - Red  
> Yagi Toshinori - Teal  
> Shindou Yo - Lime  
> Aizawa Shota - Black  
> Monoma Neito - Blue  
> Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu - Gray  
> Natsuo Todoroki - Ivory  
> Inasa Yoarashi - Maroon


	81. Crushed Violets (Natsuo Todoroki x G!Reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some Natsuo interaction and floof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! Language, Switching, Slight Lime-ish elements

"Aarrggaahh! College boy you better put me down right now! Nono! Don't tickle me- AHAHAHAHA!"

You squirmed in Natsuo's grasp as he laughed loudly, hauling you over his shoulder he spins around in his dorm room as his fingers poke and prod at your sides like thousands of spiders. Your desperate cackles are like a hyenas as he tickles you. He tosses you onto his bed and you laugh as you body bounces on it and he crawls on top of you. 

Your laughter dies away as he presses his body against yours and kisses your neck. "Hmmmm, Natsu you have to meet your family soon." 

Your toes curl as his hands slide up your waist. "I don't wanna go my love, I wanna stay here with you. My father be damned he's nothing to me." 

"But what about your sister? And shosho? You haven't seen him in a while. Fuyumi told me it would be a nice thing to see everyone again-" 

"Then come with me, get in that godforsaken car with me and come meet my father." 

You shake your head. "For the millionth time baby I'm not gonna come meet your father. I love you but I'm not meeting him until he asks to meet me." 

"Hahaaaa about that. . ." He sits up, shaking his white hair nervously as he releases an airy laugh. 

You raise a brow and sit up with him, bring his legs more toward your center and you stroke his thighs as he holds your shoulders. 

"Go on." 

"I haven't actually. . . Told him. . . Yet. . . Haha." 

You frown, "Natsu. . ." 

"I know, I know! I-I want to tell him today but I want you to come with me. I can do anything with you in my sights." He claims and you kiss him sweetly. 

"Darling, the only thing that scares you is me. You can do absolutely anything, including this dinner. It's family celebration, and I am not family." 

"Yet." He remarks. 

"Yet." You agree, leaning your forehead into his own. He kisses your nose, still straddling your thighs and you rub his back. 

Natsuo sighs through his nose, "okay, I promise I'll tell him today, as soon as I see him in fact, but I'll be gone for only a few hours at best okay?" 

"Okay," you answer back, "I have to go to the store, I know you'll be having dinner but I'd like icecream of my own, this gives me my own opportunity so you don't eat all of it." 

"When did you become so feisty?" He purrs. "Maybe I should skip this dinner after all~?" 

You push him out of your lap to the other side of the bed and get up. "Nope, you are going, I am cleaning up the apartment, we will meet back here tonight." You decide for him and he offers a cute pout. You peck his lips and get up, shoving a foot into one of your boots. 

Natsuo gets up and stretches, his pretty gray eyes alight with happiness as he watches you change. 

"Careful collage boy, keeping looking at me like a needy puppy and I'll edge you before you go to dinner." You look back over your shoulder with a stern expression. 

Natsuo closes his hanging jaw, blushing and he looks away from you, you smile, "good boy." 

He rubs the back if his head and you put a coat on, the fall weather would always provide a chill, Natsuo was sensitive to warm weather despite his name. You kissed his cheek as you both exited the apartment. He went to the left of the hall and you down to the right.

____________

You ended up arrive home before Natsuo, the bagged violets in your hand hit the counter along with the bags of groceries. You finish putting the food away and as you pick up the violets to cut the stems. 

As your scissors fall against the finally stem, you put the sharp object down and turn around to put them in the vase you bought along with it. The purple violets fall into the vase and you flick the water against the counter. Picking the flowers up you turn to set them in your small living room, upon turning the door opens and slams shut. You jump, dropping the vase and making the glass shatter and spread throughout the kitchen. 

"Natsuo! You scared me! Dammit!" You shake your hands out and sigh, putting a hand against your forhead, "look at this mess." You sigh frustratedly as he kicked his shoes off and slides into his slippers. He walks over to you around the glass and picks you up. Burying his face into your hair. 

"Natsu?" 

He doesn't respond, only carrying you and stepping over the glass. His cheeks are red and crusted with dry tears. 

"Hey, what happened?" 

"Let's just say you won't be meeting my father any time soon. . ." He mutters. 

"Are you okay?" You cup his jaw but he refuses to look directly at you, only opening the bedroom door and shuffling inside. 

"I'm fine now, I just need to hold you for a bit, can I do that?" He asks, the timbre of his voice enough to make you shiver. 

"Of course darling, of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little short sweetness to try my hand at Natsuo, I love him so much he's such a pretty boy, this chapter kinda gives the sense of a spoiler but not really l, those of you who have read the hangs know what this is about! I know it's short but I needed to get some sweetness out of my system after yesterday's steamy chapter. I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Love, Kat
> 
> ALSO WE HAVE A BRAND NEW DISCORD SERVER! JOIN THE FAMILY AND BECOME ONE OF MY CHILDREN AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/CwHfED9


	82. Sleepy Head (Bakugou Katsuki x Reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And bakugou hasn't been getting much sleep lately, hopefully some of your cuddles can help him relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, Cuddles

To put it bluntly, your boyfriend Katsuki didn't sleep well or not at all. This was your first thought as he walked into the classroom. He had burden carrying bags under his eyes that rivaled both Shinsou and Aizawa together. He stumbles past his desk to you immediantly, only tossing his bag in the designated spot. 

"Woah man, did you get _any_ sleep last night?" Kirishima pipes up. 

"Kacchan you look like you're gonna fall over." Midoriya chimes next. 

Katsuki throws a hand up and waves it around. "Hiiii." He drawls, completely unnatural for the usually agressive blonde. 

Both boys seem to be in a state of shock along with anyone else in the room who bothered to listen. Katsuki kept walking to your desk, moving by those in his way instead of shoving them and as soon as you held eye contact with him he made a whining noise and tried to move his feet faster despite the exhaustion.

You get up to greet him but instead of a pet to your head in the morning he slumps, requiring you to take a stance to support his body. He nuzzles into your neck and inhales your scent deeply. As he squeezes you against him you fall back into your seat with a grunt but Katsuki remains, and infact sits himself half in your lap, relying on you to support his body weight. 

"K-Katsuki? Are you alright?" You hold his thighs with one hand to keep him in your lap while your other hand rubs his back. He cups your jaw in a slow movement, his hand pulling lightly at your hair as if to ground him to reality and keep him out of dream land but it didn't help any. 

"I love you, (Y/n), my (Y/n)." He whispers tiredly, his hot breath right on your ear and you flush. He slings and arm over your shoulder and kisses the left side of your face, your jaw, your cheeks, your temples, your ears, anywhere he could place his lips the area was covered with atleast one kiss. 

You just held him and let him sexually assault half your face and everyone stared at you and the suddenly affectionate boy in your lap. Even Mr. Aizawa was surprised by the antics Katsuki was pulling. What Katsuki forgot that he wanted to keep your relationship a secret, so not only was the entire fucking class surprised, they were extremely fucking confused that it was your lap he was sitting in. 

"Um, (Y/n)-chan, what's going on?" Ochako says from behind her hand. 

Kaminari and Mina are snapping pictures of the moment, Kirishima is doing his best not to bust into laughter. 

"Are you guys _together_." Mineta smirks, his eyes dancing with filth as he wiggles his brows. 

You growl at the little bastard and pet your boyfriends hair to soothe yourself and the blonde in your lap further. "We aren't together." You lie assuringly. 

"(L/N)-SAN MAKE HIM STOP HIS AFFECTIONATE NATURE AT ONCE CLASS HAS BEGUN!" Iida scolds you with a chop and you glare at him. 

"Wake him up and I'll burn you all. He hasn't had sleep in two days." You speak softly but threateningly, your usually bubbly nature gone in exchange for a protective and hostile one. 

"If any of you speak a word of this to him he'll kill everyone in the room and then himself. Just forget you saw this before we both roast you alive. . . Denki, send me those pictures, that's the only evidence I have of this side of him." You sigh, letting katsuki tiredly kiss you, his minstrations slowing down as he begins to fall asleep. "Mr. Aizawa, I'll take his homework and notes for the day." 

You blush as he swings his other leg, sitting comfortably on your thighs. Trapping you between his weight and the cushy chair beneath you. You adjust your grip and you continue to stroke his thighs and his hair, his grip on your jaw slacks and the other arm wraps around your front. He uses you as a personal body pillow and space heater for the rest of the class period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really just needed some soft fluffy Bakugou after these past few days, what would you like to see next? 
> 
> Join the discord server! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/CwHfED9
> 
> Sorry I haven't been posting a lot, I'm doing the best I can but much like bakugou is this chapter, I haven't had any sort of sleep. 
> 
> Hope you can forgive me for being so late TwT
> 
> Love, Kat


	83. Condition (Shinsou Hitoshi x F!Reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was requested this comfort fic by Monachopsis right here on AO3, I wasn't taking requests at the time but I loved the concept and idea of this story a lot. This is a comfort fanfiction featuring Shinsou Hitoshi that deals with very real, and often severe, medical issues. 
> 
> Dermatilliomania is an obsessive skin picking disorder, if you fear you may suffer from this based on certain tics please consult with a doctor/dermatologist. 
> 
> I've started to recently self indulge in these comfort fics that I right because y'all know I got some serious issues. These are issues that someone can go through at any point. Whether it's a new or old thing, everyone wants comfort. I'm here to deliver without shame or fail. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, Kissing, OCD, Skin Picking, Minor Blood, Hair Washing, Care 
> 
> Aged Up AU  
> No Quirks  
> Roommate AU  
> College/University AU

You stand in the isle, close to the shelves one hand tugging at your hair tediously, the other clutching a bottle of shampoo. You sigh mumbling the words on the back as you read. Instead of simply smoothing your hair out like you thought your body was doing, your nails are digging into your scalp and scratching. A few women pass whispering to one another but you pay them no mind as you read the shampoo. 

A hand on elbow if the arm scratching your scalp makes you look up and to the side from the treatments of the shampoo. An elderly woman about your height, and skinny pulls your hand away slightly. "Dear if you scratch your head like that you'll start bleeding. Are you alright?" 

You frown at her voiced obersavation. "I'm sorry, please excuse me-" 

"Oh no, dear you don't have to apologize I understand. But prefer for you to not hurt yourself, a pretty little thing like you should be celebrating life, not reading the backs of shampoo bottles for 30 minutes." She releases you from the gentle grasp and you take time to notice the sore above her eyebrow. 

"Thank you miss, I appreciate that." 

She nods as if it's no big deal and reaches for the conditioner behind you, you dodge her way and she smiles. The woman picks up two bottles of conditioner and places one in your now free hand. 

"I find that conditioner works best, it's healthier too." She says, patting your shoulder before she tosses the other bottle she grabbed in her cart and she walks down the isle again. 

"Thank you!" You call with a wave, she puts her hand up in acknowledgement and you can tell she wears a smile as she turns and disappears. You put the bottle in your own shopping cart, much more gentle than she and you pull a list from your pocket. You pull the blue pen from your pony tail and scribble away at the paper. 

You head over to the next isle that a few boys are playing in and you resist the urge to touch your head as you grab some body wash from the top shelves. Your roommate, and bestfriend, had order you to go to the store while he cooked dinner. His dumbass decided to forget a few things for the meal so you made a list while he prepped. 

Putting the last of your items into the buggy you file to the check out section. Passing by the same pair of women and they look at your fluffed up and slightly disheveled mane. They attempt to cover their cruel, quiet laughter as you smooth your hair down counsiously. You clear your throat and begin to shovel your items into the counter, drawing focus to the buttons on your purse. 

With the last of their giggles in the back of your mind, the cash register rings and you look up quicky, fumbling with your wallet you slam a few bills on the counter and wait patiently for change while a bag boy places your paper bagged items into your cart again to help you to your car. The receipt is handed to you personally and you being to walk with the bag boy to your car. You read the receipt and list off in your mind to see if you left something behind. You begin to uncoinsciously scratch at your scalp again while the boy eyes you wearily. The irritated skin beneath your nails uprooting. 

He closes your trunk and you continue to meticulously pick, he raises a brow at your odd motions and scrunched up his nose with disgust. His next few words were of the kinder sort but the tone of them was rather unpleasant as he wheeled the cart away without waiting for dismissal. 

"Have a good day ma'am." 

You heard him utter the word _'fleabag'_ under his breath and you yank your hand from your hair. You take note of the red stains on your finger tips and you hope that your (h/c) hair hides it just enough before you can get to a shower. 

You sigh, shoving the receipt into your purse before you step into your car. You start it up and blast some music, determined to keep your hands on the wheel you ease your foot onto the peddle and pull away from the store and into traffic.

_____________

You heft the bags into your arms, grabbing all of them in one go and your legs tremble dramatically as you push into the apartment. Side stepping to throw the groceries on the table a few feet away. You sigh, finally having the extra weight out of your arms gave you relief and you stretched. You toe your shoes off and walk into the apartment.

"Don't just toss shit around you maniac!" Shinsou calls from the kitchen. 

"Don't tell me what to do you psycho!" You yell back.

This was a tiny game that you play with eachother whenever someone comes home to the other. Well, coming home to him didn't sound right but it fit the bill. You walking into the kitchen and lean again the counter top, staring at him as he bustled around the kitchen quickly. He ruffled up his already wild purple hair and you took note of the short black roots that began to take place as the base of his neck. 

"You need to re-dye it." You say, he final turns around, indigo eyes lighting up at the sight of you and he puts a lid on the pot of food he was preparing. 

"I know, are you going to _help me_ this time around? I don't think half the bathroom and myself included needs to be purple." 

You snort, "have you even visited that place in a while for a shower? Your hair is a total wreck. How much product is in this thing?" You reach out to pat the thick, upturned strands and he bats your hand away like a weak kitten. 

"Hypocrite, have you seen yourself?" He reaches out to touch your lightly disheveled hair too and you duck and dodge out of his hands relentless path. 

He finally takes you by the shoulders and shakes your person. You both does into a fit of giggles before something catches his, a certain red blotch on your scalp but before he can take any closer look you flip your hair over wildly and run away from him again. 

"I got your ingredients!" You call from inside the opening again. You return with a few bags in your hands. His smile returns and he pushes the thought to the back of his mind. He scratches his cheek, hands brushing his under eyes and he sighs as he quickly rubs the tender skin before digging into the bags. He could finally start the main course of katsudon. 

"Thank you." Shinsou smiles, spreading his materials over the counter. 

"And for your information I showered this morning!" He adds quickly as you walk out of the kitchen. You flip him the bird in a playful manner and he blows a raspberry as you. You both chuckle softly at the childish behavior. 

You flop over the couch in the living room and pick up the remote. You turn on the TV and scroll through Netflix for a bit. You tuck a throw pillow between your legs and laid on your side curled up with a blanket. 

Your hands twitched meticulously and pulled at the loose ends of the blanket. As you settled for something crime drama related you tossed the remote away from you after you bumped the volume. 

Shinsou watched from the kitchen, flinching as he nearly burned his hand. He observed curiously as you slowly put a hand in your hair and began to pick and scratch at the same spot he saw the splotchy of red. He knew it was blood! His brain cursed him and he scratched the skin under his eyes again while he watched you. The hand under his eyes went to the back if his neck and he rubbed the already red skin beneath his shirts. He tossed the contents of the pan, pulling his hands away from himself and his eyes returned to the task at hand. 

He quickly plated the food quickly and set them on the table quietly. He came up behind the couch were you laid and continued to watch your scratch the same spots on your sclap. His hands grasped both your wrists and your jumped, freezing. 

"Don't do that, you'll hurt yourself." He said softly. 

Tears brimmed your eyeliner and you look down. He squeezes your wrists gently and he holds your shoulders. 

"(Y/n)-"

You loved to listen to him say your name, but as much as you loved it you interrupted him quietly. 

"You weren't supposed to see this," your voice chokes. 

"I don't see it everyday, but it seems to be getting worse. Your scratching and tugging your skin so aggressively now that your starting to bleed. It's serious." He warns and you yank your wrists away from his grasp.

Shinsou stands up straight and you follow his lead, getting off the couch you fave him. A small noise leaves him as he sets eyes on your tear stained cheeks, the salt water still flowing down your face and you wipe your cheeks quickly. 

"Why are you crying? I hate it when you cry." The purple haired boy walks around the couch and you tense before he wraps you in a hug. You relax quickly, you lean into him enjoying his warmth and the smell of melatonin mixed with laundry detergent and eucalyptus. You love the way he smelled. 

You tucked your nose in the crook of his neck and he rubbed your sides. "What's with the picking huh?" He soothes. You feel his hands in your hair, smoothing it down and you nearly purr. 

"I-I just can't stop." You admit, tugging the fabric on his shoulders. He smiles at your little actions 

"Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you." 

"Because I'm disgusting, I didn't want you to find out because I feel filthy! The itching and scratching and picking I can't take it any more!" You cry. 

He coos at you softly, his cheek rubbing against the top of your head. "You think you aren't the most beautiful thing in my eyes?" 

You look at him and he blushes lightly. Shinsou adverts his gaze and clears his throat. 

"Am I?" You ask. 

"Of course you are. . . Maniac." 

"Psycho." 

Shinsou shakes his head. "Did I just confess to you?" 

"Basically. But it was sweet," you confirm. 

He pulls away from you, kissing your forehead quickly and smiling. "How about a bath? Let's get all this blood out of your hair." 

"T-Together?" You stutter out. 

He chuckles, "no, I'll just wash your hair, okay?" 

You flush red and nod. He bumps his head against you affectionately. "Go put a bathing suit on, I'll meet you in my bathroom." 

"What about dinner?" 

"We can always reheat it. For now I would just like to take care of you," Shinsou says softly, moving a peice of hair, "go." 

It was like he hypnotized you, because as soon as he finished speaking you were scampering off to your room to find your bathing suit. You always found yourself doing as he asked if he wanted you to do something. Maybe it was because of his rumbling voice and the timbre in his throat. Perhaps it was the way his indigo gaze bored into your soul. Or the haze and half lidded way his eye hung when he glanced at you. Maybe it was his smile, or how his hands brushed your shoulders. You couldn't understand.

You stop moving when your fingers touch the silky fabric of the two piece. You sigh and hanging back up. 

"Don't be a coward." You murmur to yourself. You strip put of your clothes and put your bathrobe on, your hands tremble to tie the knot but you secure it and fluff up your hair. 

"Don't be a coward." You repay as you open the door and walk outside into the hallway. You shuffle across the hardwood floor and into his bedroom. The door was open so you didn't mind knocking. 

And there he was, sitting on the floor of his bathroom in his black swim trunks filling the tub with water. You rap your knuckles against the the door frame and he turns. Shinsou smiles at you and you approach him when he reaches a hand out to beckon you. You take it, his fingers rub your own and he brings you to step into the bathtub. You turn your back to him and untie the knot. 

Your robe loosens up and opens. He slides it down your shoulders and freezes when he finds no fabric. 

"(Y-Y/n)?" 

"Don't be a coward." You whisper and you can feel his smile rather than see it. He pulls the rest of the robe away and he tosses it into his laundry basket next to the door. 

You sit down in the tub, back still facing him and he presses a kiss to your shoulder. Gooseflesh arises on your arms you shiver. 

You watch him pull the shampoo and conditioner from the brown bag and you sigh as he scoops water into your hair. You lean your head back and he kisses your forehead again. Oh, you could definitely get use to this. 

He starts to run his fingers through your hair and you whine. He smiles, watching as clear water soaked into your scalp and pink water escaped the tresses. He sighs, his hands working through your hair made you relax fully. Your hand reached back to touch his elbow and he coos at you again. 

"Maniac." He whispers. 

"Psycho." You say back. 

And for the first time that night he kisses your lips whilst rinsing the conditioner from your hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kinda late. I was busy raiding Area 51
> 
> Ha
> 
> What should I write next? 
> 
> Love, Kat 
> 
> P.s. please leave comments and kudos, let me know your here! Monachopsis I hope you like it!


	84. Silvertongue (Kirishima x F!Reader x Midoriya) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ ALL NOTES. 
> 
> Izuku and Kirishima are your faithful lovers in this polyamourous fic that showcases some domestic life and also smutty goodness!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! Language, Daddy Kink, Oral Sex (both male and female receiving), Spanking, Double Penetration, Vaginal Sex, Anal Sex, Choking, BDSM, Dom/sub elements, Cuddles, Aftercare 
> 
> Aged Up AU  
> Reader has a Quirk  
> Pro Hero AU

Both Eijirou and Izuku hated that they couldn't be as affectionate with one another in public as they were in their own home. It was also simply because the press would make a scandal when there wasn't one to be found. 

According to the press, Eijirou had a known wife, you. And Izuku had an unnamed girlfriend, also you. 

To break it down easily. The three of you were all with eachother. Eijirou was kind enough to do his research while you and Izuku snuggled on the couch after a movie. His notes consisted of the word polyamourous, which was the name for your relationship and plenty of people were apart of that sort of thing. But it was highly frowned upon by society. 

Izuku was the number one hero. The press creating something out of nothing could absolutely ruin his reputation. You weren't a hero but instead a small business owner, a little bookshop that was well known. You hadn't had a significant quirk but it was enough to get you into business courses at UA. 

Izuku to this day still took notes of your feats.

Your quirk was called "Silvertongue."

You could read to life anything written in a book but it was very unstable. If something was read out of a book, something from the world was sucked in. 

Which is how you can call your backstory a more tragic one. When you were seven you read aloud to your parents and both disappeared into the pages. You hadn't read aloud to anyone since, but you still enjoyed small works of harmless poetry. And the boys could listen to you sing for hours. You could create stories on the spot. Instead of reading from the pages you could blow their minds with tales that you improvised. 

Izuku smiled at the thought of you springing up on the coffee table to imitate yourself as Peter Pan swashbuckling with Captain Hook. Eijirou would often play along with your antics. Izuku was easily roped in aswell, him often being the damsel in distress despite his position in Japan. 

"Hey, dude, you're zoning out, you okay?" 

The green haired male blinked and shook his head. Looking up at Red Riot, who was waving a hand in his face, he smiles and nods. "Just thinking about home. Can't wait till I get off work." 

Izuku refrained from saying "we" as he stood up from the ambulance and stretched. No serious injuries today, stopping the latest act of villainy was a complete success. Minimal damage to the block, only a few scrapes and bruises no major civilian injuries or casualties. 

What was probably only supposed to be a small robbery was turned way more dangerous when a kid who wanted to play hero tried to stop the assault with a quirk he had yet to learn to control. The child was rather violent. It almost reminded Izuku of his school days with Bakugou, currently the 2nd pro hero. 

"I know what you mean." Eijirou nods, clapping the other mans shoulder. He shook his spikey crimson hair held back in a loose pony tail, "in fact I think I'll get off early. The wife said she had a surprise for me." Eijirou winks subtly to his boyfriend and adjusts his gear. 

Izuku nods, looking away quickly before he could become red. After all these years he was still the easiest person to fluster on the entire fucking planet. "Good save today." Deku fist bumps him and they linger in the touch for a second or two before each pull away. 

Eijirou looks over to the side to see the multiple news vans. "Wonder if she's watching." 

"She probably is, but with your luck this week I wouldn't doubt that she's passed out on the couch right now." 

Both men can see it clearly, because they've seen it before. 

You, curled up in a huge blanket on the couch wearing as little as possible. You usually fell asleep after watching their daily saves. Your adrenaline would spike simply from that and then after the fight was over you would crash while celebrating their victory in your head. 

Both would try to walk in the door quietly if they weren't sure that you were awake. Eijirou would take you to bed while Izuku would make a very quick dinner. What followed was you sandwiched between the two bodies of your boyfriend, and husband. 

Eijirou and Izuku sighed in unison before looking at one another. The Christmas combination chuckle.

"Thinking about it?" Izuku inquires. 

"You know it," Eijirou closes his eyes, smiling to himself warmly. Both men missed you terribly. 

"Surprises be damned, she's definitely passed out on the couch right about now."

________________

Continuing their routine they started to tip toe up to the condo. Both alread took their shoes off so all they had to do was jam a key into the lock. As soon as they opened the door loud music from your favorite band blasted into their face and both men are surprised the didn't hear it from down the block.

"Well she's definitely not asleep!" Eijirou had to yell to get his point across as you sung loudly through the house.

Deku dropped his kicks at the door and slid his feet into the slippers, kicking them against the frame. "Someone could break in and she probably wouldn't hear it!" He yelled back.

Eijirou chuckled and walked into the living room, stopping dead in his tracks. "I think someone did break it, the TV is gone!" 

Izuku looked up from the coat rack and walked quickly. He stood next to the stunned redhead and raised a green brow. 

"(Y/n)?" Izuku walked towards the kitchen, he watched you swivel your hips and he smiled briefly, he loved catching you in the act of dancing like a goofball. 

You didn't hear him, continuing to sway your hips through out the kitchen only stopping when izuku turned the speaker down. You bounced and turned around on your heel, he watched your curvaceous body jiggle before his gaze returned to your (e/c) orbs. 

"Hi, Izu." You giggle, setting your cooking utensil down you skip over to him, oddly childlike for a woman in her late twenties. 

He watch you leap and he caught you by your thighs. Your legs wrapped around him as he stepped back a little bit. Izuku curled both arms around you and you hugged him tightly. You kiss his cheeks and lips multiple times as he sets you on your feet again gently. 

He takes your wrists from his neck and holds you hands, pulling away with a light but concerned smile. "Are you okay?" He asks. 

"Fit as a fiddle, why?" 

"Well, the TV is gone, we didn't know if you were hurt. Eijirou is searching the house so don't panic okay?" Izuku said calmy, to keep you from panicking but his worrisome smile turns into furrowed brows and thin lips as you giggle and shake you head. You take his cheeks in your hands and bring him down to kiss your lips again. 

"There isn't an intruder, but we do have a guest." You say softly, pulling away from him and he thumbs at the waistband of your tight fitting jeans, "and I don't want you to freak out, but he'll be staying with us from now on, and help around the house and the shop."

" _He?_ " Izuku's voice is laced with toxic venom and electricity pops from him. His grip on your hands tighten and he looks around frantically to find the culprit, jealousy sparking off him. You giggle and nuzzle the tense muscle of his neck and shoulder, he relaxes a little, but only slightly. 

Izuku didn't want to share you with anyone besides Eijirou, and he was certain that it was the same with the red head. 

"Where is _he_?" Izuku spat, a little more violent than intended but you didn't even flinch. 

"I'll go get him." You bounce excitedly and kiss him quiclly. You slide out of your house slippers and into some flats at the back sliding door before you sprint outside and around the house. 

Eijiro waltzed into the kitchen with a leather collar, it certainly didn't belong to you, yours was black. This collar was smaller and a velvety red color. "I couldn't find anyone, but I found this on the bed." He held the strip of leather out and picked it up. 

"It looks kinda like-" 

You open the sliding door and both men look to you, their jaws dropping to the floor. They watch as you carry a huge, squirmy, black puppy into the kitchen, he barks and wriggles around in your grasp and you laugh loudly. You set the rather large dog on the ground and the puppy stumbles a bit as he scrambles to get to the boys. Eijirou lights up like a kid on Christmas and he kneels, welcoming the dog into his arms. The puppy leaps at him and knocks the red head to his ass before swarming the man with slobbery licks and cheerful barks. 

Izuku jumps back bit, giving the large puppy ~~Eijirou~~ and new dog some space to play around in the kitchen. He seems less enthusiastic about it than Eijirou, considering his mind immediately went to the responsibility of having a dog in the house instead of _'thats a cute puppy, he's mine now.'_

"(Y/n). . . What is this?" Izuku sighs through his nose. Atleast it wasn't a human. 

"It was an accident, I swear!" You promise, holding his shoulders as you watch your husband play with the new creature. 

"What happened? How does this explain the TV?" 

You chuckle nervously, "I read him out." 

Green eyebrows shot up in the air and he turned to face you. He frowns, scarred hands hoist you up by the hips and set you down on the counter. The pro hero folds his arms and pops his hip to the side and you scratch the back of your neck and smile shyly. 

"You _read_ him out?" 

You nod. 

"And the TV got sucked in?" 

"And the TV got sucked in." You parrot. 

Izuku pinches the bridge of his nose and his head finds its way to your shoulder, as he starts to mutter somethings under his breath about the situation. He never got past that little habit. You thread your fingers through his hair soothingly and he kisses your bare shoulder, exposed from the tank top you wear. This was something he did a lot, something he liked to do, something you loved when he did. While Eijirou tussled with the puppy, you and Izuku were lost in your own little shared fantasy land while he mulled over the thought of a dog. . . And missing TV. 

"Have you done your research?" He asked. 

"Yes, I have." 

"Well, tell me about him then, where did you read him out of? What breed is he?" Izuku stood up straight but stayed between your legs and your eyes sparkled. 

"Eiji, can I see him please?" You call to your husband over the noise. He stopped his play for a bit and you can she he hardened up his arms to avoid tiny puppy puncture wounds. The red head picked the dog up easily and the squirmy puppy nipped his hands. You took the dog from him and pet his head gently. Both men watched as you calmed him down long enough to hold him still. 

The puppy was black, with gray fade lines passing through his fur. A large white patch settled on his chest and belly and only the very tip of hit tail which wouldn't stop wagging. The pups eyes were dark mahogany, almost a purple brown. His ears were small and stuck straight up cutely and even stayed in place seven he shook his head. Both could tell that the dog would be rather massive. What really wowed them was the fact that he had seven toes on his hind paws that seemed to induce the extra waddle added onto the back. All in all, he was a handsome dog. A beautiful breed. 

"What is he?" Izuku asked.

"A canary mastiff-" 

"Those things get huge!" Eijirou awed and took the puppy in his grasp again. 

"I thought you stopped reading out loud? You remember the bird incident don't you?" 

You chuckle nervously, something like this would definitely lead to a little punishment. They clearly had expectations for a different surprise. Eijirou was on the fence about what to say as Izuku continued to stare down at you with a look you couldn't hold. 

"Maybe a dog will be good?" 

Izuku turned to look at the other man with a raised brow and he backed off your personal bubble. "You think?" 

Fuck, he said that out loud? 

Eijirou nodded his head without missing a beat. "This little guy can keep our baby company while we do hero work and all that jazz." 

Izuku looked from the man to the pup in his arms. He had a good point. And if trained the right way, he could protect you if it ever needed to happen. It wasn't that Izuku wasn't afraid of dogs, and they had plenty of money, hell as the number one hero they were loaded, even after donations to schools and charity activities. That didn't even take into account Eijirous position in the hero world. Or your small business. 

He was skeptical about the care, he didn't want the animal to be neglected in any way, shape, or form. His instincts kicked in. 

"And it'll help prepare us." You jump in, hopping off the counter, you waltz over to Eijirou and kiss his cheek in a silent thank you. 

"For what?" Both chime in unison. 

"A baby," you said it nonchalantly. As if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then again it wasn't as if you haven't talked bout this before. You were ready, they were ready, but they just wanted time. Time with you, time to enjoy life, time to keep you to themselves. To have sleep filled nights, and clean shirts in the morning. 

Eijirou put the pup on the ground and it was his turn to pick you up. His hand pressed firmly under your plush thighs while the other supported your back. He held you tightly against his chest and you cuddled him. Out of both men, Eijirou was a little softer when it came to showing affection, he treated you as he would a piece of glass, carefully and slowly. When it came to physical needs he was there to keep it slow and steady until you asked for other wise. 

Then he was quick to hammer into you, and shatter you. But it wasn't the point. 

You stroked his red hair tenderly and you swore if he had the ability to purr he would. "You're absolutely right baby doll," baby doll, your heart drummed loudly, skipping beats as he cooed to you, "it's a good idea but me and Izu can't be here to take care of him all the time. And if you can't take care of him then we can't keep him." Eijirou murmurs. 

You nod your head in the crook of his neck. "Yes, daddy." 

He smiles and kisses your temple, shifting his weight from one foot to the other to make you sway. You loved them, to much for your own good. 

"Alright, finish up dinner, I'm gonna go grab a shower." Izuku swatted your butt making you jerk in your husband's arms as the other brisked by you.

___________

Izuku strolls down the hall, freshly cleaned, his wet green curls pulled back in a small pony tail and then an elastic headband over that. He only wears white joggers, a small hand towel hung over his shoulder and he cracks his knuckles to make his presence known.

You peek your head up over the couch but Eijirou doesn't look up from his computer. The green haired male could already tell that the dog was in your lap before he rounded the couch to sit next to you. He scritched the dogs head as you leaned to the side to rest against him. 

"What are you guys doing?" He puts his hand in your hair and plays with it lightly and you giggle like a school girl. 

"Trying to figure out names for this little guy," you pet the dog for emphasis and Izuku chuckles. 

"How about All Might?" He says sweetly, your nose scrunched and you shake your head. 

"I am not feeding into your All Might addiction." 

"I do not have an addiction!" Izuku pouts. 

"Yes you do." Both you and the red head chime in perfect unison. 

"Zeus?" 

"To cliche." 

"Apollo?" 

"Nah." 

"What about Hades?" 

"What is it with you and Greek gods?" 

Half an hour passes and all if you are sighing dejected on the couch. No names stuck out, none worked. Even the dog seemed to be disagreeing on a few of them. 

You hum softly, the dog falling to sleep in your lap. You look down at the animal with a smile. "What about Cain?" 

Izuku bobbed his head side to side, mulling it over. "Yeah, that sounds good, how'd you come up with it?" 

"Well I was thinking of all the pet names I call you guys besides 'Daddy'," Eijirou smirks, "and I thought of how I called you sugar that one time. And then I thought about sugar canes, and then it blasted to how Canary Mastiffs are Spanish so I was thinking about sugar plantations and then Cain just came to mind." 

Izuku smiles as you list off your thought process and Eijirou throws him a wink as he shuts his computer. "Your ability to overthink at the speed of light never ceases to amaze me, babydoll." Eijirou beckoned you and Izuku took the dog out of your lap as you followed like a beautiful puppet. 

You straddled his lap and he pulled you down by the head to give you a kiss. Your lips were rough, and a little chapped but he loved it more than anything. Your lips have been bruised and beaten by both men before and Eijirou was happy to take responsibility for it. 

When you pull away for air, the red head smiles up at you with a shit eating grin. He wipes away an oversupply of saliva that drooled passed your lips and you whimper at the contact. 

"Take her to the room, I'll put Cain to bed, he can sleep on the couch for right now." Izuku order, doing his best to resituate the dog while your red headed husband lifted you with ease and slammed your ass against his pelvic bone. 

"Oh, baby, baby, baby, you're gonna get fucked so _hard_ tonight." Eijirou groans in your ear and your jaw drops, eyes closing with excitement as you wiggle around, desperate for more friction as your pussy tightened. 

"You're in your harness right?" The red head purrs and you nod. 

"I don't take it off unless you allow me to Daddy." 

"That's a good answer little girl." He praises, Eijirou reaches for the handle but slams your back into the wood. You gasp, he rakes his hand down your side. His nails dig into your ass as he grinds up against you roughly. Your sweet, sweet Eijirou was nowhere to be found right now and you can tell he's been pent up for a while as he grinds against your clothed pussy. The rope rubs your clit and your eyes widen. Izuku was the shibari lover and made you wear a harness while the boys were away. Eijirou was the enforcer who played with the rope every teasing chance he could get. 

"I can tell you'll be nice and tight for us tonight babydoll." 

You're pushed into the room and your back hits the bed. Eijirou hovers over you, he tears your shirt in half and attaches his mouth to the hot pebbeled flesh of your nipple. You cry and push your fingers in his hair. Wanting him lower, desperately. 

"You want Daddy to fuck your pussy with his tongue? Yeah? God damn you know I love how you taste. Know how I love to fuck your little hole with my tongue." His dirty talk always made you keen, this was no different, you squirm beneath him as he sheds your pants and tosses them across the room.

He tugs gently at the white rope that divides the lips of your pussy and you sob with pleasure. He unties you, slowly and his thumbs rub at the red indented marks. A small, loving gesture that helped you breath a little better. The red head kisses his way down your abdomen and he presses a kiss to your clit. You shiver all over and do your best not to touch him. You weren't allowed to touch him unless he said to in these moments. 

And that's how it is for this moment. Eijirou eating you put like a starving man who hasn't eaten in awhile. The man just couldn't get enough of your pussy and your fingers dug so hard into the fabric below you you were sure your tear through the sheets. His thick tongue spread you open as your cunt oozed juices that he gladly slurped up. Your vision blurred but you heard the door click open and you knew your other lover was watching as your husband devoured you. The sensation fades away and you start to breath again as Izuku pats your cheeks. 

"Look at that Kiri, she's blissed out already, have you been a good girl? Huh?" Izuku leans down and kisses your forehead. You nod and pant and he cups your jaw. 

"I think it's my turn, don't you?" 

Eijirou nips your thigh to bring you to attention and you sit up. Izuku steps out of his sweatpants and sits on the bed, he kicks his feet up and spreads his legs a little bit. 

You crawl between his strong legs and kiss his chest. Forest green eyes encourage you to go lower and you pepper him with kisses. His dick was already half hard from watching you having your pussy eaten. You had to fix that quickly. Your hand gripped the base of his cock and Eijirou stroked your backside. You lapped at the head like a kitten and wiggled your ass against the palm of your husband. 

You massage Izuku's thighs as he inhaled shakily. You started to bob your head up and down. The man beneath you groans and you close your eyes, your throat convulses as you swallow around him but you gag when Eijirou shoves your head down. 

Eijirou holds your head against Izuku's dick and tears bubble around your eyes as you choke on his cock. “Fuck, Midoriya, look at our little girl, she’s so cute with your cock in her mouth." 

"Choke on it, fuck, (y/n), choke on Daddy's dick." Izuku coos, patting your cheek. As you try to speak he slaps your flesh a little harder. 

"Don't talk with your mouth full." He says firmly. Eijirou grips your hair and pulls you off of Izuku's cock. Droll and spit escapes your mouth and you take in huge gasps of air. You put your hands on the side of his stomach to regain your ability to breath and the red head let's go of your hair. 

“Please, daddies, I need you both inside me. I need you to stuff me full. I can't think about anything else. I won't think about anything else. Please my loves just let me have your cocks!" You lower your shoulders, pressing your forehead into the green haired man's abdomen and her pet your hair, cooing to you softly while Eijirou runs his fingers up and down your soaked cunt.

"I'll take her ass today, you can fuck this pretty pussy, Midoriya." Eijirou spanks you and you yelp, jolting forward a little and Izuku is quick to pull you onto his chest by your armpits. 

Izuku's cock rubbed your slick heat and Eijirou made quick work to prep your other hole. Neither bothers with condoms, you were on birth control, easy to be taken off if you ever wanted a baby in the near future. 

Eijirou used his other hand to grip Izuku's they hadn't showing affection to one another as they were focused on you and the puppy situation. Eijirou jerked the other males dick quickly while his other hand stretched you. Everything was bliss and it became even better when Izuku's cock was pushed inside of you, no time was given for adjustment before the man beneath you was thrusting his hips up. Eijirou smirked as Izuku made quick work to turn you into a puddle of goo and a few seconds later Eijirou was feeding his cock into your ass. 

They both pounded up and in to you. All you could do was take it and moan out their names in praises and moans. Gripping at the sheets and flesh of your lovers and the bed. Your toes curled and you yelp, heat and tightness gathering in the pit of your stomach. It almost made you sick with how much your body reacted and you wanted to cry with how much pleasure spread through your system as you got fucked hard. You loved how much it hurt, how full you felt, you loved the smell of pine trees and earthy undertones coming from both. 

“Good girl, taking Kirishima in that tight ass of yours.” Izuku growls in your ear, holding your hips and bouncing you against him and you cry with pleasure as one pistons in and the other rushes out. 

“Fuck, Midoriya, she’s so tight, you gotta feel it man.” Eijirou nearly falls to the side, he hunches a bit as he fucks your ass. 

“More than usual?” the other responds? 

“ _Way_ more. Our little girl is clenching around me so well. She's acting like a bitch in heat." 

"I'll fuck her till she breaks, not that she isn't already obsessed with my cock but I don't think I can stop until she's babbling every minute of the day how much she wants the both of us." Izuku growls, spurring himself on he slaps your thigh and you hide in his shoulder. Sucking on his collar bone for a small amount of leverage. The sounds and smells of sex fills your senses and your brain starts to become numb. 

"With how she is now, I think you've put her there already. Now keep ramming her cunt, it's about time I got to see our little girl full." Eijirou says, a little shake but fucks into you in time with Izuku. "Fucking hell, she's so hot." 

"So good. So goooood, Daddy you feel so good~" you mumble out. 

“Which one?” Izuku purrs. 

“Ahh- b-both~ both feel so good~ fucking me, making me feel so full, I love it, I love it, I love my daddies cocks. I'm gonna cum, let me cum." 

"That's right babygirl, just like that. Cum for me, cum for us." 

You cum hard, on Izukus dick, he touches your face lovingly and you kiss his hand. He brushes his thumb against your lips and you welcome the digit into your mouth, sucking and kissing the finger as his thrusts slow to a excruciating crawl as his cock softens inside you. Eijirou thrusts a few more times into your ass before he's shaking all over as he cums. White hot ribbons floods your insides in both your holes and you pant between the two of them. Izuku pets your hair as you lay on top of him while Eijirou tries to desperately keep himself upright. 

Eijirou pulled out of you and rested himself to the side, keeping and eye on your lower region as you tried to catch your breath. "Good girl, you did so good for us." Izuku whispers in your hair, inhaling the scent of your shampoo as he speaks. 

"That was amazing," your husband coos, rubbing your shoulders as Izuku twisted to the side to lay you down. 

"Thank you, babydoll, you did so good, I'll grab a towel for us," Eijirou got up after a moment. 

"I'll get some water and lotion, we'll be right back." Izuku added in. You were left to sit in your blissful state and you nearly fell asleep in the warm cushions. 

As promised, both boys come into the room again. Eijirou put some basketball shorts on along the way and Izuku was now in his green and blue plaid boxers. 

"Can you get her legs?" Eijirou asked, helping you sit up. 

Izuku pulled them apart gently and a warm towel was placed between your legs. Scooping and cleaning away the body fluids, you sighed dreamily and let them clean you. Izuku took you to the bathroom and Eijirou put new sheets on the bed and set the dirty ones in the washer. You were back in bed within the next ten minutes. Eijirou helped you sit up and drink water while izuku massaged your body with your favorite lotion, leaning him to smell like lemon and honeysuckle. Both dressed you in your pajamas which was just clean underwear and a Red Riot shirt. Izuku brushed your hair and kisses you all over your face while Eijirou took care of your other side. After you yawned Cain was invited into the room and you all slept happily together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KiriDeku is my all time favorite ship, fight me. 
> 
> This chapter took a while for me to write but I felt really in my element with this, it was really fun to write and it helped me take my mind off things. I hope you guys enjoyed it! 
> 
> A huge Thank you to Neimiria for helping me with dialogue and plot line ideas, I wouldn't have even think up half the shit I do with out her help and motivation. She's my best friend and an amazing author and I have to give her tons of credit for this book, not just this chapter. Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for being there for me and you deserve the entire world! 
> 
> And a huge thank you to all my readers for the live and support I receive on all of my stories and books! I love all of your guys! 
> 
> Please join my discord server I would love to see you there. I interact actively with the group and we play a huge happy family role! It's a lot of fun I hope you join us! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/CwHfED9
> 
> Leave kudos and comments! Let me know what you think and what I should write next! 
> 
> See you all next time! 
> 
> Love, Kat


	85. Katsuki Kitty (G!Reader x Cat!Bakugou Katsuki) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Katsuki hurts his paw you think that cuddles can make it all better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Super Fucking Short, Langauge, Cuddles, Cat Bakugou, Scratches (like, one time)

"Oh baby did you fall again?" 

You lean over to help your poor blonde kitten up again, he mewled loudly in protest to your help and you let out a whine when he squirmed in your arms, flailing to get out of your grasp. If you let go of him now he'd hurt his little paw again. 

Bakugou stepped on a thorn the other day when you let him outside and he had to be in a sling for a few days. He couldn't really walk in it and it led to the blonde cat falling over time and time again but you were always there to pick him up. 

You adopted your new cat about three months ago, it wasn't intentional of course but shit happens. You found the ball of fluff wandering around in the rain, he was skinny, his ribs stuck out like a sore thumb against his matted and muddy fur. 

You followed him for a few blocks under your umbrella that day until he finally fell over and you picked him up. 

You named him Katsuki. 

And unlike how you called him your little baby he was full grown instead of a tiny kitten. He did fatten up, he stayed, his nearly black fur was washed to reveal a shiny ash blonde coat and red eyes, he was one of the prettiest cats you've ever seen. 

His claws grazed your arm and you cursed setting him down quickly but gently, his tail bristled and he stride forward, only flopping over again. You sigh, holding your scratched arm. 

"Katsuki," you huff. "I can't help you if you don't work with me on this. And I know you like to get angry and claw at me every chance you get but I don't want you to hurt yourself again. So just give me a shot okay?" 

The blonde cat flopped over to lay on his side and he stared and you menacingly but you held your ground. He rolled his red eyes and lowered his shoulders and head to the ground, his tail flicked with agitation but he acquiesced.

_"Stupid human."_

You smile as he bobs his head, you walk over to him and scoop him up, careful of his injured paw, he sat comfortably in your arms and you could almost hear the rumbling purr in his throat. You held him close and stroked his soft fur as you walked to the bedroom. His fur never really had a stopping point and it was way more absorbent than you though it was. His long coat could hold anything that bothered to seep in and that was one of the things you didn't appreciate about it. Ah, oh well. 

You sit down on your bed and lean back as the TV played on, you set him on the other side of the bed and tucked your feet under the covers. Katsuki worked his way back over to you and bumped his head into yours, you chuckle at the mild gesture of affection before you lay down. 

"Good boy, now, you just lay there and look pretty for me." You muse as you stroke his fur. 

_"Yeah, Yeah, just keep petting me shit for brains."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I know this is really short but I have a confession to make. I've been sick these past few weeks, completely bed ridden and I've visited the hospital plenty of times but I've also missed school, I haven't been able to write because I'm pumped so full of drugs that I can't focus on it if I'm not sleeping. It's why this is so short. 
> 
> I'm not sure what's wrong with me yet but hopefully I can pull through it. I try to write as much as I can, I'm currently working on a real lengthy smutty chapter for you all with Todoroki and I know some of you will be excited for. I promise it's worth the wait it's been in the works for about a month because I've been sick and all but it shall be done! 
> 
> I have to give kudos and shout outs to my friends in the discord server for threatening my toes if I didn't get some writing out soon, they really motivate me. I'd like to give a special thanks to Neimiria and Hiboux for being so inspirational and I love you both! They're super awesome authors on here and you should really check them out! 
> 
> _Link to Neimiria's page_  
>  https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neimiria/pseuds/Neimiria
> 
>  _Link to Hiboux's page_  
>  https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiboux/pseuds/Hiboux
> 
> Please please please join me on the discord server to receive perks and special updates! And I hear there's a merchandise line in the making 👀👀 
> 
> https://discord.gg/CwHfED9


	86. Military Duties (Todoroki Brothers x F!Reader) NSWF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a brigade of over 13,000 boys you're the only girl in the group. Fortunately you have plenty of friends by your side to help you through it. And of course the loving todoroki brothers, Shouto, Natsuo, and Touya are prepared to help you in any case. 
> 
> Including the intimate ones.
> 
>  
> 
> ((I don't know military terminology so fuck you if you try to drop a comment about how I worded something wrong, back off Karen. No disrespect to military families and recruitment. I hope you enjoy this chapter.))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, Smut, Foursome, Anal, Double Penatration, Oral (Male Recieving), Fingering, Spitting, Breast Play, Military kink, Grinding, Clothed Sex, Suffocation, Multiple Orgasms
> 
> Military AU  
> No Quirks AU  
> Aged Up AU  
> Dabi is Touya Todoroki

"Attention!"

You tensed and took stance immediately. Arms going stiffly to your side, eyes locking forward. You were the only girl in your division built up of two brigades and two regiments. 13,561 men, and one woman.

Your major was Enji Todoroki, a large man of 6'5 with crimson hair, a few gray streaks here and there made him look more strapping that he already is. He had turquoise eyes but a large scar stretched over from hairline to chin down the left side of his face. And he was completely, unconditionally infatuated with you and your body. 

Your major walked passed you. Stopping at your friends and Todoroki, he fixed the boys jacket and turned back around to walk. His eyes were fixated on a certain few. First his youngest son, Todoroki Shouto and then a few near the back, probably his other sons Natsuo and Touya. They were in different brigades and squadrons of their own but somehow you still managed to _chat_ with them. You didn't dare look behind you though, keeping your trained eyes forward as your commander walked. 

"Salute!"

Your arm shot up, answering the command without hesitation, your hand laid across your head flat and horizontal. Enji stopped a few feet away from you. 

"At ease." 

You slowly put your head down and spread your legs on the ground. Following the example of the rest of the boys. He took a clip board from the luteniuet and cleared his throat. Your eyes locked with his for a split second before he began speaking.

"Regiment one and two at the shooting fields with Col. Yamada." The two regiments next to you began to move. Natsuo was the one to really stand out with his snow white hair as he moved away. "Brigade four will be doing P.T. with Maj. General Yagi. Brigade three will be with me. We switch every hour for 6 hours. No breaks unless you will be doing Physical Training, no exception." He handed the clip board off to his luteniuet and everyone scattered. Touya would be doing P.T. great. Well atleast you had your own with you, everyone was just as good as the next, but you had to admit how much you loved running with the big dogs. 

You lined up, nice and neat, to travel with your squad of twenty in your brigade to travel with Enji. You mainly stuck near your section of boys though. You could already see Bakugou, Kirishima, Sero, and Kaminari dicking around with one another. Your boys kept you safe though from everyone else. Should you be left alone you were immediately swarmed by some of the other guys. One of them was sure to stick around at all times. You all went to the same military academy, ballet school wasn't your thing, being more of a tomboy letty yourself that a perfect princess that could stand on her tip toes. You admired dancing but adored fighting more than anything. 

You caused trouble at your dancing school, then sent to a reformitory school. Suddenly you were stuck in military school and signing up to be a solider with your boys. Your dad was in the army too but he never wanted you to live the same life. You shake your head, ridding yourself of ballet dancers. You caught up with your buddies Iida, Midoriya and Todoroki, also Enji's son. You elbowed him and he shoved you, offering a smile as you continued to walk. 

"What do you think your old man is gonna have us do?" You speak roughly, your nose wrinkling a bit as Todoroki ruffled your hair, mussing up the bun you had it in and you snorted. 

"You shouldn't call your commanding officer an 'old man' he's your Major!" Iida exclaims and you roll your eyes.

"Yeah and I shouldn't tell Midoriya to go suck off Katsuki again like he did last night because he's in love with Shouto." You jabbed Izuku and he flushed bright red.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Bakugou roared and you howled with laughter. 

Shouto rolled his eyes and shoved you again, making Izuku catch you and ruffle your hair, AGAIN! You pushed away from him and you continued walking, trying to fix your hair before you showed up to the clearing. The Major pulled you all into a field and told you to stand at attention again, you get into position again of a single file, organized square. 

"You will be running this field. Avoid the concussive explosives set around. It should be easy enough. This is just a test unit to see how the new concussion grenades are coming along." Enji stated and stepped on a platform to watch. The field was _huge_. Your brigade consisted of about 3,000 men this field had to be atleast 3 square miles. 

You could already see a few of the concussion grenades lying about the ground in the field from where you stood. "Oh, and the two at don't make it across the field and back are on mag duty tonight and will receive no shower coins."

Well shit, _that_ pissed you off, mag duty was absolutely the _worst_. Mag duty was taking all the bullets out of corroded or half shot magazines and then filling the half shot one with bullets, tossing out the corroded ones. Filling empty ones. Sorting bullets, sorting magazines, checking if all the magazines fit the guns.

Yep. _Fuck that._ You were gonna win this thing. Or atleast, you certainly weren't gonna be in last place. 3 miles across to grab a do rag, 3 miles to race back while hanging onto the cloth. The clothes wouldn't be handed out but needed to be grabbed from a tub off a platform.

Enji pulled a stop watch from his pocket after letting you at ease. You all got into a running position and as soon as he let his gun shoot a bullet in the air your brigade began to race across the dangerous field. 

You jumped and leapt over grenades and you could hear people screaming and concussion noises going off and you ran, you nearly tripped over on of them which set and entire spiral off and explosives lit up around you. People were already passing you by as you covered your eyes and slowed down. Your vision was white and blurred, ringing was in your ears as you tried to press forward. 

Your white vision fell black. You dreamt of stark contrast hair colours fighting against one another and three heads filled with either red, white, or black hair.

__________

You had a black eye, your cheek was bruised and cut. And your arm was bandaged up. You huff and you slid more bullets into a half empty magazine and slid it down the line to Todoroki who put the magazine into an assorted bin.

Todoroki ended up carring you the last half way which kinda disqualified him and you two ended up on bag duty. Without a shower to wash the smell of metal and sweat away you where kinda miserable with the copper taste in your mouth. 

"This fucking sucks." You grumble. Sliding another magazine his way. 

"Your fault." Todoroki says flatly. 

"Fuck you."

"If you insist."

You roll your eyes at him and he chuckles. 

"How many M-27 IAR mags are left?" 

You look back to the pile and scratch your head. "Um. . . 500?" You guess. "But a few will be corroded and chipped, some won't have bullets in them at all." 

"Well, I have a full case here, I need to go grab a new one." He sighs. 

You nods and stop your aching fingers from filling the magazines again as Todoroki left, you would for sure be here for another few hours.

You squated, hanging onto the belt as you stretched and arched your back. Hearing it pop with a cocaphony of noises you sighed and brought your knees together again. You rubbed your uncut cheek and winced at the bruised eye you had, it wasn't swollen but it was a deep ugly purple.

"(Y/n)."

Todoroki circled the belt, holding two more cases. 

"Hmm?" You don't get up, instead you let go of the belt and turn on your heels, "hmph." You making the little noise as your butt hits the ground. 

Todoroki sets the cases on the conveyer belt and sits next to you. His knee bending up, he placed his arm on his knee as a rest and leaned back against the metal. 

"Are you okay?" He asks softly. Pressing a large calloused hand to your forehead, you lean into him immediately. 

". . . No." You murmur. You lean into his touch and he wraps his hand around your head. He let's your head fall to his shoulder and wraps an arm around your shoulders.

"That's okay." Todoroki whispers into your hair. You bite your lip and nod. Your arms encircle him and you squeeze him. 

"Your cheek hurt?" He brushes his thumb against your bandage and you flinch. 

"Not as much as my eye." You mutter. He sighs and kisses your hair. 

"You know something?" 

"What?" 

"I think the purple kinda brings out the color of your eyes." 

"Shouto-"

He kisses your forehead and you close your eyes as his hand travels from your shoulder to your bicep to pull you into his lap. You gasp as his mouth lands on yours but as soon as it does your eyes close. You moan into his mouth as his passionate and hot tongue slides into yours. This isn't the first time you've had an encounter like this with your commanders son.

Hell this isn't even the first time you've had an encounter with any Todoroki. Enji was completely infatuated with you and your body, who could blame him though? You were the only girl. Everyone wabted a piece of your pussy but habit of good dick kept you in the Todoroki line. Touya was the oldest out of the three brothers, another man in your division along with Natsuo, the second oldest and your best friend. Shouto, Shouto was a man you felt like you were falling for despite all of your affairs. 

You knew. He knew. And he was confident that you would pick him above all, and given every circumstance you probably would. Atleast he cared enough to not sleep with the boys. Shouto was about as straight as wavy line. His bisexuality was kept from everyone besides you. Because of course you would be the one to catch him staring at Midoriya's ass. What were you doing? Oh yeah, the boy you adored had you sitting in his lap and he was kissing your neck hungrily. 

"You know I love you right?" He says suddenly and you nod your head against his own. 

He strokes your back and you hold and paw his shoulders like a needy kitten. "Sometimes I feel like I'm gonna lose you to them, my brothers, and my dad." 

"You never could, Sho." You promise. You knew it was true, no one could beat the adoration you felt for this man. 

"She curls her hands into his bicoloured hair. Knowing that it's wrong to do such a thing but she throws caution to the wind. Kissing him chastely but pouring affection into the kiss." You monologue softly and Shouto laughs. 

"Is that necessary?" He asks as you run your fingers through his hair. 

"Anything to see you smile." Humming softly, you press your lips to his and he moans in your mouth a little as you tug on the red and white strands of his hair. 

"You like it when I pull your hair?" 

"I do, it feels good." He admits shamelessly and you blush a bit. "Do it more?" 

You lean back in his lap, smiling. Your callused hands grip the dirty strands, Shouto was in desperate need of a shower after being put through a sweaty mess today but you couldn't help love how rugged he looked. You're sure you could hose off later, you definitely would need to if this was going to happen. Somehow the hair felt silky beneath your fingers and you swore the man who was attached to it purred at your touch. If the way he melted like putty said anything. You scratched behind his ears delicately and he shivered at the way your nails scritched the skin, and he missed your touch when you pulled away to shift around to reach a better spot. 

Usually if any of you had a moment with each other it was fast, and rough. He would be the one to tug your hair and bruise you hips. He would be the one to draw blood from your lip and shoulder when he bit you. This was so much more than that. This was steadily boiling, taking it's time to heat up. 

Shouto stopped abruptly you by putting his hands around your wrists he looks up. His eyes sharpen and he tugs you against his chest quickly. You hear the door close and your mind clicks as to why he stopped you. 

A watched pot can't boil. 

He shoots a scornful look to his brothers he walk into the room. They wear smirks on their faces, though Natsuo looked much more friendly than his older brother, who was staring previously at your compromising position. 

"Just what the hell are you two doing in here?" Shouto snarled ad his brothers and you blushed as he held your head. You kept your body incredibly still, unfortunately you being in his lap already was bad written all over. It didn't help that you could feel his rather large erection through your pants. 

"Come on baby brother, you really think we didn't know you two would be in here? Dad doesn't know how to shut up when one of his sons fail." Touya spoke first. 

Natsuo frowned and took seat on the floor, "in all honesty I came to help out with the sorting after I heard about it, carrying a man-" 

"Woman." 

"Woman to a safe spot in the field after injury shouldn't have disqualified you from your test, you did the right thing Shou, _he_ just doesn't know the meaning of "never leave another man behind"." He finished and you nuzzled his neck. 

Touya raised a brow in your direction. "You don't even wanna question the position they're in? They're practically fucking right there." 

You could feel your ears burn and Shouto pets your hair, immediately sensing your awkwardness. "You shitforbrains clearly don't see how uncomfortable you're making her, so if your just gonna stay and talk about me like I'm not sitting right here then get the fuck out." Shouto growls and you flinch at the sudden harshness in his tone. 

Loud noises didn't scare you often, as they were expected in your line of work. But his voice sounded so _authorative_ , you actually shivered a little and you knew he fucking felt it by the way his hand drifted from your waist to your lower back to rub away any sensation. Though it didn't help, your pupils dilated as he massaged your cotton covered flesh. 

"Hmm, no I don't think I will, Natsuo can leave as he pleases but I think I need to show you how to really please her." 

Shouto glares. "What do you- hey!" 

You're suddenly hoisted out of his lap and you squirm, nearly hitting the bicoloured male in the face with your boot. You wheeze at the applied pressure to your ribs. Your hands fly to those wrap around you as you gasp. Lips graze the shell of your ear and you freeze, you stop squirming and you stretch your legs, trying desperately to touch your toes to the ground but it never happens as your waist is squeezed again and your earlobe is nipped by sharp teeth. 

"See how's she's shivering Shouto? _This_ is how you please a woman." Touya purrs, slipping a hand forward to undo the buttons and zippers on your pants to dip a hand into the front of your panties. 

His nimble fingers find your clit and you moan, keening softly and you arch back into him. You put a hand back to hang on to him as he strokes your steadily soaking slit. With a wet squelch his fingers are plunged into your hole and you gasp at the intrusion, not unwelcome but surising all that same. 

"See that? She clearly likes me better, so fucking wet, Jesus (Y/n), moan my name, all for me, right little doll?"

"T-Touya, wait." 

"Wait for what? For them to leave? No I'll fuck you right in front of them, Love don't test me." He grits, pinching your clit to emphasis and you squeal, writhing in pleasure in his grasp. 

Shouto stood up with Natsuo and frowned, watching you being pleasured by another man, his brother, was sick. So why was he getting so hard right now? Shouto was sure that Natsuo felt the same way about it given the white haired males expression of displeasure yet he was standing there getting hard too. 

"Come on boys, don't you wanna get in on this?" Touya grins, hunching over a bit so your feet can touch the ground and you let out a sharp breath as his fingers leave your soaked panties to grab at your breasts. 

His hands felt hot against your clothed flesh. Like a burning sensation that couldn't be chilled over and it made you whine in a high pitch. Shouto was suddenly in front of you, cupping your face and pressing soothing kisses to your forehead. 

"I'll make it better okay? Do you want this?" He asked softly. 

You thought for a moment, Touya's touches stopped as they waited for your answer. At least they cared enough to gauge reactions. Shouto stroked your face and your eyes fluttered shut at the calming sensation, you nuzzled your cheek against his hand and without opening an eye you mutter to him. 

"Yes," 

"Lift her up, we need to get her out of her clothes." Natsuo patted Touya's shoulder and you were hoisted up again and all boys held you in different areas to remove your clothing. 

"I hope you know that you fuckwads are paying for us to shower." Shouto spits at the other two harshly as he removes your belt. 

"Whatever you say," Natsuo dropped some coins on the conveyer belt and took off his jacket. 

Your shirt and boots were being pulled off by the other boys and you held on to Shouto for leverage. He whispered sweet words to you as your chest was smushed into his own. Your boots clunked to the floor and were kicked aside. 

"Hold her so I can get undressed." Shouto laid you in the arms of a now naked Natsuo who buried his nose in your hair and stroked your side's while Touya and Shouto stripped. 

His cooing and hands were soothing to you, you're nerves will a little shot since they wandered into the room. "It'll be okay, we'll take good care of you love. I could tell that you were a little uncomfortable, but, this is our last chance with you." He murmurs softly, inhaling your scent and you relax in his arms. 

He spins you and catches your mouth in a bruising kiss, slamming your lips against his own he grips your jaw and shoves his tongue down your throat and you nearly gag as Natsuo kisses you. His grip on your face is a gentle one despite the aggressiveness in his kiss. You feel hands grab at your waist and they don't belong to the man kissing you. Natsuo pulls away from his crushing kiss and you gasp for air as the hands on your waist slide up to grope your chest. 

"Let's cut the chit chat dear, my turn." Touya grabs your jaw and turns tour head to press a sloppy kiss to your mouth and you moan as he removes his hand to squeeze your tits. He swallows your little whimpers, watching with hungry eyes as your breasts perk from his rough treatment and the nipples turn red with abuse and embarrassment. 

Natsuo strokes his hand over his salvatating dick a few times as he steps over to you to tease your sopping slit. You gasp as his dexterous fingers brush lightly, teasingly against your clit. You squeal and Shouto, suddenly appearing, pressed the meat of his palm to your mouth. 

"See what you do to us? This is what you do baby girl," the bicoulored male mumbles and your eyes become hazy as you take in his alluring voice. He removes his hand and fondles your other breast while Natsuo strokes your core. 

"She's soaked, my hand will prune if I keep like this." He chuckles, he pulls his fingers away from your pussy and sucks the juices from his fingers. 

Natsuo takes a knee and you blush as he scoots to you again. Shouto kicks your legs apart and before you can close them Natsuo shoves his head between your thighs and holds your legs apart with his rough hands. You gasp, arching your back against Touya and he grips your throat. As he tells you to be quieter Natsou shoves his tongue into your heat and you squirm in the boys arms and they have to practically hold you down to let Natsuo devour you. You rip your hands from Shouto and plunge them into Natsuo's white locks and you tug, pushing him further into your cunt.

"Pl-Please, stop, I have to be fucked, please, guys I need you all!" You whine and Natsuo takes his time to peer up at your through long lashes. He delivers a small kiss to your clitorus before wiping his mouth and standing up, you hiccup with a small sob at the pleasure. 

"Put her on her hands and knees Touya, Shouto you get under her." Natsuo pick up his shirt and jacket and laid them neatly on the ground. Shouto nodded and took seat on the clothing after piling his own onto the makeshift mattress. His cock thronged with need and he had yet to be touched by your smooth fingers. 

You crawled on top of him, shivering as the cold air hit your pussy, you laid your tits against his chest and bit your lip embarrassingly. He gave you a soft smile and stroked your cheek while Natsuo and Touya tried to figure things out with how to handle you. Your smile fades quickly as a hot hand slaps the flesh of your ass and you mewl, hiding your face in Shouto's neck and he strokes your hair. 

"Focus on me baby, Touya is gonna touch your ass okay?" Shouto rumbles into your ear and you shiver as you feel wet fingers slide against your asshole. 

"Wha-what if I can't take it?" You voice and Touya chuckles. 

"Natsuo, get her to fucking relax so I can stretch her." He gestures to the thick cock that now hangs in your face and Natsuo smears precum across your lips while Shouto holds you up. 

"Suck my dick pretty thing." He purrs. 

You open your mouth to him and he laughs a bit. "Good girl," 

You take his cock into your mouth and give it a harsh suck and Natsuo has to catch his breath as you start to slobber on him. Shouto kisses your throat and grips at the soft mounds of flesh that rest on his own chest and you moan around the dick in your mouth as Touya slides two fingers into the depth of your ass, he chuckles as you clench around him and he can tell that you're gonna be tighter than anything he's already had. 

He spits on your tight cavern and stretches it with a third finger and your eyes widen at the feeling. You whine low as he removes his fingers but it's quickly replaced with his hard cock slapping against your hole and you nearly choke on the others dick. You grind your ass back against the black haired boy and he grins, Touya takes his cock in hand and Shouto grabs you by the hair, pulling you away from the other to rest against him. 

"Hey, what the fuck was that for?" 

"You want her to bite your dick off Natsu? Be my guest, but this is gonna hurt, give her a minute." Shouto snaps and you gasp softly against his neck for your breath, you lift your ass a bit to make it easier and soon enough your cunt would be filled by Shouto. Your mouth starts to water at the thought and you swallow harshly. 

Touya strokes your side's and you relax, you push your ass out a little more and you feel a few kisses pressed to your back. 

"It'll be quick." He promises softly and you smile a little. You were probably the only person that would ever get to see such a side of Touya Todoroki. 

You look back over your shoulder and put a hand back. He takes it and strokes your knuckles, Natsuo and Shouto can only watch the exchange of affection with soft expressions. 

He links his fingers with yours and with his other hand, grasps his member. The head prods against the tight ring of muscle and he spits again, he rubs the make shift lubricant around with his dick before he pushes inside of you. You let out an unidentifiable noise and Shouto immediately pets you and you relax slightly. You push a bit and he's quickly bottomed out inside of you. He pants and squeezes his eyes closed before he relaxes too. 

"She's fucking tight, damn." He pants. 

"Y-You can move Touya."

He starts to jostle his hips forward and back and you flinch with every thrust. Your whine of pain soon turned to moans of pleasure and you sat up on your elbows. 

"Now you, Sho." You murmur, he smiles up at you and sits up on his elbows to meet you in a kiss while his hand drifts low to grip his cock. Touya slows down and Shouto slips inside of you. You feel like you've been punched in the gut with how hard the impact hits you and you can feel both of them move. 

Your eyes rolls back into your skull and you choke on a sob but it never reaches anyone's ears as Natsuo stuffs his cock in your face again. With your holes filled by thick creamy cocks all you can think about is how each piston inside you like a racehorse on steroids. 

"Fuck, Touya I can feel you." 

"I can feel you too Shouto, look at her, she's totally blissed out. Ha." He grins and grinds his hips up against yours and you might even think that the rubbing of skin so harshly would leave blisters and welts for later. Shouto digs his fingers into the plushness of your breasts and massages them gently while his mouth latches onto your neck. 

Natsuo fists his hands into your hair and groans, thrusting his hips forward, the tip of his cock hits the back of your throat and you gag, tears brim your eyes and you can tell that you're crying as you nearly suffocate. 

"Fuck I'm gonna cum, even her throat feels like it's getting tighter."

"Me too, Her ass is so fuck good." Touya pants. 

"(Y/n), fuck, I love you, so good, my (Y/n)." Shouto husks. 

Natsuo jerks his cock infront of your face and you open your mouth greedily. Shouto slides a hand over your eyes and holds your hair back, careful of your injured eye and he watches with adoration as your tongue falls from your lips in silent plea. 

White ribbons coat your cheeks and mouth with precise aim and only a few drops land on Shouto's hand. You swallow it and your vision is given back and you watch Natsuo hold onto the conveyer belt, his orgasm completely shook his core, he hadn't cum in weeks and watching a girl that he adored eat it up made him cum into his hands a second time. 

Touya throws his head back and calls out your name, the grip on your hips is enough to leave bruises and he pants every time his hips slam against your ass, he lifts a knee up to give him more leverage and he bites his lip as you slap your ass back, fucking yourself on both his and Shouto's dicks.

You cry out wantonly for their names and Touya is the next to go on the cumming scale. He creams your ass with his seed and his whole body shudders in pleasure. He continues to thrust while his thighs shale as he rides out his orgasm and you can only get tighter around him before he practically chokes and falls over in a panting and sweaty mess. 

Taking initiative Shouto immediately flips you over and throws your legs over his shoulders before he starts to pound into you restlessly, growling with fervour as you cry out. You hold onto his hair as of it were your sanity and he grips his teeth as your pussy soaks his dick and tightens. He lifts your hips and you scream as his cock pounds into your G-Spot and you cum hard around him. He fucks you through it before he cum to, and you both crash and fall apart in a sweaty mess. 

The entire room stilled as the smells of sex and sweat wafted into every crevice. You all pant, spent and tired from the pile of fucking you all just endured and you feel weightless as Shouto strokes your hair. 

"I need a shower." 

"We all do." 

And you can only snicker at one another as your collectives highs begin to ground again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, shit happens. 
> 
> Neimiria I know you've been waiting for this day for _months_ now but don't fret it has arrived and it's better than ever 
> 
> Hiboux if you ever get around to reading this. Hi dude! You're a huge inspiration just like Neimiria is and I hope you both enjoy it! 
> 
> Leave comments and kudos! 
> 
> Join The discord server at this link! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/CwHfED9


	87. Strawberries and VR (Katsuki Bakugou x F!Reader) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Katsuki's birthday and you've made sure that everything goes according to plan. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, Vaginal Sex, Smut, Panty Sniffing, Merchandise, Breast Play, Vanilla Sex, Gentleness, Proposals

The wrapped box in your hands is heavy, but you're careful not to tilt it's contents, even the smallest of movements worried you that you would break the present with how fragile it was supposed to be.

You prayed to the gods the object inside wasn't broken.

It was a birthday present for your narcissistic, yep you said it, boyfriend Katsuki.

That's right, it was April 20th, he was turning 23 and you had planned a day you hoped he would enjoy. You met him in your second year at the prestigious hero academia, UA highschool, where the best hero's where trained to take on a world of villains. You had officially gotten together at the end of your third year at UA.

It had been a few years since you graduated and Katsuki Bakugou still wasn't number one unlike his promise to be.

Then again he was 23, what the hell did a 23 year-old need to accomplish quite yet. Or could accomplish quite yet.

Maybe Christian Gray but that wasn't the point.

Anyway, back to the task at hand. Balancing a small strawberry cake in one hand, and a rather large gift box in the other. Along with your purse and apartment keys, you did your best to keep gravity from taking the precious items away from you.

Raising your foot to feel around for the other step you slid your shoe onto the wooden step and hauled yourself up to the next one before continuing the process all over again. Your calves where burning but you didn't mind so much, as long as your task was fruitful you couldn't care less about how much your muscles were aching.

You reached the top of the stairs.

You took a moment to get your bearings and exhaled before walking to the end of the hall where your apartment laid waiting in unoccupied silence. Two bedroom, one bathroom, and the living room was practically in the kitchen, but you loved that little apartment you shared. Katsuki would never admit it but he enjoyed it just as much as you did. You shared the larger bedroom and turned the second bedroom into a workspace for you.

You weren't a hero, but you made his costume and gear, fitting them to perfection and making sure everything was in tip top shape before he got to leave the house. You were in the support department at UA but you made your costumes for him back then too. He had to meet you when you got the clever hairbrained idea to add EMP grenades to his suits utility belt on his hips.

He began to complain and rage before you could even get to explain what an EMP grenade was and as soon as you schooled him with a flip of your hair and snarky remark he was hooked.

And he kept the EMP grenades. And he kept seeing you.

You smiled at the fond memory as you carefully placed the strawberry cake on the cake stand. You looked back at the present and grinned. All you had to do is wait for your grumpy boyfriend to come home.

And that's just it, the man of the hour flung the door open and kicked his boots off and froze when he saw you sitting in the living room, playing video games on the Xbox. You must have got off work early.

"Um, hey?" Katsuki was surprised to see you, you usually came home after he got there.

"Hey babe!" You greet him cheerfully but don't turn your gaze away.

He just smirks and walks over to you. Adjusting himself through his loose pants before he plops himself down beside you.

"Whatcha playing?"

"Just Mortal Kombat, happy birthday by the way. 23, wow." You tease him and bump your shoulder with his before pausing the round and setting the controller to the side.

"Thanks." He smiles as you climb over him to kiss his lips. His hands go to your thighs to tug you forward and kiss you deeper, making you giggle.

"Alright, alright, go get changed so I can give you your surprise." You press your face into his fluffy hair as he shifts underneath you.

"Fucking make me." He grins devilishly, "maybe I want you to help me with these clothes." He coos. You can't deny him, the bastard knows how to get you going and it isn't fair whatsoever.

__________________

You did end up undressing your boyfriend. Keeping your eyes on him as you took his belt in your hands and unbuckled it slowly and quietly while he played with your hair. Wrapping a few strands around his fingers and combing the soft tendrils through his digits.His carmine eyes bore into you as he rubbed his hands over the subtle bump and curve of your shoulder, sliding his hands down your arms and interlacing his fingers with your own, Katsuki leaned in and pressed kisses into your hair, slowly coming down your nose and peppering your cheek, he pecked and lightly nipped your lower lip before you both kissed. Melting into one another like combining puzzle pieces.

He smelled like burnt sugar and caramel, it was one of your favorite smells and it actually got you quite addicted to the candy. It gave your thighs more of a curve into your hips, which Katsuki enjoyed immensely. What others would call 'child bearing hips' he liked to call 'doggy style grips' the phrase made you giggle when he said it.

Katsuki pushed you back against the bed, your knees hit the edge of it and sent you toppling over. You laughed a bit while he chuckled as you pulled him down by his neck to give him another sweet kiss. His hands held onto your hips and thumbed at the belt loops of your jeans.

Taking the hint, you lift your lower half and you smile as he pops the button, slides the zipper down and pulls the denim off of you. Setting them carefully on the ground while you tug desperately at his tank top.

He pulled back from his kisses and shed the peice of clothing, leaving his athletic and muscular figure for you to see. You take it the wonderful physique of your boyfriend. The sheer power those muscles held made you shiver, and one in particular made your mouth water.

You stared at his pelvis, eyes following his happy trail before settling to look at the thick buldge in his boxers.

"See something you like baby girl?" He purrs, rubbing your thighs as you flush red.

"Only you." You whimper, he grins down at you, his inflated ego making him cocky as he gripped the hems of your t-shirt (limited edition Ground Zero merchandise) and pulled it over your head before tossing it to the side.

"Careful with that, it's my favorite shirt." You bite your lips and stare up at him as he takes your undergarments in.

A black bra with orange X's on each cup over where your nipples where and rivets lining the wire underneath. God his ego was really up there now. He wasted no time in shedding his boxers and your underwear. He pressed his face into your chest and kissed the softness of your breasts.

"You have no clue how much I fucking love you." He purrs, his cock sliding against your panty clad folds, black like your bra. 

"I think I do, because I love you just as much." You whimper, arms wrapping around his shoulders and wiggling your hips in anticipation. He dips his thumbs into your panties and tugs the fabric teasingly, making sure the material brushes your clit, you arch your back and he pulls your panties down. Enjoying the trail of slick that soaks your panties and connects you to the underwear before it breaks at being stretched so thin. 

He lifts the panties to his nose and inhaled the scent, his hand wrapping around his cock as he licks the material and you watch with red cheeks as he gives them a few final licks and tossed them over his shoulder. 

"Happy birthday to me~" Katsuki lines up with your cunt, slicking his dick up with your juices before her slides his cock inside you and groans at the tight fit, having not prepared you but you moan and scratch at his back needily.

"Katsuki~" You whine as he bottoms out, how hes buried, deeply rooted within you, keeping still to let you adjust no matter how much you squirm. Your walls clamp down on his dick and he feels his balls tighten. You ooze fluids from your pussy and he drinks in the sight of you, he makes quick work of your bra and attacks your rather plush nipples. 

Liking and sucking the pert buds and making you grind up. He cups your tits and squeezes them with appreciation, a smirk on his mouth. 

"You called me an ass man the other day and while I appreciate your butt greatly, your fat tits turn me on even more." He snickers and you gasp at his language. 

Finally after what seems like forever he starts to move. Slowly drawing in and out at a sweet pace, the tip of his dick brushing against your walls before his hips snap back up into yours, clawing at your womb.

You moan shakily into his ear and it just eggs him on to move faster within you. So now he's there, making love to you like he never has before, it's the sweetest sex you've ever had and your so amazed that he's taking it this slow.

It lasts longer than quickies, and it's softer than hardcore fucking, and soon with each brush of your g-spot, your skin starts to feel tingly and over sensitized as he thrusts in and out of you.

His hips were sloppy as he grinding against you, your angelic face was one of pure bliss as he slowly thrusted into you. Pressing kisses to your neck as his thumbs dug into your nipples and squeezed the soft mounds of flesh.

It was his birthday and he was being so soft with you, you almost felt like it was your birthday with how much he was pampering you.

"And to think, that you would want to break the bed on your birthday." You pant, rolling your hips with his while a gentle smile played with your features.

"Is it so wrong for me to make love to my one and only?" He chuckled shakily, holding onto your hips in a vice grip, you where positive you would have bruises in the morning.

"N-No. . . Baby, please." You whined and wrap your legs around his waist to pull him closer, his hips stutter and his breath is shakey as he thrusts in and out of you.

"Are you going to take my cum like a good girl?" He asks, his grinding is quick and he brings down a hand to work your over stimulated clit, having cum twice now, not that you remember your bliss.

"Yes, Katsuki, I'll be a good girl, I'll take it all." You promise your hips bucking insistently at his hand and he grins, nipping at your ear lobe and sucking it between his teeth.

"Alright, here it comes." He growls, his hips giving a few final thrusts before his tip hits your womb and all your senses are flooded with white as he pinches your clit and kisses you deeply. His hot seed filled you up and you both stilled and panted. You collapsed from your arched position to the bed and your legs fall lazily from him as he brushes the hair from your eyes and the sweat from your brow.

"Fuck, Katsuki."

"I just did." He snickers, pressing a kiss between your eyes.

You huff at him and poke his cheek, "Can I give you your birthday present now?"

"I thought I just received it?" He grinned, laughing lowly as you pushed him off and took a hold of his hero suit tank top that was on the ground and slipped it on. The fabric was loose against your body in contrast to how tight it was on him, the length hit halfway down your thighs and you got up.

Katsuki sat up and rearranged the pillows behind him, watching you with a playful glint in his eye, admiring the globes of your ass and how his cum slipped out of you, you wiped it away with your hand as you slid on new panties and bounced away with vigor.

The motion of you licking your hand clean doesn't go unnoticed by him as you walk away.

How could you even be so bouncy after Katsuki ruined you? Answer, you were the only one who could handle him.

He laughs when you come in with the large orange wrapped box and a cake platter in your hand kicking the partially shut door back open with your foot and wearing a huge grin. You slide across the floor, wiggling your hips as you begin to sing loudly.

"Happy birthday to you~"

"Oh Jesus fucking Christ."

"Happy birthday, to yooooou~"

"Babe, oh my god."

"HAPPY birthday dear Katsukiiiiiiii~" you spin around and set the wrapped box down while holding the cake out to him and showing him the lit 23 candle on top.

"Happy birthday to you~ make a wish baby." You coo.

"Yeah, I'm going to because if I don't your going to drop the cake and light the bed sheets on fire." He cackles, grabbing your arm and tilting the platter up so the cake would stop it's slow sliding motion down.

He blew on the candles gently, making both go out, he takes the platter from you while you clap and bounce on your toes.

"Yay! Now open this up." You push the box towards him and watch as he dipped his pinky into the vanilla icing and licks his finger. You sit infront of him, eyes lighting up excitedly as he takes the box and thumbs the paper, a bit hesitant.

"Thank you, (Y/n), I really appreciate it." He says, leaning over his present to peck your lips. You kiss him back but wave it off.

"It's no problem, what kinda girlfriend would I be if I didn't give you a good birthday? Now open your gift I wanna see that pretty face get excited." You mush his cheeks in your hands and he bats you away and finally tears the wrapping off the box.

"Gee, an Amazon box, just what I always wanted, hooray." He deadpans, making you frown at his teasing and you dig him in the arm. You hand him an X-acto knife that you had grabbed on the way and he smirks, plucking it from your fingers to cut into the tape that held the box shut.

He grabbed one cardboard flap and looked to you expectantly. You smiled and grabbed the other flap and together you pulled it open revealing. . . Three more wrapped boxes. Two the same size and then a smaller one.

Katsuki snorted and rolled his eyes as he pulled the smaller box out first. You take it from him and smile.

"That's for later mister man, open the other two first." You say, placing it behind you back, he raises a suspicious brow at you.

"Fine." He takes the first box out and tears it open, his hands stilling at the first few letters that appear.

"You got me a fucking Oculus!?" He gapes.

"Nope!" You been and pull the other box out, ripping the paper off and holding the other box up. "I got two of 'em!"

"Babe what the actual fuck?!" He yelled happily and jumped up to take you in his arms and swing you around.

You laughed loudly as he tackled your neck in kisses and words of lavish praise before sitting you done.

"God I've wanted one for like ever, how did you know!?" He smiles widely, it's the most happy you've seen him.

"Your secret diary isn't so secret Katsuki."

His smile instantly fades to a frown and he flushes.

"(Y/n)! What the actual fuck?!"

You giggle as he rages at you and you shush him by pressing your mouth to his. "Hey you got a console out of it so be happy doofus."

He grumbled at you as you made your way back to the bed and opened the box you had. "It comes with a game we can play together, I thought you would like it." You smile gesturing to his own box. He noticed that you purchased two colors. The red one was for him while you got a plain white one.

"It comes with controllers so we don't bump into anything by walking around, I don't want to trip over something or break anything." You say as he begins to open the other box.

"They also come fully charged so we can play right away!" You beamed at him as he read over the manual and guide book while you placed the strap over your head so it would fit you.

"What's the game called?" He asked beginning to the same with his headset and patting around the bed for the controller. Once he trapped it he sat down next to you, well almost on you but you both manage.

"It's called survivor, your basically put on a random terrain and you have to survive a series of rounds with different challenges, like exposure, natural disaster, mother nature trying to kill you, things like that." You say, looking at the screen in your head set and scrolling through to find the game.

"You can also customize an avatar to your quirk, like you type a brief description of it it's limits and powers you like to use and it'll give you your quirk in the VR game." You add, finding the game you press the A button on your controller and you both are zapped into the settings to enter your quirks and customization.

"That's fucking awesome." He says and you hear the clicking of buttons on his controller while you start to enter your information.

After a few minutes you feel a tap on your leg.

"Ready babe?" He asks, his voice is stern but he holds a childish excitement in his touch.

"Yep, let's do this." You grin even though he can't see your smile he can feel the warmth radiating off you.

You select the randomizing button and five seconds later you're on a small island. It looks remote and deseterted without any people on it. There is signs of ship wreck equipment around you and to your left, Katsuki materializes next you, he isn't wearing his head set but is in a black tank top and dark jeans and converse while your in a blue tank top, sports bra and some white jean shorts.

You also have the effect that your both soaked to the bone.

"A deserted island? That's kinda lame but whatever." Katsuki grunts and you giggle.

"It gives a backstory on what happened to us. I'll read it," you open the files log and pick up the piece of paper. "The pair of you were sailing in your boat until an unannounced storm set you off course and tipped your boat over, making you ship wrecked, after a few hours of floating on chunks of the boat you land yourself on a small lone island." You read and Katsuki nods at your words. His video game avatar picks up a chunk of wood, assumingly from the peices of boat.

"Alright well let's get started then." He sighs and stretches out his arms and legs before blasting off the ground.

"You know Katsuki, I don't think exploding yourself in a random direction is going to help our case!" You call after him, bent at the waist with your hands making a circle to carry your voice.

He flinched at how loud you were considering you sat infront of him instead of him being as far away as you thought.

"What the fuck else am I supposed to do then huh???" He groaned after blasting his was back towards you.

"I don't know, but not that." You looked around and sighed as you kicked what you thought was a rock, your foot banged against the metal, it didn't hurt your real body but the pain sensor flashed and you jumped a bit at the noise your avatar made.

You picked up the 'rock' which turned out to be a coconut and suddenly you realised that this island had palm trees and a few forested areas.

"I guess we just need to collect materials and do what the game title says, survive." You shrug, tossing the coconut to him which he caught and you too set on your way, bantering about the game and picking up coconuts along the way.

You played the game for about 3 hours before you heard Katsuki yawn loudly and like the damn plague, his yawn infected you and you yawned too.

"Are we done for the day?" He asks, touching your bare knee.

"Yeah, my head kinda hurts with the extra weight." You chuckle sheepishly. You both take your head sets off and smile at one another.

He takes both head sets and puts them on the bed side table where the cake sits. You smile at him and he smiles back, the same idea sparking in your head. He takes your hand to lead you off the bed and you grab the cake and make it back out to the kitchen to sit at the breakfast bar.

While he puts the cake on a plate and takes the candles off it, you grab two forks and give him one.

"Happy birthday Katsuki." You grin, he smiles and clinks forks with you before you both dig in. He smiles in realization.

"Strawberry, you remembered." He sighs happily through his nose as he takes another bite, you remembered.

Shit, you remembered.

You face heated up as you wiped your mouth with the back of your hand and stood up.

"I have one last present Katsuki, stay here, I'll be right back." You promise.

He raises a brow but watches you go.

You travel back down the hall to the bedroom and pick up the small gift box, unwrapping it carefully and putting the paper aside. You open the top and smile at the silver submariner Rolex inside, a special present, you had worked up the insane amount of courage and money to by this thing and it was now or never.

You close the box and stroll back out to see him taking small bites and humming in satisfaction after each one.

With a shakey breath. You walk up behind him unsuspectingly and take a knee.

Opening the gift box you clear your throat.

Katsuki turns around to face you, cream on the corner of his mouth and eyes now as wide as saucers. He was frozen.

"K-Katsuki, I know this may seem sudden, and I know it's not traditional for me to ask such a question, and that it should be the other way around, but I wouldn't have it any other way. B-Because with you, everything feels complete, you're my sun, moon, and evening star and you make my world so bright and happy, I don't think I could live without you, I love you so fucking much Katsuki Bakugou, will you do me the extraordinary pleasure, of marrying me?" You look up at him with (e/c) doe eye and watch as he slips from his bar stool too the ground slowly.

You watch him frantically pull his own little box out of his back pocket and fumble to open it, when he finally does you find yourself looking at a medium diamond with your birthstone wrapped around it, and the beautiful display sat on a simple silver band.

"I think you stole my line, (Y/n)." He smiles, his eyes welling with tears and so are yours. "It would be an amazing honor to marry you, so, yes, I'll be your husband, s'long as you're my wife." He grins, his face was red with affection as he took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto your hand. You practically lunged yourself into him and you both cry happily at one another's proposals.

"I love you, so _so_ much." 

"I love you more, Katsuki." 

He puts the watch on and laughs, scolding you for spending that much money but neither of you care. It's the best birthday ever, both of you received some wonderful gifts that day. To continue the celebration, you ordered another strawberry cake from the bakery up the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something I wrote way back in April for a list called "Birthday Cake" you can find floating around but I knew I could do better, so I rewrote this thing, editied it, and cleaned it up!
> 
> I hope you guys like it it was super fun to rewrite this story of mine. Please be sure to leave kudos and comments and let me know what you think of it!


	88. Trap (Shinsou Hitoshi x F!Reader) NSFW Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **trap;** noun  
>  _a situation in which people lie in wait to make a surprise attack._
> 
> You love your boyfriend’s butt, and you’re sure others will love it too.
> 
> (Special sneak preview to a new series coming out soon on my page 😊)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, Dating App, Smut, Lingerie, Male Lingerie, Sexy Photos (consensual), Established Relationship, Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Creampie, Begging, Dom/Sub Elements. Some fluff, too. :)

You smirk wickedly down at your lover, the lacy lingerie deliciously tight around his tits. A soft  _click!_  comes from your phone as you take  _yet another_  photo of his gorgeous chest. 

"Babe," Shinsou groans, back beginning to ache a bit at the angle he twists to give you the best photos. "You’ve taken enough, haven’t you?"

You put the camera down, face one of confused shock. "You think I could  _ever_  tire of seeing you in my lace? You’re more of an idiot than I thought, Hito-kun."

He grunts, shifting around uncomfortably. He’d done this before for you, wear your clothes for the sake of accentuating his pert pectorals and tight bubble butt, but it wasn’t nearly often enough, and you needed enough photographs for an entire album to keep in your spank bank. Your hero class 3-A boyfriend was busy, after all. 

You, being in 3-B (having met him during the sports festivals, impressing him with your acrobatics) were busy as well, and with opposing schedules you often needed to relieve your urges by yourself. You’d already taken your turn tonight, posing sexily in the same set of lavender lace while he snapped copious photos for himself.

You aim the camera lower now, taking in the delectable sight of his firm length trapped in the pale purple panties, the fabric nearly matching his close-shaven pubic hairs. You sigh dreamily, capturing the satisfying girth from all angles, moving to the side to get both his cock and round ass. 

"Fuck, Hito-kun," you groan, now taking photos exclusively of his ass. "You’re doing so well, thank you."

Shinsou looks back at you deviously, sticking his tongue out at you and shaking his backside. "You’re just a dirty girl that likes watching her boyfriend try on her clothes."

Your eyes lid, breath hitching. You try to play it off, but he takes notice right away. Nothing gets past him.

"Come on, baby girl," he coos, turning to you and slinking forward, crawling on all fours. His eyes hold a predatory gleam, his lithe movements like that of a cat. "You know you can’t see me in this outfit for too long before your cute little pussy starts to get wet for me."

Shinsou’s hand slips under your shirt, pulling it over your head. The phone in your hand drops to the floor as your scantily clad boyfriend claws at your clothes, throwing them aside to take in your nude form.

"Fuck," he groans, hands kneading your breasts. "Kitten, you’re so good to me."

"Me?" you ask with an airy laugh. "You’re the one being so patient."

"Hmm," he hums in consideration, "in that case I should get my reward."

Your eyes roll back as two of his fingers plunge into your tight heat without warning. "F-Fuck," you whine, "Hito- Hito—"

"That’s right, kitten," he chuckles darkly, "say my name." His free hand slides down his chest to the waistband of the purple panties he wears. He tugs them down, his thick cock springing free, twitching in need. You moan his name quietly as you watch in utter bliss. 

Shinsou removes his fingers, hands gripping your hips as he slides his wonderful length along your slick folds. "Please," you whine, "please, Hito, please—"

"What is it?" Shinsou asks, high on the power he has over you. "What do you want, kitten?"

"Y-Your dick," you pant, "I w-want your dick, please Hitoshi, please-"

"Well, since you asked so nicely~," he snickers, pressing the head of his length against you and pushes inside you at an excruciating slow pace. He moans softly, hands shaking slightly at the feeling of being wrapped in your tight warmth. "Fuck, I could just stay like this."

"No," you whimper, "please, please fuck me, I need it-!"

He chuckles at your desperation. "Needy slut," he mutters, pulling out to his tip and ramming back into you with a snap of his hips.

Your eyes squeeze shut at the cruel pace he sets, mouth gaping. Your hands scramble to find somewhere to hold onto, opting for his firm shoulders, loving how they flex whenever he rolls his hips into you. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," you moan, breath hitching in time with his thrusts. "Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-!"

"Are you close, kitten?" Shinsou asks, sweat glistening across his forehead and chest, soaking into the bra still trapping his chest. 

You nod fervently. "Yes, so close, so close—"

He thrusts even faster. "Then cum for me," he demands. "Cum for me, cum around my cock."

You squeal at the pace he sets, his dick aiming for that special spot along your inner walls that would drive you over the edge. "C-Cumming, Hito I’m cumming—!" The orgasm crashes into you and you stiffen at the intense feeling. 

"Fuck," he grunts, your tight walls squeezing his own orgasm. Shinsou leans forward and captures your lips in his own, a sloppy kiss leading him to his high as you ride yours out. He lets out a series of grunts as his pace slows, staggering, creamy white fluid shooting into your abused pussy. 

You look in each other’s eyes as you come down. He slowly pulls out, trail of white oozing from you. 

"We didn’t last long, did we?" you ask with a breathy laugh. 

Shinsou laughs, shaking his head. He flops beside you, snuggling into your side. "We don’t have enough time together, we’re probably not used to fucking. It’s always intense."

You nod. "Makes sense." You look down to the floor. "Oh, I gotta look at the pictures I took," you say, causing your boy to whine. You’re back to him a moment later, scrolling through your photos. 

One in particular reawakens your nethers. "Damn, look at this Hito-kun," you say, showing him a picture of his ass in the tight thong.

The way his back curves and the globes of his ass practically bounce out of the tight material is simply divine. "What can I say, I have a nice ass," he says neutrally, a smirk on his face. 

"A nice ass? You’re a fucking trap in this photo. You could turn any straight dude with this."

He laughs softly. "Trap? Really now?" 

You nod fervently. "I’m serious! Your ass is nicer than most girls’, I’m serious."

Shinsou looks at you incredulously. "You’re insane," he concludes, snuggling back into your side and closing his eyes.

You roll your eyes. "Only for dat ass."

* * *

"Hey, hey! [Y/N]-chan!" 

You turn to Pony, your closest friend from 3-B. Her Japanese had greatly improved since her first year, when Monoma would abuse the language barrier without care. 

"What’s up, Pony-chan?" you ask, gathering your lunch tray. 

"You know that new heroes-only dating app, HeroMatch, right??"

You perk up significantly at the idea. "No?"

She gasps. "Oh! Well Pro Heroes, Sidekicks, and people with Provisional Licenses can sign up for this dating app! You have to prove you’re a hero or hero-in-training  with a background check, but once you’re in you can hook up with all kindsa heroes~!" 

"Have you?" you ask with a wiggle of your eyebrows. 

She squeals. "Yes~!" 

She begins to gush about how she hooked up with Snipe, your old teacher. You’re surprised, but are more impressed than anything. 

"I know you’re with Shinsou-kun," she says after she finishes all the juicy details, "but if you’re looking for a third party to spice things up, you should  _totally_  check it out!" She winks and heads over to the table. 

Throughout lunch, all you can think about are the possibilities.  _A third party? It could be a student, a sidekick, a hero? I’m not sure how Hitoshi feels about fucking other people, but I can always ask~…_

You bite your lip and, just in case, download HeroMatch.

* * *

"So what you’re saying is… you want me to trap dudes into a threesome?"

Shinsou looks at you in his usual neutrality, this particular one harder to pin an emotion to. Confused, maybe?

"It’s one option, more than anything I just wanna see if that’s something you’re open to. If not, I’ll drop the topic right here and now. It’d just be us and another person, not sleeping with other people without each other. Just adding to our sex life, not changing it."

He hums in thought. "We have a hard enough time as it is to find time to ourselves."

You nod. "I know. But so do other students, so do heroes. Maybe we’d be helping them, who knows? I just think that if you’re open to it, it’d be interesting."

"I’m open to it," he says with a nod, "but I’m more concerned with this ‘trapping’ plan of yours."

You smirk wickedly and show him the profile you’d created, already approved on your boyfriend’s behalf. You’d made your sername ‘LaceLovers’. The description in the profile reads ‘My girlfriend and I are looking for a third person to spice up our love life… interested? ;)’, with pictures exclusively of the lace pictures you’d taken previously. Several photos of Shinsou’s ass, and a few of you your legs spread, thighs smooshed together, or holding your breasts with gentle fingers, cropped so your face wasn’t in them. 

"The profile is yours, so it’s really not lying. I am said ‘girlfriend’; never specifies gender of you yourself. I think it’s at the very least a fun experiment, at the most a way for us to branch out and have fun. Make intentional time for ourselves by adding other people."

Shinsou pulls you in by your waist, kissing your cheek. "Alright. Let’s start swiping."

You squeal in excitement, confirming the profile and immediately drooling over your potential options. It’s clear right away that this is an app for hookups, given the amount of shirtless pics and exposed asses you see. You tend to swipe ‘no’ on a person if you’re not stunned by their profile, all of them thusfar either younger than you (aka too young) or lesser known sidekicks that didn’t pique your interest. You pause when you start seeing classmates. 

"This guy is in 3-A with you, right?" you ask, pointing to ‘HeadForTails’. His photos show a yellow-blonde haired boy in a white karate uniform with rippling abs and a tail strong enough to rival Shinsou’s thighs. 

Shinsou’s eyes widen. "Fuck, that’s Ojirou. Didn’t take him for the type to make a profile on here."

You raise an eyebrow at him. "Did you take  _us_  for the type?" 

He opens his mouth, then closes it. "Point taken."

You giggle, swiping ‘yes’ on the muscular man. 

Several more classmates pop up. "Fuck," you murmur, amazed at ‘GrindZero’ with his provocative picture- shirtless, waistband pulled down dangerously low, tongue sticking out in a wicked smirk. You swipe ‘yes’ on similar photos of people you recognized and think could be trusted in ‘that’ situation. ‘SparkPlugged’, ‘CopyKitten’, even some surprises like ‘HotAsHellfire’, ‘EraserHead’ and ‘OneForYou’.

"Who knew  _he_  would join this site?" you giggle. "I wonder what he’s like~."

Shinsou kisses your neck. "Let’s see if we can find out, hmm?" He sounds just as excited as you. Well, as excited as the boy can sound.

After swiping for the better part of an hour, you stop seeing familiar faces and are back to strangers. 

"What now?" Shinsou asks as you close out of the app.

You shrug. "We wait, I guess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by Neimiria who is now a collaborator with this masterbook, look forward to seeing her stories more often because she belongs here! 
> 
> Dream big happy dreams!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below! And Leave Kudos! I try to respond to everyone I can. 
> 
> There ain't no book like this book so be sure to fill up on love and indulge in the sweetness!
> 
> Love, Kat


End file.
